Blood Song
by Hikari86
Summary: Zelda and Arawin may have killed the archdemon together and got their happy ending, but it didn't last. Now they've tasked Lisha to deal with the situation in Amaranthine, but can the Dalish elf do it? Sequel to Blood Bond. Follows Awakening but AU.
1. Prologue

_Author Note: Hello and welcome. This is the sequel to my other story __Blood Bond__. It follows the Awakening story line, but there will be a lot of AU things going on later. I will try and update this story every week, but it may not be possible with my school work. For those who haven't read __Blood Bond __yet, here is a quick summary of what happened._

_Zelda (Human Noble) and Arawin (City Elf) became Wardens and killed the archdemon together. Zelda became queen with Alistair, and Arawin went traveling with Zevran. My other origins may also show up as well, such as Lisha (Dalish Elf) who is the main protagonist in this story._

_Thank you for reading, and reviewing is always appreciated._

**Prologue**

The courtyard of the Vigil was busy as soldiers ran about, preparing and gathering for the battle that was to come. Lisha stood in the middle, shouting out orders and directions. The statue of Andraste loomed over her like a giant sentinel, its white marble reflecting the light from the lit torches. She hated that statue. More bad things had happened around it than she would have liked.

Lisha looked back at the Vigil. Everyone inside was rushing, the darkspawn would be on them soon. She could feel it too, the taint starting to become thick around the keep. It was that corrupted taint, the one that was different from the usual type. Lisha focused on it, feeling its strength as the creatures got closer, as they prepared themselves as well for a fight to the death. It was still strange to her, these talking darkspawn. It was one of those things that took awhile to get used to, if one could get used to it at all.

"Incoming!"

She heard the warning and looked away from the keep straight to the sky, moving out of the way just as a large fireball landed next to her. It exploded, hitting the statue and shattering it to chunks. Lisha had covered herself, gotten out of the way of the fireball just in time, but the statue fell on her. She felt a bone in her arm break, and she cursed in her elven tongue.

"Damn darkspawn."

"Commander! Commander! Are you all right?" Varel ran out to her. He helped her stand when he noticed she was holding her left arm.

"I'll be fine, Varel," Lisha said as she stared up into the sky, looking for anymore incoming fireballs. She hugged her arm to her chest, feeling it already beginning to swell.

"Commander, maybe you should go see-"

"Varel, continue to get the men ready. The darkspawn are obviously here."

Varel eyed her suspiciously. He hadn't known her for very long, but he knew enough not to question her orders. "As you wish, Commander." He bowed to her, but before leaving, picked up her bow and handed it to her. Lisha nodded her head in thanks.

As he left, she looked at her arm. It was broken in the forearm, leaving her in no condition to fight. She would eventually have to go and find a healer, especially if she wanted to fight, but she didn't want to go in the Vigil. That's where Arawin was, and the pain Lisha was going through right now was nothing compared to hers. It was something Lisha could feel sympathy with. She just hoped Arawin would recover from it.

Looking away from the Vigil, Lisha stared back to the sky. Zelda was out there, another going through pains that none of them should have been going through at such a young age. Lisha felt sorry for the queen, and hoped that once the matter with the darkspawn was taken care of, she would be able to handle her problem.

"Commander, quickly, we need you!" Lisha saw Sergeant Maverlies gesture for her from the other side of the courtyard. Putting her bow on her back, Lisha made her way over as she passed through a line of knights.

"What is it, Sergeant? Are all the preparations ready?"

"Yes-" The keep shook as more fireballs flew through the air, hitting the walls and exploding in the courtyard. "Yes, Commander, we just need your word to open the gates."

Lisha could hear the twang of arrows as the archers on the walls began firing into the darkspawn on the other side. She hugged her arm closer to her chest and looked back and forth from Maverlies to the keep and then to the courtyard beyond to the gate. She could feel her fellow Wardens down there, waiting for the orders.

"Alright, open the gates. They'll swarm in, but we'll be ready for them. These darkspawn will learn one way or another."


	2. The New Commander

**The New Commander**

Arawin sat in the carriage uncomfortable. Every now and then having to shift her weight even on the thick cushion underneath her. The bumps from the road didn't make things any better, and every time the carriage would hit one, Arawin moaned as she had to shift her weight once more.

"Relax, Iell. We're almost there." Lisha sat across from her. The Dalish elf watched over the other with a slight smile. It was a motherly smile with a hit of humor behind it, as she was all too familiar with the pain Arawin was going through.

"I really hope so," Arawin said as she lifted her backside and flexed her back the best she could. Her body then flopped down on the cushion after her attempt was faltered. She grimaced, her back still hurting and legs cramping. She placed her hand on her protruding belly and wondered how she had let herself get like this.

"I know you're uncomfortable," Lisha said still smiling. "It's just how it is. We should be arriving soon."

"It wouldn't be so bad if the driver didn't keep hitting every single rock in the road!" As if on cue, the carriage jolted, forcing Arawin to steady herself. "See?" she growled.

"He's not doing it on purpose, Iell. The driver is doing the best he can. There's no possible way for him to avoid every single bump in the road. Just relax and it won't be so bad."

"Easy for you to say." Arawin shifted herself again and stared out the window. She saw the country side, how it had changed from last time she had looked out. They had gone through the Bannorn, flat farmlands and rolling hills. Now they traveled through the forest with trees lining the road. It was a good sign, telling her they really were close to Denerim. Lifting her head a bit, she strained to see if the Vhenadahl was in view yet, but the other trees blocked her vision of anything around. Unable to see anything, Arawin sat back in her seat, shifted, then placed her chin in her palm as she continued to stare out the window. A heavy sigh went past her lips while her free hand absently rubbed her belly.

"What's on your mind, Iell?" Lisha asked after a moment of silently observing her.

"Huh?" Arawin looked over at Lisha like she had been awoken from a dream. "Oh, it's just... you know. The usual." She looked down at her belly and rubbed it once more before her eyes found the Crow dagger sitting next to her on the cushion. "I'm just still worried. I haven't heard from him in a while now." She picked up the dagger and examined it, pulling it only half way out of its sheath before shoving it back and roughly placing it back down.

Lisha lost her smile. "Arawin, I'm sure he's fine. In fact, I know they're _both_ fine."

Lisha's sudden demeanor change caused Arawin to look up at the older elf. Her face showed sorrow for Arawin had nearly forgotten Dayno had gone with Zevran. It wasn't to make sure Zevran hadn't ran off, because if he had, Lisha would have made sure to bring him back. No, it was to help Zevran deal with the Crows. On their way back from Orlais, right after Arawin had found out about her condition, the Crows attacked. They had been after him, the first one of many attacks that were sure to come. They had won, of course, three Grey Wardens and a former Crow against the ten or so Crows that had attacked, but even with their win, the attack seemed to plague Zevran's mind. With Arawin in her current state—something he had actually been quite happy to hear about—he knew he needed to do something about the Crows. He knew they would come back, again and again, never letting them have a life.

When he told her he was leaving, at first Arawin was angry, thinking he was leaving because of the child, but he assured her it wasn't so. He promised to her he would return before the birth and that he would try and write to her everyday using the golden sparrows Lisha had given to him. Dayno volunteered to go with him to help, not thinking his nephew should go alone to deal with the Crows all by himself. Arawin had wanted to go as well, but everyone told her no with Lisha having to forcibly make Arawin stay.

Once Zevran and Dayno were gone, Lisha and Arawin continued on their way until they reached Redcliffe. They stayed there, waiting to hear from Damien and the Orlesian Wardens first before continuing on to Amaranthine. They would have left earlier, except Lisha was worried about Arawin's condition. It was rare for a Grey Warden to have children, yet there Arawin was, abdomen growing larger everyday and her face glowing. Lisha had played midwife before, but never to a Grey Warden, and she just wanted to make sure everything was going fine before moving Arawin across the country.

They would stop in Denerim first, only because Arawin insisted on visiting with Zelda for a while before going straight to Amaranthine. Lisha would have preferred not stopping, but she knew the two hadn't seen each other in a while, and were eager for the visit.

Arawin kept her eyes focused on Lisha as the older elf's brown ones shifted over to the opposite window. "You're sure they're both fine?" Arawin asked timid.

"I'm sure," Lisha said keeping her eyes focused. "I don't need a message to assure me they are still alive."

"How?"

"I listen, Iell. I look and feel. It's in the wind, the trees, the clouds. They all speak, and if you know how to listen, then you can know almost anything. I don't know where they are or what they're doing, but knowing they are alive and as well as can be is enough."

Arawin looked back out her window, wishing she was able to read nature the same way Lisha could. The only thing she had to know that Zevran was all right were the golden sparrows that went back and forth between the two. They were some type of Dalish magic, able to fly across the country faster than even a real bird, and find whoever they were looking for no matter where they were. They could also not be read except by the person they were sent to. This is what made them perfect for communication, since Zevran and Dayno were always on the move, and if one of their sparrows should be captured, there would be no way for their enemies to know where they were or even who sent them. But it had been some time since Arawin had gotten a sparrow, or had Lisha. The last sparrow Arawin had sent out herself had been a month ago, and usually she was getting and sending out sparrows several times a week. To get nothing for so long made her upset, but also terrified. She had hoped giving Zevran Fang would protect him, to have a piece of her with him at all times. It was the reason why she had his Crow dagger. A trade, an assurance he would return, and in time. But it was getting close now, too close for comfort, and Arawin was filled with mixed emotions.

Lisha saw Arawin's distress. It was something she had seen in her many times in the past few months and knew she had to do something to change it quickly. Lisha trusted in her own instincts, but it was harder for Arawin, as her emotions ruled her most of the time. "So... are you excited to see Zelda after so long?" Lisha asked. "I know you two haven't seen each other in a while. When was the last time you saw her? Right before we left for Orlais?"

"Yeah, just after the wedding." Arawin shifted and looked away from the window. "We talked through scry a couple of times. I told her about this that way." She rubbed her belly once more and smiled down at it as a little nudge hit her palm.

"Yes, I remember that," Lisha said nodding her head. "She didn't seem too happy about it."

"She was happy for me, but I could feel the jealousy coming from her through our bond. And I understand. She wants a family more than I do, but it's just not happening. She and Alistair have tried for so long, yet they can't get anywhere. Then here I come, not even trying, yet boom, here it is!"

"But I thought you wanted children? I remember you telling me how jealous you felt when your cousin Soris and his wife Valora were having a baby."

"I know, I know, and _yes_, I did want children, or I still do, it's just... weird."

"How so?"

"Why me, for one? Out of all the Grey Wardens with lovers, wives or husbands, why did I get stuck like this? I was so looking forward to being warden-commander, but now I can't."

"Only for a time, Iell," Lisha said. "Once you've had it and are able to take up the sword again, then you'll be warden-commander. But that's also something I've been wanting to ask you. Who is going to be the temporary commander?"

"That's another reason why I wanted to visit Zelda," Arawin said while stretching out her back. "We want to decide together who it's going to be. I believe she met all the Orlesian Wardens when they passed through Denerim."

"I would have thought Damien would be your first choice."

"It was, but Damien's already told us he doesn't want any real big responsibilities. He says he can't handle them, and I'm inclined to agree."

"Damien's been doing a good job so far gathering the Orlesian Wardens and getting them to Amaranthine."

"Yeah, but there's another reason why me and Zelda don't think he'd be a good candidate. He's Orlesian, and if we want the nobles to behave themselves, then we think it would be best to have another Ferelden take the reins."

Lisha nodded and stared out the window. It made sense to her, but the problem was there were no other Ferelden Wardens, not unless Zelda was going to be the commander, but would she be able to as queen? "Well, whatever you two decide, I know it'll be the right one."

"I sure hope so." Arawin groaned as the carriage hit another bump. She twisted her hips and lifted up to relieve the pressure. "Maker, are we there yet!"

As she looked out the window, Lisha began to see the tops of buildings from behind the trees. She smiled over at Arawin and shifted herself. "We're almost there, Iell. Just a few more bumps in the road."

* * *

><p>She stared at herself in the mirror, red eyes shining back at her. The puffiness around them starting to shrink. "Alright, Zelda, calm yourself. You will not let them get to you. This is not how a strong queen acts." Zelda reached up and dried her eyes and tried to rub the red away. She needed to get a hold of herself. She couldn't believe she was doing this again, the third time this week. Apparently it was getting to her more than she wanted to think.<p>

A knock at the door brought her out of her thoughts. "Just a minute," she said looking at the door through the mirror. Quickly collecting herself, Zelda wiped her eyes some more, blue and green now, her right the full crystal blue she had been born with while the left was a dark emerald green, the color of Arawin's eyes, with a small ring of blue around the iris. She also straightened her golden hair which had started falling out of its bun. When she was somewhat satisfied with what she saw in the mirror, she collected her dress and went to open the door.

"Yes?"

"Your Majesty," the servant behind the door said bowing. "I have come to announce to you the arrival of Lady Arawin."

"Oh, she's here?" Zelda perked up, surprised at the fact she hadn't noticed. Concentrating herself, Zelda opened up the bond between them, something she had kept closed since she and Arawin had last talked.

The bond they shared was called a blood bond, one that connected them through the taint in their blood after becoming Grey Wardens. During their Joining, an accident had occurred, forcing them to drink from the same chalice, a practice that was banned due to what it could cause. The bond connected them emotionally, and it drove both of them crazy, nearly forcing them to kill each other in a duel. But when the duel was over, and neither of them came out the victor, they put aside their differences and embraced the bond, learning to control it and using it to help defeat the archdemon.

As Zelda opened the bond, she did it slowly, knowing it had grown and it would take a while to get used to feeling Arawin again. She sensed when Arawin felt her, the elf beginning to do the same thing.

"Your Majesty?" the servant said bringing Zelda back to focus. "Would you like me to take you to her?"

Zelda waved her hands. "No need, Evan, I can find her myself." She smiled at the servant before darting past him and into the hallway. It was a very un-queenly thing to do, but her servants had gotten used to it by this point.

She continued down the hall at a fast pace, keeping her blue silk dress gathered in her hands. Her excitement showed, a complete turn around from what she had looked like only a moment ago. She had been anticipating Arawin coming, and would gladly enjoy the distraction from her current situation.

"Your Majesty... uh, Zelda! Wait!"

Zelda slowed down and turned around to see Jowan following behind her, trying to keep up. "Jowan, what are you doing?" she asked. "I thought I told all of you to have the day off. I'm not going anywhere today."

"We know," Jowan said once he caught up to her. "But we thought it best if at least one of us was with you at all times."

"And let me guess," Zelda chuckled. "You pulled the short stick?"

"It's not a burden," Jowan frowned. "You put me in charge of your safety, and that's what I'm going to do."

This made Zelda laugh harder. "You take this job too seriously, Jowan."

"Of course I do! If it wasn't for all the things you did for me, I wouldn't be here. I'd be dead and my wife would still be in Aeonar. I owe you a lot."

Zelda stopped and took a good look at him. The mage stood before her, his black hair held back in a ponytail, and clean royal blue guard robes swinging freely. He looked a lot better than when Zelda had gone to the tower to save him from execution. There he was still in his ragged apprentice robes, torn and shredded, while his hair was a mess and dirty. He was also very skinny, nearly nothing but bones due to the lack of proper feeding. She had been horrified at the sight of him, nearly wanting to rip Greagior's throat out for letting him suffer like he was. But Zelda would have her justice eventually, for Greagior wasn't very happy with her when she presented the pardon to him.

It was a complete pardon for Jowan, who had been accused and sentenced to death for performing blood magic to escape the tower. Zelda had learned the truth why, from a complete telling from Jowan's two best friends, Esumi and Keiven. They had told her Jowan was going to be made tranquil instead of being given the option of going through the Harrowing, the passage apprentices went through in order to become full mages. Finding this out, Jowan formed a plan to destroy his phylactery and escape with his love, Lily. But he was doomed from the start, not only because his love for Lily was forbidden—for she was an initiate to become a priest—but because he had lied about learning blood magic. When they were caught after destroying his phylactery, Jowan had used blood magic to escape the tower. Eventually he was caught and brought to Denerim where he awaited trail. There, Loghain and Howe approached him, and said they would work everything out if he went to Redcliffe to poison Arl Eamon. Jowan had agreed, thinking it was the right thing to do, do to the lies Howe and Loghain had told him.

That's where he and Zelda had met. Jowan had made it into the castle by offering to train Connor who had started to show signs he was a mage. Lady Isolde didn't want to lose her son to the tower, so she hired Jowan to train her son in secret. This allowed Jowan to get close to Eamon, and with the poison Howe had given him, made the arl sick. It was what started a chain of events that would lead Zelda straight to him. She found him locked in a dungeon. Isolde, having found out what he had done, locked him away and tortured him to try and find the answer. Because of this, Connor then summoned a demon, not knowing the consequences, and tried to help his father. The demon had taken control of Connor, and using him, wrecked havoc on the village and the castle. With Jowan's help, Zelda was able to kill the demon, saving Connor and the rest of the inhabitants of the village and castle.

Because of his regret and willingness to undo what he did, Zelda decided she would do whatever she could in order to keep him from being executed as a blood mage. Eamon had even forgave him for what he had done in Redcliffe, which left Zelda with only one obstacle.

The pardon she brought had been questioned and inquired. The suspicion wasn't about the king's signature. Everyone knew the king would more than likely sign anything Zelda asked him to, being his betrothed. The suspicion was on the grand cleric's signature. Greagior found it incredibly unlikely that the grand cleric would sign such a thing, to allow a known blood mage free, _and_ to let him go through the Harrowing.

Unable to investigate it immediately, Greagior reluctantly let Jowan go. He went through the Harrowing and passed, then traveled back to Denerim with Zelda where he became the mage in her honor guard.

As for the grand cleric's signature, Greagior was convinced it was a fake, but he was never able to prove it. The grand cleric passed away in her sleep before he or anyone else had a chance to question her.

Zelda began walking again, slower this time so Jowan could stay with her. "You're a good friend, Jowan, and a good guard, but you don't need to worry about me. You know I'm a tough woman."

"Oh, I know," Jowan said walking beside her. "I feel sorry for anyone who tries to fight you, with or without our help. But you're still queen, Zelda, and it's my job to make sure you're safe."

"Okay," Zelda chuckled. "If you insist."

Together they made their way to the front of the palace, Zelda taking the lead once they reached the front doors. Instructing the guards to open them, she soon made her way out onto the steps where she saw the carriage pull up. She smiled broadly and raced down the stairs, Jowan right at her heels.

Once stopped, the driver jumped down and opened the door and helped Arawin out. The elf stretched herself out, looking very relieved to finally be standing.

"Look at you!" Zelda said as she got her first good look at Arawin after so long. "You look great!"

"I don't feel it," Arawin groaned. "I feel horrible."

"Really? Because I think it feels... beautiful." Zelda closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"I'm not letting you feel everything. Trust me, you're not missing much."

Zelda gave Arawin a weary look before taking her into a hug. _It's still good to see you again, Arawin._

_Same here, Zelda._

"Don't let Arawin deceive you, Zelda," Lisha said as she made her way out of the carriage. "She just came from a long trip, so she's a little cranky."

"Oh I understand completely," said Zelda. "She wouldn't be Arawin if she didn't complain."

"And I'm going to complain!" Arawin blurted. "I can't do anything with this giant thing! Can't fight, can't really do anything without help. Grrr, I just want it out of me!"

"You still have about a month, Iell, give it time," said Lisha.

Arawin groaned some more.

"Well I'm sure you two have had a long trip," said Zelda. "Why don't we let the servants get your things and you two can come with me to my room and there we can talk." Zelda gestured for some servants to come down the stairs to help unpack the carriage. Then she, along with Arawin, Lisha, and Jowan made their way back through the palace to the royal bedchambers.

"Alright, Jowan, I'm being serious," Zelda said once they reached her room. "Take. The day._ Off!_"

Jowan seemed reluctant still. "But Zelda-"

"That is an order, Jowan. Go spend some time with Lily. If I need you, I'll call."

Finally relenting, Jowan bowed to her and to Arawin and Lisha before leaving. Zelda watched him go down the hall and around the corner before closing the door and turning to her guests.

"So... how have you two been of late?"

"Do you really need to ask?" Arawin said cocking an eyebrow. Finding a chair, she sat herself down and made herself comfortable the best she could. "You know how I've been."

"And I've been having to deal with it," said Lisha. "But it hasn't been all bad."

"That's good to hear," said Zelda. "I know Arawin can be a handful. I can't imagine how she would be now." She turned and smiled at Arawin. The elf smirked back.

"Perhaps we should go ahead and get to the big reason why we're here?" said Arawin.

"If you want to get into it so soon, sure."

"Are you talking about who is going to be assigned warden-commander?" Lisha asked.

Zelda nodded. "Yes. It's something that does need to be decided. The Orlesian Wardens are getting restless, not knowing who is going to be in charge."

Lisha looked from one to the other. "Something tells me you two have already talked a lot about this."

"Yeah, before we left Redcliffe," said Arawin.

"And?"

"And we've come to the conclusion that we need a Ferelden to be the commander," said Zelda. "The nobles are already becoming rebellious. Not just because Wardens are taking over Vigil's Keep, but also because they're from Orlais."

"That would make sense," Lisha said slowly. "But who? Are you going to do it, Zelda?"

"Me? No." Zelda shook her head. "I have a lot to deal with at the moment here. As much as I would love to, my duties as queen are priority right now. But as for who, Arawin and I thought _you_ would be a perfect commander."

"Me?" Lisha pointed to herself surprised. She really hadn't thought about herself when it came to it. "Why me? I'm a new Warden, haven't even been in the Order a year."

"That's true," said Zelda. "But you can't say you're not experienced. You've fought darkspawn before and you've lead men into battle. The Battle of Denerim proved you have the ability, and since you're the only Ferelden left, Arawin and I thought it was a good choice."

Lisha looked from one to the other again. "You really think I would be able to handle such a large task? I mean leading Wardens may not be a problem, but... I'm an elf, a Dalish elf at that. What of the nobles?"

This made Arawin laugh. "Don't worry so much about them. If I can handle them, then so can you, Lisha. But don't forget this is only a temporary position. You are only acting as commander until I can take the post. Unless of course you find you like the position, then I might let you keep it depending on how I feel."

"I don't know, Iell," Lisha sighed. "I'm sure I'll give it back to you willingly, although I'm not sure I want it in the first place. It's a lot of responsibility and I'm not well versed in your human politics."

"Damien and the Orlesian Wardens will help you," said Zelda. "Or at least the best they can considering Orlesian and Ferelden politics are different. But you won't be completely alone. We've posted Varel as the seneschal. He's very good and will aid you whenever you need his assistance."

Lisha thought on it for a moment. She didn't like the idea, not because of leading Wardens, but because of the nobles who would also be under her as well. She wondered how they would react to her and if she would be able to handle whatever they threw at her. Understanding human politics was hard, and she was already feeling out of her element. But in the end, they really didn't have any other options.

"Alright," she said heavily. "I'll do it. I'll go to Amaranthine and act as warden-commander until Arawin is fit to retake the position."

"Good," Zelda said looking relieved. "Both Arawin and I are glad to hear it. But now that you've accepted, there's something we need to ask you."

"Let me guess," said Lisha. "You need me to go there as soon as possible?"

"Yeah, except if possible, we actually need you to go... now."

Lisha stared over at Zelda silently.

"But if you'd rather rest first, then you can."

"No, I understand why I should go so soon, but Iell will need her rest."

"Well, actually," Arawin said sitting up. "I'm staying here for a few days."

"You are?"

"Yeah, but I promise I'll be careful, and I'll leave for Amaranthine soon."

Lisha eyed Arawin but knew why the younger elf wanted to stay. After such a long carriage ride, she would obviously need to relax before heading out again. Plus it was probably a better idea if she stayed away from Amaranthine until Lisha could establish everything.

"Alright, Iell, if that's what you want. But as for me, I think I will go ahead and leave. It would be best to get the journey started than to delay it."

Zelda nodded then opened the door and called for a servant.

"Yes, your Majesty?"

"Please take Lisha to Ser Mhairi and also find where they took her and Lady Arawin's things so she can collect them. She and Ser Mhairi will be leaving soon."

"Yes, your Majesty." The servant bowed to Zelda then turned to Lisha. "Please come with me, my lady."

Lisha acknowledged the servant but went over to where Arawin sat. "Now Arawin, you remember everything I told you? What to eat, how to sleep properly, your exercises and breathing?"

"Yes, yes, I remember," Arawin waved. "And I _promise_ I'll continue them even without you hounding me."

Lisha cocked an eyebrow, not quite sure she believed her. "Just don't do anything stupid, okay?"

"Now that you won't have to worry about," said Zelda. "I'll make sure she doesn't do anything stupid, and I'll make sure she's safe and everything."

"Well I actually trust you, Zelda." Lisha then sighed. "Very well. Dareth shiral, Iell. I shall see you soon."

"Dareth shiral, Lisha," said Arawin.

Bowing to the two of them, Lisha then departed the room with the servant. Zelda went and watched them go down the hall before shutting the door again and facing Arawin. "So... are you in need of anything?"

"Yes. I'm starving."

"Oh and look at me! A terrible hostess! I'm sorry, I should've known you would want something to eat after such a long journey and because-"

"Stop it, Zelda. Just get me something to eat, please. And make sure it's red and bleeding! I haven't had red meat in so long. I would kill for some venison."

"Sounds like Lisha's not letting you do a whole lot of things."

"She's got me on this damn Dalish diet! It's all nuts, fruits, fish and white meats. I can't stand it anymore! I want something red that's not sweet!"

"Well I don't know..." Zelda chuckled. "How about I get you some pork, maybe? I don't really want to get on Lisha's bad side."

Arawin narrowed her eyes at Zelda. Her anger pulsating through the connection, but Zelda pushed it back. "Fine. Just get me something. Please."

"As you wish." Going over to the door, Zelda opened it but only to ram the door into someone who was standing on the other side. "Oh, I'm sorry—Jowan? Jowan! What did I say?"

The mage had landed on his rear from the collision with the door. Looking up at her, he blinked a few times before standing fast. "I know, and I did go back to my room, I swear! But I came here to warn you."

"Warn me? About what?"

"Lady Dina is in Denerim."

Zelda frowned and Arawin felt her demeanor plummet. She peeked over at the two humans, seeing them both looking haggard. "Who's Lady Dina?"

Zelda kept her frown as she stared at Jowan. "Thank you... Jowan. I appreciate you telling me. You may go now."

"Are you sure you don't want me to stay on duty?" he asked sympathetic.

"I'm sure, but there is one thing you can do, if you wish."

"Anything."

"Could you go down to the kitchens and have them bring up something? I don't care what."

"As you wish, Zelda." He bowed to her before making his way back down the hall. Zelda closed the door once more. She then walked into the room solemn and sat on the bed.

"I assume whoever this Lady Dina is, her being here in Denerim isn't good," Arawin said after a few seconds of silence.

"It means that this Landsmeet is really going to happen," said Zelda. "That there's nothing to stop it this time."

"Mind explaining to me what's going on?"

Zelda sighed and looked over at her. "You remember Alistair and I gave the teyrn of Gwaren to Ser Trent because of his bravery and ability to keep the people there safe during the Blight?"

"Yeah."

"Well, that caused a few problems. Most of the nobles in the Landsmeet didn't mind for Ser Trent was a good man and deserved the title, but there was one who didn't like the idea at all."

"Let me guess... Lady Dina?"

Zelda nodded. "She's from Gwaren, and was Anora's best friend. Apparently, Anora told her she was going to grant Dina the teryn once she had her hold on the throne again. Loghain wasn't going to go back, but instead was going to stay in Denerim. Alistair and I didn't find out about this until after we gave Gwaren to Ser Trent. When we asked Lady Dina to provide proof Anora was going to hand the teyrn over to her, she couldn't provide any. She said it was a verbal agreement, but apparently only between her and Anora. Since Anora was killed before this, and with Loghain dead as well, there was nothing supporting her claims. The Landsmeet decided against her, and Ser Trent kept the teryn."

"Okay," Arawin said rubbing her eyes. "So what's this Landsmeet you're talking about now?"

Zelda stretched out her arms behind her to support herself. "Well, ever since then, Lady Dina has been doing everything she can to get me off the throne."

"Really? Is it because she wants revenge or something?"

"Possibly, but I think it might be because if she can't have Gwaren, she'll go for trying to be queen herself. The only problem is, she may actually get what she wants this time."

Arawin sat straight up. "No..."

"She has a good argument going. Because both Alistair and I are Grey Wardens, and because we haven't conceived yet, there may never be a chance we'll produce an heir." Zelda lowered her head. "Lady Dina has invoked the right of the Landsmeet to oust the queen in the event that she is unable to provide what the kingdom needs. Which, in this case, is an heir."

"_What?_ She can't do that!" Arawin went to the edge of her seat, ready to spring up if it wasn't for her extra bulk.

"No, she can," Zelda sighed. "And that's exactly what she's been doing for the past eight months. It's been one Landsmeet after another, with her trying to get me voted out. So far, however, she's been unsuccessful. My allies in the Landsmeet have been able to keep the official vote from happening. Either by coming up with excuses, or making as if something more important has come up. But Dina's not giving up, and this time, there's nothing that can be done to stop it now."

"So the Landsmeet has to vote on whether or not to keep you as queen?" Arawin shook her head. "What are you so worried about, then? The people love you and Alistair! I've heard nothing but good things, and then I know you have nobles in the Landsmeet who will not vote against you. Your brother, Eamon, Teagan, and of course, my cousin."

"That is true," Zelda said. "And let me tell you, your cousin has been backing me ever since this started."

"How's she doing, by the way?"

"Very good, actually. At first, the nobles didn't take to her, couldn't believe the king would let an elf in the Landsmeet, but once she started to shine, they accepted her quick. She's a fast learner too, and my brother has really taken a shine to her as well. He kind of took her under his wing, giving her advice and pointers. None of the other nobles really mess with her anymore."

A broad smile crossed Arawin's face. "I knew she could do it. So as I said, you have nothing to worry about."

"Except... I do," Zelda frowned.

Arawin fell back in her chair. "Why? You're a great queen and give the people what they need. Why would they vote you out just because you haven't born an heir yet?"

"You need to understand, Arawin, you already know as Grey Wardens we're not going to be around as long as most because we'll be going on our Calling. So having an heir now is very important, and if I can't conceive one, then finding someone who can is what needs to be done. Lady Dina has put up the argument that a human woman who is not tainted needs to be queen so she can conceive an heir and also be around to take care of matters when the king goes on his Calling. This is something I feared would happen, and even if I am a good queen, the Landsmeet has a duty to do what is best for Ferelden."

"Well that's screwy. Do they not realize Alistair may not even be able to impregnate a non-tainted woman?"

"Not really. In fact... Lady Dina is using you as an example Grey Wardens can have children."

Arawin let out a sharp exhale of air. "You're kidding, right? She's really using _me_ as justification to get rid of you? How dare she! Apparently she doesn't realize this isn't necessarily an everyday event! I think the only reason it happened was because me and Zevran were constantly at it all the time!"

"Don't think I didn't notice, either," Zelda said narrowing her eyes. "But yes, she _was_ using you as an excuse, although that stopped real quick after Shianni said something." Zelda sighed again and looked up at the ceiling. "It doesn't matter anyway. I think the only way I'll be able to stay queen is if I can get pregnant before the Landsmeet."

"When is it?"

"In a little over a week."

"And how are you and Alistair doing?"

Zelda faced her. "Okay... I mean, it was great at first, but now... it feels more like work than anything else. We're not enjoying it as much. It's become an obligation."

"Okay, okay, stop right there," Arawin said waving her hands in front of her. "An obligation? Sex shouldn't be an obligation! If you're not enjoying it anymore, then maybe that's your problem. Maybe you should take a break from it for a while, stop _trying_ to conceive and maybe it'll just happen."

"Maybe you're right," Zelda said lowering her head. "We probably are trying too hard, but taking a break probably won't help matters either."

"Where is Alistair right now?"

"In Highever helping Fergus with a few things and seeing to the memorial for Duncan. Then afterwards he's going to stop by Amaranthine to greet the new commander and offer any aid he can. He'll be back before the Landsmeet."

"And what does he say about all this?"

"He hates it. Thinks it's stupid and really wishes Lady Dina would go away. He also says there's no way he would ever let me go and be with another woman. He even told the Landsmeet if they voted me out as queen, he would relinquish his throne."

"I'm sure that didn't go too well," Arawin said crossing her arms. "But that should give you some insurance, right? The Landsmeet isn't going to risk losing their king too."

"If only it were that simple," Zelda moaned. "The Landsmeet might not wish it, but Lady Dina sure doesn't care. If Alistair is no longer king, then that gives the opportunity for her to take control even faster. It may throw Ferelden in another civil war over the throne, but she won't care as long as she gets what she wants. I thought it was at first to cease the throne, but now I believe it's just to get rid of me. Taking the throne herself will just be a bonus."

"Well that's not going to happen, I guarantee it."

"Say it all you want, Arawin, but unfortunately my time as queen will be ending soon."

There was a knock on the door and Zelda stood to answer it. On the other side were a few servants with trays of food which they brought into the room. "Your Majesty, we weren't exactly sure what you wanted, so we brought you everything available in the kitchen," said the lead servant.

"Oh, well thank you," said Zelda. "This really wasn't for me, though, but for my friend."

"Would you like for us to take some things back?"

"Don't you dare," Arawin said as she hoisted herself out of the chair. She went over to the trays and began examining them, her mouth watering. "Leave everything."

"Arawin, you can't eat all this!" said Zelda.

"Watch me."

"Alright." Zelda shook her head. "I'll call when we're done," she said to the servant. "And thank you."

"Our pleasure, your Majesty." The servants bowed and left Arawin and Zelda to enjoy the food.

"Arawin, seriously! If you eat all this you're going to make yourself sick."

"Zelda, I'm a pregnant Grey Warden who's been on a very un-fulfilling diet. I think I may actually need more."

"Right. I'll make sure the maids are ready to clean your throw-up off my floor later."

"When you do get in this situation," Arawin said as she began chewing on a piece of meat. "You'll understand."

* * *

><p>Lisha followed the servant all the way to the soldier quarters on the east side of the palace. There he brought her to a small room that looked to be for recreational purposes. Inside were a few off-duty soldiers playing cards and talking. The servant went in and walked over to a lone soldier in a far corner. She was sitting and reading and looked up from her book when the servant approached her.<p>

"Ser Mhairi, my I present to you Lady Lisha," the servant bowed. "Queen Zelda wanted me to bring her to you."

Mhairi stood from her chair and bowed to Lisha. "Greetings, Commander. It is a pleasure to finally meet you."

"Thank you, ser-knight," said Lisha. "And may I ask who you are?"

"Yes. My name is Ser Mhairi. I was a soldier in the king's army, but am now a Grey Warden recruit. I still need to take my Joining, which I'm sure will be arranged once we reach Vigil's Keep."

Lisha studied her, seeing she had the body of a warrior and looked very capable of handling herself. "Are there other recruits as well?"

"Yes, but they're at the keep. I was chosen to come here and wait for the new commander to take you to Amaranthine."

"How long will the trip take?"

"A little over a day on foot. With just the two of us, we should get there fairly quick since it's not that far from Denerim. I believe if we leave right away, we should get there by tomorrow evening."

"Then let us go ahead and proceed." Lisha turned to the servant who was still standing with them. "Where did they place mine and Arawin's things?"

"This way, my lady." Together Mhairi and Lisha followed the servant out of the room and back to the western side of the palace. He lead them to the room Arawin would be staying in. When Lisha went in she found the few things she had lying on the bed. There she saw her longbow, Sulhigil, lying with its quiver filled with arrows, and her dagger. She went and picked them up, placing them on her back and then rejoining Mhairi in the hall.

"Is that all you need, Commander?" Mhairi asked as she admired the bow on her back.

"I'm already in my armor," Lisha said gesturing to the two piece Dalish armor she was wearing. "All I needed was my weapons and now that I have them, we can start heading to Amaranthine."

"Yes, Commander. Let me just go gather my things, then we can leave. It shouldn't take long. I've been prepared for a quick departure for some time."

"Good. We'll go do that then leave. The faster we get there the better, and on the way, maybe you can fill me in on what's been going on."

"Of course, Commander. But I don't know how much I'll be able to tell you."

"Just fill me in on what you can. I have a feeling things are going to be interesting."

* * *

><p><em>Dayno (Male Dalish Elf) - Lisha's husband.<em>

_Damien (Orlesian Warden) _

_Because there is very little elven in the game, I decided to adopt a few words and phrases from the elven (Sindarin) from The Lord of the Rings. I'll put translations down here when I add a new word._

_Sindarin Translation:_

_Iell - daughter (Lisha calls Arawin this because she adopted her)_

_Sulhigil - Wind Dagger_


	3. Arrival

**Arrival**

Lisha and Mhairi left Denerim immediately as soon as Mhairi had gathered her things. On the way, Mhairi told Lisha all she knew about Amaranthine and the Wardens there. Lisha in turn also told her a little about her life as a Dalish hunter and her own joining of the Wardens.

"So you've only been a Warden for eight months?" Mhairi asked. "Zelda and Arawin must think very highly of you to put you in such a position."

"I did lead the Dalish into the battle of Denerim," said Lisha. "And I suppose my older experience could help, but dealing with humans is something I'm not quite sure about."

"I understand what you mean. The time I was there, the nobles were already complaining and making problems for the Wardens. Lucky we had Varel to help keep the nobles at bay."

Lisha began to feel her nerves working on her. She didn't understand it, as a hunter she had faced many dangerous beasts. She faced the werewolves without any fear, nor the darkspawn. Yet the thought of having to deal with human nobles made her blood turn cold. She was an elf, a Dalish elf at that, and had no idea how the system worked. She really did hope this Varel would be able to take care of things when she couldn't.

It was mid afternoon, the next day when they began making their way through the Wending Woods, taking the Pilgrim's Path straight to Vigil's Keep. Lisha looked about the woods, feeling at home amongst the trees. She could feel the mystery of it all, but it wasn't any different than that of the Brecilian Forest. It seemed in all of Ferelden, and perhaps in all of Thedas, the forests were plagued with mysteries and eerie happenings. It was more than likely because the Veil was so thin in these parts, due to unknown events in the past. Lisha knew she would have to explore these woods more when she could. Their age and appeal drew her in.

"So tell me, Mhairi," Lisha said breaking the silence. "How did you become a Warden recruit?"

"Ever since the battle of Denerim, I've always wanted to be one," answered Mhairi. "I was in that battle and was able to see Queen Zelda and Commander Arawin fight the darkspawn first hand. They were amazing, an inspiration to me. When I first became a soldier I wasn't sure it was what I really wanted to do. I come from a long line of soldiers and guards, and it was something always expected of me. But when I decided I wanted to join the Wardens instead, I felt like it was what I was meant to do. Not exactly sure how to explain it, Commander."

"I can understand what you're saying."

"Yes, well, my family wasn't too happy about it, but at the moment I'm doing it for myself. After I realized what I wanted, I heard the Wardens were calling for recruits, anyone who wished to join should travel to Amaranthine. So I went, and the Orlesian Wardens looked over everyone who came. They tested us to determine if we were even worthy enough to go through the Joining. I was so excited when I was chosen, and even more so when they sent me to Denerim to await the arrival of the new commander."

They continued walking, only stopping a few times to rest and get some food before moving on. The sun was beginning to set and it wasn't until after it was all the way below the horizon was when Mhairi pointed out Vigil's Keep. Even though it was dark, Lisha could still see the keep pretty well. It was large, bigger than she had expected and somewhat intimidating. Its gate stretched out, sheltering a massive courtyard and buildings with stairs leading up to the keep itself, sitting atop a hill. But as they approached, something seemed to be amiss.

Mhairi slowed down and began to look around seeming somewhat bewildered. "I don't understand this, where is everybody? They were suppose to meet us out here."

"How could they know we were coming?"

"I sent out a messenger before we left. He should've gotten here before us and everyone should be out here to greet you."

"Do I really need a formal greeting?"

"You're the Commander of the Grey, of-"

"Wait!" Lisha grabbed Mhairi and stopped her from going forward. She smelled it on the wind and when she looked up at the stars, Lisha saw they were being obscured by black smoke. The electric chill then began to run up her spine, the very chill that told her darkspawn were close. "The keep has been attacked."

"It has!" Mhairi fretted. "By what?"

Lisha didn't need to answer as they heard a cry and ran to the gate. There they saw a man running toward them with three genlocks on his tail. "Help!" he cried when he saw them.

Mhairi immediately grabbed her sword and shield and went straight for the closest genlock. Lisha, feet planted and bow already out, notched an arrow and released it at the furthest one. The arrow embedded itself in the genlock's head, bringing it down for good. Mhairi smashed herself into the darkspawn she was after. It stumbled but recovered quickly, bringing its own sword forward and hitting her shield. Swinging her shield across, Mhairi hit the genlock in the head and pushed it on the ground. Her sword then came down on its chest and the darkspawn sputtered blood before lying still.

The man had a mace in his hands, and seeing the one genlock being taken down by Lisha's arrow, turned around and began fighting with the last darkspawn. The genlock was quick to overpower him, its double weapons moving faster than his one. The man fell to the ground and tried to protect himself from the final blow. Lisha quickly stepped in, hitting the genlock in the face with the end of her bow and sweeping around, sliced the darkspawn's throat with her dagger. The genlock quickly went down and the man stood and began continuously hitting it with his mace, even after it was dead. Lisha had to eventually stop and calm him down.

"It's dead, you can stop now," she said, touching his shoulder.

The man heaved out a sigh and backed away from the corpse, dropping his mace. He then looked at the two women. "W-Warden-Commander?" he choked.

"Yes," Lisha nodded. "What happened here? Do you know?"

"The darkspawn! They just came out of nowhere! Took the Wardens completely by surprise."

"Where are the other Wardens?"

"I-I don't know. There were some people behind me, not sure if they were Wardens." He looked around the yard and through the gate. "And I don't know where they went either."

Lisha took a deep breath as she began to concentrate. She could sense several darkspawn within the keep, but she could sense no Wardens which worried her. There was also something else. A strange sense within the taint that she had never felt before. It was eerie and alien and as she prodded, the stranger it felt.

"Commander?" Mhairi said breaking her concentration.

"Oh, right." Lisha shook her head and peered over at Mhairi. "We need to do something."

"What do we need to do, Commander?"

Lisha faced the gate. "Head into the keep and deal with the darkspawn, and look for survivors and get them out."

"Of course, but..." Mhairi looked toward the gate as well, confused. "Does this make sense, Commander? I mean, shouldn't the darkspawn be retreating back underground? How could they still be up here, attacking in such an organized way?"

"I'm not exactly sure. Maybe there's something else leading them." Lisha searched the taint again for that alien presence but now she couldn't find it.

"You mean something other than an archdemon?" Mhairi widened her eyes at the thought. "That's not a very comforting thought, Commander."

"No, it's not." Lisha turned to the man that still stood behind them. "Go, get out of here. Find help if you can."

"Right," he nodded. "I'm not staying here any longer than I have to. And if I see anybody on the road, I'll send them this way." He picked back up his mace and ran down the road, away from the keep. Lisha and Mhairi then turned their attention back to the gate and began making their way through.

* * *

><p>Mhairi lead them through the courtyard, along the way she and Lisha stopped to help where they could. They came across soldiers fighting the darkspawn, nearly being overwhelmed. Everyone they saved they told to leave, to get somewhere safe, and if possible, to send for help. Lisha wasn't sure what help they could get, but anything would be nice.<p>

"Here, Commander! We need to go this way!" Mhairi brought them to a flight of stairs that lead to the main door of the keep. Lisha began making her way up, but stopped when she felt the presence of two very powerful darkspawn. One coming from behind, while the other was ahead. She turned around and saw the ogre charging forward, its head down and giant horns protruding straight for her.

"Jump, now!" Mhairi didn't have time to react as Lisha pushed her over the railing just as the ogre collided with the wooden stairs. They split and shattered into many pieces, showering the two women in splinters.

"Commander!" Mhairi screamed from the other side. "Commander, where are you?"

Lisha had jumped and landed on her feet. She backed away from the ogre a little and aimed her bow. "Mhairi, focus on the ogre right now. Don't worry about me."

She saw Mhairi stand and shake off the splinters. The ogre stood as well and roared, blood dripping from its head as it had also hit the rock behind the stairs, crumbling it to pieces. Mhairi went after it, sticking her sword in its hind leg. The ogre growled and turned on her, swinging its hand to grab her but she ducked in time. She ripped her sword out then brought it on the ogre again, nearly ripping the muscles in its leg out.

Lisha fired her arrow, sending it into the ogre's neck. She fired several more, all landing within its chest area and above. The ogre wasn't able to move very far with its damaged leg which caused it to bellow as it picked up a large piece of broken rock and hurled it at Lisha. Lisha leaped out of the way just as Mhairi took the ogre's distraction and climbed up its back. She then planted her sword in its back and pressed down on its spine, snapping it. Heaving a heavy sigh, Mhairi made her way down from the ogre. Lisha didn't sense it until it was too late.

The shriek jumped from the shadows with a piercing cry. Mhairi turned around and was slashed in the front by the creature's sicicled claws. Mhairi cried out and fell to the ground, the shriek leaping on top of her.

Lisha acted fast, driving her shoulder into the shriek's side. The darkspawn went off Mhairi and screamed before turning and going for Lisha. The elf tossed her dagger at the shriek. It caught in the creature's chest as it came for her. Lisha then, in quick succession, notched two arrows and shot them into the shriek's eyes. When it was dead, she turned to Mhairi.

"Mhairi, let me take a look."

"I'm fine... Commander." Mhairi struggled to get up. Lisha looked her over to see two diagonal stripes in her breastplate. The gashes underneath were deep and bleeding. Lisha took the breastplate off along with her undershirt and began to rip it in strips.

"Hold on, Mhairi, I'm going to wrap this around you." Lisha wrapped the strips around Mhairi's chest the best she could.

"Thank you, Commander," Mhairi said as she struggled to stand. "But we need to keep moving."

"Are you serious?" Lisha said holding Mhairi steady. "You are in no condition to continue fighting and there are still a lot of darkspawn here."

"No, I can still fight if I have to. But we do need to keep going. We need to find Varel, and see if any Wardens are still here. If we come across a healer, then-" Mhairi cringed and doubled over. Her grimace told Lisha what she already knew. "I'm... tainted now, aren't I?" She looked up at Lisha but she didn't look afraid.

"Yes, but I would fear bleeding to death more than the taint at the moment," said Lisha. "Once we get everything situated here, then we'll start your Joining immediately. You're going to be a Grey Warden. Tonight."

Mhairi stood straight up, looking proud and ready to move on. Lisha didn't like continuing with Mhairi's injuries, especially with the other strong presence in the taint ahead of them. They needed to find a healer quick, if there was any still alive in the keep.

"Let's go, Commander," Mhairi said determined,

"Alright, but stick close to me, and don't try anything too bold. You don't have any armor right now."

They used the ogre's dead body to climb up to the next level where another gate stood closed. Going toward it, they were then blown back when the gate exploded open. Mhairi cried out from the impact as they skidded across the stone, nearly going off the edge of the platform. On the other side of the gate, Lisha saw several darkspawn fighting soldiers with an emissary who had been the one that blew the gate open. It was the emissary Lisha had sensed and in a rush she bolted to her feet and made straight for it.

The emissary, feeling her coming, turned and fired several bolts from his staff. She ducked and dodged all of them, rolling on the ground, grabbing an arrow and landed on her knee to release it right at the emissary. The arrow nicked his cheek and the emissary summoned a fireball. Lisha rolled out of its way, springing up on her feet and pulling out her dagger at the same time. She ran for him, dodging more magical bolts and a few arrows before reaching her target.

The emissary brought his staff up to block her dagger. Lisha spun, spinning her bow above her head, then bringing it down to smack the emissary in the back. The darkspawn jerked forward, nearly falling on his face. Lisha brought her dagger down on his lower back and kicked him down on the ground. She pulled out an arrow and at close range, fired it straight into the emissary's head. With him down, she then began releasing arrows into the darkspawn around, bringing them down and allowing the soldiers fighting them to deal a final blow. When all of them were dead, Lisha ran over to Mhairi and helped her up. A soldier ran to them to see what he could help with.

"That was... amazing!" he said as he took Mhairi's other side. "Are you the warden-commander?"

"I am," said Lisha. "Can you tell me what happened here?"

"I'm afraid I can't, ser. These darkspawn just came out of nowhere, even surprised the Wardens. We were waiting for you to get here. I have no idea where anybody is, but we do have a place set up right over here for the injured." He lead them past the keep's doors and up a few stairs to a landing. There, Lisha saw many injured soldiers being tended to.

"Is there a healer around here?" Lisha asked as they placed Mhairi down on the stairs.

"No, and I'm afraid we don't have a whole lot of supplies, either. Most of the things we need are in the Vigil, and we don't want to risk any more lives by sending them to retrieve it. The keep is overrun with darkspawn."

Lisha looked over at the entrance then down at Mhairi.

"Don't leave me here, Commander," Mhairi said, seeing the look in Lisha's eyes. "You know I'm coming with you."

"You need to rest."

"The bleeding has stopped, I'll be fine."

Lisha checked her cloth stripes and even through they were filled with blood it did appear as if the bleeding had stopped. But Lisha also noticed how pale Mhairi was and even if she could fight, she still didn't have any armor.

Mhairi continued to stare at her, a determination in her eyes that showed she didn't care.

"Do you have a breastplate she might be able to wear?" Lisha asked the soldier.

"Maybe, let me go see." The soldier came back with a breastplate already covered in blood and dented. "Will this do?"

"It'll be fine. Mhairi, put it on and let's get moving."

Taking the breastplate, Mhairi put it on the best she could then stood and together she and Lisha headed into the keep.

* * *

><p>"Why are there so many gates in this place?" Lisha and Mhairi had made their way into a large front room with another gate blocking their way and balconies on either side.<p>

"I suppose Arl Howe really wanted security," said Mhairi. "And... it looks like we won't be able to get through this way."

The gate was closed and the lever to open it was on the left balcony. Lisha looked to see stairs leading up to it, but they were blocked by debris. Turning to the other side, there were stairs there as well, leading to a door. "Where does that door lead?"

"To a catwalk outside. Oh! It goes around to the balcony on the left and I think there's even a door that will lead to the lever. If we go that way, then we'll be able to open the gate."

"Then let's do it."

Lisha helped Mhairi up the stairs and to the door where they opened it to an interesting sight. The room beyond was littered with darkspawn bodies and a few templars. Standing in the middle of it all was a mage. A genlock was going at him but the fire shooting from his hands brought the darkspawn to its knees before completely catching on fire. When it was dead, the mage shook his hands before turning to see Lisha and Mhairi standing there. He then turned back around but did a double take when he realized someone was there. He looked around the room at the bodies, lingering a little on the templars before facing back to them.

"Uh, I didn't do it."

Lisha raised an eyebrow. "Uh huh. So I didn't just see you take that genlock down?"

"Oh, the darkspawn, yes. The templars... no." He smiled at her while placing his hands behind his back.

Lisha crossed her arms and gazed over at the two templars laying behind him. They looked as if they had died by darkspawn hands, but she couldn't be for sure. In truth, she didn't really care.

"Wait," Mhairi said perking up. "Who are you? I don't remember you being here."

"Then you must not have been here when we arrived. You would've remembered me." The mage winked at her and Mhairi recoiled. "Anyway, my name is Anders, mage and sadly a wanted apostate. These two caught me in the city and brought me here on the way through just for the night. Then the darkspawn happened, and well... here I am!"

"Indeed." Lisha looked him up and down. She didn't know too much about the Circle, but she knew enough to know that the robes he was wearing weren't Circle robes. They were slightly dirty and worn telling her he had probably been on the run for a long time. "So do you plan on running now that your escorts are dead?"

"That was the plan, yeah."

"Are you a healer?"

"I've been known to conjure a healing spell or two if need be."

"Good, because I could have some use for you. I don't really care if you're an apostate or not, but if we're to keep going and find out what happened, I'm going to need you to heal her." Lisha placed Mhairi against the wall and let her slide down to the floor. Anders crouched over her as Lisha took off her breastplate.

"Ooh, that doesn't look good," he said once he saw the wounds. "Were you gals out there fighting the darkspawn to prove something?"

"No," said Lisha. "As the warden-commander, it's my duty to deal with them and save as many people here as I can. Now, if you'd please..."

"You're the warden-commander?" Anders said amazed. "There was a lot of commotion about your arrival. I didn't think I'd get the chance to see you."

"Yes, my name is Lisha and this is Ser Mhairi, a recruit, and if you don't do something and she dies, I will personally hand you over to the templars myself."

"Alright, alright." Anders began healing Mhairi's wounds, a soft blue light emitting from his hands that hovered over her. "But does that mean... you'll let me go after this?"

"If that's what you want, then yes. But first we're going to need your help with taking back this keep. After that's taken care of, you're free to do what you wish."

Anders finished healing Mhairi but looked solemn. "I was able to do what I can, but I'm afraid-"

"I know I'm tainted, ser mage," said Mhairi. "But I'm going to be a Grey Warden after this, so it doesn't matter."

"Be a Grey Warden, huh?" Anders said as he helped her to stand. "Well good luck with that."

"It's an honor."

"I'm sure."

"Okay you two, enough," said Lisha. "Mhairi, put your breastplate back on and let's get moving. Anders, stay behind us and do what you can from afar." Lisha took the lead through the room and out the other side to the catwalk. All three went around to the other side and to the other balcony in the larger room from before. Lisha went straight over to the lever and pulled it to open the gate. Once it opened, a large number of darkspawn made their way out as if they had been waiting for someone to open it. Lisha prepared her bow, ready to jump down from the balcony to attack.

Something was then thrown into the darkspawn group. It smoked and before Lisha knew what it was, Anders grabbed her by the waist and yanked her away from the edge of the balcony. The blast shook the entire room and a fireball spread throughout the lower level of the room.

"Creators! What was _that!_" Lisha pushed Anders off her and ran to the edge to see all the darkspawn below dead and blown to tiny pieces.

"Good try, beasties! Come again if you dare! Haha!" On the other balcony, where they had been before meeting Anders, stood a dwarf. He eyed Lisha and nodded before darting out the door.

"That would be a mad dwarf," said Anders.

"I remember him," said Mhairi. "I think his name is Dworkin. And yes, he is mad."

"Well, he just cleared the way for us, so let's not waste it." Lisha jumped over the railing and landed at the bottom level. The others followed, but used the stairs instead as they moved away the debris.

They made their way through the keep, killing darkspawn and saving survivors who were either hiding or fighting. Although Lisha could feel the taint spreading through Mhairi fairly quickly, with her wounds healed now, the warrior didn't let it stop her. She was a battering ram, plowing through the darkspawn and cutting them down with ease. Lisha could already tell she would make a fine Grey Warden.

Anders proved to be very useful, releasing spells and bringing darkspawn down with no problem. He took on emissaries whenever they came across them without breaking a sweat. Lisha hated that she would have to let him go when this was all over, but she'd made a promise.

As they ran through the keep, they came into a room with many darkspawn and a dwarf in black armor taking all of them on. Lisha stopped cold to see the unusual sight then realized she recognized the mess of red hair. Oghren took down a hurlock then turned to see the three new arrivals. Seeing Lisha, he waved before going back to swinging his massive battle axe at the dark creatures.

With Sulhigil in hand, Lisha launched a brigade of arrows into the group of darkspawn. Mhairi ran to Oghren's side, running her sword into a genlock's abdomen and twisting it out. Anders stood behind Lisha, one of his arcane bolts slamming into a hurlock trying to sneak up behind Mhairi. It exploded on impact, showering the two warriors with black blood and gore.

"Well, there ya are!" Oghren said to Lisha once all the darkspawn were brought down. "I was wondering who those two pee-brains were going to choose as the commander."

"I hope he's not talking about Queen Zelda and Commander Arawin," Mhairi frowned. "Because if so-"

"Oh quit your yappin'!" Oghren bellowed. "If they were here right now they'd probably call me a nug-humping son of a bitch. We traveled together when they were stoppin' the Blight, so I think I got privileges."

"It's nice to see you again, Oghren," said Lisha. "And yes, Arawin and Zelda appointed me as warden-commander until Arawin is capable of taking the duty."

Mhairi snorted. "I find it hard to believe it's good to see him again. He was here when I left. Can't believe the Wardens didn't kick him out."

"Hey, and you must be the recruit with the great rack," Oghren chuckled. "Ol' Oghren missed ya."

"Uh, and he still smells horrible." Mhairi pinched her nose and waved her hand in front of her face.

"A dwarf that smells like a brewery," said Anders. "You don't find that _anywhere_."

"And mage comedians usually die young," said Oghren, smirking at Anders.

"What are you doing here, Oghren?" Lisha asked. "Last time I heard, you were a captain in Fergus's army."

"I was, but changed my mind." Oghren paced about the room, looking uncomfortable. "It wasn't... what I thought. When I was fighting alongside Zelda and Arawin, killing darkspawn and all, that's what felt right. So here I am, ready to do whatever I need to do to become a bona fide Grey Warden."

"Well... I don't see why not. If you come with us and help to win the keep back then you'll be a Grey Warden, Oghren."

"Are you sure he has to come with us?" Anders asked.

"We need everyone we can get, and since he's still capable of fighting, I don't see why not."

"I guess that's true."

"Now Oghren, is there anything you can tell us about what happened here?" Lisha asked.

"Not really," the dwarf said scratching his head. "I was passed out from last night, see. I woke up when I heard the sound of someone being hacked to death. I yelled at them to keep it down, but before I knew it, my door burst open and a hurlock came roaring in. So I jumped outta bed, grabbed my axe and took care of it. Been fightin' these critters ever since."

"So you don't know what happened to the other Wardens?"

"Nope."

Lisha breathed out heavily and closed her eyes. Again she tried to feel through the taint any Grey Wardens that might be around, but she still felt nothing. "Alright. Let's keep going, then. Where do you think we should head?"

"Maybe we should head to the throne room," Mhairi offered. "That might be where any other survivors are holding up. With any luck, Wardens will be there and the seneschal."

"Okay, Mhairi. Lead the way."

Mhairi continued taking them through the keep, leading through doors and up stairs and across catwalks. Lisha wondered if she would ever learn the keep just as Mhairi had. She knew instantly where she was going. Lisha tried to pay attention, but was unable to keep it straight.

Along the way they ran into more darkspawn. They took them down with relative ease with Oghren in their group. Adding another warrior to the mix helped to take the pressure off Mhairi as the taint within her was beginning to slow her down. Lisha could see it on her skin now, dark patches beginning to grow and the veins under her skin becoming more prominent. She was sweating more and breathing harder. Her swings were becoming more sluggish, and her hits doing less damage. But even with that, she was still a wrecking force.

_Just hold on a little longer, Mhairi. This will be over soon._

As they ran down a hall, which Mhairi said would lead to the throne room, they went past a body set up against the wall. Everyone thought he was dead until he moaned. Mhairi stopped and looked back and was shocked to see who the man was.

"Rowland!"

The man slowly stared up at her, his eyes glazed and milky, skin patchy and black, crinkled and dry. Lisha could feel the taint seeping through him like sewage. He was very far in, too far in fact for him to be saved even by the Joining.

"M-Mhairi..." he said, his voice croaking. "Is that... really you?"

"Yes, Rowland, it's me." Mhairi knelt before him, her face showing sadness as she stared at her friend. "I'm sorry I didn't get here in time."

"Mhairi..." Rowland reached out his hand and Mhairi took it. "I know you did what you could." He then shifted his eyes over to Lisha. "Commander? I... I'm sorry-"

"There's no need for you to be sorry, Rowland," said Lisha. "Can you tell us anything? Can you tell us what happened?"

Rowland closed his eyes. "Darkspawn... came out of nowhere. Not even the Wardens... knew. We were all preparing for you... caught off guard. A massacre. Killed many Wardens, took the seneschal to the roof. And a darkspawn... one that... talks."

"A darkspawn that talks?" Oghren said skeptical. "The lad must be delirious."

"It... really does." Rowland coughed violently, leaning forward into Mhairi. She looked to Anders for help, but the mage shook his head.

"There's nothing I can do," he said solemn. "He's beyond healing magic."

"Relax, Rowland," Mhairi said, bringing him closer to her. "Everything will be all right."

"With you here, I know it will be." Rowland then moaned as Mhairi stuck her knife into his chest. He went limb and Mhairi gently placed him against the wall and shut his eyes.

"You will be avenged, my friend. I swear it." She stood and placed her knife back in its sheath on her waist.

"Do you need a moment?" Lisha asked, seeing the pain in her face.

"No. I will grieve for him afterwards. We should get moving, Commander. If there really is a darkspawn out there that talks, it needs to be dealt with."

* * *

><p>They made their way to the roof, a vast catwalk that stretched far across the top of the keep. Lisha could see down layers of the keep and far into the courtyard. The ground below was misty and obscured, making it seem as if there was no ground. There was also that feeling again, that alien presence in the taint that she had felt before. It was stronger and closer now, pulling her in the direction at the edge of the roof, right where a group of darkspawn were huddled with several humans. They ran to the group, just as a genlock pushed a soldier off the edge of the roof. A larger darkspawn, one Lisha had never seen before, and one she soon realized the alien presence was coming from spoke.<p>

"We are not wishing anymore death. Take this one gently. We need them alive." He directed the normal darkspawn around, some of them holding soldiers by sword point. One man in particular he hovered over.

"No more death?" the man said. "Like your kind has wanted anything else."

"You think you know of our kind, human?" said the creature. "You know nothing, but you will learn."

"You will not get away with this, creature! More will come!"

"More have already arrived." The darkspawn turned around just as Lisha and her companions arrived. They stared at each other for a moment, but Lisha saw after a few seconds, the darkspawn seemed confused. "You are not the ones known as the Heroes of Ferelden," he said to her.

Lisha stood firm. "No, they are beyond your grasp, creature."

"It really _is_ talking!" Anders said shocked. "That's something you don't see everyday."

The creature growled. "I am the Withered. I was sent to retrieve Grey Wardens by the Architect. You are the last Grey Warden here and must come with us."

"The commander doesn't have to go anywhere," said Mhairi, taking out her weapons. "You have made a big mistake coming here."

"Let's shut this thing up," Oghren said joining her.

"If that be the case..." The Withered pulled out his own weapons, two gruesome looking moon-sicicled swords. "Kill the others, but leave the Grey Warden alive."

The other darkspawn let go of their captives and ran at them.

"Run! Get out of here!" Lisha screamed at them as she released several arrows at the coming darkspawn. A few of the darkspawn went down immediately while the rest were killed from Anders's fireball that exploded in the middle of them.

Mhairi and Oghren ran straight to the Withered. The darkspawn readied himself for them, catching their weapons in his own. Mhairi yanked her sword free and smacked the Withered in the leg with her shield. Oghren twisted his axe and pushed it forward, the edge nearly cutting the darkspawn's neck. The Withered moved back, sweeping his swords forward. One collided with Mhairi's shield while the other hit Oghren's breastplate. A strange shock wave emitted from both swords and it pushed both Oghren and Mhairi on their backs.

With the two warriors down, the Withered made a line right to Lisha. Lisha backed away, aiming her arrow precisely before firing and hitting him in the weak spot in the armpit of his armor. The Withered stopped and growled, pulling out the arrow but then was struck by lightning as it fell from the sky. Anders then summoned a stone and propelled it at the Withered. It hit him squarely in the chest, knocking him back. The Withered quickly recovered himself, but lost one of his swords. By this time Oghren and Mhairi were back on their feet. They ran at the Withered, Oghren burying his axe in the darkspawn's side while Mhairi smashed into his other side with her shield.

The Withered gasped and fell to his knees from both impacts. Another stone shot from Anders's staff, hitting the Withered higher in the chest. It knocked the darkspawn fully to the ground. Mhairi scrambled over and took the Withered's sword away before driving her own into his skull. She fell on her backside while breathing heavy once he was dead.

"Easy now, Mhairi," Lisha said. "He's dead. You did it."

"I know, Commander. And it felt righteous."

Lisha made her way over to the men who had ran to the side of the building still on the roof. The man who had spoken to the darkspawn before came to her and bowed. "Commander."

"And you, my good ser?"

"Right, I am Seneschal Varel, Commander. And the men and I thank you for the timely rescue."

Lisha studied the men behind him. "Is this... all that survived?"

"No, there are others I believe who have locked themselves in the throne room and perhaps even more hidden in the keep. I'll have the men go around and find everyone so they know it's safe. That is, of course, if it is safe."

Lisha scanned the area once more, searching for any darkspawn that might be left. "It's safe. All the darkspawn have been taken care of. When you have the totals, I'd like to know. And I'll need to know about any surviving Wardens."

"As you wish, Commander, but first, I think we should deal with the approaching guests."

"What?" Lisha quickly turned to the front of the courtyard and saw lights traveling in the mist. There were many as they traveled down the path to Vigil's Keep. She once again scanned to see if they were a threat, but found they weren't. She smiled once she realized who was leading them. "They are no threat, Varel. Come, let's go give the king a proper greeting. Shall we?"


	4. The New Recruits

**The New Recruits**

The trip down from the Vigil's roof didn't take as long as Lisha thought it would. Before she knew it, following Varel, they were back down in the courtyard heading toward the main gate. On the way the taint within Mhairi was beginning to show with an increase of fatigue and weakness. Mhairi could barely keep herself up. It got to the point that Anders had to help her the rest of the way, allowing her to hang on his shoulder as they reached the gate.

Once at the gate, Varel and Lisha stood side by side as they waited for the king and his men to make their way down the road. Lisha spotted Alistair up front in his gold-plated armor, blonde hair still short and messy, and his signature smile as he came right to her.

"Lisha!" he said excited. "I thought Zelda and Arawin would choose you. It's great to see you again. Been a long time."

"Andaran atish'an, King Alistair," Lisha greeted with a bow. "It has been a long time."

"King Alistair?" Mhairi said looking up at him. "Anders, please put me down." The mage did so gently and Mhairi went on her knees. "My king, it is an honor."

"Thank you, but... you don't look so good," Alistair said, eying her. "In fact, this place doesn't look all that great either. Lisha?"

"Apparently darkspawn attacked before we arrived," Lisha answered. "I'm not actually sure what happened fully, but the situation has been taken care of."

"I can answer that, your Majesty," Varel said stepping up and bowing. "We were preparing for the commander's arrival when the darkspawn came from no where, even catching the Wardens off guard. We fought them off but there are severe casualties, the worst of which is that all the Orlesian Wardens are either dead... or missing."

"Missing? As in _taken_ by the darkspawn?" Alistair asked confused. "Do they even do that?"

"There's some strange things going on with the darkspawn, Alistair," said Lisha.

"Yes, such as why they haven't retreated back into the Deep Roads yet. That's one of the things the Orlesian Wardens were worried about and were investigating, I think. Well, Lisha, I'm afraid that's something you're gonna have to look into on your own. I'm too busy at the moment with some trouble in the Bannorn, Zelda's got that stupid Landsmeet thing to deal with, and Arawin... well I'm sure you know."

"Yes, I know, and she better be behaving herself."

"Hey, what about me!" Lisha turned her head to see Oghren glaring at both of them. "What am I, chopped nug liver? I came here to join the Grey Wardens, and that's what I'm gonna do!"

"So you really are planning on still joining after going through that mess?" said Anders.

"I'm a dwarf, sparkle-fingers. If I'm not in a tavern drinking ale, then I'm in the Deep Roads killin' darkspawn."

"Your Majesty, if I might have a word with you." A woman in templar armor took a step to the front and stood next to Alistair, whispering in his ear, although everyone could still hear her.

"Oh what is it now, Ser Rylock," Alistair said, rolling his eyes.

"Your Majesty, I wish to warn you about this dangerous criminal."

"What? The dwarf may be a bit of an ass, but-"

"No, not him. The mage!"

"Of course she'd be talking about me," Anders said crossing his arms. "I was wondering when she'd notice me standing here."

"You're not getting away this time, Anders," Rylock said glaring at him. "This time I'll see you hanged, murderer."

"Murderer? But I didn't kill those templars!" Anders cringed. "Oh what's the use, you'll never believe me."

Rylock then turned to Lisha. "If you would, Commander, I will gladly take this apostate off your hands."

"Actually..." Lisha said slowly. "He's been no bother. In fact, he's been very helpful and would make a fine addition to the keep. I think I'm going to invoke the Right of Conscription."

"What? No! You can't do that!"

"But she can," Alistair commented. "I believe the Grey Wardens still hold the right, which I will allow."

Rylock narrowed her eyes at Lisha but took a step back. "If it is what your Majesty thinks is best."

"Ha! Way to go, kid." Oghren made his way over to Anders and clapped him on the back. "Welcome to the Order!"

"Me? A Grey Warden?" Lisha noticed Anders looked horrified at the idea at first, but it soon disappeared. "I never thought about it before, but sure, that'll work!"

"It'll be an honor to fight at your side, ser mage," Mhairi breathed on the ground.

"And it'll be an honor to fight at yours as well when we get you all better," Anders said as he helped her to stand.

Lisha nodded toward the two before focusing back on Alistair. "Thank you."

"You're going to need all the recruits you can get," he said. "So if you see any potential ones, don't hesitate."

"Don't worry, I won't."

"Commander, your Majesty," Varel said stepping up to them. Lisha noticed a young boy running from where Varel had been back to the keep. "I have word that there are actually more survivors than we originally thought, which is a good thing. We will start immediately on getting the Vigil back in order, but there was a lot of damage. I will have a full and more concise report for you later, Commander."

"Thank you, Varel," Lisha nodded. "I will especially want to know how many of the Wardens are dead and how many are missing."

"Of course, Commander. Now if you don't mind, I think I will go and get things ready for the Joining ritual. I believe you will want your recruits placed in the Order as soon as possible. Especially poor Mhairi."

"Then get it done, please." Lisha looked to Mhairi and knew the sooner the Joining could begin, the better.

"Well, it looks like you have everything under control," said Alistair. "So I think I shall take my leave."

"I thought you came here to welcome me?"

"I did, but I wasn't planning on staying long. Plus you don't need me here getting in the way. Trust me, I do that a lot. And I need to get back to Denerim to make sure Zelda hasn't been swallowed by the Landsmeet yet."

"What's going on?"

"Just business you don't need to worry about at the moment. Your focus needs to be on the darkspawn right now, Commander. But let's just say if things go a certain way, Zelda and I may be coming to help you sooner than you think."

Alistair and Lisha soon said their good-byes and Alistair took his leave with his men. Ser Rylock was a little reluctant to leave, but eventually followed the king down the path and away from Vigil's Keep.

Watching them go down the path, when they were finally out of sight besides a few lit torches, Lisha gave the word for everyone to move. Anders picked Mhairi back up after putting her down again and with Oghren's help, carried her up the stairs and into the keep.

They arrived in the throne room to find it empty. It was a large room with several pillars spaced evenly within to hold up the ceiling. A round fire pit blazed in the center, smoke from the flames being sent upward to a vent in the ceiling that opened to the sky.

Oghren and Anders took Mhairi to the other side of the room and placed her against a pillar before spacing out and forming a line. Lisha walked around the fire pit inspecting it as well as the rest of the room and the three recruits. The throne room definitely showed the old arl's wealth. Books lined the walls along with old paintings, animals skins, and interesting weapons and armor. Lisha felt out of place and uncomfortable in that room.

"So... am I free to go yet?" Anders asked as Lisha passed him.

"Not unless you want to be hunted by Ser Rylock again," she answered.

"I was able to evade her before, I can do it again."

"I'm sure you could, but as a conscripted recruit, you have no choice right now. Besides," Lisha continued after seeing his face fall. "It won't be that bad. As a mage in the Grey Wardens you'll be free from the Circle forever. They won't hunt you anymore."

Anders scoffed. "I highly doubt that."

Lisha turned away from him and smiled. Even if Ser Rylock did decide to come back after him, she would be risking angering the Grey Wardens as well as the king. Hopefully the templar was smarter than that.

After a few minutes, Varel came in from a side door carrying a tray with three chalices. He placed it down on a table as Lisha came to greet him.

"You know, it occurs to me, Varel, that you are not a Grey Warden." Lisha peered into the chalices seeing the black darkspawn blood within.

"No, I'm not, and don't plan on joining anytime soon, Commander."

"Then how come you know how to prepare the Joining? And, I assume, know also how to initiate it?"

Varel smiled at her. "The Orlesian Wardens thought it best if someone trustworthy outside of the Order knew the Joining ritual just in case all of them were... out or unavailable. Which was something that happened quite often in fact."

"Well, then I guess it's a good thing they did too, otherwise we'd be lost. I've only ever experienced one Joining, my own, and have no idea to how do it. You're going to prove very useful."

"I would hope so, Commander. And don't worry, I won't go blurting out Grey Warden secrets. In fact this is really the only thing they told me."

"It's a big secret, though."

"True. Now, shall I proceed?"

"Yes, let us start." Lisha made her way to the table with the chalices as Varel positioned himself in front of the three eager recruits.

"We shall start the Joining by saying the words said since the first," he began. "Join us, brothers and sisters. Join us in the shadows where we stand vigilant. Join us as we carry the duty that can not be forsworn. And should you perish, know that your sacrifice will not be forgotten. And that one day, we shall join you." Varel went over to the table and grabbed a chalice and brought it over to Oghren first. "From this moment forth, Oghren, you are a Grey Warden."

Oghren took the cup and peered into it before glaring up at Varel. "What's this? The sampler size? Are you trying to say something about my height? Huh?"

"Um... this is the size chalice we've always used," Varel said a little taken aback.

"Really? Fine," Oghren growled before he took the cup and poured the contents down his throat. Lisha thought back to her own Joining, remembering the horrible taste and the pain the blood brought. It was a burning sensation, one that spread through the body like wildfire, causing insufferable agony. Yet Oghren's reaction was quite different than what she remembered feeling herself and seeing from the other recruits.

When he was done, a large belch passed out his mouth and he smacked his lips as if enjoying the taste. His eyes became pure white as they usually did when a Joining was successful. "Mmm, not bad. Has a bit of a bite, but otherwise I'd say better than some dwarven ale."

Lisha laughed from this. It figured with all the things Oghren had drank over his lifetime, he'd be fine with darkspawn blood and it would agree with him.

"Uh, Maker help us all," Varel said as he took the chalice from Oghren. He shook his head on the way back to the table and Lisha just shrugged her shoulders.

Grabbing another chalice, Varel then made his way to Anders and handed it to him. "Anders, from this moment forth, you are a Grey Warden."

Anders as well peered into the chalice at the dark liquid but looked more scared than Oghren did. "You mean, we have to drink... darkspawn blood? That's it?"

"That is it, yes," said Varel.

"Well all right, but if I wake up two weeks from now bound for Rivain in nothing but my smallclothes and a tattoo on my forehead, I'm blaming you." Anders looked into the chalice once more before drinking down the contents. His reaction was something Lisha was more used to seeing.

She could see the pain in his face as the heat spread through his body. Anders convulsed a little, holding his chest and leaning forward. He looked as if he wanted to scream, but no noise was coming from his throat. He closed his eyes, stood up straight and when they opened, were completely white from edge to edge. He then fell to the floor, passed out cold, and Lisha didn't need Varel's reassurance to know he was still alive as she felt him through the taint.

"He lives, Commander, and will awaken soon." Varel went back for the last chalice and brought it to Mhairi. "From this moment forth, Mhairi, you are a Grey Warden."

Using the pillar, Mhairi forced herself up from the floor. She took the chalice and gazed into it longingly. "I have awaited this moment," she whispered. She went to put the chalice to her lips and as soon as the blood hit them, Lisha wished she had stopped her.

The poor girl drank down the blood then threw the cup down as the burning pain began to spread through her body. She coughed and convulsed violently, holding her throat and falling to her knees. She then fell forward, landing on her chest and stilled.

Varel looked down at her horrified. He quickly checked her, then raised slowly when he found she was gone. "I am sorry, Mhairi. My the Maker watch over you." He collected the chalice and slowly made his way back to the table with a hung head.

"She is at peace now," Lisha whispered. "Creators guide her."

Oghren made his way over to Mhairi and turned her over, placing her hands on her chest. "Poor kid. She made a damn good Grey Warden, though."

"That she did. Varel," Lisha said turning to the seneschal. "I'm afraid I don't know the human custom for burials. Do you think you could make sure she gets the best?"

Varel straightened himself out and wiped tears from his eyes. "Of course, Commander. I will make the preparations and alert her family."

"Good. Make sure they know she died bravely as a Grey Warden."

"I will, Commander."

"Oh... my head." Anders began to stir on the floor. His hands went straight to his head, rubbing his temples as he sat up.

"Well done, lad," Oghren said as he crouched over the mage. "You made it!" Anders opened his eyes and screamed. Oghren jumped back and yelled himself. "By the Stone, boy! What was that about?"

"I thought... I thought I had died and was being attacked by a demon," Anders breathed. "A very ugly, smelly demon."

"Why you..."

"Alright, you two, behave yourselves." Lisha went over and helped Anders to stand. The mage still held his head and wobbled a little before steadying. "Don't worry, Anders, it'll pass."

"Oh, that was horrible," Anders said shaking his head. "I don't think I've ever felt pain that bad before, and I've been Holy Smited more times than I can count."

"Ah, it wasn't that bad," Oghren said smacking him on the back. "Besides, be grateful you survived while someone else... didn't."

Anders looked to see Mhairi's body on the floor. He went over and knelt next to her. "Damn. I didn't think she'd die."

"It was hoped none of you would die," said Lisha. "But that's just how it is. It's one of the reasons the Joining is a secret and why you're not told what you must do to become a Grey Warden."

"I didn't even want to be a Grey Warden, but she did."

"Don't think too much on it, kid," said Oghren. "She was a good one, but now she's with... uh what do ya say? With the Maker or something like that?"

"Yeah." Anders stood and went to join Oghren and Lisha on the other side of the room. "So what now, Commander?"

"Varel's going to take care of her funeral arrangements," Lisha answered. "But as for now..." She put up her hands and turned away from them for a moment to hide a yawn. "...I'm not sure."

"If you need to, Commander, you may retire to your room," said Varel. "I know it's been a long night for you, and your room has been prepared for you. It's the old arl's room, right at the end of the hall."

Lisha hid another yawn before answering. "Thank you, Varel, I think I will do that. Anders, Oghren, go ahead and choose your own rooms, but only if they're already unoccupied. Go and get some sleep. I have a feeling we're going to have a long day tomorrow."

"Yes, Commander," they both said before leaving the throne room.

"You won't need to worry about a thing, Commander," Varel continued. "I'll deal with everything tonight and have a full report for you in the morning."

"Varel, please, you don't always have to call me 'Commander.' You can call me Lisha. After all, you shouldn't get used to me being in charge."

"I do understand," he said. "But it's only proper. When Commander Arawin does take control, I promise you I won't be confused."

"Alright, but you should also get some sleep yourself."

"Don't worry too much about me, Commander," Varel laughed. "I've lived off barely any sleep almost my entire life. I was a captain at Ostagar, which only allowed me maybe two hours a night to sleep. I think I'll be fine. Now would you like an escort to your room?"

"No thank you, Varel. I think I can find it myself. Good night."

They bowed to each other before Lisha left the room. She made her way down the hall and to the room at the very end. When she entered she noticed it was huge, no doubt the largest room in the entire keep. The bed itself nearly took up one third of the room with bedposts that stretched to the ceiling and were surrounded by thin, see-through curtains. Lisha noticed that the room looked neutral, with nothing in it that appeared to have been owned by the old arl. She figured they had removed anything of Howe's that needed to be.

As she stood in the doorway, she looked to the side and saw another door a few feet away from the one she was standing in. She went to open it to find another room beyond. It was much smaller, almost like a closet than a room, but it had a bed and a dresser within, plus another door on the other side that lead back out into the hall. Lisha figured it was a room that belonged to either a personal servant or guard. One that would be at Howe's every beck and call twenty-four hours a day.

As Lisha looked around the tiny room, she realized it was perfect. Here she would be close to Arawin and would be able to get to her fast if she was needed while also giving Arawin privacy in the old arl's room. Lisha nodded her head and sat down on the bed.

* * *

><p>The next morning Lisha awoke to a growling stomach. Once she was dressed and ready, she made her way to the kitchen first, realizing it had been awhile since last she ate. It was no surprise to her when she entered the mess hall to already find Oghren and Anders there stuffing their faces.<p>

"Mornin', Commander," Oghren said with a mouthful of oats.

"Hey, Comman-" Anders also had a mouthful, but Lisha stopped him before he could finish his sentence.

"Please," she frowned. "Both of you greet me _after_ you've swallowed."

Anders quickly chewed and swallowed. "Right, sorry. It's just these oats are _so good_ for some reason! I don't think I've ever been this hungry or ever willingly ate this many oats!"

Lisha smiled as she joined them at the table. "Well get used to it, that's just how things are."

"It's a Grey Warden thing?"

"One of many."

"Oh, Commander! I'm so sorry, I didn't see you come in." A cook came out from the kitchen area and bowed to her. "Would you like some breakfast? Unfortunately all we have prepared this morning is oatmeal. Only two of the morning staff survived the attack last night."

"There are only two of you in there?" said Lisha.

"Yes, and we are responsible for breakfast and lunch, but don't worry, Commander. We may be behind this morning, but we'll catch up for the afternoon."

Lisha peered at her. "There's no need to push yourselves if there's only two of you. If you have to, make a giant bowl of soup or something to last the day."

"Yes, Commander," the cook bowed. "I will be right back with your breakfast."

"And bring some more for me, too!" Anders said holding up his bowl.

"So..." Lisha said turning back to Oghren and Anders. "How did you both sleep?"

"Horrible," Anders answered with another mouthful. Lisha cleared her throat and he swallowed before continuing. "I had these awful dreams. They were of darkness, shadows and whispering. Kept me up most the night. Is that a Grey Warden thing too?"

Lisha nodded as the cook placed a bowl in front of her and Anders.

"Are you serious?" Oghren bellowed. "You mean I'm gonna be havin' those dreams for the rest of my life now? Sod it!"

"They go away in time," said Lisha.

"Yeah, but as a dwarf, I'm suppose to sleep like the Stone! That means no dreams!"

"Well not anymore," Anders laughed. He began spooning oatmeal into his mouth again.

Lisha took her spoon and began eating as well, but more polite.

"So could you tell us about yourself, Commander?" Anders asked.

Lisha swallowed first before answering. "What do you want to know?"

"Well, I can already tell you're Dalish by the tattoos. And might I say how lovely they make you look? I've always liked women with tattoos."

Lisha half smiled at him. "Yes, I am Dalish, _and_ married."

"I don't see a ring."

"Unlike the human tradition, the Dalish don't wear rings to prove our union. They're too easily taken off or lost. Instead, we place our union on our faces. You see this?" Lisha pointed to the wave wrapped around her right eye. "It has several meanings, one is that I'm married."

"Oh? And what are the others?"

Lisha touched her forehead to the blue waves going in opposite directions symmetrically. "These are what I received when I became a hunter apprentice. They are the beginning of the Andruil pattern. She is our Goddess of the Hunt. The rest-" Lisha traced her hand down the right side of her face, following a water pattern that fell like a waterfall around her eye and down to her chin. "-is the symbol of water and life. Water flows on just as life must, never stopping, not even for death."

"Interesting," Anders said intrigued. "And like I said, they make you look very lovely."

"Hey now, the lady already told you no," said Oghren. "Besides, I know her husband, Dayno. He's a good man and could probably kick your ass. By the way, Commander, where is he?"

"Dayno is... with Zevran," Lisha said, looking down at her bowl. "Helping him with an important matter."

Oghren snorted. "That's what I thought I heard. Is it also true Arawin's got a little blighter on the way?"

"Yes, Oghren."

"Well hot damn! When's she gettin' here? I gotta see this."

Lisha placed down her spoon and pushed away her empty bowl. "I don't know. At first I wanted her to come right away, but with the situation with the darkspawn, I'm not sure if I even want her here."

Oghren laughed. "I wouldn't worry about her too much. When Felsi was carrying she was still as feisty as ever. I don't see Arawin being any different. Besides, I think it would be nice having a little nugget runnin' around here."

"So then why don't you bring Felsi and your little one here?"

Oghren looked away from her, and Lisha almost thought she saw pain and regret on his face.

"Oghren... why are you here?"

"It's... nothing. Felsi and I... we're fine."

"Something tells me that's not true. If you and your wife aren't getting along, running to the Grey Wardens isn't the best way to handle it."

"It's nothing, Commander, all right?"

"Wow, wow, wait a second," Anders said putting up his hands. "You have a wife, and a kid?"

"Yeah," Oghren answered. "Why?"

"How is it that someone _willingly _had sex with you?"

"How is it that no one's popped you one in the jaw yet?"

"How do you know? Maybe someone already has."

"Well it's about ready to happen again if you don't shut that pie-hole of yours."

"Actually, it's an oats-hole now." Anders shuffled more oatmeal into his mouth and grinned broadly at Oghren.

The dwarf growled. "Watch it, sparkle-fingers. That pretty little face of yours isn't gonna last very long if you keep it up."

Lisha shook her head as she stood and handed her bowl to the cook as she came back out of the kitchen. She denied any more food, although Anders took it gratefully.

"Be careful, Anders," said Lisha. "Don't eat too much."

"Whatever you say, Commander," the mage said with yet another mouth stuffed full.

"So what are we doing today anyway?" Oghren asked.

"I don't know yet. I need to go find Varel first and get a full report. Then I'll see what needs to be done." Lisha made her way out of the mess hall and to the throne room where she found Varel. The fire pit in the middle of the room was already blazing and Varel stood on the other side of it, facing away from her. Two others were standing around him, an older woman and a man. They were in conversation and as Lisha got closer, she could hear what they were saying.

"The Commander must be informed about the Deep Roads entrance," said the man. "It could be their base of operation."

"You'd have the Wardens chase a rumor, then, Captain?" the woman questioned. "And even if it proves true, unless the Pilgrim's Path is cleared by the time your army assembles they'll have nothing to eat but shoe leather."

Varel shook his head at their conversation and turned around to see Lisha making her way to them around the fire. "Garevel, Woolsey," he said making them stop and look to Lisha. "The commander is with us now and I'm sure she's already had a tough morning. Greetings, Commander. Did you sleep well?"

"Not as good as I would have liked, but decent enough." Lisha stood in front of all three of them and glanced at each one in turn.

"I'm sorry to hear that, Commander."

"No need, Varel, but do you have the report for me?"

"Yes. The Vigil, I'm afraid, was severally wounded after last nights attack. She's a strong keep, but also very old. There is a dwarf here, by the name of Voldrick who may be able to restore her if you speak with him."

"What about survivors?"

"That is a little bit better news," said Varel. "More than half the Vigil's staff and soldiery survived, but many of the survivors are wounded in one way or another. There are also lots of repairs that need to dealt with for armor and weaponry, otherwise, the remaining soldiers who can fight won't be able to."

"And the Wardens?"

Varel sighed and Lisha already knew his answer. "That, Commander, is the worst news. Twelve Wardens came from Orlais, and by my count, eight are dead while four are missing."

Even though she knew the answer, she was still surprised to hear it, but kept a straight face. "Eight are dead. You're sure of this?"

"Their bodies were found, Commander."

"And the four missing?"

"No trace."

"So they could still be alive." Lisha looked away from Varel for a moment to the fire. "What about Damien? Where does he fall in the two categories?"

"Damien is one of the missing, Commander."

Relief flickered on her face for only a brief second before going straight again. "Zelda and Arawin will be glad to hear that, or at least glad to hear he may still be alive."

"Let's hope he's still alive, then."

"Yes. Now, is there anything else?"

"Right, Commander. May I introduce to you Mistress Woolsey and Captain Garevel." Varel gestured to the two standing on either side of him. "Mistress Wooley here was sent directly from Weisshaupt to handle the treasury. Garevel has been appointed your new captain after his predecessor met his demise during the attack." Both Woolsey and Garevel greeted Lisha and all three bowed to each other. "Commander, there are three things I believe will need your immediate attention," Varel continued. "Woolsey, you may go ahead."

"Thank you, Varel." Woolsey placed her full attention on Lisha. "Warden-Commander, it is a pleasure to meet you. But there is a dire situation you must know about. Along the Pilgrim's Path, caravans are being attacked and destroyed. This is disrupting trade between Amaranthine and Denerim, which if not dealt with will bring economic collapse to the city."

"Where are the caravans being attacked?" said Lisha.

"In the Wending Woods. Normally we wouldn't ask you to deal with it personally, but with so few soldiers, it is unavoidable."

"Hmm, I didn't notice anything too strange in the Wending Woods when Mhairi and I passed through. We weren't attacked."

"I believe whatever is the reason for the attacks may only be going after larger groups, since the two of you and other smaller groups have passed through safely. But I can't be for sure. Who knows how many other smaller groups did not make it."

"Yes, but how is this going to bring economic collapse?" Lisha asked. "Amaranthine trades with more than just Denerim. There is also the Highever trade and from over seas."

"This is true, Commander, but it is the trade route between Denerim and Amaranthine that is the most important. If the Pilgrim's Path is choked, then Amaranthine will not survive for very long. It must be dwelt with, Commander, especially in this dire time."

Lisha rubbed her face, already feeling the stress and discomfort of being in charge. "I'll see what I can do."

"I advice that you do. In the city of Amaranthine, there is a trader, Mervis, whose caravans have been hit particularly hard. He may be able to help you to know exactly where in the Wending Woods the attacks are occurring."

"Commander." Lisha uncovered her face to find Captain Garevel in front of her now. She nodded for him to continue. "I have a matter to bring to your attention as well. When the Orlesian Wardens were here they began gathering information about the darkspawn. One thing they came across was a promising lead told by two hunters. They told a tale of finding an entrance to the Deep Roads."

"No real surprise there," said Lisha. "In my clan, hunters were usually the ones who found everything."

"Yes, well, these two, Colbert and... the other one, claim there were darkspawn everywhere, and this was before the fiends appeared throughout the whole arling. The Wardens were just about to send someone to track down Colbert."

"So did they know where Colbert was?"

"Colbert and his friend were in Amaranthine and I believe they should still be there. More than likely they'll be outside the city gates with the rest of the refugees."

"Alright, I'll look into that too." Lisha sighed as she thought about the two tasks, trying to determine which one took more priority.

"Commander, there is one more thing you need to know about," said Varel. Lisha gestured for him to go ahead. "Out of the four Wardens missing, I do know where one might be."

Lisha raised an eyebrow. "Really? And why are you just telling me this now?"

"I thought it best to tell you separately. The Warden's name is Kristoff and he wasn't here when the darkspawn attacked. Instead, he was out in the field, researching why the darkspawn hadn't gone back underground. A fortnight ago he left and I assume he went to the city."

"If there is a Warden out there, I need to find him and figure out what he's learned. I don't know the city very well. If he is in Amaranthine, where should I look for him?"

"I'd say the inns and taverns since that would be where most travelers go."

"Okay, so three important things. I'll need to go and decide which one needs my immediate attention first as well as talk to that dwarf you mentioned about repairs. Is there anything else?"

"Actually, there is one more thing, Commander. I would advice for you to not leave the Vigil today. I hope you don't mind, but I went ahead and announced the ceremony to where the nobles will give you their oaths of fealty. I thought it best to get it started right away."

"Are you sure that's wise?" Lisha asked. "Once Arawin gets here then they'll have to do it again."

"They will, of course, and just as nobles are, they won't like having to do it for a second time, but it is best for them to give you their oaths now so there isn't too much trouble. Course, I say that lightly."

"Right. When will it be?"

"As soon as all the nobles arrive, which should hopefully be sometime this afternoon. If you're not here, I'll send someone for you when we're ready to begin."

"Thank you, Varel. I think I'm going to go ahead and... go outside for a moment."

"I'll be here, Commander."

She was starting to get a headache. Three things she had to deal with and now this. Lisha had hoped she would be busy enough with the darkspawn she wouldn't have to worry about the nobles, but it looked like she was going to have to no matter what.

Leaving the throne room, she ran into Oghren and Anders in the hallway on her way out to the courtyard. "Good, there you two are," she said. "We have business that will need to be attended to."

"Finally!" said Oghren. "Are we goin' after darkspawn?"

"We may. I've just been given some information about things that will need to be looked into. One is that a Grey Warden from Orlais still lives and is out there somewhere. I've decided that he's the least of our priorities because he's a Warden and can take care of himself, but the other two I'm not so sure about yet. So today I might just send the both of you on your own to Amaranthine to investigate. If I do, don't make me regret it."

"You won't have anything to worry about with us, Commander!" Anders said saluting her. "Just tell us where to go."

"Well, not now," Lisha said closing her eyes and shaking her head. "Right now I need you two to follow me out to the courtyard so I can assess the damage and see what needs to be done. Uh, this commander thing is starting to become more complicated than I thought it would be."

* * *

><p>They made their way out to the courtyard, still finding it in ruins. Bodies of soldiers and darkspawn were still littered about with blood still staining the cobblestones. Soldiers were running about, however, trying to clean up the mess the best they could.<p>

"Ooh, would you like at that!" Anders had walked over to a statue out in the middle of the courtyard and let out a low whistle. "Andraste was quite the looker, wasn't She?"

Lisha walked out to the statue as well and looked up at its cold, stone face. "I don't see how you could get looks from stone."

"It was carved in Her likeness, wasn't it? So She had to be good-looking or else why would they carve it like that? Plus the Maker fell in love with Her, so She couldn't have looked too much like an ogre."

"I really don't know. I know nothing of your human religion."

"I suppose you wouldn't, being Dalish and all. But I do wonder sometimes about Her. Like what do you think Her reaction would be to what the Chantry and the Circle are doing today?"

"Again, I'm not sure."

Anders laughed. "Right. I think She'd be confused if you want my opinion. The way the Chantry uses the Circle to chain us mages down and vilify all of us wasn't something She was fighting for."

"I hope you aren't going to go into some type of religious rant, Anders."

"Oh, don't mind me, I do that sometimes."

"Commander! There you are," a woman cried running over to Lisha. "The seneschal wanted me to tell you about the prisoner we have in the dungeons."

"There's a prisoner in the dungeons?" Lisha asked. "What does the seneschal want me to do about it?"

"I believe he wants you to go down there and decide what to do with him. Apparently he was a tricky one. Took four Wardens to capture him. I can take you to the dungeons, if you like."

"Yes, let me see this prisoner."

"Follow me, Commander."

The woman took Lisha and the others past the statue and to a door on the other side of the Vigil. Going down a flight of stairs, they came to a holding area with cells, all of which were empty except one. A guard stood next to it and when Lisha entered, he quickly straightened and bowed to her.

Lisha nodded to him before making her way to the cell and looked in at the man inside. He was sitting in a slight shadow, half his face concealed with dirty black hair hanging to his shoulders. He also had a rough face that looked as if it had been toughened from a hard life. His eyes were cold, ice blue and when they looked into Lisha's own she could sense his mistrust, yet there was no fear. He stared at her without any sign that he would look away.

"What's his name?" Lisha asked the guard without looking away from the man.

"He didn't give his name, just kept quiet," said the guard. "We caught him trying to sneak into the keep at night. He had several suspect things with him which we've placed in that chest over there."

"How long has he been in here?"

"A few days. We wanted to wait for you before doing anything with him. It's your call, Commander."

"Then open the door, and leave me with him."

"Commander? Are you sure?"

"Yes."

The guard unlocked the cell and backed away, though he left the room slowly.

"You two as well," Lisha said to Oghren and Anders.

"Uh, I don't think so," said Anders. "I don't think it's wise to leave you alone with him."

"Anders, don't worry. I'll be fine."

"Believe me, kid," Oghren said taking Anders by the robes and pulling him. "She'll be fine. Lisha's tougher than she looks." Together the two also left the room leaving Lisha alone with the prisoner.

Carefully, Lisha stepped over the threshold and into the cell. The man stood, still keeping his eyes on hers.

"Well, you're not what I expected," he said in a gruff voice.

"I'm not?" Lisha said with a raised eyebrow. "I can't say that doesn't surprise me."

"I thought you'd have red hair."

"I dyed it."

"Unlikely. You're not the Hero of Ferelden. Either of them."

"No, I'm not, but I am a close friend. Tell me, why did you come here?"

"Interesting you would ask me that first before my name." The man crossed his arms.

"If you wanted people to know your name you would've told them already. Why should I think I'm any different? But if you want to tell me your name, then go right ahead."

"My name is Nathaniel Howe and I came here to kill the warden-commander."

Lisha half smiled, but kept her focus. "You came to kill Arawin? Why?"

"Technically I came to kill both Arawin and Zelda. I planned after killing the elf, I'd go to Denerim and kill the queen."

"You're either very brave or very stupid to be telling me this. Course, it does make me laugh a little to hear it. There's no way you could kill either of them. You'd first need to get past me to get to Arawin anyway."

Nathaniel uncrossed his arms and for the first time looked away. "I know, it was stupid, but I was angry after learning who killed my father. Zelda and I used to be childhood friends, but we had a falling out after awhile. I never thought she would do something like killing my father in cold blood."

"I don't know the whole story, but I do know she had her reasons."

"Is there really any reason for a man to be killed and his family name be blackened? When I left, the Howes were renowned. But now that I'm back, you can't go anywhere without hearing how horrible we are."

"Do you not know what your father did during the Blight?"

"I know enough. I know he and Loghain did what they thought was best to defeat the darkspawn and protect Ferelden. They were both heroes from the war with Orlais, but apparently that wasn't enough to save them."

"No, it wasn't."

"Look," Nathaniel said taking a small step closer to her. "If you want to know the truth, I did intend to come here and kill the Heroes of Ferelden, but once I got here I realized I only wanted to reclaim some of my family's things. I was able to get a few before I was caught."

"The things in the chest?" Lisha went and opened the chest, finding several things within: a shortbow with quiver and arrows, leather armor, a few vials of poisons, a hunting knife, and several small trinkets. Lisha picked up the vials and looked through them in the light. She recognized them as deathroot extract, Soldier's Bane, and concentrated venom. "So you changed your mind. Then what were you going to do?"

"Go far away, perhaps. Maybe some place where my name wouldn't get me spat on."

"So what would you do if I let you go?"

Nathaniel stared at her dumbfounded. "If you let me go? I... I guess I'd go far away like I said. Or maybe I'll change my mind again and come back. You may not catch me next time."

"You're not making the best case for yourself."

"I could lie, if you'd prefer."

Lisha thought for a moment. Nathaniel seemed interesting to her. "Maybe instead you should work to regain your family's honor."

"Like do what?" Nathaniel laughed. "Maybe I should go and enlist in King Alistair's army. I'm sure Zelda would _love_ that. If I know her, she'd probably have me executed before I could even make it to the gate."

"There's other ways you can regain honor, Nathaniel. And I think I know what I'm going to do with you."

"Good. I want to get this over with." Nathaniel went and sat back where he had been in the shadows. Lisha went to collect Oghren, Anders, and the guard, telling the guard to go get Varel. When Varel arrived in the dungeon, he went straight over to Lisha who was standing in front of the still open cell.

"Commander, have you decided what to do with the prisoner?" he asked.

"I have. Did you know this is Nathaniel Howe?"

"A Howe?" Varel shook his head. "The Howes are formidable enemies, Commander. It doesn't really surprise me one has shown up here."

"He stated he came because he wanted to kill the Heroes of Ferelden, but then changed his mind."

"He actually threatened the lives of Commander Arawin and Queen Zelda?" Varel said angrily. "If he did, especially the queen's, then I'll-"

"You'll do nothing of the sort, Varel," Lisha said sharp. "Nathaniel will not be executed because I'm conscripting him."

"Commander, the Right of Conscription? Seriously?" Varel said shocked.

"What? No, never!" Nathaniel blurted as he bolted up and ran to the open door. The guard pulled out his sword, ready to stop him if he tried anything. "I refuse, kill me first!"

"And it's very possible that you might die," said Lisha. "But if you don't, then it'll give you a chance to redeem your family's name."

Nathaniel narrowed his eyes at her. "I say no."

"You don't have a choice."

"Commander, I insist you change your mind," said Varel. "If the queen should find out what you intend-"

"The queen doesn't have to know."

"This doesn't feel right to me, Commander. We won't be able to hide it forever."

"Then when she finds out, I'll deal with her."

"Right, Commander," Varel sighed. "I'll go get the preparations ready for the Joining."

Lisha nodded as Varel left the dungeon. She then turned to Anders and Oghren and had the two escort Nathaniel out the cell and all the way to the throne room. Once again the room was deserted except for Varel who was already waiting for them with a chalice.

Anders and Oghren placed Nathaniel in front of the fire and stood on either side of him while Lisha went to stand at the side of the room. Varel with the chalice in hand walked to Nathaniel and looked to Lisha who nodded for him to begin the Joining.

Varel spoke the words, then presented the chalice to Nathaniel. "Nathaniel Howe, this is your Joining to become a Grey Warden. You must drink this and it will be complete."

"What if I refuse or just spit it out?" Nathaniel asked. He didn't seem to be hostile, only curious.

"I wouldn't advice that," said Oghren. "It's going down your throat one way or another."

Nathaniel's ice blue eyes stared at the chalice then flickered to Lisha. She nodded to him and taking a deep sigh, he took the chalice and drank.

His reaction was what Lisha thought it would be. He held his chest, pain etched all over his face, and his eyes turned all white before he fainted on the floor.

"He lives, Commander," Varel said after checking him. "The Howe was stronger than I expected. For better or worse, he is a Grey Warden now."

* * *

><p><em>Author Note: Damien (Orlesian Warden) - Damien was found in Fort Drakon when Arawin and Zelda were captured after killing Howe. Chapters 69 and 70 in Blood Bond explain his story.<em>


	5. Oaths of Fealty

**Oaths of Fealty**

There were now four Grey Wardens assigned to Ferelden, and Lisha was pleased so far. She would've liked more, but four would have to do for now.

After Nathaniel woke, Lisha gave him his armor and weapons and let him recuperate and get something to eat from the kitchens. He was paler than before, and as she looked at him, noticed how skinny he was. It was a miracle he had survived the Joining with the condition he was in.

"So what now, Commander?" Anders asked.

"First of all, stop calling me 'commander,'" Lisha said eying him. "It's starting to get annoying. As for what's going to happen now? I think I'll go ahead and send you two to Amaranthine. Please don't make me regret sending the two of you alone."

"What? You think I'm gonna cause trouble?" Oghren laughed. "Sparkle-fingers is the one you need to watch. You never know with mages."

"You never know with dwarves, either," Anders smirked. "Don't they usually try and kill you if you beat them at cards?"

"Depends on how drunk you can get 'em, and how fast you can run."

Lisha sighed. "Okay, here's what I need you two to do: I need you to find two people in the city. One is a merchant by the name of Mervis. Ask him about his destroyed caravans and where in the Wending Woods this took place so we can go and investigate. Then I need you to find a hunter named Colbert and his friend who apparently found an entrance to the Deep Roads. They say there were darkspawn coming out, so find out where this entrance is. Once you two return with the information, I'll decide which is more important and we'll leave together to deal with the situations."

"Right. Will do, Comman—I mean Lisha," said Anders. "So my smelly little friend, shall we get going?"

"After you, you robe wearing freak," said Oghren.

"Honestly Oghren, if you knew the benefit of wearing robes, I wouldn't be surprised if I started seeing you wearing them."

"Yeah right."

"Seriously, robes make little trysts in the corner quick and easy. There's no buttons or laces. You're done before the templars or anyone else catches on."

"Really?"

"Just ask anyone!"

Lisha sighed once more as the two left the room. She was starting to doubt her decision. Was it really wise to send those two together without a chaperone?

"So what is it you wish of me, Commander?" Nathaniel stood in an opposite doorway than the one Oghren and Anders left through. Lisha inspected him, seeing the human in his brownish leather armor, black hair cleaned up and shortbow and quiver strapped to his back. She found him rather impressive, an improvement from when he was in the cell.

"You look better," she said walking to him. "You clean up nicely, Nathaniel."

"You can call me 'Nate,' if you prefer, Commander."

"Lisha. I'm only the temporary commander. Arawin is the real Commander of the Grey. But right now she's unable to take command, so she and Zelda passed the duty to me until she is capable again. As for you, Nate... you prefer the shortbow?"

"I do," he said. Lisha placed out her hand and Nathaniel took his bow and handed it to her. She inspected it, feeling the wood and pulling the string back.

"This is a good bow. Made from a Vhenadahl. It's a hardy wood, but not used very often by humans. What Dalish did you take this from?"

"I didn't take it," Nathaniel said, taking his bow back. "It was a gift from someone else who might've taken it. I've had this bow before I left for the Free Marches. It's been handy and saved me more than once."

"But it's a shortbow."

Nathaniel cracked a smile at her. "Not all of us can wield such a massive weapon." He peered at the bow on Lisha's back. It was long, tan colored, reaching at least a foot passed her head and dangled only inches from the floor. "May I see?"

Lisha took off her own bow and handed it to him. "That is a true Dalish bow, old beyond comprehension, and only works for one who knows how to respect it."

"Isn't that true for any weapon?" He inspected it the same way she had his. "Nice though, but why wield such a bow?"

"It's the weapon of a Keeper's wife, made of ancestral heartwood, one of the best and most rare woods in the world. It's name is Sulhigil, Wind Dagger."

"Well, it is impressive, and your longbow may have range, but I know my shortbow can fire faster."

"That might be so, Nate," Lisha said, taking her bow back. "But a good hunter only needs one arrow to get the job done."

"I would agree, but I still prefer something small. People may mess with me more because they believe my weapon is pathetic, but I've come across too many who wield large weapons only for intimidation. When really challenged, they back down because they can't handle their weapon and their facade fades."

"If you're trying to challenge me, Nate, then I accept."

"What?" His eyes went wide. "No, not really..."

"I thought you knew how to use that thing? It's not the size that counts, right? It's how you use it? I can handle mine just fine, I'll show you."

Nathaniel tried to smother a laugh. "I think you're challenging me. Fine then, Commander, when and where?"

"Later, and I'm not saying that to back out. We have a lot of business to attend to first. Such as this ceremony Varel is making me do this evening. It's one of the reasons why I wanted you to stay. I hope your reputation with the nobles is good?"

"I... don't really have one. I left for Kirkwall when I was fifteen."

"You at least know of them, right?"

"I think, but it's been awhile. If nothing has changed much in the past eight years then I may be able to help you if that's what you're asking for."

"It is, and as much as I hate to admit it, when it comes to human politics, I have no clue what I'm doing."

"Then I'll try, but when it comes to politics myself, I'm almost as ignorant as you. Those years in the Free Marches weren't to learn how to rule."

"What were they for, then?"

Nathaniel looked away from her, seeming unsure. "I guess there's really no hiding it from you, is there?" he breathed.

"There's no reason to hid anything from me, Nathaniel."

"I'm sure you know my father had enemies. I knew enough to know that he wasn't loved much by many of the nobles, and even those that did show him loyalty, he still couldn't trust fully. So as a precaution, through his many connections, he sent me to the Free Marches to be trained. I would gain the skills to deal with anything he wished to have 'taken care of.'"

"So he sent you to be trained as an assassin?"

"As anything. Assassin, mercenary, spy, whatever he needed. It was so he could have a free way of dealing with his enemies."

"But you were his son. Why would he make you do that? And what about you taking control of the arling?"

"That was something I was never intended to do," Nathaniel said, staring her directly in the eyes, ice blue to deep brown. "My father never kept it secret that he preferred my younger brother, Thomas. It made no difference to me, really. I liked learning martial skills better than those of politics. Plus Thomas and Father were close, closer than me and my younger sister were to him at least. Delilah and I had each other, while Thomas went about the arling with Father, learning how to rule."

"It doesn't sound like you had a very happy childhood," Lisha frowned.

"There's not very many happy memories, no. We were always scrutinized, ridiculed and belittled, told we were disappointments and that we needed to get our act together."

"Your father told you this?"

"Father, Grandmother, I think the only one that ever showed us true love was our mother. She was a good woman, but had little power."

Lisha went and placed her hand on his shoulder. "It's over, Nate, you no longer have to deal with it. And as for those skills you learned in the Free Marches, you'll still be using them, just not in the manner you originally thought. Use them against the darkspawn, and to protect your fellow Wardens."

It was a genuine smile that crossed his face, cracking through the mask of sorrow and pain that had plastered his face as he spoke of his past. It might have been small, but Lisha found him to be handsome at that moment, even for a human. "Thanks, Commander. I will do my best and I won't let you down."

* * *

><p>"So what you're telling me is, Vigil's Keep is in desperate need of a fix up?" Lisha and Nathaniel stood out in the courtyard, the dwarf Voldrik before her.<p>

"That is what I'm saying, Commander," he said. "The integrity of this keep is disgraceful. Not even casteless live in such buildings."

"I hope you don't mean to insult my home, master dwarf," said Nathaniel.

"I'm just telling you the truth. I don't know how it holds up to human standards, but to dwarven standards, it's horrible! It'll probably only last another few decades if you're lucky."

"So what needs to be done?" Lisha asked. "Can you fix the damage and make it better?"

"I can, but I will need coin so I can hire properly trained men, not some half-starving dusters. If you can provide me with enough, then I'll be able to get to it right away and have it done quickly."

"How much?"

"About eighty sovereigns should be enough."

Lisha took out her pouch and began counting the coins. She handed eighty sovereigns to the dwarf and placed back her pouch which still looked quite full.

"Thank you, Commander, that will do just fine. I'll get to work right away. Don't you worry."

Lisha and Nathaniel continued their assessment of the keep, making their way through the courtyard and soon coming to a sheltered area where a forge was lit. Standing next to it were two men talking, one looking as if he were trying to stay warm.

"Why did you have to bring me here?" he said. "This place is so drab and cold."

"We are doing our civil duty," said the other man. "Try and remember that."

"Easy for you to say. You're not the one who has to work in this cold."

"Hello there, gentlemen," said Lisha. "I believe you two are who else I'm looking for."

"Ah, good day, Commander," the second man said. "It is a pleasure to finally meet you. Allow me to introduce ourselves. My name is Herren and I represent Master Wade, the greatest-"

"-And bloody coldest-"

"-Armorer in Denerim." Herren gave a warning look to Wade before smiling back at Lisha. "We came here because we thought we could help the Grey Wardens. Master Wade did his very best to help supple the army in Denerim during the Blight. Now we're here to help with whatever you may need, Commander."

"Well I actually do need someone to fix the armor that was damaged during the darkspawn attack," said Lisha. "And maybe make some new sets, perhaps. Can he also work on weapons?"

"Master Wade specializes in armor, but he can work on anything and with any material," said Herren. "Just have the armor and weapons brought to us and he'll get started right away."

"You're such a slave driver," Wade said as he huddled himself closer to the fire. "Must I really do this? Why can't I be in the keep where it's warm?"

"This was the only place they had for us, you know that."

"Bloody crown didn't pay us enough," Wade scoffed.

"Sorry, Commander," Herren apologized. "He's usually not like this."

"Of course," said Lisha. "And here, hopefully this will make up for it." She handed Herren several sovereigns before walking away.

"How much money do you have?" Nathaniel asked.

"Enough."

"A lot."

"Let's just say Master Wade wasn't the only one the crown paid."

Together they continued through the courtyard with their inspection. A messenger soon came to Lisha, the same one who had told her about Nathaniel, now was to tell her Varel was ready for her in the throne room. Lisha first prepared herself outside the room, straightened and walked in.

The throne room was now filled with people, humans. Nobles dressed in their finest. They had all been talking before she came in, but had ceased and stared at her while she went to Varel. Some had looks of interest, others seemed neutral, while a few looked at her as if she were lower than them. Nathaniel made his way around the wall, sticking close to it as he walked through the crowd.

"Commander," Varel said. "The lords of Amaranthine have finally all gathered here to give their oaths of fealty to you and the Grey Wardens. You should know these were Arl Howe's vassals but now they shall be yours."

"What does that mean?" Lisha whispered.

"It means they will serve you and come to you for guidance. They overlook certain parts of the arling while you basically overlook them. Don't worry too much, Commander, all you do right now is stand here and listen."

"I think I can manage that."

"Then I shall begin." Varel took his place and addressed the nobles. "Lords and ladies, I present to you the Warden-Commander of Ferelden and Arlessa of Amaranthine." The nobles gathered around and some even bowed to Lisha while others did not. "Bann Esmerelle of Amaranthine, as is old custom, you have the honor of beginning."

A small woman, perhaps the most lavishly dressed in all the room, walked up to Lisha and nodded her head. She had been one of the ones who hadn't bowed and had a scowl on her face when Lisha had entered the room. This time, however, her face was straight and she eyed Lisha with judgmental inspection. It was a look meant to intimidate, to look for weakness, but Lisha kept her own eyes fixed and didn't falter. She knew how to play this game.

Esmerelle cleared her throat. "I promise that I, Bann Esmerelle, shall be faithful to the arlessa in matters of life, limb, and earthy honor. Never will I bear arms against her or her heirs. So I say in the sight of the Maker." She then curtsied, never giving a proper bow.

After she was done many other nobles came to Lisha and did the same thing. Again, there was differences in the way they pledged their fealty. There were a few who acted like Bann Esmerelle, while most others acted as they should have with deep bows and only slight eye contact. Lisha tried to remember all their names but only a few stuck out. Bann Esmerelle for one as well as Lord Eddelbrek who had come after her. He had shown Lisha respect, which she was glad to see. Others she could remember were Lady Liza Packton and Ser Derren who seemed to be bickering with each other before presenting themselves to her. Then there was Lord Guy, a man she could really only remember from his almost overwhelming stench of alcohol and the fact he nearly fell over when he tried to bow to her.

"Thank you, Lord Guy," Varel said as the lord was collected and pulled away. He was the last noble and Lisha felt relieved. "That concludes the ceremony." The nobles disbursed but didn't leave, instead going over to the tables set on the sides of the room where food and wine were set for them to pick over. "Well, that went better than I thought."

"It's not over with?" Lisha said, seeing the nobles eating and drinking while they talked with one another. "What am I suppose to do now?"

"Mingle. Get to know some of them. I suggest you do so you know which ones will support you and which ones may not. Just know, Commander, that some of these nobles lost a lot with Howe's death. Those are the ones that have been giving us trouble, but now that you're here, they seemed to have backed off."

Lisha looked about the room feeling very out of place. Besides Nathaniel and Varel, she was the only one in full armor carrying a weapon. All the nobles were dressed formal and elegant. Not to mention she was the only elf in the room. "So who should I really get to know?"

"I would suggest Bann Esmerelle and Lord Eddelbrek. Bann Esmerelle is by far the most wealthy and powerful noble in this room besides yourself. She is basically in charge of the entire city of Amaranthine and was a known supporter of the old arl. Lord Eddelbrek would have to be the second most wealthy since he controls most of the farmlands in the east. From what I heard, he didn't support the old arl, especially not after he found out about what he did in Highever. Eddelbrek and Teyrn Bryce were old friends."

"Right, I'll see what I can do."

"Tread carefully, Commander."

Lisha made her way to Lord Eddelbrek first as he was the closest and she didn't want to have to deal with Bann Esmerelle just yet. "Lord Eddelbrek?"

"Ah, Warden-Commander, it's an honor," he said. "I am grateful you came to speak with me. You come to us during desperate times."

"Not more about your precious farms, Eddelbrek," said a younger noble. He was one Lisha couldn't remember his name.

"Some in our arling do not have the comfort of city walls," Eddelbrek said. "On the plains, the situation is dire."

"What's happening on the plains?" Lisha asked.

"As we feast, the peasants on our lands are starving or worse."

"The city's defenses are more important, Eddelbrek," said the other man. Lisha was beginning to remember he was one that did not show respect to her during the ceremony.

"There may be wheat in the silos now," Eddelbrek continued. "But if the farmers die, where would you get your food?"

"It is a dire situation," said Lisha. "I think I will take it under advisement."

"Thank you, Commander. I'm glad you at least took the time to hear me out."

"I do hope you're not really going to think too hard on it, Commander." Lisha looked to see Bann Esmerelle walk over to them with her usual cold stare. "Amaranthine needs her defenses."

"The city has defenses," said Eddelbrek. "Walls and city guards, but the farmers have nothing. They need to be defended."

"A farm hovel can be rebuilt with mud while Amaranthine has been built over generations. If it falls, it'll be a massive casualty and will take longer to repair."

"So that is how you see human life, then?" Eddelbrek glared over at her. "The people on the plains outnumber your city folk many times over. Would you really sacrifice that many lives just so you can live in comfort? Commander, please, consider your people. They need to be protected."

"I'm taking it under advisement," Lisha repeated. "I'll do what I can, but right now the darkspawn are my biggest concern."

"I understand, Commander," said Eddelbrek. "You can only do so much."

"And I advice you, Commander," Esmerelle said, staring Lisha straight in the eyes. "Things worked well before you came here. I suggest you let it stay that way."

Lisha nodded before turning away and making her way around the room again. She talked with other nobles but only briefly, all conversations seeming to be about the same thing: Where should the defenses go? The room seemed to be split directly in half with some saying to defend the city while the others saying to defend the farmlands. Lisha's head was already spinning. She couldn't wait for the ceremony to end and for Oghren and Anders to return so she could get started on something that didn't have to do with politics.

"Lisha, may I speak to you for a second?" Nathaniel stood in a corner and gestured for her to come to him nonchalantly.

"What is it?"

"I have some bad news," he started. "I think there's a conspiracy against you."

"A conspiracy? What have you heard?"

"Not much, I'm afraid. I just so happened to be passing by the alcove when I heard whispering within. I got closer and saw a group of people. They were huddled together and whispering about something they had just agreed upon. I would have gotten closer to find out who was all in the group except I was pulled aside by Lady Liza. She recognized me and wanted to know where I had been for the last eight years and how I was doing."

"So you have no names or any indication what they were talking about?"

"No, but if I know nobles, if they don't like something, they will do whatever they can to get rid of it. And from what I saw at the ceremony, they don't like you."

"Great, this is exactly what I need." Lisha pinched the flesh between her eyes. "Arawin would have been able to handle this so much better. She knows how to handle nobles who get out of line. Zelda as well."

"Would you like for me to spy on them?" Nathaniel asked.

"No, I'm going to need you for when we finally get going on dealing with the darkspawn. Remember, Nate, you're a Grey Warden now. But as for this conspiracy, I think I'll go talk to Varel about it."

When Lisha went to Varel she talked to him first about defending the land. Lisha figured it was best to send the soldiers to protect the farms rather than the city. Amaranthine did have walls and a city guard. She figured thinking long term was the best option since the food in the city wasn't going to last forever.

"Nathaniel also tells me there may be a conspiracy against me," she explained.

"Do you know the conspirators?" Varel asked. "The right of high justice is yours and treachery is a capital offense."

"No, he didn't see any faces. It's just a feeling, really. He believes the nobles don't like my presence here and I'm inclined to believe him."

"I would too, Commander, but to proceed we would need strong evidence and that would be hard to gather. It's really up to you on what you would have us do about it."

Lisha thought for a moment. "He may be right about it, but I don't really see any threat from these nobles I haven't seen before. If they wish to try and trap me, then so be it. I've gotten myself out of worse situations."

Varel laughed at this. "I'm not quite sure what those may be, Commander. Perhaps later you could tell me. But I'm sure you're more than capable of handling it. The commander and queen wouldn't have chosen you otherwise."

"Right. Now, is this ceremony over with yet? I believe I've talked with everyone."

"Sure, Commander." Varel stepped forward. "Alright everyone, clear the hall. The ceremony is officially over. The commander has business she must attend to."

* * *

><p>It wasn't until late in the evening, when Lisha was done assessing the Vigil and all its staff, getting reports on damage and bodies able to work, that Anders and Oghren returned from the city of Amaranthine.<p>

"That was fast," said Lisha when they met her and Nathaniel in the mess hall. "I thought you two would be longer than that."

"Give us some credit, Commander," said Anders as he sat down and began inhaling his food. "Starving Grey Wardens get things done fast."

Lisha rolled her eyes. "And they still don't learn table manners. So Oghren, what did you guys find out?"

Oghren downed a whole pint of ale and belched in one drink before answering. "Mervis wasn't too hard to find. He was basically standing in the middle of the street asking anyone he could if they would help him. When me and sparkle-fingers came up to him he was relieved to learn the Grey Wardens got his message and were willing to help."

Anders tried to add something to what Oghren was saying but his mouth was so full of food no one could understand him.

"By the Creators, Anders!" Lisha sighed. "Please, chew and swallow before talking!" She rolled her eyes at him.

It took him a while, but eventually he was able to do so. "Yeah, and Mervis also said that if we take care of the problem for him he'll give us a nice donation."

"Okay, so did he tell you where the attacks are occurring?"

"He marked it on our maps." Oghren pulled out his map of Amanrathine and showed it to Lisha. She looked and saw the mark right in the center of the Wending Woods. She also saw another mark on the other side of the map, in the Knotwood Hills.

"What mark is that for?"

"Oh, Colbert marked that one," said Oghren. "After we got him to talk, he told us about the entrance and gave us the location."

"Got him to talk?"

"He was more willing to tell us about the deer they were chasing before finding the large hole in the ground," said Anders. "But after he and Oghren downed a few pints at the Crown and Lion, it was no problem getting the information."

"At least you two got it." Lisha rolled back up the map and handed it to Oghren. "Any trouble going on in the city that I should know about?"

"They're having trouble with smugglers," said Oghren.

"We've always had problems with smugglers," Nathaniel commented. "Partly because my father endorsed them on occasion."

"Well apparently they're really bad right now," said Anders. "Constable Aiden even asked if we could help."

"Maybe later, if we have time." Lisha sat back in her chair and pondered for a moment, trying to determine which event needed to be dealt with first. "Did either Mervis or Colbert mention darkspawn?"

"Only Colbert," Anders said with another full mouth.

"No, Mervis mentioned them too," Oghren corrected. "But he said he only thought darkspawn were responsible. He can't be for sure since no one has really seen any."

"But Colbert and his friend did see darkspawn coming out of the entrance, yes?" Lisha asked.

"Yeah, in fact they were both screaming and the darkspawn just passed them by as if they weren't even there."

"It boggled my mind," said Anders.

"That is strange." Lisha leaned on the table. "But I guess that settles it, then. Tonight I want the three of you to get your fill then head to bed early. I want to get going tomorrow morning before the sun rises. We'll go to the Knotwood Hills first and deal with the darkspawn there. I know I should be worried about the trade route and everything, but the darkspawn must be our first concern before anything else."


	6. Knotwood Hills

**Knotwood Hills**

"Arawin, please stop."

"Why? This stuff is delicious!"

Arawin and Zelda sat out in the gardens, trays of breakfast foods lined out before them with Arawin sampling from every one. She had stopped at the tart tray and was downing them in two bites, enjoying every single mouthful.

"Are you sure you need to eat so much?"

"It's what's to be expected."

"Yeah, like last night, when you were throwing up all night?"

"That's to be expected as well."

"I'm sure." Zelda shook her head. "Alright, but I hope you'll defend me when Lisha finds out what you've been doing. I did say I would keep you from doing stupid things."

"Who said she needs to find out?" Arawin sat down next to her. It was a beautiful morning, warm and sunny. The garden was in full bloom, colors of all shades spread throughout. The chirping of birds and the fluttering of their wings could be heard as they went about their business of gathering food for their newly hatched young. Rupee and Kunjo laid asleep at their feet. The two large mabari snuggling together as their three puppies played in the distance. Zelda enjoyed spending her time out in the garden on days she could relax and forget about the trials of being queen. These times were rare.

"Greetings, your Majesty, Commander."

"Lily!" Zelda said as she saw the light-redheaded woman walk through the garden. "What brings you out here today?"

"It's my turn to water the garden," she stated.

"Well come and sit with us for awhile. Would you like something to eat? That is of course if Arawin lets you have anything."

"She can have whatever she wants," said Arawin. "Just make sure I don't want it first."

"That's okay, I've already eaten." Lily sat down next to Zelda. "But thank you."

"So how've you been, Lily?" Arawin asked.

"Oh, I've been fine. It's nice being here, and I am happy. I'm really grateful for what you did, Zelda. For both me and Jowan. Course, there is something that has been bothering me. I know that how you saved Jowan is controversial and all, but what about me? How were you able to get me out of Aeonar?"

"I've been wondering that myself," said Arawin as she licked her fingers clean.

"Well... if you both really want to know," said Zelda. "Let's just say that the power of persuasion has done many things to right injustices."

"Yeah, okay," Arawin laughed.

"Is that really all you did?" said Lily.

"There may have been other things involved, but nothing you need to worry about, Lily," Zelda reassured her. "No one has questioned your pardon, just Jowan's, so don't worry about it."

"Alright," she sighed. "I do worry, sometimes, especially about Jowan. He's been having bad dreams lately. He says they're about the templars coming and taking him away again to be made tranquil. Or they're about me being taken away back to Aeonar. I wish I could do something to help him."

"Just keep loving him, Lily," Zelda smiled. "And speaking of which..."

Jowan walked to them through the garden. Lily jumped up from her seat and ran to him, giving him a huge hug and kiss halfway.

"Well... I didn't expect this," he said holding her.

"You should always expect it."

"Right," he chuckled, giving her another kiss on the lips. Together they moved over to where Zelda and Arawin sat. The mage's presence made Rupee stir from under Zelda's feet, but once she saw who it was, she closed her eyes again.

"Jowan," said Zelda. "I hope you're here to greet your wife and nothing more."

"Greeting my wife was a wonderful bonus, but I'm afraid I really am here to guard you, or at least look like it."

"Jowan..."

"This time I have a real reason for it, though. I've come to guard and warn you."

"About what?"

"Lady Dina is on her way to see you."

Zelda moaned and placed her face in the palms of her hands. "You can't be serious? She's really coming?"

"Yes, and with two guards of her own last I heard. With both you and Arawin here, I thought it best if I stood to your side. Would you like for me to go get the others?"

"No, no. We don't need to start that whole intimidation thing again. Besides, she's not going to try anything. Even with her two guards she would never make it out of the palace alive. How long do you think before she'll be here?"

"I'd say in about-"

"Your Majesty!" A man standing on the other side of the garden shouted out, causing everyone to jump. "May I present to you, Lady Dina of Gwaren." He bowed low and moved aside for a woman in lavish white and blue silk and two male guards behind her to move forward. Zelda stood from her seat but Arawin stayed put.

"I think I should go," whispered Lily. "These plants aren't going to water themselves."

"Best if you were away," Jowan whispered back to her. "Lady Dina isn't known for her kindness to servants."

"I'll see you tonight, love." Lily then slipped away, keeping her head low. She knew exactly what Jowan meant about Lady Dina. She had had a run in with her before, making her fetch things and do other such servant duties without really considering who she was. When Lily was released from Aeonar, she wasn't able to go back to the Chantry, but Zelda had given her a place amongst the staff in the palace as a gardener, not a servant.

After Lily left, Jowan took his place behind Zelda's chair, keeping his eyes on the two guards following Lady Dina down the path.

"Lady Dina," said Zelda. "It's... an honor to have you grace me with your presence."

"I'm so sure," Dina said once she reached the queen. "I know that it's _normally _the queen who greets her guests when they arrive, but when I heard you had company, I thought I'd save you the trouble." She smiled over at Arawin, her sparkling yellow eyes nearly making Arawin want to puke.

"Yes, well... aren't you a little early for the Landsmeet?" Zelda asked. "It's _normally_ custom for the participates to be here only a few days early."

"Perhaps, but I figured a few extra days in Denerim wouldn't hurt. Are you going to offer me anything?"

"Whatever you like." Zelda gestured to the trays as well as an extra seat opposite of her. Rupee had opened her eyes again and seeing Lady Dina began to growl, her red hair standing on its hackles. This woke Kunjo and he began to growl as well but a quick snap from Zelda's fingers got them both to stop.

Lady Dina stared at the two dogs before moving over to the seat. "What beautiful beasts you have, your Majesty. And may I say how lovely you look today, Commander."

_Is she really going to talk to me?_ Arawin didn't feel much in the mood for talk, especially with her.

_Just be civil, Arawin. I promise she won't be here for long._

"Thanks," Arawin said with mock appreciation.

"So, Commander, how long are you planning on staying here? I do hope you'll be here for the Landsmeet."

"Why?"

"It would be nice to have your support."

Arawin scuffed. "If I was at that Landsmeet, _you_ would not get my support. It would be to Zelda."

"I'm sure, but you would be supporting me in one way or another."

Arawin clinched her teeth, wanting desperately to jump out of that chair and rip out her throat, but even if she was physically able to, those two guards standing behind Lady Dina made her feel strange.

_They're mages, _said Zelda.

_They're what? Why would she have mages for guards?_

_Because I have a mage for a guard. She didn't get those two until after she found out about Jowan. Dina's always trying to out due me._

_Out due you? Can she really out due the queen?_

_She can try._

"Whatever you may be thinking," Arawin continued. "I'm afraid I won't be here for the Landsmeet. I'll have to be heading to Amaranthine here soon."

"Yes, of course," said Lady Dina. "You are the warden-commander, aren't you? But if you're here, then who is taking charge in Amaranthine right now?"

"Another Grey Warden," Zelda answered. "A friend of ours who is only taking the position temporally until Arawin is fit."

"Right." Lady Dina eyed Arawin again, looking her over from top to bottom. Arawin desperately wanted her to look away and to stop studying her.

"Is there a reason you wanted to know?" said Zelda.

"Oh, no big reason. Just curious. But if there is no pressing issue you would like to discuss, or if you don't have any interesting conversations, then perhaps I'll go ahead and take my leave."

"Yes, please do," said Arawin. Zelda eyed her and gave her a nudge through their bond before standing with Lady Dina.

"You know you're welcome anytime, Lady Dina."

"Thank you, your Majesty. I shall see you later. Commander." She nodded her head before departing. Zelda didn't sit back down until she was fully out of the garden.

"Dear Maker, how rude was that!" Arawin blurted. "You're the sodding queen and _that's _how she speaks to you!"

"That's how she speaks to everyone. Even Alistair."

"She's lucky I'm like this otherwise I would've kicked her ass."

"And I have no doubt you would've done it too," Zelda chuckled. "But she does show up like that on occasion. Sometimes I don't even have warning, so thank you, Jowan, for that."

Jowan relaxed his posture which he had been keeping straight the entire time. "Don't think I was going to let you go through that again alone, not like last time."

Zelda's smile to him was sincere. "I know you didn't mean it."

"Of course, but now that the drama is over with, do you think I could-"

"Do you really need to ask, Jowan? Go on."

"I swear, I don't know what I'm being paid for, Zelda."

"Well, when Denerim is under attack and the palace becomes over run, then you'll know."

"Right. Good day to the two of you." Jowan bowed before departing in the direction Lily had gone.

Feeling his massive body smash into her legs again, Arawin reached down and scratched behind Kunjo's ears. "Yeah, you're still a good boy," she said. "Still my man, protecting me and will always be at my side even with your girlfriend over there."

"So have you really not heard anything at all from Zevran?" Zelda asked, sensing Arawin's mood.

"Nothing for the last three months." Arawin settled back into her chair as Kunjo laid down on her feet. "And I don't understand why, either."

"Maybe he's unable to... uh, not that he's in trouble or anything."

"He's not in trouble," Arawin said after glaring at her. "He just ran out on me."

"Now Arawin, you know that's not true."

"Is it? How do you know? Zevran's not the type to settle down, course nether am I, but I have no choice now. He left me to still go out adventuring, and the reason why he hasn't sent any word back is because he's not coming back!" She folded her arms, hugging herself and looked down at her swollen belly, emotions starting to run wild.

"That's not true," Zelda said, trying to calm her down, but having a hard time at it. Arawin's emotions were a lot more wild than they usually were. "He loves you. I've seen it in his eyes. There's no reason why he would run out on you. Besides, Dayno's with him, right? Dayno wouldn't let him do that."

"Not unless he killed him."

"Now that I really don't believe. Zevran's an assassin, not a killer. And even if he did kill Dayno, he would have to deal with Lisha, and I believe she's the one person he's actually afraid of besides you."

Arawin covered her face, sighing heavily into her hands. "I know you're probably right, it's just this whole pregnancy emotional crap. It's making me think of all sorts of horrible worst case scenario bullshit, and my thoughts can change just like that! In the same minute I love him dearly and wish he were here, then I start to hate him for not being here and wish he would never come back! Then I feel bad for thinking it and start to miss him again. It's a vicious cycle!"

"I can understand. I'm used to feeling you switch from happy to angry in a second, but this is just too much some times. I hope I don't get like that."

"You never know. Maybe you will."

"Then I feel sorry for Alistair." Zelda leaned back in her chair, fully stretching out her limbs and sitting unlady-like. "But it has to happen first."

"Uh, please don't start that again," Arawin moaned.

"I'll stop if you stop thinking about Zevran for a time. Especially at night."

"Hey, what happens at night when I'm alone in bed is between me and my-"

"_Please_ don't finish that sentence."

The two women turned around in their chairs to find a new guest standing behind them.

"Hello, love." Alistair made his way around as Zelda popped up and greeted him. They kissed and he took her hands in his, rubbing them with his thumb.

"You're home early," she said.

"We got done faster than originally thought. Your brother really knows what he's doing."

"Fergus was trained by my father, what did you expect? But still, what are you doing here? I thought you had to deal with something in the Bannorn?"

"And Amaranthine," Arawin added.

"Arawin! Look at you! It's great to see ya!" Alistair went over to take her hand and kiss it, but Arawin shook his instead.

"I'd stand, but you know..."

"I do, but it is good to see you. You look wonderful."

"I feel like shit, but it's good to see you too, Alis." Arawin's grin stretched across her face as Alistair frowned. The last time she had called him that, he had spent several hours trying to get it erased from the records that he didn't want to be called King Alis.

Alistair soon shot her a mischievous smile back. "It's always nice to have you here, Ary. Or is it Commander Ary?"

"You really shouldn't make a pregnant woman angry."

"Actually, you're right about that, especially when we're talking about you." Alistair took a step back from her even though he knew she couldn't do anything to him. He still wanted to be cautious. "As for why I'm here, love," he said addressing Zelda. "It's because I got word from Eamon. He's going to deal with the things in the Bannorn so I can be here to support you for the Landsmeet."

"He is?" Zelda said puzzled. "Is he not going to be here for the Landsmeet, then? I need him. I need Redcliffe!"

"Don't worry, love." Alistair went back to her and clapped his hands around hers. "He's sending Isolde to represent Redcliffe. You will have their support."

Zelda closed her eyes, looking relieved. "That's good."

"What about Amaranthine?" Arawin asked again.

"Oh right. I went to Vigil's Keep before coming here and got there right after Lisha did, but apparently there's something going on."

"What?" both women asked at the same time.

"I'm not quite sure, but from what she told me, the keep was attacked by darkspawn, and one of them talked."

"What? A talking darkspawn?" Zelda said suspicious. "That's not possible."

"And why would the darkspawn attack the keep?" Arawin asked. "Shouldn't they be going underground now?"

"That's what they're suppose to be doing, yes," said Alistair. "But they did attack the keep, I saw the bodies. Lisha got there just in time to save the seneschal and many others. Unfortunately, they aren't sure if any of the Orlesian Grey Wardens survived."

Both Zelda and Arawin gasped at the same time, not believing what they were hearing.

_Damien._..

"Varel did say some might have been captured, though," Alistair added after seeing their faces. He knew who they were thinking about. Damien was a close friend to him as well.

"This is not good," said Zelda. "Poor Lisha. She's all alone now, isn't she? Maybe I should go and-"

"No, Zelda," Alistair interrupted. "You need to stay here for this Landsmeet. If you leave, for any reason, Lady Dina wins, and you know I won't have _that!_ Besides, she's not alone. Lisha already had some recruits, Oghren being one of them. Hopefully they survived."

"Dear Maker, if Oghren's a Grey Warden now then we're all doomed," said Arawin.

"Yeah, but at least he'd be help to Lisha for now. Oh, and she also wants to make sure you're staying out of trouble, Ary. Are you?"

"What do you think, Alis?"

"I think it would be best if you stayed here until Lisha can get things handled in Amaranthine. You were planning on going there at some point, right? Well, with the darkspawn not going back into the Deep Roads, and with some talking, it might be best for you to stay here."

"I would have to agree," said Zelda. "And I believe Lisha would say the same thing."

"If Lisha wanted me to stay, then she would have sent me a message," said Arawin. "I'll stay here for a few more days, but I'm not planning on being here up until I go into labor. Lisha is my midwife. I'm not doing this without her."

"If that's what you want, Arawin, then we can't stop you. But until then, maybe it would be best to go back on that diet she had you on?"

"What, no! You can't take red meat away from me!"

"Yes I can, and I'm going to start now. Now what else aren't you allowed to eat?"

"Why would I tell you?"

"I could always have Jowan scry Vigil's Keep and I'll ask Lisha myself."

"Fine, I'll start eating right again." Arawin sat back in her chair and crossed her arms the best she could with her belly. "But this is torture, so when you go through it, I'll make sure to take away your favorite things."

* * *

><p>It was early afternoon by the time the four Grey Wardens reached the Knotwood Hills. Nathaniel had led the way, knowing the arling better than any of them. The Hills were somewhat different than the rest of the area around them. Lisha noticed they were more brown and gray with less trees around, and those trees were bare of leaves despite it being spring.<p>

Lisha stepped up on a rock to get a better view of the area, seeing mostly rocks as they rolled up and down, shaping the landscape. Down the hill she could see what looked to be a large hole in the ground. A rickety wooden bridge crossed over the gap. Lisha wasn't quite sure if it was what they were looking for. She would have to get closer to know.

"Let's keep moving," she said coming down from the rock. "We need to get a closer look."

"Oh, don't you think we might be able to stop and rest for a moment?" Anders moaned. "We woke way before dawn, and if you want me to be good at spell casting, I need some rest."

"Are you tired, Anders?" Lisha asked sympathetic. He nodded with an over-exaggerated frown. "If that's the case, then here... chew on this." Reaching in her pack she pulled out several brown roots that had been dried and handed him a few. Anders inspected one of the roots, smelling it before snapping it in half and putting it in his mouth.

"Hey, this is ginseng!" he said whiled chewing. "I thought that's what it was."

"Yes, just chew on a few of those and they should give you the energy you need. Would the rest of you like some?"

"What is this? Some weird Dalish thing?" Oghren asked as he took a root and sniffed it. "Smells like some weird Dalish thing."

"It's an herb," said Anders. "A very useful one. It's used a lot to make several potions for energy, stamina, and it's also a _very_ good aphrodisiac." The mage wiggled his eyebrows in Lisha's direction. "Are you trying to say something, Commander?"

Lisha turned around, walking backwards to stare at him. "If I was trying to say _anything_, Anders... you would be the first to know."

"Ooh, then maybe my dreams of having a scandalous affair with the warden-commander could come true!" The mage rubbed his hands together at the thought. "What do ya say?"

"I'd say you're full of it." Lisha turned back around. "Keep dreaming, Anders, because that's the only time you'll ever have me."

"Well at least I still get to do that!"

Lisha chuckled slightly before it was interrupted when her foot hit the wood of the bridge. It creaked and felt unsafe, making her stop, not wanting to continue on. She was able to now see the chasm below. It was deep, a lot deeper than she thought, and long. It was lined with carved stone, pillars stretching across the floor, broken at their tops where they used to hold up a roof. The floor slopped down, going past the lip of the gorge on the other side and continuing underground.

"So it is an entrance to the Deep Roads," said Oghren. "I thought I smelled it on Colbert. This must have been a part that was built too close to the surface which was why it caved in."

"Yes." Lisha looked across the rickety and unstable bridge to the other side of the chasm where stairs leading down were built. "Was someone trying to build over it or something?"

"Not sure," Oghren answered. "Colbert wasn't sure either, but it does look like someone tried to."

Everyone looked to Nathaniel.

"I really hope this doesn't become a habit," he said glaring at everyone. "I have been gone for eight years, so I have no idea if it was my father or not."

"Are you so sure?" said Anders. "You would know your father better than most."

"Actually, I wouldn't."

"Enough. Leave him alone, Anders," said Lisha. "We don't need anything to be started. We're about ready to go into the Deep Roads, so I need all of you focused."

"Right, I'm already and focused!" Anders placed his two index fingers on his temples. "Lead the way, Commander!"

Lisha frowned as she stared back at the wooden bridge. She could see it was old and unkept. A few planks were missing and others were cracked, ready to fall into the deep gorge below. She glanced down before bringing her eyes quickly back up. These were situations she tried to avoid. Heights added with unstable bridges did not do well for her.

"Lisha? Are you all right?" She glanced back to see Nathaniel had noticed her hesitation. She wasn't sure, but he looked concerned.

"I'm fine. This bridge just doesn't look that safe to cross. We're going to need to go one at a time and slowly." Lisha breathed in deeply through her nose as she glanced back at the bridge. She needed to not show her fear, especially to the three men behind her who were depending on her leadership. Taking another deep breath, she went forward, her feet going slowly across the planks and hands gripping onto the frayed railing. She didn't look down into the chasm, just at her feet and where she would step next, careful to not put too much weight on the already split wood. When she finally reached the other side, she was glad the others couldn't see how pale she was. She then gestured for them to come forward.

It didn't take long for the rest of them to get across. Anders walked over the bridge just fine, making it to the other side with no trouble. Nathaniel, however made it halfway across the bridge before Oghren began walking across. His heavy footing made the bridge creak and sway, nearly causing Nathaniel to fall over from the sudden movements.

"What? I got tired of waitin'," Oghren said once they both reached the other side safely. "The bridge looked safe enough."

"It might have been," Nathaniel glared. "But after that stunt it might not be any more. When we come back, you're going across first so if it does collapse, you're the one that falls, dwarf."

Lisha nearly panicked from his words, not realizing she would have to go across the bridge again. She didn't want to think about it, and quickly pushed it out of her mind and gathered herself before taking the small group to the stairs.

The stairs leading down into the gorge looked just as unstable as the bridge did. Lisha was able to make it down them better than the bridge, however, allowing her momentum to take her. Once they were at the bottom of the gorge, they stood on the smooth floor, having to steady themselves to keep from sliding down the slope. It was a steep slope and gave them trouble as they made their way down into the depths carefully.

Lisha could already feel the ilk of the taint as it crept out of the long tunnel. Below she could see a flattened area with the unmistakable black growth as it covered the floor and walls all around. Something then sparked in her head, the chill crawling up her spine. There was the sound of struggling and something being dragged across the floor. Around the corner several darkspawn emerged, a dwarf being pulled behind them. Lisha could tell she was female, even though the armor she wore was bulky.

The dwarf struggled with her captors, finally being able to kick herself free from the darkspawn holding her. She rolled away, leaping up at the same moment she grabbed her daggers and charged at the group of darkspawn.

"Come on!" Lisha said as she grabbed her bow. All fear of falling and heights left her as she let her feet slid on the slope, down to where the darkspawn and dwarf were. The others followed after her, Anders already having sent an ice blast down, freezing some of the darkspawn in place. Oghren slid into one, shattering it to pieces before taking out his axe and cutting into others who dared to attack him.

The female dwarf was busy fighting a hurlock that towered over her, but her quick movements kept her away from the darkspawn's own sword. Lisha aimed and shot the hurlock in the arm, disabling its use. The hurlock dropped its shield, and the female dwarf was able to roll behind it, stabbing her daggers in its back and bringing it down before running to another one.

Nathaniel stood next to Lisha, firing arrows at a much faster speed. They each hit a darkspawn, causing them to be distracted or disabled in one way or another so either Oghren or the female dwarf could dispatch them. It wasn't long before all the darkspawn were taken out.

"Well... that was... close," the female dwarf breathed. "For a moment there I thought I really was about to join the Legend of the Dead."

"Not today." Lisha replaced her bow and stood over the dwarf. "So what's a lone dwarf doing in a place like this?"

"I wasn't always alone. I came here with the Legion of the Dead. It's what I'm apart of. This leads to the dwarven thaig of Kal'Hirol. The Legion learned darkspawn were breeding here, so we thought we'd go in and eradicate them. We thought it would be easy, an in and out job, but... we were wrong. The darkspawn, they've... grown smart. They used the thaig's own defenses against us. It was a massacre. I watched as all my friends fell, and when I saw they were taking females away, I panicked and ran. I wasn't going to allow that to happen to me. I wasn't going to become a broodmother."

"You did what you needed to. You're alive now and can live to fight another day."

"Which is why I need to go back and finish what the Legion started." The dwarf turned to what looked to be once a doorway, now crumbled and missing the door.

"Alone?" said Lisha. "No, you're not going alone. We'll go with you."

The dwarf seemed confused. "Why would all of you be interested in killing darkspawn?"

"We're Grey Wardens," Lisha said standing tall. "My name is Lisha, Commander of the Grey. These are my fellows, Anders, Nathaniel, and Oghren."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, my lady," said Anders.

"Really? You're Grey Wardens?" the female dwarf asked shocked. "That's convenient. And... did you say Oghren? Are you Paragon Branka's husband?"

"Was her husband, but not anymore," Oghren scuffed. "Which means, of course, I'm available!"

"Uh, I've heard things about you. Not good things either. So... yeah, no thanks."

"Oghren, leave her alone," said Lisha. "The woman said no, and besides, you have another wife. Don't forget about her."

"Ah, Commander, ruin all my fun," Oghren pouted.

"Anyway," the female dwarf continued. "My name is Sigrun, and if you do plan on going to Kal'Hirol with me, then we better get moving. The darkspawn won't kill themselves, you know, and when left to their own devices, get into all sorts of trouble."

"Lead the way, then, Sigrun," said Lisha. "We're right behind you."

* * *

><p>Lisha had never been in the Deep Roads before. In fact the only time she had ever been underground was when she and her best friend Tamlen had gone into the temple they found in the forest long ago. For some reason she thought the Deep Roads would be similar to the temple, but when she got a first good look at Kal'Hirol, she knew she was wrong.<p>

The cavern they entered was open wide, stretching far out, even past eye sight. An underground river ran through the center with buildings lining the banks. All of which were covered by corruption and years worth of dust. She was amazed at the sight of it and couldn't believe what had been right under their feet the entire time.

"I don't know much about Kal'Hirol, except what the others from the Legion told me," Sigrun said as they reached the edge of a cliff and looked out at the view of the thaig. "It used to be important, a center of learning for the smith caste. When the fortress was lost, a lot of what the smiths had learned was lost with it. They've never built anything quite like Kal'Hirol since."

"It's beautiful," Lisha said softly.

"Yeah, and... is that...?" Sigrun peered down from the cliff at something laying on the shore below. "Jukka!" She began running down the hill, startling everyone a little.

"Sigrun, wait!"

"It's Jukka, he's hurt. Bad!"

As they went down the hill and got closer, they noticed a body lying on the shore. It was another dwarf. He laid flat on his stomach, but stirred when he heard Sigrun's voice. "S-Sigrun...?" he said weak.

"Yes, it's me," she said once she got to him. "Be still and try not to talk."

Jukka shook his head, trying to look up at her but he was barely able to move. "No, Sigrun... you need to..."

"Is he from the Legion as well?" Lisha asked.

"Yeah, a friend," Sigrun answered.

"Is there anything we can do for him?" Lisha turned to Anders. The mage stepped forward to examine the dwarf, but the dwarf shook his head again.

"No... I feel my death upon me," he groaned. "And it is a sweet release..."

"No," Sigrun cried. "Let Anders help you. Let us do something, Jukka!"

"You must listen," Jukka moaned. "The... the broodmothers. They're breeding. I saw an... an army. You... you must... you must stop them. But... but beware the Children. They are abominations, even among darkspawn..."

"What... what children? Who's children?"

Jukka moaned and grabbed his chest, gasping. "Forgive me..." He soon laid completely still.

Sigrun lowered her head. "Ancestors look kindly on your brother." She closed Jukka's eyes before standing and facing Lisha and the others. "We have to finish what the Legion started. Those broodmothers need to be destroyed."

"I agree," said Lisha. "A group of broodmothers breeding an army is never good, but I want to know about these Children he warned us about. What was he talking about?"

"I don't know. I didn't see anything unusual when we were attacked. Well... maybe, but I was too busy fighting and running to notice darkspawn abominations."

"Huh, that's kinda interesting," Anders mused. "Can darkspawn become abominations? Or are they already abominations?"

"That's not what they're talking about," said Nathaniel. "But whatever they are, I think the only way we're going to find out is to move forward."

Lisha nodded. "Go ahead, Sigrun. You know how to get there."

Sigrun took them down the path next to the buildings that lined the river. Up ahead they could see the massive entrance to a fortress which Sigrun pointed out to be their destination. As they got closer, Lisha began to feel something odd. She looked to the others, but they seemed to not be feeling the same thing. As new Grey Wardens, it would be some time before they could start feeling the darkspawn as she could, or anything else that was within the taint.

"This is it," Sigrun said as they stopped in front of the door. A long set of narrow steps was leading to it. "The fortress of Kal'Hirol, but we shouldn't go through the front door, that's where the darkspawn ambushed us. We need to learn from the Legion's mistake and find another way in."

"Wait a sec," said Oghren, seeming mystified. "Are you saying the darkspawn used the defenses designed to work against them, against the Legion?"

"That's exactly it. I told you, they're smarter now."

"Great..."

"So is there another way in?" Lisha asked.

"All fortresses were always made with a hidden entrance somewhere next to the real one," said Oghren. "It would be used for quick escapes or to try and enter the fortress without anyone knowing. If we look around the walls, we should hopefully find something."

They separated, searching the walls for anything that was out of place. Lisha felt along, still feeling that new sensation, the same sensation she had felt at Vigil's Keep. Something was with them and it was moving closer. She stopped when it ran up her spin, freezing her along the wall. It moved quick in the shadows, too fast even for her to react. Something crawled out, jumped and brought her to the ground.

"Commander!"

"Lisha!"

The creature screeched, pinchers protruded from either side of its mouth, trying to clamp down on her throat. Lisha grabbed them, fought to keep its mouth, round and filled with rows of sharp, rotating teeth, from latching on. Its eyes were black, insect like, as they spun above her, looking all around. She felt many legs trying to hold her down. Sharp claws trying to break the enchantment on her armor to piece her flesh.

"Get off her!"

There was a lot of commotion going on around her. Lisha saw an ice spell hit the creature's side, freezing it, then followed by an arrow that shattered the hard shell that was covering the creature's back. A large axe swung above her head, hitting the creature and finally knocking it off her and onto its back. The creature's many legs wiggled in the air as it squirmed to right itself. Oghren came round and brought his axe down, splitting it in half, yet it didn't seem dead. Its head still squirmed, pinchers snapping as a gooey mesh of black and green fell out its broken end. Sigrun came to its front, cutting her daggers across, splitting it once more down the center of its face, finally killing it.

Lisha got on her feet with Nathaniel's aid but was unable to recuperate as more of the grub-like creature's scuttled out of the shadows. Ignoring the pain in her body, Lisha grabbed her own bow and began firing arrows, learning soon why Anders had to freeze the hard shell before Nathaniel could shatter it. Her arrows bounced off the creature's armor. Sigrun and Oghren were even having trouble cutting into it. Anders was the only one able to do any damage as he released ice spell after ice spell to allow everyone the chance to get to the softer part of the creatures. Becoming frustrated and tired, he soon summoned a storm with freezing winds that froze the creatures all around to the floor. Oghren and Sigrun made easy work shattering and destroying the things afterwards. It left everyone breathless and shocked.

"Commander, are you all right?" said Anders. "Are you hurt anywhere?"

"I'll be fine, Anders," said Lisha. "You rest first, get your strength up. We may need you to do that again."

Anders moaned as he sat himself down on a broken statue next to the wall. "I really hope not. That's only the second time I've ever done that spell. It's very draining and very hard to control. I hope none of you are too hurt from it."

"You don't need to worry much about me," Sigrun said as she cleaned off her daggers. "I'm a dwarf, so I'm pretty hardy."

"If you're anything like Oghren, then I won't."

"I would like to know what those things were," said Nathaniel as he examined one of the more intact ones. "Are these the Children Jukka warned us about? Have you ever seen anything like them, Lisha?"

"No, and I've never felt anything like them either. It's weird... that was the first time since I could remember that something was able to sneak up on me like that." Lisha went over to the grub Nathaniel was examining and crouched next to it. The taint was evident in it, and the strange feeling she had felt had been coming from the creatures. What they were, she couldn't say, nor did she know where they came from.

"Well whatever they are, we need to still deal with them," said Sigrun.

"Yes, we do." Lisha walked away from the dead grub and looked around the area once more. "So did none of you find the hidden entrance yet?"

"No, we were too busy watching you almost get ripped to shreds," said Anders as he leaned back on the wall.

"Well, let's get back to the search. Anders, you go ahead and rest so you can build back up your mana. We're going to definitely need you if there are more grub-like darkspawn in Kal'Hirol. And something tells me there will be."

"Hey, why does sparkle-fingers get to lounge around?" Oghren moaned.

"Because I'm a mage and I'm _important_." Anders learned forward and smirked at Oghren's glower. "Besides, I'm sure that entrance is somewhere—Ah!" As he went to lean back against the wall, he found no wall to be there anymore, falling off the statue and into a dark hovel. "Found it!"

"Well what do ya know," Oghren mused. "I guess he's good for somethin' after all."

Lisha peered into the entrance seeing how dark and narrow it was. "Alright, people. Form a line and stick close. It looks like humans may be able to fit through, but I can't be for sure."

"Wait, shouldn't Anders heal you first?" Nathaniel said.

"If he's up to it, but I can keep going. I've had worse injuries, and it doesn't feel like anything is broken."

"How? From what it looked like, that grub thing should've torn your flesh off, especially in that armor."

Lisha looked down at her two piece armor and smiled. It wasn't the first time she had been questioned about it by a human. It was leather armor, inscribed and the traditional Dalish style for its elite female hunters. It was in two sections, just a skirt and breastplate that left her midsection exposed all around.

"There's an enchantment on it. Old Dalish magic that keeps anything from piercing my flesh. It fails on occasion, but only to very powerful creatures. There's no need to worry about me, Nathaniel. I'm fine and can take care of myself. I'm older than all of you and have faced many dangerous things. By myself even."

Nathaniel looked her up and down, still seeming concerned. "Okay, but I still think-"

"She's fine," Anders interrupted. "Now come on, let's get going. I'm eager to see what these broodmothers look like. Is it true they have rows of boobies?"

"Do you even know how a broodmother is created?" Sigrun asked.

"No, how?"

"Don't tell him, Sigrun," said Lisha. "Let him have his fantasy, then when he finally sees a real one and you see his face, then you can tell him."

"Right," Sigrun chuckled.

"Wait, I'm confused now," said Anders. "What does that mean?"

"You'll see, mage." Oghren pushed Anders forward in the line that was forming with Lisha in front followed by Nathaniel and Sigrun. Carefully they made their way into the dark tunnel and into the fortress of Kal'Hirol.

* * *

><p><em>Author Note: I want to thank everyone who is reading and writing reviews. I love hearing from people how they either like or don't like the story. Unfortunately because school is going to be starting soon for me again, I wanted to warn everyone that it might be awhile before I can post the next chapter. Nursing school is very demanding and I will have to put most of my attention on homework than writing. Which makes me sad because I love writing. :( Anyway, I also wanted to tell everyone that I now have a Fictionpress account. The link is on my profile page, so if you would like to read some of my original work, please feel free. I also love receiving reviews on those. Thanks!<em>


	7. Kal'Hirol

**Kal'Hirol**

It stunk. The smell of rotting corpses and undigested stomach content. The floor was squishy and each step released the odor into the air. It made them cough and want to add to what was on the floor as the confined space they were traveling in didn't help to vent it out. It wasn't long before Lisha saw light at the end of the tunnel and began to feel the chill of darkspawn. She stopped them short of the exit, her senses heightening as she closed her eyes. The darkspawn in the next room lit up like fireflies in the night as she scanned the taint.

"There's twenty," she whispered. "Twelve genlocks, one's an emissary and three are alphas; seven hurlock, four alphas, and a shriek."

"You can sense all that?" Sigrun asked amazed.

"Grey Wardens can sense darkspawn."

"How come I can't?" said Anders.

"You haven't been one long enough. None of you have, and don't expect it to happen anytime soon."

"Well if what you're saying is true," Nathaniel said as he made his way to Lisha's side the best he could. "Then how do we go about this?"

"We take them out as fast as we can. Nate, you stay with me and we'll pick off the weaker ones. Anders, do you think you can take care of that emissary by yourself?"

"You know I can, Commander," Anders nodded.

"Right, then Oghren, Sigrun, go after the alphas, but not alone. Nathaniel and I will help when we can. From what I can feel, the only one that might give us problems is that shriek."

"What about any of those grub-like things?" said Oghren. "Feel any of them?"

"No, they're not anywhere around here. It's just these twenty guarding the door. If we act fast and get them by surprise, then this should be pretty easy."

They all prepared themselves as Lisha pressed herself against the wall and peeked around the corner. She could see all the darkspawn as they stood, facing the large door on the other side, waiting for any who dared come that way. Lisha raised her left hand as her right held her bow and an arrow horizontal to the ground. With her signal, they all charged out.

Lisha and Nathaniel were out first, taking down some of the lesser darkspawn before they were even aware. Oghren ran straight for one of the hurlock alphas. His axe swung low, catching the darkspawn's feet and toppling him to the ground where Oghren dealt the final blow before continuing to the next.

Sigrun ducked a few crude arrows while taking out several genlocks before reaching one of their alphas. They tangoed for a while, their daggers parrying one another with every swing. They looked to be evenly matched until Sigrun tripped the genlock with her daggers and finished him off in time to block an attack from another alpha.

Lisha was amazed as she watched the two dwarves battle the darkspawn. They were in their natural element, and it showed. Lisha was especially impressed with Sigrun, seeing her fighting style and ability to handle the darkspawn with ease. When they were done dealing with the broodmothers, Lisha knew she had to convince Sigrun to join them. She would make an excellent contribution and a fine Grey Warden.

Out of the corner of her eye, Lisha saw a genlock make its way past Oghren and form a straight line for Anders who was battling savagely with the emissary. He was unaware of the approaching threat as he cast another arcane bolt at the emissary. Lisha quickly turned her attention on the genlock, firing an arrow that hit it fast, slamming it against the wall hard enough to crack its skull. She then turned her attention back on the remaining darkspawn, but didn't fire, only studied. Half of the darkspawn were down by now, and the shriek was still no where in sight. She scanned the area, searching for it. Shrieks were trouble. They were the darkspawn assassins, traveling in shadows and striking with stealth. She wondered when it would show itself, who it would strike. It might be her, as she was the only Grey Warden it would be able to sense. Or it may go after Anders, as his powerful spells would attract its attention.

Lisha heard Oghren take out another alpha, Nathaniel's arrow split the skull of a genlock, and Sigrun ran her dagger through a hurlock. It was then she pinpointed the shriek's location. It was where she feared: right behind Anders. She felt it lurking in the shadows right behind him. Quickly she turned, seeing nothing but knowing it was there, preparing to strike.

"Anders, duck!"

"What?" He didn't have any time to understand before he flopped on the ground right as Lisha's arrow passed his head and embedded itself in the eye of the shriek as it came flying out of the shadows. It screamed as it missed its target and landed on the ground hard, the screeching momentarily causing everyone to stop and cover their ears.

Lisha wasted no time, pulling out her own Dalish dagger and running for it. The shriek stood, seeing her coming with its one good eye. It screamed again before running at her, its scicled claws outstretched. It swung them down on her, but she ducked and spun on her feet. Sulhigil twisted in her hands, smacking the shriek in the chest as Lisha drove the dagger in its side. It screamed in her ear, causing her to grunt as it made her ears ring. She flipped around, yanking her dagger out, making a huge gash. The shriek snapped at her, its jaws grabbing on to Sulhigil's end. It thrashed its head back and forth, ripping the bow out of her hand and throwing it to the side. It then snapped at her again, bringing up its claws. Lisha flipped backwards, kicking it in the jaw with her feet before landing on them. The shriek shook its head from the blow, but recovered and continued its approach. Lisha kept her ground, waited until its mouth was wipe open in a scream before throwing her dagger. It landed in the shriek's mouth, bringing it down at her feet.

"I hate shrieks."

"Oh no... _Commander!_"

Lisha looked up while collecting her bow to see Sigrun on the ground, hands in front of her face as a massive creature loomed over her, looking as if it was ready to pound her to the ground. She rolled out of the way right as its fists hit the floor. The sound of stone hitting stone vibrated through the room. Oghren let out a war cry as he barreled toward the strange creature, slamming into it with his body. The creature staggered slightly and made a sound like gravel rubbing together. Its massive hands went to reach for the dwarf, but missed as Oghren leapt out of the way.

"Nate, what's going on?" Lisha asked, seeing the human as he ran past her.

"Lisha!" Nathaniel cried. "As you were battling the shriek, Anders was taken down by the emissary. It was able to strike him with a spell after you told him to get down. After that, it pulled out a weird glowing rock and suddenly that thing came out of the wall!"

"What is it?"

"A golem. Oghren and Sigrun have been fighting it, but their weapons are useless against its rock body and so are my arrows. I've been trying to find where the emissary went, but I can't find it. The blasted creature disappeared after I got Anders out of the way."

"Rhachon!" Lisha scanned the area once more, looking for the emissary. It wasn't too hard to find as the genlock had only gone a few feet away, hiding itself behind a statue where it controlled the golem. "There!"

She and Nathaniel ran around the statue, finding the emissary just as the golem nearly grabbed Sigrun by the feet. It seemed surprised they had found it, but soon grabbed its staff and threw a spell at them. They both leaped out of the way as the spell exploded on the wall behind them. It went after Lisha first, firing another spell as she staggered to her feet. The spell hit her, freezing her in place. The emissary then went to strike her with another spell, but Nathaniel's arrow knocked the staff out of its hands. Several more arrows punctured its armor while another found its way into the emissary's skull before bringing it down. Once the emissary was dead, Lisha was released from the spell and the golem stopped in mid-punch.

"That was close," Sigrun said as she moved out of the path of the giant stone fist. "I think I've been close to death more times than I would like for today."

"Don't speak too soon," said Lisha as she and Nathaniel joined the dwarves. "We still have broodmothers to kill and even more darkspawn, I'm sure."

"Right, thanks for reminding me."

"Hm, this is an old golem." Oghren stood at the golem's side, studying it from top to bottom. "It's in good order, but not as up-to-date as the ones Branka was makin'."

"Do you think you could get this to work?" Lisha asked as she tossed the gem to Oghren.

"You're giving me the control rod? Ha! If you want, Commander." Oghren messed around with the red gem before it finally began to glow. The golem's eyes, which had been dull, began to glow as well and it stood up straight. "Well whaddya know! We've got ourselves a golem now!"

"So it'll do whatever we tell it?" Lisha asked.

"As long as one of us has the control rod, then ya. This golem should prove pretty handy."

"Let's hope so."

Nathaniel dragged Anders back out of the tunnel he had placed him in. The mage was awake now but groggy.

"Oh man... what happened?" Anders moaned.

"You got knocked out," said Lisha.

"Oh yeah." Anders attempted to sit up but went back to lying down as his head spun. "Maybe not yet."

Lisha thought for a moment, trying to determine what they needed to do. They couldn't continue without Anders, but they also couldn't afford to stay or turn back. "Okay, this is what we're going to do," she said. "We need to keep going, so Oghren, Sigrun, and I are going to keep going with the golem to check things out. Nathaniel, you stay here with Anders until he recuperates. We won't go very far," she added when she saw Nathaniel begin to protest. "We're just going to take a look. We'll avoid the darkspawn, and if we get to a point where avoiding them is impossible, we'll come back for both of you. Is that understood?"

"Yes, Commander," they all said.

"Good. Anders, stay down and try and heal yourself if you can. Nate, watch over him. We can't really loose our only mage now."

"Great, I get to babysit you," Nathaniel moaned.

"You think I like you watching over me?" said Anders. "I think I'd rather have Oghren do that. At least I know he has whiskey he might share for the pain. Ooh, my damn head! Why didn't you tell me to roll out of the way or something?"

"Because I didn't think you were just going to lay there like an idiot."

"Now you're picking on me. That's so nice, pick on the poor injured mage. Do you think while you're going that you might want to reach in my pack and grab a healing poultice? Pretty please!"

The last thing Lisha heard was Nathaniel's grumble as she followed Oghren and Sigrun deeper into the fortress. She didn't turn around to notice his stare in her direction as they turned a corner. It was one of concern and wishing.

* * *

><p>"H-How...?" Sigrun stuttered as they all stared at the figures in front of them. It was a dwarf and a darkspawn, fighting one another to the death without any awareness of their audience.<p>

"I don't understand this," said Lisha as she peered through the smokey blue figures. "I thought dwarves didn't have magic."

"We don't, but I've seen something like this before." Oghren passed his hand through the genlock's head. The eerie smoke swirled around it before reforming the genlock's head when Oghren took his hand away. The genlock never noticed his head misshapen, only kept fighting its blue dwarven counterpart.

"I've never seen anything like this," Sigrun commented.

"When I was traveling with Zelda and Arawin, we ran into things similar to these in the Dead Trenches. Course they were different. Popped out of anvils and attacked us. They were tough and sodding damn hard to kill too. Hopefully we don't run into any like 'em."

"Popped out of anvils? So they came from the Stone?" Sigrun walked up to another fighting pair, one of many in the tunnel. "They say memories come from the Stone. Is this what they meant?"

"I don't think they were this literal, though," said Lisha. "Hmm, I wonder if this is similar to the thin Veil in the Brecilian Forest. Only instead of the Fade causing the manifestations, it's the lyrium."

"What do you mean?"

"There was much death in the forest long ago, which caused the Veil to tear. Magic was able to leak from the Fade to the real world, causing all the strange things that happen there. I'm wondering if maybe since dwarves don't have magic it may be the lyrium down here doing something similar. After all, I assume with this fighting we see here, there was much death at some point long ago."

"That might actually explain a few things I've seen down here. Interesting thought."

They continued down the corruption-filled tunnel, the memories still dueling in their eternal fight. The golem made a steady _thud thud thud_ as it walked slowly behind them, the only sound any of them made. When they reached the end of the tunnel, they came across a magnificent sight. A cavern opened up before them, massive and layered with levels on the sides. In the middle was a giant stage, the stairs leading up to it were cracked and blocked making it impossible to climb. But what they saw at the edge made them all stop in their tracks. On the stage stood a blue dwarf, many others standing below, looking up at him and listening intently at his words.

"_For generations they have told you, you were nothing! Swept you away like so much dust! Now, you are the only thing standing between them and the darkspawn that threaten our empire! Show them that you are not nothing! Show them that you can be warriors! Let the Stone tremble with the thunder of your footsteps! Fight!"_

He was dressed in fine armor while the ones listening to him wore tattered clothing, and as Lisha got closer to get a better look, she saw they all had an S-shaped tattoo under their right eyes.

"They're casteless, and he's trying to get them to fight, to take back the thaig." Sigrun ran her hand over her own S-shaped tattoo as she peered up at the dwarf on the stage. "He believed in them."

Lisha didn't know much about dwarven society, but she did know about the castes, and that casteless were mostly seen as worthless, a waste, and disposable. From her tattoo and the way she was acting, Lisha knew Sigrun used to be casteless and what they were seeing here meant something.

Sigrun looked around when the blue crowd disappeared and pointed over to a side set of stairs. "That's were the casteless would have lived. Maybe if we go in there we may find out what happened."

"They fought and died, that's what happened," said Oghren. "Otherwise I'm sure we'd be greeted with arrows right about now."

Sigrun glared over at him. "Are you saying the casteless couldn't fight darkspawn if they had to?"

"I'm just statin' the facts. Look around, woman! Do you think they won?"

"Alright you two, enough." Lisha got in between the two dwarves. They didn't look like they were going to fight, but Lisha wanted to stop it before it could start. "Now it looks like we may have to find a way around. Would going through there get us to the other side?"

"It looks like it might," Sigrun said as she got closer to the stairs. "If we make our way through then we might-" She stopped cold. "Wow, do you see that? There are more memories in there!"

Lisha looked over her to see the shimmer of blue at the far end of the alley. At the same time as she got closer, she could also feel the strong pull of the taint. Something was in there. "Hang on, Sigrun," Lisha said grabbing her shoulder. "I can feel something's there. I think it would be best to go back and check on Anders and Nathaniel."

"I agree," said Oghren.

"Alright, we'll go back, but... I just want to see if I can hear them." Sigrun inched closer. "They may not be here when we get back."

"Sigrun."

"Hang on, I'll be right back." She went up the stairs and ran into the alley. Lisha groaned not wanting to chase after her, but she couldn't let the dwarf go in all alone.

"Come on, Oghren."

The two of them made their way up the stairs with the golem close behind. Immediately Lisha regretted it, as her face hit cobwebs hanging from the low ceiling. She went to wipe them away only to reveal a whole mass of weds completely covering the area. She could sense them now more clearly, all of them above where they stood, looking down with their beady black eyes.

"Oghren, we need to get out of here."

"You don't have to tell me twice," he said backing up.

"Sigrun, come back now! I don't think we should go through here!" Lisha yelled at the other dwarf.

"What, why?" Sigrun made her way back, brushing away webs and looking confused. Lisha went to tell her not to do that, but it was already too late. The shadow came down before any of them could react fast enough. The large body of the gigantic spider landed on Sigrun, sending her forward and on the floor. Both Lisha and Oghren called out her name and ran forward.

Oghren went to strike the spider off but was stopped by another spider that popped out of a hole in the wall. It lifted its front legs, exposing its dripping fangs and jumped, landing on Oghren. The dwarf however was able to push it off and cracked his waraxe down on the spider's head. It split the exoskeleton and the spider struggled below the axe for a moment before settling.

Determined to get the spider off Sigrun, Lisha released several arrows, all hitting it in the eyes. The spider stopped its pursuit of the dwarf below it, but still kept her pinned. It looked up at Lisha and exposing its fangs, projected a greenish liquid right at her. Lisha dodged it, rolling on the ground and propping up on her knees. She was horrified when she looked to see the spider had lifted up part of Sigrun's armor and jammed its fangs into the dwarf's side. Sigrun screamed but so did the spider as a large golem fist connected with its face and sent it hurtling down the alley.

Lisha struggled to her feet. She could feel the corruption in the spider, as well as the corruption in all the spiders that were beginning to surround them. The golem went after the spider when it put itself back on its eight legs. It screeched at the golem, which in turn made the other spiders around them click and screech in answer. Lisha knew she had to do something, not just to get Sigrun out of there, but somehow to kill all the spiders at once. If not, she knew they would come after them.

Seeing all the webs, a thought came to her. Quickly she grabbed an arrow from her quiver as well as a small container that was hanging off her belt. Opening the container she dipped the arrowhead in the contents before closing it back up. "Oghren, get Sigrun out of here!"

"What are you doing, Commander?" Orghren shouted.

"Just get out. _Now!_"

Lisha struck the arrowhead on the ground. A flame burst on the head and quickly spread across the liquid coating it. Oghren saw what she had planned when she notched the arrow. As fast as his little legs would let him, he scooped up Sigrun and bolted for the exit. Lisha aimed at the spider that was now on top of the golem, trying to sink its fangs in. She released and the flaming arrow went soaring, catching completely on fire and hit the spider directly in the middle. The spider went flying into the webs, the fire catching rapidly and spreading. Instantly the entire area lit up as the fire burned the webs. Lisha covered her eyes and ran for the exit. She could feel the heat of the fire on her back and smell the roasting of spiders and years old dirt. A whole plume of dust and ash passed her as she ran down the stairs and landed on the ground next to Oghren and Sigrun. All three of them coughed and choked as the dust and ash settled. When it was all over, the golem slowly walked down the stairs, a thick layer of ash covering its body but otherwise unharmed.

"Is everyone okay?" Lisha asked as she wiped away the dust from her face.

"I was until you did _that!_" said Oghren as he patted the dust off his armor.

Lisha made her way over to Sigrun, finding the female dwarf still alive. "Sigrun, are you all right? How bad did the spider get you?"

Sigrun coughed for a moment, a grimace on her face as she held her side. "I've had worse," she said once she could. "Lucky for me that spider used up all its venom spitting at you before it decided to inject me." She sat up with Lisha's help. "Sorry about that. I guess I should've known, where there's webs there's spiders, and the ones found in the Deep Roads aren't the small, cute kind."

"At least you're alive."

"Yeah, funny how that keeps happening."

"Do you think you can make it back? Hopefully Anders is good enough that he can tend to you."

"Yeah, I should be able to make it." With more of Lisha's support, Sigrun stood. She wobbled a moment but was soon able to keep her balance on her own. As fast as they could, they began making their way back to where they had last left their companions.

* * *

><p>"Hey! Watch it, that hurt."<p>

"Oh quit being such a baby, Nate. It's jammed in there pretty deep. I gotta get it out."

"You're the one that shoved it further in, just get it out!"

"Wow, what's going on here?" Sigrun, Lisha, Oghren and the golem came around the corner to find Anders knelt behind Nathaniel who was sitting. "Gee, I'm glad you two are like that and not what we were... hearing," Sigrun sighed.

"I'm starting to like you more and more, Sigrun," Anders smiled. "But no, Mister Dark Mood here realized that there was an arrow in his shoulder. Apparently during the battle the adrenaline running through his veins kept him from feeling it until he calmed down. I'm trying to get it out."

"Really? I didn't see an arrow in your shoulder when we left," said Lisha as she came to take a look. Nathaniel was bare chested, his leather armor and undershirt having been striped and thrown to the side. Lisha saw where the arrowhead had gone in, right next to his left shoulder blade.

"The shaft broke off," said Nathaniel.

"That's why it's been so difficult to remove." Anders went to dig his finger in the hole making Nathaniel wince.

"Damn it, Anders! You could've warned me you were going to do that!"

"So you could tighten up like you did? I need you to relax your shoulder. It'll be easier to remove that way."

"How am I suppose to relax with your finger pushing the arrowhead further in?"

"Move aside, Anders." Lisha pushed the mage to the side without warning. "My fingers are a little smaller and more delicate. Maybe I can get it."

Lisha placed her finger on the wound. She could feel the end of the arrowhead and felt it was rather deep but loose. Nathaniel stiffened at first from her touch but then relaxed when she didn't prod. Carefully, Lisha pinched the part of the arrowhead she could grasp between her fingers. When it felt like she had a good grip, she placed her other hand on his other shoulder. "This is going to hurt."

"Just... do it," Nathaniel breathed.

Lisha pulled, the arrowhead at first resisting, but soon came free and out with Nathaniel barely making a sound. "There. It's out now. Anders, take care of him, please."

"As you wish, Commander." Anders took his place where Lisha was and began healing the wound.

"So you're doing much better, sparkle-fingers," said Oghren.

"Oh much better. I ate a few more of those dried ginseng roots. Best things ever."

"You should be careful with those, Anders," said Lisha. "They can become addicting."

"Oh, I know, but what I had wasn't dangerous. I'll be fine, and besides, they gave me my energy back."

"I can see that. Now, when you're done with Nathaniel, I need you to heal Sigrun. We ran into some spiders and she got hurt pretty bad."

"Didn't sound like it when she came around the corner." Anders smiled up at Sigrun once he was done with Nathaniel and patted on the ground for her to sit down. "Let the doctor have a look."

"You're a doctor now? Great." Sirgun as well removed her armor and raised her undershirt up so he could see the two bite marks on her back.

"Andraste's knickerweasles! What kind of spiders did you run into?" he yelled when he saw how large the puncture wounds were.

"Thaig crawlers, corrupted ones too. Not very nice."

"That's an understatement." Anders went to work healing her. Lisha knew it would take a while since she was a dwarf and magic was less affective on them than either humans or elves. Oghren went and took the golem to explore the room they were in. It was the entrance to the fortress, a large room with a wide open space and long stairs that lead down to the main door. Below Lisha could see the traps lining the floor. There were many, making her glad they had come in the secret entrance. Nathaniel made his way over to where his armor lay. Lisha walked over to check on him, careful to stay away from the edge of the stairs. They were steep and a ledge in the middle went straight down with no railing.

"Did he heal you good enough?" she asked.

"It's a bit stiff, but I'll be fine." Nathaniel flexed his shoulder and rotated his arm, loosening the muscles. He looked over at her but quickly shifted his eyes away and went to put on his undershirt. "You look like you've been playing in dirt."

"Do I now?" Lisha chuckled as she looked down at herself. "I guess ash doesn't come off easily. But that's what happens when you burn down very old spider webs that were also collecting dust." She smiled at him. "You're dirty too, you know."

"Fighting darkspawn, their blood flying everywhere. It doesn't surprise me. What does surprise me is how people don't get tainted from fighting these things. It seems almost impossible with how much blood they fling."

"The answer is probably because you're a Grey Warden and have no need to fear becoming corrupted, so you don't hold back. Neither does Oghren or Anders. Sigrun however, well... She's down here to die, so I suppose she wouldn't hold back either. But if you ever fight with men who aren't Grey Wardens, then you notice they do hold back, which can actually be more dangerous than not."

Once Anders was finished with Sigrun, and Anders and Nathaniel were filled in on what they found, they all made their way back to the area where they fought the spiders. The buildings were clear now of the cobwebs, instead covered in a thick layer of dust. As they made their way through the streets, they found charred spider corpses along with piles of darkspawn and deep stalker bones.

The area which would have been Kal'Hirol's Dust Town—literally a town of dust now—was an intricate maze of buildings, all of them seeming to be nothing but homes. Sigrun took them through as they explored all the houses, collecting anything that looked to be useful or valuable. They ran into more memories, dwarves mostly running around the streets trying to determine what they should do. Some wanted to fight while others wanted to flee. It seemed to be a battle in itself amongst the casteless. The dwarf trying to get them to fight, which they found his name to be Dailan, tried hard to persuade them more within the town, but it appeared as if many of them wouldn't listen to his words anymore. It wasn't until they reached the other side of the town and the platform did they find out what truly happened.

More memories fought each other, darkspawn versus dwarves who on closer inspection turned out to be the casteless. It was a sad scene to come across, as it appeared the darkspawn were winning.

"Maybe they should have ran," Sigrun said as she watched a blue genlock knock one of the dwarves down and stick him with its sword. The genlock then disappeared as it ran off to fight another dwarf. "It was hopeless."

"It might not have been if the others had stayed," said Oghren. "Including the other castes."

"Well, despite what happened long ago," Lisha said. "We'll reclaim Kal'Hirol back from the darkspawn for the dwarves. We just need to find and take care of those-" It hit her like a shockwave, a strong electrical current that went straight up her spine and into her skull. An involuntary cry came from her throat as she grabbed her head and fell to her knees. Everyone came around her, trying to figure out what was going on, panic in their voices.

Lisha ignored them as she focused on the pain shooting through her nervous system. Although it was less of a pain and more of a presence forcing itself on her. Forcing her back. She recognized it, similar to what she felt at Vigil's Keep. Similar to how the Children felt, but not as malicious. More... helpful. She explored it, feeling it behind a large door, in an area that was completely corrupted by taint that was different. There were also other darkspawn around, fighting each other. It seemed to be leading some of them, wanting them to push forward, to kill all that got in their way.

"Is that why he doesn't want us to come?" Lisha whispered. "Is he trying to keep us back?"

"Lisha, what are you talking about?"

She opened her eyes to find Nathaniel staring down at her. She was on the floor, not realizing how she had gotten there. "There's another talking darkspawn here."

"Another one? Great." Anders's face came into view upside down along with Sigrun and Oghren on either side of him. "I was hoping we took care of the only talking darkspawn."

"Wait, stop," said Sigrun, looking confused. "There are darkspawn who _talk?_"

"Yes, there is," Lisha said pushing herself to a sitting position. "We can explain it to you later, but now we need to keep moving. He's getting away."

"Hold on there, Commander," said Oghren. "You just started acting freaky. I've seen Wardens act like that before, and it's usually never a good thing."

"It wasn't an attack." Lisha focused on what had just happened. "It was more like a warning. He sensed me even before I did and tried to keep me from... moving forward. It was as if he was trying to keep me from getting involved."

"Involved in what?" Sigrun asked.

"I don't know, but he's leading darkspawn and they're attacking the ones that live here, going deeper into Kal'Hirol, and searching for..." Her eyes widened when she realized it. "The broodmothers."

"Searching for the broodmothers?" Anders raised an eyebrow. "Is this talking darkspawn trying to protect them from us as well?"

"No... he wants to destroy them just like we do." Lisha stood on her own and stared at the large doors in front of them. It was behind these doors she knew the battle between darkspawn was taking place. "I don't know why he wanted to warn me about continuing on, but we're going to keep going anyway. I want to know what's going on."

They all agreed as they followed her through the doors. They came to a large room that was completely covered in a black and dark purple corruption. The floor squished underneath their feet and before them were several darkspawn fighting each other, unaware of the new arrivals. Oghren got ready to attack, but Lisha kept him back.

"No, this is not our fight, let them kill each other. We need to get to the broodmothers." He seemed reluctant, along with everyone else, but they followed Lisha as she ran through the fighting. As they made their way through the cavern, occasionally they did have to stop and fight darkspawn that spotted them. It was easy work, and eventually they reached the end of the room. An opening to a lower area, surrounded by corruption was the way Lisha felt the talking darkspawn had been heading. She went to descend, but Sigrun stopped her.

"Hey, there's something over in that room!" she pointed. It was a small room off to the side and Lisha noticed a shimmer of blue within the door. If it was more memories, it was something she knew Sigrun wanted to investigate.

As they made their way into the room, they saw a small blue dwarf crouched next to a large stone slab. He was carving on it frantically. Lisha recognized him as the dwarf speaking on the platform, Dailan.

"_I cannot let them be... forgotten._"

He lowered his head on the slab, looking haggard and drained. It didn't take much for the blue ogre that appeared rapidly to take him down, ramming him with its horns then slamming the poor dwarf in the ground with its fists. The blue figures then disappeared in a misty haze.

Sigrun made her way over to the slab and rubbed her hand across its surface as she read the inscription. "'May the Stone remember the defenders of Kal'Hirol, who were born casteless and died warriors.' Died Warriors? He... he wanted them to be remembered as warriors. Warrior caste. And look... he carved their names in this tablet. All of them! Lisha, we can't just leave this here. We have to find some way to honor the memory of those who died here. We need to take this tablet with us."

"I don't know about you," said Anders. "But large stone tablets don't make me move any faster."

"We need to take this with us somehow!" Sigurn looked on at Lisha, desperate.

"We'll come back and get it," said Lisha. "When Kal'Hirol has been purged of darkspawn and the broodmothers are no longer breeding."

"Thank you, Commander," Sigrun sighed. "This is something that shouldn't be lost to the blighted darkspawn. So what do you say we go down into the lower reaches and figure out what's going on!"

* * *

><p><em>Footnote: How many of you got that book reference? I liked that scene in The Stolen Throne, and thought I'd give a nod to it in this chapter. David Gaider is the man!<em>

_Sindarin Translation:_

_Rhachon: Curses!_


	8. The Mother

**The Mother**

The lower levels of Kal'Hirol were different, mainly due to the fact there was nothing recognizably dwarven about them. Everything was covered in corruption, the walls pulsing with it, and the feel of the Children all over the place. They passed through narrow tunnels, strange looking pods clinging to the walls and crammed into crevices. Lisha had seen the corruption pods before, but these ones were different. They looked less like pods and more like cocoons.

"Anders, please don't touch those."

"Oh, but they're so interesting looking!"

"Just don't," Lisha said as she grabbed his collar and pulled him away. "I'd rather something not pop out of them and rip you to pieces."

"That wouldn't happen. Ooh! Look at that!" Anders ran over to a far corner and at an overturned basket that had something blue spilling out. "It's lyrium. Raw Lyrium!"

"And what would you want that for?" Lisha asked coming next to him. "Thinking of going into business or something?"

"That's not a bad idea, actually. Think of how well I would be able to escape templars if I could just bride them with raw lyrium! Please, Commander, let me take some."

"No."

"Oh..." Anders gave her his best puppy dog face, bottom lip sticking out and eyes big and glowing.

"Do you really think that's going to work on me?" Lisha crossed her arms as she stood her ground. "I've been training and dealing with young elves for a long time now. There's nothing you can do that I haven't seen before. And besides, isn't smuggling lyrium illegal?"

"Ha! Like that stops anyone," Oghren laughed.

"I think it would be fun to be a lyrium smuggler," Anders smiled. "Going about, sneaking past guards and feeding the templar's addiction."

This made Sigrun laugh. "You're so kind, Anders! Yes, instead of helping them, you want to make them worse."

"Why would I want to help templars? Not after all the things they did to me. As a mage in the tower, I was always watched and tormented. Tormenting them back would be a nice change."

"Well, Grey Wardens aren't lyrium smugglers," said Lisha. "And you're not in the tower anymore."

"That is true," Anders breathed. "Sometimes I have to remember that. But I do have one question for you, oh fearless leader! If I can't be a lyrium smuggler, then what should I do when we're not killing darkspawn? I assume there are times when we get breaks, yes?"

"A break?" Lisha said trying to hold back her smile. "From the darkspawn? I do hope you're joking... but maybe there are times when we don't fight."

"Ah, so there is hope!" Anders said excited. "So what do you say, Commander, you and me after all this is said and done go and travel the world together. We'll have parties, take over small kingdoms, any thing!"

"Anders, what are you getting at?" Lisha said holding back a laugh. "You know that would never happen, but... it is a tempting offer. And a good start."

"My lady! Now I'm getting somewhere. Perhaps there's still some hope yet for a little scandalous affair, eh Commander?" Anders winked.

"That's enough, mage," Nathaniel said rough. "You shouldn't speak about the commander like that."

"Oh, all right, all right. I forgot how sensitive you are about it. If _you'd_ rather be alone with her-"

"That's not what I meant. You should just show her more respect is all."

"Right, whatever you say."

"Okay you two," Lisha said taking the lead. "I need all of you to focus. We're in a dangerous part of the thaig right now. I can feel the Children all over."

"Ugh, those things again." Sigrun stuck out her tongue. "I knew it would be too much, but I had hoped we were done with them."

"I know, so now's the time when we really need to be focused. You three," Lisha said pointing to Anders, Nathaniel, and Oghren. "It's probably too early, but I still want you to try and feel through the taint. Down in the Deep Roads, it's heightened, so it may be easier for you to do it. Now, what I want you to do is close your eyes, feel the taint in your blood, feel it as its connection goes out into the vast void of the corruption that surrounds us. Try and separate the darkspawn that you come across. Feel the difference between the different kinds, the difference between darkspawn and Wardens, and the difference between the talking darkspawn, Children, and the regular darkspawn. Can you feel anything yet?"

"I'm... not sure," said Nathaniel. "It's hard to distinguish between anything."

"Oh this is stupid, I can't feel a thing!" Anders opened his eyes.

"Patience, Anders," Lisha said calmly. "There's no need to rush. If you can't feel anything, then that's fine. I just wanted to see if any of you could."

"Wait, I think I feel something." Oghren lifted up his head and looked around. A long, low and loud whistle then sounded behind him making everyone stop and stare. "No, I just lost it."

"Oghren..." Sigrun said sickened. "Did you just...?"

"Holy Maker, dwarf!" Anders said pinching his nose. "I don't think that's what Lisha was talking about!"

"What? It's not that bad!" said Oghren. "It's actually tame compared to some of my other ones." Oghren took a big sniff and let out a satisfying sigh.

"You're disgusting."

"I try my best."

"Okay, I think we've had enough of that," said Lisha. "Come on, let's keep moving."

Everyone was happy to get away from where they had been standing, getting away from Oghren's stink. Lisha took them deeper into the corruption, following the trail the talking darkspawn had left. She could tell he still didn't want her to follow him, but she was determined to find the truth.

They reached an area that lead into a cave. Lisha stopped them from entering as she felt Children on the other side with regular darkspawn. Peering around the corner, she caught the movement of a Child scuttling through the muck. It jumped in the air and landed on a genlock, its circling teeth clamping down on the genlock's throat. The Child jerked the darkspawn back and forth before finally snapping its neck. Once the genlock was dead, the Child then began to feed, sucking the insides out of the darkspawn through its round mouth. When it was done, it jumped back and began to shake. Everyone watched as the Child changed in front of them, its legs growing, spiked arms coming out its sides, and its mouth splitting into fours, opening wide like an ugly flower. It shrieked and other Children behind it answered its call, following its lead as they attacked other genlocks.

"Stop them!" Lisha cried. She turned the corner and fired an arrow at the closest Child, hitting it right in the mouth before it could clamp down on a dead genlock. The one that had changed turned to her, screaming with its wide mouth and ran straight for her.

The others were already around the corner, fighting the remainder of the Children. Lisha fired another arrow at the changed one. The arrow hit it in the eyes but it didn't stop. The Child crouched and leaped, its clawed arms stretched out and mouth gaping open. Lisha let it fall on her as her legs got under it. She rolled on her back, pushing her legs forward and flinging the Child over her head. It landed on its back and squealed. Lisha was on her feet first, taking out her dagger and striking it down deep in the Child's soft belly. It squealed again and rolled, hitting her in the side with one of its hooked claws. Lisha went down, holding her abdomen which was starting to turn dark red from the large gash across her belly.

The Child righted itself and advanced on her, dropping down on top of her before she could move. Lisha took her hand away from the gash to defend her face. She grabbed part of its mouth as the Child opened and closed it, trying to get a hold of her. It snapped down on one of her fingers making her grunt from the pain. Its claws began digging into her skin while its mouth got closer and closer. Lisha didn't know how much longer she could keep it away before its strength got the best of her and its circled teeth closed around her throat.

There was a sudden chill in the air and the Child slowed its pursuit as its outer skin began to ice over. Its body was suddenly off her as something smashed into it. Lisha looked to see Nathaniel wrestle the Child down, pinning it to the ground and using his own dagger to dig into its head and split it open. Lisha then turned to see Anders standing in the middle of the room, cold wind, snow and ice circled around him, freezing all the Children and darkspawn in place as Oghren and Sigrun stood by him, shielding their faces, the poor golem freezing solid.

Pushing herself up, Lisha saw as Anders began to sway, his arms falling to his sides. He then fell to his knees as the spell drained all his mana. Oghren and Sigrun uncovered their faces and ran to the frozen darkspawn, shattering them with mighty blows. Lisha herself picked up Sulhigil and shattered a few darkspawn on her own with Nathaniel close beside her.

They kept at it until all the darkspawn were dead. Lisha looked around close, trying to feel if any more darkspawn were around. She then felt him, his alien presence brushing across her. She looked to the far end of the cave and saw him standing there, his red eyes boring into hers. The talking darkspawn looked similar to the one she had killed at Vigil's Keep, but different in many ways. Lisha could sense something different about him, but she wasn't sure what it was. She saw his rotten teeth, whether it was a smile or a snarl she couldn't tell. He was either tempting her or trying to warn her away once more.

_Go back. The Lost is _mine!

Things became fuzzy all the sudden, slowing down to a crawl. Pain began shooting from her abdomen. Lisha looked down to see her whole front covered in blood. She fell to her knees, dropping her bow and stared straight ahead, trying to keep herself conscious. Everyone went to her, saying her name. Their voices echoing in her ears like they were far away. Nathaniel held her shoulders while Anders crawled over to her. Lisha couldn't keep conscious anymore. She felt her head being lowered to the ground before everything went dark.

* * *

><p>Lisha awoke to an aching body and something wrapped tightly around her middle. Her eyes blinked several times as they got used to the light of the small flickering fire beside her. When she lifted her head, it throbbed, making her hands lift to rub the temples.<p>

"Hang on there, Commander." Anders scooted his way around the fire. "You don't need to be getting up so fast now. You did lose a lot of blood."

Lisha felt the bandage wrapped around her abdomen. It completely covered her exposed midsection, feeling slightly damp. She sat up, cracking her back and rubbed her temples one more time before fully focusing on him. "I've had worse, Anders."

"Really? I'd hate to see what those were. Course... I guess I've seen worse as well. Unfortunately, though, I wasn't able to heal you all the way. After casting a blizzard, it basically took all my mana, leaving me helpless." Anders sat next to her and rubbed his face. She could see the exhaustion in him. "Man I hope I don't have to do that spell again. I'm afraid if I do I might not live through it. Do you think we've seen the last of those Children? It would be great."

"That would be great," Lisha chuckled. "But you know better than to think that. We're not done seeing those Children again, but let's at least hope we don't see them anymore down here. I'm going to need you to stay alive. Until I get another mage, at least."

"Right, Commander. I'll make sure not to disappoint you."

Lisha looked around their campsite, seeing that they were in a different spot from where they had fought the Children. It still had those strange pods, but they were destroyed and the corruption around the area wasn't as vast. She also noticed no one else was there except her and Anders. "Where is everyone?"

"They went to explore a little more and to destroy as many of those pods as they could find. Apparently that's where the Children come from. A few crawled out of the pods during the fight, which is why we went ahead and destroyed the ones here. Then Nathaniel and Sigrun went to the right and Oghren and his golem went to the left, leaving me here to watch over you until you woke. They should be returning soon so we can continue on."

"Yes, we need to continue on. I can feel the broodmothers are close."

"Then we went the right way after all. It's like a maze down here."

It wasn't long before the others returned, giving Lisha time to recover and gather her things and pack up camp. There was nothing really to report. The others had found nothing worth investigating and weren't able to go very far with how thick the corruption was in some areas. Once everything was packed and everyone was ready to go, Lisha lead them down a passage way no one had gone down yet. It was this way she could sense the broodmothers, as well as the presence of the talking darkspawn that she had seen before.

The passage was long, making everyone slow to a walk so they could preserve their strength. As they got closer, Lisha started to sense another presence. Another talking darkspawn, one that felt stronger and had magic. She closed her eyes and hoped that Anders would be able to handle what was coming. This darkspawn was going to be tough and they were going to need him.

As they approached the end of the hallway, they saw through a large opening a circular room that appeared to have a waterfall and a trough of water around the edges. Coming to the opening, Lisha stopped them before going in and peered inside the circular room. Within were the two talking darkspawn and a very large, very molten looking golem. It glowed red and towered over everything, heat streaming off it like an inferno. In its hand was the one darkspawn who had been trying to push Lisha back while the other one stood staring at it, a wicked smile crossing its face.

"The Architect sends many, but does not come himself!" it said to the one in the golem's hand. "He is a coward. The Lost will kill you, and the Father will know he has failed to destroy the Lost." The darkspawn gestured to himself. "He will know that the Mother will tear him apart." With a nod from the Lost, the golem grabbed the other end of the darkspawn and ripped him in two. It then threw the two halves into the water on the edge of the room. The Lost laughed maliciously before spotting Lisha and her companions. Being discovered, Lisha lead everyone into the circular room. The Lost peered over at them, his dark eyes finding Lisha.

"Who are you?" he growled. "Is this another trick from the Architect? The Lost can feel you, but you are no darkspawn."

"No, I am not," Lisha said as she stood her ground. "We are Grey Wardens, and I am the warden-commander, here to rid this place of your filth."

The Lost snarled, his black and pointed teeth showing across his lips. "You say you are, but you are not the warden-commander. You do not possess the song!"

"The song?"

"The song of the blood! The beautiful music." The Lost closed his eyes and stretched his hands out. "Only the ones who killed the great archdemon have it. The Mother says to not harm them, but you do not have it, so you must _die!_"

Everyone jumped to the side as a huge fireball hurtled from the Lost's staff. It exploded on impact, sending all of them across the room in different directions. Lisha skid across the floor on her belly, stopping only inches from the water. Pain shot through her abdomen, white heat that nearly paralyzed her. Grunting, she pushed herself to her feet while holding her abdomen. She could already feel the warmth of fresh blood seeping into the bandage. Lisha stood at the edge, gathering herself as she watched the battle before her.

The inferno golem had began to glow even brighter, running after her companions and swinging its giant fist at Oghren. The dwarf was only saved by their golem, only about half the size of the red one, which had placed itself in the middle. The two golems crashed into one another, stone fists locked as they tried to push the other one back.

The others had already recovered themselves and took their places against the Lost. The emissary had surrounded himself in fire which kept Sigrun back. She circled around, trying to find a way past the blazing flames so she could stick the Lost with her daggers. Nathaniel and Anders stood on opposite ends, Nathaniel sending arrow after arrow at the emissary, but only half made it past the fire. The others found their way into the Lost's flesh, but they didn't seem to be doing much as the darkspawn kept his attention on Anders.

The two mages battled it out, Anders already showing strain on his face. Lisha knew he still wasn't fully recovered, just like her. The Lost was pushing him back, closer to the edge of the water. His spells powerful as they beat against Anders's own shield with great force. The feel of both their magic going against the other crackled in the air.

The sound of golems striking caught Lisha's attention and she saw the inferno golem pick up the smaller one and throw it into the water. Oghren struck his axe on the larger golem's ankle. It went into a slight dent which Oghren had been chipping away at while the two golems fought. The inferno golem, now rid of its smaller counterpart, turned its attention on Oghren. It slammed a fist down, missing Oghren by an inch. The dwarf popped back up and ran around, hitting the golem in the same place as before.

More pain shot through Lisha's body as she tried to move, taking a few steps forward to help them. Her stomach ached, and when she looked down at the bandage, saw it was almost completely saturated. Lisha shook off the pain the best she could. She needed to help her companions, needed to help defeat that emissary. Anders was beginning to fail, falling to his knees as he still continued to fight the Lost.

Seeing his opponent down, the Lost smirked and surrounded himself with magic. It crackled in the air and everyone could feel it was going to be a powerful spell, one that would wipe Anders out. The Lost went to release the spell but was forced to shoot it toward the ceiling where it exploded and sent flames raining down all across the area as Sigrun leaped over the fire and landed on his back, grabbing him around the neck. She drove one of her daggers in his chest and placed the over against his throat. The Lost spun to shake her off, but her two daggers gave her a good grip to stay put, her legs flinging everywhere.

"I got him! Hurry up!" she screamed.

Lisha completely ignored the pain in her abdomen now as she ran to Nathaniel's side. He had his bow up, aiming at the Lost but unable to release his arrow as the darkspawn went back and forth. "What are you waiting for?" Lisha nearly screamed. "Aim for his head. Kill him!"

"I know, but he's moving around too much," Nathaniel said, nearly panicked. "I don't want to hit Sigrun!"

"Then don't." Sulhigil in hand, Lisha took one of the arrows from Nathaniel's quiver and aimed herself. Things around her slowed down as she concentrated, focusing solely on the Lost. Sigrun continued to hang on, being thrown every which way as the emissary tried to get her off his back. When Lisha saw her opportunity, the arrow flew. It streaked through the air, missing Sigrun's head and hitting the Lost right in the eye. It went deep, the entire shaft of the arrow disappearing into the socket. The Lost stopped his thrashing, dropped his staff and fell to the floor. At the same moment, the inferno golem froze. Oghren smashed into its side, sending it straight into the deep water of the troughs. Hot steam released everywhere as the golem sank.

"Thank the Creators," Lisha whispered when it was all over. Her arms fell to her sides as she looked around the room. Sigrun stood after making sure the Lost was dead by planting her daggers in his back. Anders sat at the edge of the water, breathing heavy and looking extremely exhausted.

"Sod it," Oghren said as he searched the water. "I guess the water's too deep for the little guy to get out. Oh well."

"That was... an amazing shot," Nathaniel said. "I'm not sure I could have done that without fear of hitting Sigrun."

"Then what you need to do is get rid of the fear," Lisha smiled. "Maybe instead of a duel, I could just give you a lesson."

"I don't need a lesson, thanks, but... Lisha, your bandages! How are you-"

"Stop right there, Nathaniel," Lisha said putting up her hands. "The bleeding has stopped and even though I feel a little dizzy, I'll be fine. Right now we need to see what everyone else needs." She walked over to Anders, who already had Oghren and Sigrun around him. "How are you feeling, Anders?"

"Horrible," he said. "But you know, that's to be expected, right? Mage already weakened from previous battles, having to fight an emissary with the strength of an archdemon. Yeah, I'd say horrible is just about right."

"I highly doubt the Lost was that strong, but I guess with your state that's probably a good estimate. Nevertheless, we need to keep moving. I can feel them now, not too far. The Lost must have been protecting them."

"You mean the broodmothers?" said Sigrun. "I've never seen one, but I've heard about how hard they are to kill. If there's more than one, don't you think it would be best if we rested a little first before charging in?"

"I would have to second that," said Anders. "Besides, it looks like you'll need a change, Commander."

"I know we're all tired," Lisha said looking to all of them. "But killing these broodmothers is a top priority. I can feel four, and if I'm right, they're in a spot where we won't be doing much fighting."

"I highly doubt that," said Nathaniel.

"Just trust me and let's go." Lisha started walking to the opposite end of the room before Anders even had a chance to stand. When she reached the door, she waited for everyone to catch up before taking them down another long hallway and into another room with a large hole in the floor. Lisha slowly walked over to it and peered down, seeing below what she had felt. Four broodmothers were down there, their tentacles sprouting from the ground stood swaying beside them.

"Sorta hypnotizing, isn't it?" Oghren said as he peered down as well. "How those things just... sway like that."

"Not really. Ugh, they're disgusting." Anders backed away from the edge and sat back down. "Why didn't you tell me they were so hideous? Breasts indeed, but over layers of fat! And then their heads! Shaven and round like a pigs."

"I warned you, didn't I?" said Lisha. "But now the question is how to kill them. Hmm." Lisha looked around and saw chains hooked to the edges of the pit. She followed them and saw they were holding up a large, glowing blue stone that hung right over the broodmothers. "Well that's convenient."

"What, that?" Oghren said as he saw what Lisha was looking at. "Hey, that's a lyrium globe. They're usually used for power. Lighting the streams that run through the walls."

"Do you think it could kill some broodmothers?"

Oghren looked at her confused at first but soon got the idea. "Why not, Commander! Allow me." Taking his axe, Oghren made his way to the nearest chain and began beating on it. The chain snapped quickly being rusted and old. The lyrium globe above shifted and cricked from the loss of a chain. Oghren then made his way over to one more chain and cut it as well. It was all that was needed for the globe to finally fall.

The broodmothers screamed as the globe fell upon them and engulfed them in a bright light. Everyone backed away from the edge and covered their eyes as the light flashed. Once it died, they looked over the edge once more to find the broodmothers completely gone.

"Well that was easy," Lisha said as she sat down. "I think we can rest now."

"Thank the Maker!" cried Anders. He laid himself flat on his back and stretched out. "I don't care if we are in the Deep Roads, I'm taking myself a nice long nap!"

"I think I might join you on that, sparkle-fingers." Oghren plopped himself next to Anders. The mage jumped up from the dwarf's sudden closeness.

"Uh, maybe not. I already have nightmares, I don't need ones involving you."

"You're too squeamish, mage."

Lisha rolled her eyes at the two before seeing Sigrun staring off in the distance. "What's on your mind, Sigrun?" Lisha asked although she felt she already knew the answer.

"The broodmothers are dead, Kal'Hirol has now been claimed back," she said. "And the Legion has been avenged. I thank you for that. I know without you guys I wouldn't have been able to do it by myself. But... now I feel I need to be going. I still owe the Legion a death and there are still more darkspawn out there to fight. Especially with what's going on. Did you notice there seems to be two fractions of darkspawn? I want to go and investigate. Find out who this Mother is and who is the Architect."

"I've heard the Architect mentioned before," said Lisha. "Back at Vigil's Keep when we fought a talking darkspawn that called himself the Withered. It's a little frightening to think there are two powerful darkspawn out there that might be leading the others. Maybe that would explain why they haven't gone back underground yet."

"Maybe. That's why I'm going to find out. If I find anything, I'll make sure to try and reach you."

"I would prefer it if you joined us, Sigrun."

The dwarf looked up at her. "Me? Join the Grey Wardens? But I'm apart of the Legion of the Dead. Can I even do that?"

"I don't see why not. Legionaries and Wardens basically do the same thing. We fight darkspawn and die by them. With us, you won't be alone and would be more efficient at killing them."

"I would, wouldn't I?" Sigrun smiled broadly at the thought. "I've seen how you guys all fight, it's incredible to watch. So if you think I could be a Warden, then why would I deny it! I'll come with you, Commander. I'll be one of the best Grey Wardens you ever had!"

* * *

><p>Lisha allowed them to rest and treat their wounds for a few hours before heading back out of Kal'Hirol. On their way, they stopped to pick up the stone tablet with the carved names of the casteless who defended the thaig. They had to break it in pieces in order to get it all out, everyone caring their own piece.<p>

The journey back didn't take very long, but it felt longer due to everyone's fatigue and having to carry the heavy stones. They arrived back at Vigil's Keep at sundown of the second day they'd been gone. Once there, everyone ran to the kitchens to get something to eat before making their way to their bedrooms for a good night's sleep. Lisha showed Sigrun a room she could have before going to find Varel. Once he was located, she told him of their arrival and everything that happened in Kal'Hirol.

"And also make sure to have a Joining ritual prepared for the morning. I want Sigrun to have her strength before going through with it."

"As you wish, Commander," Varel bowed. "And seriously, you Wardens are amazing to take on such things so quickly and with so few a number."

"It's not that impressive," Lisha smiled. "It took how many Wardens to bring down the archdemon? While we only killed a few broodmothers with a lyrium globe."

"Still, Commander..."

"Thank you, Varel. Now if you don't mind, I'm going to bed myself. I'll get a report from you in the morning, if you don't mind."

"I understand. Good night, Commander."

* * *

><p><em>The darkspawn walked through a dark, corruption covered cave. He walked slowly, timid, almost frightened by the huge mass that sat on the other side. It was a grotesque pile of flesh with tentacles and claws growing out of the sides, slowly rising up and down with every breath. A thin stalk curved over, sprouting out of the middle of the mass. Tiny but long arms dangled over its chest, where rows of breasts that went down, each row more deformed than the one on top of it. A black ilk drained from every nipple and when the head snapped up to see the darkspawn approaching, the same black liquid could be seen draining from the eyes.<em>

"_What news do you bring the Mother?" the creature said._

_The darkspawn stopped and could barely look her in the eye. "I bring news of Kal'Hirol, Mother," he stuttered. "It has been lost. And so has... the Lost."_

_The Mother straightened her torso, black and sharp teeth mashing together in a growl. A scream passed them as she thrashed her body around. "Kal'Hirol lost! The Lost is lost! Lost! Lost! Lost!"_

_The darkspawn put his hands up as he eyed the tentacles thrashing on either side. "Mother... be calm..."_

"_Calm, yes," she said slumping back over. "Once I was calm. Once the Mother listened to the beautiful song, felt it wash over her and inside her and she was calm. But now there is no calm. The Father took that away. And now he takes away Kal'Hirol! My poor pets in Kal'Hirol... the Father knew I would send them against him. The Father feared!" She began laughing hysterically, her tentacles thrashing once more. The darkspawn backed away a little. "Kal'Hirol is gone, but the Mother still has her tricks. Many, many tricks."_

"_But what will the Mother do?" he asked, unsure how she would respond. A tentacle snapped around his abdomen and yanked him off the ground. He at first struggled as it brought him straight to the Mother's face. She smiled at him as a wicked laughter came from her mouth._

"_Do? I will laugh!" She shook from it, shaking him with her. He shied away. "The Herald does not need to fear the Mother," she said calming back down. "The Herald is still needed."_

"_What does the Mother intend to do next?"_

_The Mother hummed as she slowly put the Herald back on his feet. "The song will be heard again. There is a way, but the Mother needs to wait. Yes... waiting is what she will do. Then, when the time is right, her plan can move forward."_

"_What is the Mother waiting for?"the Herald asked, backing away._

_She didn't move, only slumped forward to her original position before he had entered. "For the song to come to her." She put her head down, and the Herald bowed before making his way out of the cave._

* * *

><p><em>AN: Yeah, this is finally up! Took me longer than I would have liked, but school needs to come first. Anyway, for those of you who don't know, last week I posted the first chapter to my Dragon Age 2 fanfic. I felt like I had to post something, and people were asking me to as well, so there it is. It's called Blood Promise. I will try and post on that story as well, but not nearly as much. This story will get top priority, and then when I'm done with this one, I'll work more on DA2. It should be interesting. Thanks. _


	9. Trouble Brewing

**Trouble Brewing**

Lisha awoke the next morning with her body screaming at her to stay put. She ached all over with her abdomen feeling the worst. When she forced herself to sit up, she noticed her bandage needed to be changed again. It was already saturated which meant the wound wasn't closing properly. She knew it was probably best to go to Anders and have him fully heal it, but she didn't want him to until he was fully recovered. Fighting through the ache, Lisha dressed herself and made her way first to the infirmary to have her bandage changed. Once that was done, she made her way next to the kitchen to get something to eat. It was here where she found everyone else, which didn't surprise her.

"Why are you all up so early?" Lisha asked, sitting down next to Sigrun. "I thought you guys would take the opportunity and sleep in."

"Despite how tired we were, Commander," said Anders. "Those dreams don't seem to care. I know that's why I'm up so early."

"Is it the same for the rest of you? Dreams?"

Oghren and Nathaniel nodded.

"Not me," Sigrun commented. "I'm not used to the surface yet, so getting any type of sleep wasn't going to happen."

"Well don't think it's going to get any better," said Anders.

Lisha eyed her three Grey Wardens. "Were the dreams any different than normal?"

"Not really, though mine seemed to be more potent." Anders put down his empty bowl and rubbed his eyes. "Do we have to do anything today, Commander? I would really like to get some more sleep if possible."

"We still need to investigate the Wending Woods, but I guess that can wait until tomorrow. You all look like you need to get some more rest."

"Is there a reason why you want to know about our dreams?" Nathaniel asked.

"No reason. Just wanted to know." Lisha had her own dreams last night, strange dreams that didn't feel like darkspawn ones, but yet darkspawn were in it. Two strange creatures that felt more like the alien darkspawn, talking and discussing some type of plan. The broodmother, ugly and revolting, her laugh and cry echoed through Lisha's mind. Was that the Mother? She had been called that in the dream, but Lisha couldn't be for sure what she had dreamed about. It felt different, odd, especially since she hadn't had a darkspawn dream in months.

"So, for today, I suggest everyone get something to eat then go back to bed," Lisha continued. "But before you do, Sigrun, I would like to get your Joining started this morning. Are you ready?"

"Yes, Commander, I am," Sigrun said standing and facing Lisha. "I am ready to become a Grey Warden."

"Good, you'll need that spirit. Now come with me and we'll find Varel."

"Um... Lisha." She was halfway to the door before Nathaniel's voice stopped her. She turned to face him and found all three men standing from the table and looking at her.

"Yes?"

"Are we able to witness the Joining? We would like to be there."

"Of course you can. All of you can come to any Joining you want. You're Grey Wardens, already privy to our secrets. So come if you wish." They all nodded as Lisha turned around and lead them all out of the kitchen and into the throne room where Varel was, already getting things prepared for the day. Lisha noticed there was something going on in the throne room she didn't like. Too many servants running around, getting things organized. It was similar to right before her fealty ceremony. "Varel... did you remember the Joining this morning?"

"Oh, Commander, yes, yes, of course," said Varel. "But I prepared it in a side room, if you don't mind. There's something urgent that needs to be done in the throne room right after."

"What's that?"

"I'll explain it to you after, Commander. We really don't have much time right now. Follow me."

Varel took them to a side room which was barely big enough to hold them all. He preformed the ritual and Sigrun drank the blood. She coughed and fell to her knees, but did not pass out. Her eyes turned white and she curled over from the pain, but never did she lose consciousness. Lisha couldn't be more proud, happy that Sigrun had survived and increased their numbers. Now all she needed to do was find another mage to help out Anders, as well as finding more worthy candidates to really increase their numbers.

When it was finished, Lisha told Nathaniel, Anders, and Oghren to make sure Sigrun was all right and to take her to her room if needed. Varel took her back in the throne room and Lisha soon noticed why all the servants were running around. In the short time they had been in the side room going through the Joining, the throne room had filled with nobles and others. Varel took Lisha to the end of the room where Captain Garevel stood and announced her, quieting the room.

"All rise," Garevel said. "The warden-commander and liege lord of all Amaranthine enters."

"Varel, what is going on?" Lisha whispered in his ear.

"I'm sorry, Commander." Varel shook his head. "I tried to hold it off as long as I could, but you hold the right of high justice on your land. Certain matters of court must be decided, and they must be decided now."

"I wish you could've warned me first." Lisha scanned the room, seeing all the nobles staring at her. She recognized a few of them, and to her relief, it appeared as if Bann Esmerelle wasn't there.

"I know, and again I'm sorry, but Lady Liza Packton demanded this audience... quite loudly. Plus there are some other matters that need your immediate attention."

"Okay, then explain all this to me, Varel, because I have no idea what I'm doing."

"By custom, the claimants make their case to you. I'll advice you after, then you rule."

Lisha sighed. "This sounds like something Arawin would be thrilled about, deciding the fate of a noble. Couldn't you have held it off until she got here? I'm sure she could have done this even in her condition. Would've enjoyed it more too, I'm sure."

This made Varel chuckle. "I would if I could have, Commander, but when nobles want something bad enough, then it's best to just get it over with."

"Fine. Let's begin."

"As you wish." Varel then addressed the crowd. "The warden-commander will first hear the matter of the crown against the sheepherder Alec."

A young man came out of the crowd and stood before Lisha. He was anything but a noble with his dirty clothes and unkept hair. He bowed to her, looking rather frightened. Captain Garevel then took his place on the other side of her.

"Commander, on behalf of the crown," he stated. "I submit that Alec stole two bushels of grain bound for the garrison in Amaranthine. When confronted by soldiers, he confessed. The punishment for theft from the crown is death by hanging."

"Death by hanging?" Lisha said surprised. "Don't you think that's a little cruel for theft?"

"Had he stolen from anyone besides the crown," said Varel. "He'd escape with a flogging."

"What say you, Alec?" Captain Garevel continued.

Alec straightened himself and took a deep breath before looking Lisha in the eye. "My sheep were slaughtered by the darkspawn. My... my family was starving. I ask for mercy, Commander. Mercy."

This was what Lisha didn't like, having to decide the poor man's fate. Although it was wrong for him to have stolen, he did have a reason for it.

"This needs to be dealt with in a sensible matter, Commander," Varel whispered. "The common folk already appreciate you sending soldiers to defend their lands, but you can't show them too much leniency."

"I know, but I also know Zelda wouldn't like to hear someone was killed just because they stole from her." Lisha sighed as she stared at Alec. "Especially if their family was starving."

"No, I don't think the queen would like hearing that," Varel smiled.

"Alright, I think I have a decision." Lisha stepped forward. "Alec, I am not without mercy. You will receive a flogging instead. Afterwards, I then want you to bring your family here and join the army. They will be fed."

There was a murmur amongst the crowd, and it didn't sound good. Lisha noticed it was mostly coming from the nobles.

"Oh, thank you, thank you!" Alec said bowing to her. "I will." Lisha thought she never saw someone smile so broadly for being given a flogging. Two guards came behind him and took Alec away and out of the room.

"Next is a more serious matter, Commander," said Captain Garevel. "Danella, a soldier of the Vigil, abandoned her post and was caught three leagues away. She is charged with desertion. Even if it were not a time of war, the penalty would be death."

A soldier this time walked out of the crowd and stood in front of Lisha. "I asked the old captain several times to release me from my oath," she said. "The darkspawn are too near my family's farm. They need me, my lady. I'm no coward."

"You dishonor everyone who serves the Vigil," Garevel nearly growled. "You think you're alone in having family under threat?"

"The men are afire over this one," said Varel. "Danella is an accomplished scout. But desertion could destroy the army."

Again Lisha was placed with a hard decision. Danella had a good reason to leave, had even tried to be released first, but Garevel was right as well. She was not the only soldier who had family under threat. But death still seemed too much.

"I'm sorry for your family, Danella," she said. "But I can't let desertion go unpunished. You will instead be placed in prison for one year."

Danella didn't look very happy about the decision, and neither did the crowd behind the soldier. Lisha didn't care, though, even if it meant losing a fine soldier during such a time. Desertion could not be tolerated.

"The commander has spoken," said Varel, silencing the crowd. "We shall move on. The next matter is of a civil nature. Lady Liza Packton is the sovereign of Teyrn's Down. She-"

"I prefer to speak for myself." Lisha recognized the lady immediately as one of the nobles who didn't bow to her at the fealty ceremony. Liza came streaking down the middle of the crowd with a nobleman behind her. "The old Arl Rendon Howe made certain promises to me. Some of these he committed to paper. I was given the right to the incomes of the southern bridge."

"And what part did you take in Howe's conspiracies, eh, Liza?" said the nobleman. "To get such a fruitful prize." He turned to Lisha and bowed to her properly. "I am Ser Derren, and it's my land she seeks. Taken from me because I was one of the few nobles who stood against Teyrn Loghain."

Lisha nodded to him.

"Commander, Ser Derren is an ally," said the captain. "We have precious few who support you whole-heartedly."

"If there's any hope of persuading more nobles to your cause, you must be fair-minded," Varel whispered.

Lisha looked to both Lady Liza and Ser Derren. Liza seemed to be giving her an evil eye almost as if saying if Lisha didn't settle this matter in her favor, things would turn out bad. Ser Derren just seemed annoyed that he had to be there to fight for something be believed clearly belonged to him.

"Varel, does the southern bridge belong to Ser Derren?" she asked.

"It does, Commander. Or at least it did."

"And what of the papers Lady Liza speaks of? Did you get a chance to look over them fully to determine if they are authentic?"

"Actually, Commander, Lady Liza was never able to supply us with a copy of the papers. They apparently disappeared."

"Really?" That made Lisha's decision easier. "Well, since Lady Liza was unable to provide a copy of the papers she claims Arl Howe provided, I'm afraid I cannot determine if the trade was authentic or not. So I rule that Ser Derren keeps his lands."

Ser Derren smiled and bowed to her deeply before making his way back into the crowd. Lady Liza, however, stood there with a scowl on her face. "How dare you! Bann Esmerelle will hear of this!" She turned up her nose and walked briskly out of the room.

"The commander has spoken," said Varel, quieting the crowd once more. "The matter is resolved. This session of the arling's court is over. Please exit the throne room."

"It's over?" Lisha asked relieved.

"Yes, Commander, it's over, thank the Maker. And I really do hope the next one is easier than this."

"I just hope the next one Arawin will be here to handle. I don't think I would ever want to go through that again. And please, Varel, next time give me some warning."

"I'll try, Commander, but sometimes these things just pop out of nowhere."

"Right. Well... I at least learned a few things from this." Varel cocked an eyebrow at her. "I know I have the common folk's support, my soldiers will not try and desert again, and I know of at least two nobles who may be apart of that conspiracy."

"Who, Commander?"

"Lady Liza and Bann Esmerelle. But don't do anything, Varel. There isn't any proof, just my suspicions. Now, is there anything else you need from me? Any more surprises?"

"No, no," Varel chuckled. "Nothing that needs you immediately, at least. Although Woolsey would like to know when you're going to the Wending Woods."

"Tomorrow, after my Wardens have gotten a full day's rest. I know we should probably go sooner, but I need them to have all their strength just in case we run into something big."

"I understand, it's just that trade has been severally halted because of what's going on in those cursed woods. Be careful, Commander."

* * *

><p>"No."<p>

"Come on, Sis!"

"I said no, Keiven!"

Zelda walked down the hall to her room with her little brother trailing behind her. He was a mage, and a full mage of the Circle. One of the youngest to ever go through the Harrowing. Keiven had helped to defeat the archdemon, and because of this, when he returned to the tower, First Enchanter Irving decided there was nothing more to teach him. Keiven went through the Harrowing without fail, defeating the demon in the Fade easy and fast. Afterwards, he was permitted to go to Denerim to be with his sister, if he wished. But there was really only one reason he wanted to come.

"But Zelda, you promised!"

"I said you could become a Grey Warden when you turned eighteen, and you are not eighteen."

"I wasn't suppose to go through the Harrowing until I was eighteen," Keiven grumbled. "But yet here I am, in full Circle mage robes!"

"And don't think I didn't have a nice little chat with the first enchanter about that either." Zelda stopped in front of her room and stared down at her little brother. "I'm not having this conversation with you again, Keiven. The answer is no, and it will be no until you turn eighteen, so stop asking."

"But, Sis!"

"Enough!" Zelda made her way inside with Keiven still following her. She hoped his pestering would end, but it wasn't looking like he would. It was a surprise to her, however, when she saw Arawin sitting in her room. "Arawin, you're back early," she said. "I thought you'd be at your cousin's all day."

"Yeah, I thought so too," said the elf. "But I could really only take so much."

"What does that mean?" Zelda made her way over and sat down next to her. Keiven found himself a seat on the other side of the room. She wished he would excuse himself, but she knew he wasn't done arguing with her yet.

"Soris's little boy is cute and all," Arawin explained. "But messy and loud."

This made Zelda laugh. "What do you expect? He's just a baby, and you'd better get used to it."

"Don't remind me. I better not start acting like Valora, at least. She was the most annoying part. When he fell over, she had to check every last inch of him to make sure he wasn't hurt. Then there was her constant questions to me. 'When are you due?,' 'Do you know the gender?,' 'Do you have a name picked yet?' Ah! She was driving me insane!"

"You've been asked those questions before."

"Exactly! Do you know how many times I've been asked those three questions? And it never falters. It's always _those three_ that everyone asks!"

"Oh, Arawin. Did you at least get to talk to Soris? Your father? Shianni?"

"Of course I did. I talked to Soris and my father first thing. They were all at Soris's house. But after awhile, my father and Soris had to go to work. They both work for the same noble, which left me alone with Valora and the baby. That's when all the annoying stuff began to happen. Luckily before I went completely insane, Shianni stopped by. We talked for awhile, learned what the other one was up to since the Blight, but she wasn't able to stay long. Being the bann of the alienage doesn't give her much freedom anymore. But boy, did she get some things done! The alienage looks great. There's no smell anymore, the streets have been restoned, half of the condemned buildings have been renovated, looking great, and the Vhenadahl actually looks like it's being taken care of for once."

"Well, Alistair did give her what she needed to make the alienage better."

"She still has a long way to go, though, but it's getting there. I'm glad I made her bann. I know I wouldn't have been able to make it look so good in so short an amount of time."

"So, then," said Zelda. "Since you're here, what would you like to do for the rest of the day?"

A knock at the door interrupted Arawin's answer. Zelda went to open it, revealing a servant who said she was needed in the throne room.

"Never mind," she said to Arawin. "I'm needed. Apparently some of the nobles for the Landsmeet are here and they want to see me. I don't know how long it will take."

"Just go," said Arawin. "I was going to say I wasn't sure, anyway."

"Alright." Zelda stared down at Keiven. "You better behave yourself, young man."

"Yes, Mother," he said looking away from her.

_He's doing it again,_ Zelda pushed to Arawin. _So be careful._

_Don't worry, I can handle him._

Zelda looked to both of them before leaving the room. It stayed silent between the two for a moment before Keiven finally spoke up.

"Um, Arawin. There's something I would like to ask you..."

"If it's about you joining the Wardens, I'm on the same page as your sister," said Arawin. "You're too young."

Keiven rolled his eyes. "Yes, yes, I know that. Although I was kinda hoping you may change your mind, especially after you become commander. You do have the power to overrule her, you know."

"Of course I have the power, but that doesn't mean I'm going to make you a Grey Warden. When you turn eighteen, come to me again."

Keiven stood fast and glared at her. "I know that already! The two of you don't need to pound it in my skull all the time!"

"Maybe we wouldn't have to if you listened once in awhile!"

"Look," Keiven said as he went and sat next to her. "That's not really what I wanted to ask. I wanted to know about something else... someone else, actually. Zelda refuses to talk to me about her. Even more so than about me becoming a Grey Warden."

"Someone?" Arawin said, looking surprised. "And who might that be?"

Keiven turned away from her and stared at the floor. "Morrigan..."

"Morrigan? Oh, I understand now," Arawin chuckled. "During the battle of Denerim, you followed us because you were interested in her. Is that why you want to know? Because you like her?"

He kept his face down but Arawin could see he was blushing. "I just want to know who she was," he said in a quiet voice. "She disappeared immediately after the archdemon was defeated."

"Yeah, well, there was a reason for that, and it's the same reason for why your sister refuses to talk to you about her."

"Can you tell me, then?"

"Are you sure you really want to know? Who she was and why she ran?"

Keiven looked up from the ground and stared into Arawin's eyes. He saw the left one, all green, dark like an emerald. The right, however, which was also surrounded by a tattooed feather, was mostly a different color. Touching the white was a light blue, crystal, while a circle of green surrounded the iris. It was the same thing in Zelda's right eye, only the opposite. It was her left eye that was still its true color, crystal blue, the same as his.

"Tell me."

"Alright, I'll tell you." Arawin situated herself to be more comfortable. "Morrigan was actually an apostate. We found her in the Korcari Wilds where she lived with her mother, Flemeth."

"Hang on," Keiven interrupted. "Flemeth? The Witch of the Wilds? You can't be serious!"

"Oh but I am," said Arawin. "Flemeth is real, I met her myself. In fact, if it wasn't for her, then me, Zelda, and Alistair wouldn't have survived Ostagar. She somehow was able to pluck us from the tower of Ishal and take us to her hut in the middle of the Wilds. There, she and Morrigan healed us. When we awoke, Flemeth then told us what happened and what we needed to do."

"Wow," Keiven said intrigued. "Flemeth must be old and powerful. So should Morrigan. Uh... powerful, I mean."

"She's definitely old, and powerful, and batty," Arawin mused. "But yes, Morrigan is powerful as well. Throughout our travels, I don't think we would've been able to make it without her. She came in handy a few times."

"I'm sure."

"Well, after we all woke in Flemeth's hut and learned what we needed to do, Flemeth offered for Morrigan to come with us. That's how she became apart of our group. And from then until after the Landsmeet, Zelda didn't seem to have a problem with her. It wasn't until the night before we left Redcliffe to fight the archdemon, did it start."

Keiven paid close attention to her. "What happened?"

"Well, I have a question for you, Keiven. How much do you know about Grey Wardens?"

"Uh... just what everyone else knows. I know Wardens are tainted, but it's different from the darkspawn. I'm not sure how you get tainted, though, and live."

"And you won't learn that until you're eighteen."

"Funny," Keiven said narrowing his eyes. "What does knowing about Grey Wardens have to do with what happened that night?"

"I'm getting to that. Basically, it has to do with how you kill the archdemon. If anyone other than a Warden kills the archdemon, then the archdemon's soul will travel through the taint to the nearest darkspawn and become reborn, starting the cycle all over again. But, if a Grey Warden should do the killing, the archdemon's soul will travel to the Warden, and be destroyed. In the process, however, the Grey Warden is also destroyed along with it."

"How's that possible?" Keiven asked. "You and my sister aren't dead."

"It's what we expected to happen when we did go to kill it. But as for what happened that night, Morrigan came to us and gave us an offer. Well, it was really an offer to Zelda since it had to do with Alistair. She told us we could kill the archdemon and not die if Zelda could persuade Alistair to lay with her in a ritual. From the ritual a child would be conceived in her, and then when the archdemon was slain, whether it be by a Grey Warden or not, the soul would travel to the child instead."

Keiven looked away again. "Did Morrigan like Alistair or something?"

"Actually no, they hated each other. She said the only reason it had to be him was because he hadn't been tainted for very long. Riordan and Damien had been Grey Wardens for too long, so the taint within them was too much, I suppose. But in the end, Zelda refused her, and the two of us went into battle thinking it was going to be our last."

Keiven focused back on her. "So if my sister refused the ritual, how did you two survive killing the archdemon?"

"Alistair happened. Apparently when Zelda returned to him that night, he could tell something was wrong with her. He knew we had been talking with Morrigan, so when Zelda fell asleep, he went to Morrigan to find out what happened since Zelda refused to say. There, he took Morrigan's offer and preformed the ritual."

"What?" Keiven said with anger, standing with his fists clenched. "You mean he cheated on my sister? I'll kill him!"

"Settle yourself, Keiven," Arawin said, grabbing his wrist. "It's not like Alistair really wanted to do it, but he did because he knew it would save Zelda's life. He was doing it for her. He understood why she had refused Morrigan because of what the witch wanted. It's what Zelda wants more than anything, but can't seem to have. And she does know what happened between Alistair and Morrigan. Obviously he told her after we woke and realized we weren't dead."

Keiven settled himself and Arawin let go of his wrist. "So what did Morrigan really want? An heir to the throne?"

"No, all Morrigan wanted was the soul of the archdemon, nothing more. Like I said, she would have taken it from Riordan or Damien if they hadn't been tainted for long. Alistair was the only choice."

"Right." Keiven sat back down. "So I assume that's the reason why she left so quickly?"

"Yeah, she wanted to raise the child her own way. Alistair would never get involved, and she would never use the child against him to seek the throne. It's a shame, really. She was my friend and there are times I miss her."

"Yeah," Keiven agreed. "Thanks, Arawin. I appreciate you telling me this."

"No problem, Keiven. If there's ever anything Zelda won't tell you, you can always come to me."

Standing, Keiven rolled up his sleeves and faced the door, determined. "I will. Thanks again." He went to leave, but Arawin grabbed his wrist again. She pulled him down and twisted his arm so she could see the markings she had seen and thought she had felt earlier. They were scars, lines that went down, some looking old, some looking fresh.

"Keiven... what are these?" Arawin asked skeptical.

"Nothing," he said pulling his arm away. He quickly rolled down his sleeves to hide the scars.

"Nothing? Those aren't nothing, Keiven. Are you doing blood magic?"

"I... I might have... dabbled."

"Dabbled? Keiven, it's blood magic. You don't just dabble!"

"Yeah, but... Jowan dabbled."

"And look what happened to him! Why are you doing blood magic?"

"I..." Keiven made sure to cover-up all of his hand in his sleeves. "I wanted to see what it was like. I wanted to see if it would make me a better mage."

"Oh Maker," Arawin said rubbing her face. "Don't you think you're a good enough mage after going through the Harrowing at only fifteen? After helping to defeat an archdemon? What is going through your head? Your sister is not going to like this."

"No, don't tell her, please," he pleaded. "I promise I'll stop."

"You really promise?" Arawin said eying him.

"Yes, I swear it."

"Alright, I won't tell Zelda. But if I find out you're still doing blood magic, then not only will I tell her, but I also won't let you join the Wardens. Got it?"

"I got it," Keiven whispered. "Thanks again." He then left the room, leaving Arawin puzzled.

"That boy's going to be trouble. I just know it."

* * *

><p>"So you're the dwarf I saw blow up those darkspawn. Good job."<p>

"Thank you, Commander. Glad you noticed. The name's Dworkin Glavonak, but some call me Dworkin the Mad."

"I can see that," Lisha smiled as the dwarf laughed. "Are you related to Voldrik?"

"Sure, he's my brother. We came up here at the bequest of King Rylen to help the Grey Wardens the best we could. I know you already talked to my brother about fixing the damage to the keep, which he's working on. So I'm glad you came to me to help with your defenses."

"Really? What did you have in mind?"

"I've been perfecting a type of explosive, one that'll give those beasties a real _crack!_ I've been experimenting with lyrium, lyrium sand to be precious. The dust is too fine and doesn't give that nice boom. So, Commander, if you don't mind, I would like to continue my work. The only problem is I used up most of my lyrium sand during the invasion."

"Then here," Lisha said as she handed him a pouch of coins. "Will that do?"

"Oh yes, Commander it will!" Dworkin said excited. "Now I just need to sneak it in here. It may be sand, but it's still lyrium."

"Do what you need to, Dworkin. And oh! Did you or your brother get a chance to look at that tablet we pulled from Kal'Hirol yet?"

"Not yet, Commander, but I think Voldrik took a look. When we are fully able to study it, we'll let you know."

"Thanks, Dworkin. Take care, and don't blow yourself up."

"Aye, Commander."

Lisha continued her tour of the courtyard, seeing that it was looking a lot better than last time. She was impressed with the work Voldrik was doing and how fast he was getting it done.

After dealing with the court issue, Lisha had gone back to her room to get some more rest. She didn't get much, however, being interrupted several times by servants looking for her. Eventually she gave up and went out to the courtyard to deal with anything that needed her attention. After dealing with a few discrepancies, reading some letters, and inviting merchants to set up shop, there wasn't much left for her to do. She stopped and stood underneath the Andraste statue and looked around at all the work being done.

"Oh, there you are, Lisha! I've been looking all over for you." Anders came running to her, looking rather hurried and anxious.

"Anders? What is it?"

"We need to go to Amaranthine. I just got word-"

"If we're going to Amaranthine for anything, mage," Nathaniel said coming up to them. "It'll be for what I need."

"Your problem isn't bigger than mine, Howe," said Anders. "And this is important. My life might be at stake."

"Hang on," Lisha said getting in between the two. "What is going on here? Anders, you came to me first, so what do you need? Nathaniel, you can tell me your problem afterwards."

"Well, you know the templars brought me to Vigil's Keep from Amaranthine, right?" Anders explained. "It's because that's where they caught me. At first they thought I was in Amaranthine to catch a boat, but I was actually there to meet a contact. And I just got word from that contact now. I was sent a letter."

"What were you meeting this contact for?"

"She was looking for something for me. A cache, where the templars are holding phylacteries. Mine was apparently amongst the ones here in Amaranthine. If we go to the city, Commander, then we can find the cache and destroy my phylactery. I'll finally be free!"

"But... you're already free," Lisha said looking him up and down. "You're in the Grey Wardens, and King Alistair allowed your conscription."

"Yes, yes, that is true, but what if the Chantry decides that mages in the Grey Wardens are apostates too? I can't take that chance. I need to find my phylactery and have it destroyed before anything like that can happen. Only then will I be truly free from the Circle."

Lisha wasn't so sure it was wise to go about breaking into caches and destroying phylacteries, especially since that templar, Rylock, didn't seem to want to let Anders go. But if it was what he wanted, then she would oblige. "Alright, Anders, if that's what you want, then we'll go to Amaranthine and find the cache."

"Thank you, Commander. You have no idea how much a relief it will be for me when my stupid phylactery is destroyed and gone. No longer will the templars be able to track and hunt me down. I will be able to focus all my attention on what we are doing."

"So are you saying you weren't focused when we were in Kal'Hirol?" Nathaniel asked. "Because that might actually explain a lot."

"No, I was focused, and that's not what I meant," said Anders. "I would just feel a lot better if I didn't have a phylactery anymore."

"And we're going to go and deal with it, Anders," Lisha said. "But what is going on with you, Nathaniel?"

"I just found out my sister is alive," he said.

"Did you think she was dead?"

"I thought all my family was dead. Since my father was killed by Zelda, I just assumed she either killed the rest of them or had them executed. Turns out it was neither. My mother died before the Blight even started, and my brother, Tomas, was killed during. Delilah, however is still alive and living in Amaranthine. I ran into an old groundskeeper who used to work here with my father. He told me all this. Please, Lisha. I want to go to Amaranthine to find her. I need to know."

"You know," Lisha said as she looked from one to the other. "I believe we can do both, don't you think? And I need to go to Amaranthine anyway to get some more supplies. Maybe Sigrun and Oghren could use a trip to the city as well."

"I don't see why not," Anders mused.

"Alright, I want you two to get whatever you need to go and also find Oghren and Sigrun and tell them we'll be leaving here in about half an hour. Got it?"

Both Nathaniel and Anders nodded to her and took off to the keep. Lisha stared up at the statue, hoping this trip to Amaranthine wouldn't cause much trouble.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Rylen (Noble Dwarf): He was made king instead of Bhelen or Harrowmont. You can learn how in Blood Bond, Chapter 66: Fire and Ice._


	10. City of Amaranthine

**City of Amaranthine**

The city of Amaranthine stretched out in front of Lisha and her group as they approached the gates. It was an impressive city with a large wall surrounding most of it, and several houses located on the outside. Some of those houses were abandoned while others had smoke coming out of the chimneys. There were also camps of refugees and people standing outside the gate, demanding to be let in.

"They're not letting anyone in the city who doesn't belong there," Anders explained. "All these people are from the country side, trying to get away from the darkspawn."

"You can't keep us out forever!" one woman cried to the guard at the gate. "I have children, they need someplace to sleep."

"I'm sorry, but I can't allow anyone into the city unless they have business here," said the guard. "I would let you in if I could, but I was given strict orders."

"Are you telling me you would let children suffer out here?"

"I'm sorry."

"Excuse me, ser," said Lisha. "But you can't tell me there's no room in the city for children at least."

"Step away, knife-ear," the guard said, starting to get frustrated. "This does not concern you."

"I would watch who you call 'knife-ear,'" Nathaniel said as he got in the guard's face. "How dare you speak to the warden-commander like that!"

"Warden-Commander?" The guard looked Lisha up and down before growing pale. "I... I'm so sorry. I didn't mean-"

"Relax, guardsman," Lisha said, putting up her hand. "I've been called worse. But as for at least letting her children have a place to sleep in the city, I think you can do that. Am I right?"

"Y-yes, Commander," the guard bowed. "I believe I can do that. Please, my lady, bring your children here and I will set them up with the Chantry."

"Oh thank you! Thank you!" the woman cried. She bowed deeply to Lisha before taking off to find her children.

"Now, guardsman," Lisha said turning her attention back to the him. "Am I and my fellow Wardens allowed into the city?"

The guard kept his eyes away from hers, still ashamed. "Of course, Commander. The Wardens are always allowed entrance to the city. You may proceed if you wish." He stepped out of her way.

"Thank you. And if anymore children come seeking shelter, I suggest you at least find them a place to stay. Tell that to the rest of your guardsmen and to Constable Aidan. Tell him it's a direct order from the Commander of the Grey."

"Yes, Commander. I will do that right away."

Lisha lead them through the gate and into the city. It was busy, full of people as they went about the market. The city was built in a circular formation. A path lead all the way around, some houses and stalls were against the interior of the wall, while most of the larger buildings were located in the center. The Chantry was located to the right of the gate, at the top of a few flights of stairs. Nathaniel made his way over there, forcing everyone to follow him.

He went ahead and scanned the area. "She's got to be here. I know it."

"Your sister? What does she look like?" Lisha asked.

"Well... she has black hair, yellow eyes. It's been a while since I've seen her. I don't know how much has changed. I just hope I can recognize her myself. But if she's not around the Chantry, then we should try the market next. The Chantry was one of her favorite places to-" He stopped when he saw the statue right in front of the Chantry. It was one of Andraste, similar to the one at the keep. "It figures they would replace it," he said staring at the statue.

"Figures what?" Lisha looked up at the same statue and frowned. "Those things are everywhere."

"Actually, what used to be there was a statue of my great-uncle, Arl Byron Howe. He died in the rebellion, helping King Maric reclaim his throne. Yet his statue is gone. All because of what my father did. Arl Byron was a hero."

"I can get them to put it back."

"Don't bother. Nobody here will want to see it. There's a long line of heroes in my family. The Howes have been around since Calenhad. Now it's all gone. And for what? For being on the wrong side of the war? For choosing poorly?"

"From what I know, Nathaniel, your father was involved a lot more than you think. He was the one pulling Loghain's strings."

"Is that what Zelda told you?" Nathaniel said to her with narrowed eyes. "Because, of course, she would say something like that. But I don't know, maybe you're right. I just wish I knew the truth. That's why I need to find my sister, ask her what really happened. I'm not saying you're lying, but I know she would never lie to me, especially about something like this. Ugh." Nathanial moaned as he stared back up at Andraste. "I wonder what happened to the old statue. Likely propping up the side of the Chantry or something. Poor Arl Byron."

Lisha saw Nathaniel's confusion, saw his determination to know the truth. He needed to know the truth, needed to know what his father had done and why he was killed. She knew she wasn't the one who could tell him. They needed to find his sister. "Come on, Nathaniel. Let's go find your sister. It doesn't look like she's here."

They began searching the market area, trying to find a woman that matched Nathaniel's description. It didn't surprise Lisha that Nathaniel had gotten them to look for his sister first, which was why Anders was sulking. Lisha could tell during their search he was actually looking more at the buildings than people, obviously trying to find the building his phylactery would be in.

"Relax, Anders," said Lisha. "We'll look for your phylactery next."

"What? Who said I was looking for that?" Anders grinned at her. "We're suppose to be looking for Nathaniel's sister."

"Then stick to looking at people. I'm pretty sure Delilah isn't made of wood."

"Wait!" Nathaniel stopped in the middle of the street as he saw a particular woman come out of a shop and begin placing items outside in a stall. Facing away from him, he slowly walked over to her. "Delilah? Is that really you?"

"Hm?" She looked up from her work and turned around to see Nathaniel right behind her. Her first reaction was to startle, but once she got a good look at him, her fear was replaced with joy. "Nathaniel! I can't believe... I feared the worst!" She flung her arms around his neck, happy to see him. Nathaniel returned the hug, wrapping his arms around her waist, and bringing her closer.

"Delilah, I... You look wonderful! How have you been?"

"I've been great, Nathaniel," she said after releasing him. "But you look like you've seen better days."

"It's been hard times and I've been through a lot. But... what are you doing here? You can do better than this. Come back to the keep until we find somewhere else."

"What?" Delilah laughed. "I didn't come and marry Albert out of desperation. I adore him! I was so glad to get away from Father's evil. You don't know how much better this life is."

"Father's evil?" Nathaniel questioned. "Don't you think you're overstating things a little? He got caught up in politics..."

"No, Nathaniel," Delilah said looking more remorse. "There was more to it than that. You weren't here. You didn't see what he did. You want the culprit that destroyed our family? It was him, without question."

"That... can't be right."

"Unfortunately it is, Brother. Thomas is dead because of him, and Mother. And for the past year or so, I thought the same of you." She lowered her head, looking saddened. "I thought I was alone."

"Delilah," Nathaniel said, taking her into his arms again. "I'm so sorry. You're not alone anymore. I just wish I had some idea."

"It's all right," Delilah said patting his arm. "But let us not speak of this anymore. Can you come, Brother? Can you come inside for a moment so we can talk and catch up? There's so many things I want to tell you! And you need to meet Albert. I know you'll love him."

"Sure, but... Commander?" Nathaniel turned to Lisha. "May I?"

"Do you really think I'm going to tell you no?" Lisha smiled. "Go on, Nate. Take all the time you need."

"Commander?" Delilah said as she looked to Lisha as well. "What does that mean?"

"I'll explain it to you," said Nathaniel. "Let's go inside." Nathaniel and Delilah linked arms and she lead him into the shop, already beginning to speak to him about current matters.

"Good, now that that's over with, can we start looking for my phylactery now?" said Anders.

Lisha rolled her eyes. "Go ahead, Anders. We'll look for it now, but I do have some things I need to look for in the market as well."

Anders went off ahead of them, as Lisha, Sigrun, and Oghren took their time looking through the shops.

"Ooh! Fingers... twitching. So much shiny..." Sigrun said as she scanned over a low shelf. Her eyes were all aglow as she looked from one shiny object to the other. Her hands hovering.

"Do you see something you like?" said Lisha. "We can buy anything you want."

"Oh, of course, Commander. I know we can buy anything. It's just... old habits. Growing up casteless in Dust Town, we took what we could get, when we could get it. These fingers have nicked more things than I could possibly count." She looked at her hands. "It's not something I'm particularly proud off. I was a thief, basically nothing more than a lying, rotten duster."

"I don't see that in you anymore, though," said Lisha. "Instead I see a skilled rogue, a smart legionnaire, and a damn good Warden."

"Right, Commander," Sigrun nearly laughed. "You can stop trying to make me feel better. I know what I was and what I am now. The past is what made me, whether I like it or not. But I think we should keep moving if you don't mind. I really don't want anything from this shop, but old habits die hard and I only have so much self-control."

"Sure. Why don't you go find Anders. Make sure he hasn't gotten himself into trouble. Knowing him, he probably will."

"Will do, Commander!" Sigrun saluted her before running off in the direction Anders had gone.

Lisha continued looking around, selling things from her pack she didn't need and trading them for things she did. She bought more arrows for Nathaniel and herself as well as some healing poultices and lyrium potions for Anders.

"Um... Lisha? May I have a word with you?" Lisha turned around after buying her supplies to Oghren.

"What is it, Oghren?"

"Well, uh... this is kind of... embarrassing," he said scratching his head and not really looking her in the eye.

Lisha raised an eyebrow. "Are you all right? I don't think I've ever seen you act like this before."

"It's, um... I don't want to bother you or anything, you being my boss and all..."

Lisha crossed her arms as she looked down at him. "Oghren, you can tell me anything. Being the commander, I want to make sure all my Wardens are well. So spit it out."

"Right. Look, for the past few days I've had this... burning rash. The skin's actually got a sort of greenish look to it..."

Lisha kept her face as straight as she possibly could. She had dealt with a lot, but this she had never heard of. "Did you try anything for it yet?"

"Yeah, I've tried some poultices and a few other things, but nothing has worked. Seeing as you're Dalish and all, I thought maybe if you took a look at it..."

"Oghren, just because I'm Dalish doesn't make me an expert on strange, green rashes, but... okay, I'll take a look. Let's go in this alley over here and you can show me."

They went into the alley, and immediately after they were out of sight from the street, Oghren started taking his pants down.

"Wow, wow, Oghren!" Lisha said covering her eyes. "Where is this rash?"

"It's right in... that area," he said. "Come on, Commander, I know you've seem them before. You've got a husband. Mine's no different."

"Yeah, but... ugh. You could've warned me where it was first!"

"Just take a look, please."

"Alright." Lisha braced herself and focused more around the area at the skin. She saw it actually _was_ green and somewhat slimy. "Wow, Oghren! What did you get into this time?"

"I didn't do anything! You know, I bet it was that Grey Warden stuff you had us drink at the Joining. I think it's been like this ever since."

"I don't think so," Lisha said as she continued to analyze. "I've never heard of it causing a rash before. And I've never seen anything like this."

"I'm special."

"What the...? Commander?"

"By the Paragons! Commander, no!"

Lisha looked up from between Oghren's legs to see Anders and Sigrun running towards them. Oghren quickly pulled back up his pants. "What's wrong, you two?" Lisha asked.

"What were you doing?" said Sigrun. "Or about to do."

"Please don't tell me you'd prefer him over me..." Anders said with a sad face.

"What? Oh, no... no!" Lisha said with a grimace. "That's not what I was doing! I'm married, remember? No, I was checking a rash he has. Actually, Anders why don't you come over here and take a look."

"Uh... no thanks."

"Yes. You're a spirit healer, come here."

"Hang on there, Lisha, I don't know if I want sparkle-fingers looking at my junk," said Oghren.

"Trust me, dwarf," said Anders. "I have no desire in seeing it."

"Anders," Lisha said firm.

"Arg! This is what I get for being a good healer!" Anders moaned. "Fine. Down with those pants, dwarf."

"Yeah... I'm just going to go make sure no one comes down this alley," said Sigrun as she slipped away.

Anders slowly made his way over as Oghren grumbled while taking down his pants one more time.

"You see that," Lisha said pointing. "Have you ever seen anything like it?"

"No," said the mage as he took a peek. "It's smaller than I thought, and I think it might even be deformed."

"Watch it, mage!" Oghren growled.

"I'm only speaking the truth."

"Anders, stop it," said Lisha. "Now I'm serious. Look at the skin. Have you ever seen anything like _that?_"

Despite everything screaming at him not to, Anders looked over Oghren's rash before looking back at Lisha. "Actually, I think I have seen something like that. Never in real life, but I believe I saw it in a book. A green rash that comes from spider bites. Did one of the spiders in the Deep Roads bite you?"

"Uh, I don't know, maybe," said Oghren. "But if that was the case, wouldn't Sigrun have something similar?"

"Well, not really one of the big ones. It's actually a small spider, not deadly, but its bite can be very annoying. I remember it just because of the weird green rash it can cause from its venom. I think I even remember the healing poultice for it."

"That's convenient," said Lisha. "Then if you do remember, I want you to gather what you need and make it for him right away."

"Of course, Lisha, but first... I found the building the cache is suppose to be in. Do you think we could take care of that first?"

"You finally found it?" Lisha turned to Oghren. "Are you going to be okay until then?"

"Sure," Oghren said as he pulled back up his pants. "It burns like hell, but I'll just put some minty balm on it until then."

"Ugh," Anders shivered. "Oghren, I hope I never have to look at your junk again."

"You don't have to worry about that, sparkle-fingers. It's not like I enjoyed it either."

* * *

><p>The building they entered was a small warehouse of sorts. It was empty except for a few crates and there was no sign that anyone had been inside for a while. Anders looked around, seeming confused.<p>

"I don't understand. Where are the guards? Unless..." he pondered. "They don't want to bring attention to the cache..."

"So where's this cache of yours, then?" said Oghren.

"Hidden, most likely. Obviously not wanting to just put them out in the open. Let's search around."

Their searching didn't get them very far, however, as all the crates in the area were empty. They didn't stop, though as Anders spotted a hallway in the back which lead to another room. He gestured for the others to follow as he sped down the hall only to come to another empty room.

"Are you sure this was the right building?" Lisha asked.

"I'm sure of it," he said scratching his head. "This was the exact address Namaya put in the letter. And they wouldn't have taken the cache either. They weren't suppose to move it for another month."

"Then maybe she made a mistake."

"Maybe," Anders said disappointed. "I can't believe this! I was so close!"

"And here I almost believed the infamous Anders wouldn't take the bait."

Everyone turned to the doorway to find several templars standing at the threshold. Anders's mouth dropped open at the woman in the front before closing it and clenching his fists. "Rylock," he growled.

"What are you doing here?" Lisha asked, going next to Anders's side. She stared at the templar who met her gaze.

"I'm here doing my job, Commander," the templar sneered.

"You know, I'm actually not at all surprised to see you here," said Anders. "I should've known it was too good to be true."

"Yes, you should've." Rylock smiled mischievously. "You made a poor choice with this one, Commander. Anders will never submit. Not to us and not to you."

"I don't really care if he submits or not," said Lisha. "He's made a fine Grey Warden so far. Maybe it's because I'm not forcing him to do anything."

"Doesn't matter," Rylock said losing her demeanor. "I'm here to take him back to the Circle, and there, I'll make sure this murderer gets what he deserves."

"What? No!" Anders yelled. "For the last time, I did not murder those templars! The darkspawn did!"

"Then what about the many other templars you murdered during your many escapes from the tower? You must be punished for them, and for your use of illegal magics."

"I am _not_ a blood mage! And you can't take me anyway. King Alistair allowed my conscription."

Rylock smiled again. "The Chantry's authority supersedes the crown in this matter. You cannot hide within the Grey Wardens' ranks."

"No," Lisha said stepping forward. "You will not have him."

"Hardly surprising," said Rylock. "The Grey Wardens have ever been a haven for criminals and maleficar. But as a servant of the Chantry, you _must_ hand him over."

"I don't have to do anything. You might be able to supersede the crown, but I am the Commander of the Grey. My authority is above the crown's, and I _do not_ answer to the Chantry."

Rylock narrowed her eyes, losing her demeanor once more. "Do you really want to challenge me on this? You will bring the wrath of the Chantry down upon you! The grand cleric will not allow this!"

"And if you threaten one of my Wardens again, you will bring the wrath of the Grey Wardens upon you." Lisha took Sulhigil and notched an arrow, pointing it straight at Rylock's head.

"Fine," the templar smirked. "If that's what you wish."

Rylock acted fast, binding Anders's magic before he could even blink. Lisha didn't allow that to happen for long, though, as her arrow pierced Rylock's armor. It went straight into the templar's right shoulder, making her lose control of her bind. Anders moved away from Lisha, ready to strike, but wasn't able to do much as he got hit by a holy smite from one of the other templars.

Sigrun and Oghren launched themselves forward, taking down the templars while Lisha went after Rylock. Seeing Lisha notch another arrow, Rylock ripped the one out of her shoulder. She grabbed her sword and swung it at the elf. Lisha blocked it with her bow and forced the sword off to the side. Her knife found its way into Rylock's side, while she twisted Sulhigil around and smacked the templar's head. Rylock fell to the ground just as her fellow templars did as well, held down by the two dwarves.

"Don't kill them," Lisha said as she pointed her loaded bow down at Rylock. "We don't need their blood on our hands."

"Are you sure that's wise?" Anders asked as he hovered over Rylock, glaring down at her. "If we don't kill them now, then they'll just keep coming after me! This templar has been after me ever since I first escaped from the tower. Never has she relented in her quest to make me pay for something I didn't do!"

"Don't spit your lies, mage!" Rylock growled. "I know you killed those templars!"

"For the last time, I did no such thing! And just for your information, I have never once killed any templars during any of my escapes. I've always stunned them because I knew if I did kill a templar, the Chantry wouldn't hesitate to kill me. But I'm thinking I might make an exception with you!"

"You wouldn't dare!"

"No, he wouldn't," Lisha said eying Anders. "We're not killing them, Anders."

"But-"

"That's an order! But if she does show her face anywhere in Amaranthine or even try and go after you or any of my other Wardens again, then I won't hesitate. Do you understand me, templar?"

Rylock snarled, the other templars shifted uneasy. "Fine. You can have him. But be warned, I _will_ be watching and the moment he leaves your order—because he will—I'll be on him faster than a hawk is on a field mouse!"

"If that's the case, then I won't care." Lisha lowered her bow and gestured for Oghren and Sigrun to let the others stand. Rylock stood and dusted herself off before following the others out of the warehouse. She gave Anders one last look over before departing.

"Well, that went smoothly," said Sigrun. "I can see you were very popular, Anders."

"This is just perfect," Anders said looking around the room. "Not only was it a setup, but my phylactery really isn't here! Oh, but I guess it doesn't matter anymore. If Rylock does follow what you said, then maybe I truly am free."

"I told you, Anders," said Lisha. "You're a Grey Warden now. You're not apart of the Circle anymore. And you never have to go back if you don't want to."

"Thanks, that makes me a lot happier. And I appreciate you defending me, for being by my side. All of you."

"You might be an annoying little nug-shit, sparkle-fingers," Oghren teased. "But your magic can be useful sometimes."

"Sure. Who else is going to make that balm for your junk?"

"Stuff it, mage. I might change my mind."

"Oh, Oghren. I'm touched you care."

"Yeah, whatever."

"Alright, alright," said Lisha. "I guess if your phylactery isn't in here, then we should leave before someone else comes in. Besides, I'm not done in the market and we're going to need to see if Nathaniel is ready to leave his sister. I just hope she's told him what he needs to hear about his father. And he believes her."

* * *

><p>"Ah, can you smell that?" Anders said as they walked out of the warehouse, taking a deep breath. "That would be freedom! I can finally smell it."<p>

"You think the smell of dogs and dust is the smell of freedom?" Sigrun said raising an eyebrow at him. "It smells a little weird to me. And I think... someone might be baking a pie."

This made Anders laugh. "To me, at the moment, the smell of dog is the greatest smell in the world!"

"Are you sure that pie isn't the greatest smell in the world?" Lisha asked.

"Well, I suppose," Anders chuckled. "But really anything right now that doesn't remind me of a dungeon is great. I escaped from the tower seven times. After the last time, they put me in solitary confinement for a year. Eventually, I'm sure they would have branded me a maleficar, true or not, and executed me. I'm sure that's what Rylock was intending on doing this time."

"How did you escape the last time?"

"I was released right before Uldred went crazy. I used the chaos as a distraction and went straight for the exit. There were no templars there to stop me because they were all too busy fighting the abominations. I think that was probably the easiest time I had escaping. I was hoping they would think I was one of the many causalities and not come looking for me, but of course, Rylock knew better. She had some of her goonies track me to Amaranthine where they eventually caught me and brought me to Vigil's Keep. I think they might have been waiting for her so she could then take me to Denerim and try and have me executed for being a maleficar in front of the grand cleric. Pff, it would've all been lies."

"And she would've been able to do it, too, wouldn't she?" asked Lisha. "Because you're not a blood mage, right?"

"Of course not!" Anders said defensive. "If anything, that's the one thing I actually agree with the Chantry on. To be a blood mage means you have to have a pact with a demon, and I would never do such a thing. I hate how mages resort to it when they feel they have no other options. It just gives the Chantry fuel against us. An excuse to keep locking us up."

"Yeah, and I'm sure you've never even thought about it," said Oghren.

"What's there to think about? I always thought it odd for a mage to be both a spirit healer _and_ a blood mage. _'Oh, let me have your blood to fuel my powers, but don't worry! I'll give it right back!'_ Just seems contradictory."

"I suppose so," said Lisha. "But was the Circle so bad?"

"Yeah, it was," said Anders. "The problem is that mages are tolerated. Barely. It's like you need permission to be alive. There's nothing a mage can do to prove himself. Everyone needs to be protected from you. The end. It wasn't like I was asking for power. All I ever wanted was a pretty girl, a decent meal, and the right to shoot lightning at fools."

"Ha! I think you're aiming too low, kid!" Oghren laughed.

"True. I want a harem, a banquet, and the ability to rain fireballs upon every templar in creation."

"And what about me?" Sigrun said. "Am I not a pretty girl?"

"Of course you are!" Anders teased, ruffling her hair. "I guess I'm closer to my goal than I thought. It's nice to be able to smile now and recall I'm not sitting in a dungeon. Thank you again for that, Lisha."

"Just keep to your morals, Anders," Lisha smiled. "And know that even if you leave the Grey Wardens, I'm sure everyone here will still have your back."

"Well I don't know about that," said Oghren.

"What, dwarf?" Anders teased him. "Are you saying you don't want me to make that balm for you? Because I don't have to, ya know."

"I think you just want to take a look at my junk again, mage. You're jealous, aren't ya?"

"Jealous of _that?_ Please."

"Yeah, you're jealous," Oghren laughed. "No wonder you carry such a big staff."

"Excuse me, dwarf, but I think I'm pretty well endowed where it counts, thank you. And you're one to talk about carrying big weapons! You giant axe-wielding freak!"

"Hey, it's a waraxe! Get it right."

"_So _sorry. Whatever it's called, you're still compensating."

"Then let me see yours and we'll see if _you're_ compensating!"

"Okay, now I'm stepping in," said Lisha. "I really don't want you two flashing each other in the middle of the street. If you really want to compare each others... things, then you can do that on your own time in the privacy of your rooms."

"Like I'm actually going to show him," said Anders.

"So then you are small," Oghren teased.

"I am not!"

"Then prove it!"

"Mythal! You two are like a bunch of children!" Lisha said shaking her head. "I swear by the Creators... But if large weapons mean something, what does my bow say about me?"

"That doesn't count," Oghren answered. "You're a woman."

"I don't know," said Anders, looking her up and down. "It could count towards her chest. I mean, sorry Commander, but you are an elf and aren't that big."

"Excuse me?" said Lisha. "But my breasts are actually quite decent for an elf. They may not be as big as humans or... dwarves." Lisha's eyes focused on Sigrun's for a moment. "But they're bigger than Arawin's. Well... maybe not anymore. Pregnancy and all."

"Right, Commander," they all laughed.

"Okay, then. Answer me this! What does it say about Nathaniel? He carries a shortbow."

This made both Anders and Oghren frown, causing Sigrun to burst out laughing.

"What are you guys talking about?" Lisha turned to see Nathaniel staring at all of them confused. "What does my shortbow say about me?"

"It means you gotta big one," Oghren chuckled.

"What?"

"Oh, don't mind them," Lisha said, pushing him forward through the market. "I want you to tell me how it went with your sister. The rest of you continue to get what you need. And Anders, make sure you get the ingredients for that balm."

"Aye, aye, Commander!" Anders saluted her.

Lisha took Nathaniel down the street and away from the others who were still giggling behind them.

"What's going on with those three?" Nathaniel asked.

"Friendly contest. I'm sure they'll fill you in when we're done here. But please, tell me: Did you enjoy your visit with Delilah?"

"Oh, yes," Nathaniel said brightening. "She said she wants me to come back, once all this is done. I met her husband, a very nice man and someone I would've thought my sister wouldn't be into. It was amazing to see them together. She told me she was with child and due by the spring. I don't think I've ever seen her happier." He paused for a moment and stopped. "She said Father deserved to die. I... I don't know if I can believe it."

"Are you saying you can't even believe your own sister?" Lisha frowned. "She did tell you everything, didn't she?"

"She told me more than I wanted to hear. How much both her and Mother suffered when I left, and how much Father had changed. Delilah told me that even if I was here, there was probably nothing I could have done to stop him. Not even Thomas could stop him, and he was Father's favorite." Nathaniel slumped his shoulders and looked to the ground. "She said Father killed Thomas, forced him to go fight the darkspawn. He was too young for such a thing, but he did it anyway. Then when Mother died, which was before the Blight, the last word she said was my name. Father didn't even give her a proper burial. He didn't even send word to me about her death."

"I'm sorry, Nathaniel. Your father did a lot of horrible things."

"For the Blight, yes, but I thought he had his reasons!" Nathaniel said looking up at her. "It was a _war_, for Andraste's sake! Before I went to the Free Marches, he was never... how could he have changed so much?"

"It's not your fault, Nathaniel."

"Oh, I know!" Nathaniel moaned. "I feel like such a fool."

"You're not."

"But I am. Ugh, could we just... get back to what we were doing. I need time to think."

"Of course."

Lisha and Nathaniel found Sigrun first. She was staring up at the sky, seeming amazed by it instead of scared, which was odd for a dwarf straight out of the Deep Roads.

"Sigrun, what are you doing?" Lisha asked.

"It's just amazing," she said. "I mean, it just stretches on forever! I was scared of it at first, fearing I was going to fall right in if I looked at it too much, but now... I find it beautiful." She stopped staring at the sky and turned to Lisha. "It's so clear up here on the surface. You can see for leagues. No wonder it's so much easier to fight darkspawn. And Commander, do you think... have you ever heard of a contraption called a... spyglass? My friend, Varlan in the Legion, told me about them. He said they let you see distant enemies as though they were right beside you. Is that true? It sounds like magic."

This made both Lisha and Nathaniel chuckle. "No, it's not magic," said Lisha. "It's optics."

"Op-tics? Well, it may as well be magic. In the Deep Roads, the darkspawn can appear from nowhere. A spyglass sounds the very opposite. It would be nice if I could have one, so I could see for myself."

"Well, you're in luck," Nathaniel said as he walked over to a stall close to them. "I believe this is a spyglass right here." He picked up a cylindrical shaped object and showed it to her. Sigrun's eyes widened as she say it. Taking the spyglass from him, she examined it, looking through the eye piece and pulling the lens back and forth.

"Wow, Varlan was right! This is... amazing!"

"How much?" Lisha asked the shopkeep.

"For you, Commander, fifty silver."

"Then here's sixty and you have a good day."

"Oh, I will, Commander! Thank you!"

"What? You didn't have to get this for me," said Sigrun.

"Yes I did," Lisha smiled. "Now you have fun with it."

"Thanks, Commander!"

The three of them started making their way to the gate, hoping to run into Oghren and Anders on the way. Sigrun, meanwhile, played with her spyglass, looking through it at the sky and people walking on the street. She trailed behind and didn't notice the dwarf right in front of her that she ran into. "Oh, I'm so sorry," Sigrun said.

"No, I'm sorry," said the other dwarf. "I wasn't—wait." She stared at Sigrun and her face shifted to complete malice. "Why you ungrateful, backstabbing duster!"

Lisha heard the exchange and turned to see Sigrun caught like a deer in lantern lights. The other dwarf yelling at her with incredible fury. "Excuse me," Lisha said interrupting her. "But why are you yelling at my Warden? She didn't mean to bump into you like that."

"No, it's okay, Lisha," said Sigrun. "This has to do with the past."

"You're damn right it does!" the other dwarf yelled. "Name's Mischa. I was a merchant until _she_ ruined me. I had her running errands. Trying to keep one duster out of trouble. I thought I was doing a good deed. Then I hear House Bemot lost a gold statuette of their Paragon. Next day, it turns up in my shop."

Lisha looked at Sigrun. "What is she talking about?"

"I... I didn't mean for it to happen," Sigrun explained to Mischa. "I wanted to say no, but if I refused, Beraht said he would kill you! He needed to get rid of it."

"House Bemot could have had me executed!" Mischa yelled. "You could've spoken up, told them the truth."

"Do you really think they would've listened to me? And even if I did, Beraht would have killed _me. _What was I suppose to do?"

"I don't know, maybe act like something other than a worthless pile of nug-shit? I don't know what you're doing with her, elf," Mischa said to Lisha. "But be careful how much trust you put into her."

"I think Sigrun is very trustworthy," said Lisha.

"Whatever. Now, I have to deliver these skins to the tanner. Need to make a living somehow. Out of my way, brand." Mischa stormed off, pushing Sigrun out of her way roughly.

"Sigrun, are you all right?" Lisha asked once Mischa was gone.

"It's nothing," Sigrun said, looking like she was just beaten pretty badly. "It's in the past." She took her spyglass and placed it in her pack, not looking at all happy about it anymore.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"I... Can we just go, Commander? I don't feel like being here anymore."

"Alright. Let's go get the others. I think it's time we all left this city."


	11. The Wending Woods

_A/N: Good news! I have survived another quarter of nursing school! I now have a few weeks off before I have to go for my third, and hardest quarter. So, during my time off, I will be doing as much writing as I can and hopefully pump out a few chapters. I hope you enjoy!_

**The Wending Woods**

When they got back to the Vigil, everyone split off. Lisha stood in the courtyard, looking around at the excellent construction. It was going a lot faster than she originally thought it would. Dwarves apparently wasted no time.

She was also happy to find she wasn't needed. Varel had been in the throne room, taking care of some matters. Nothing of which needed her immediate attention. He filled her in on everything going on and she was free to relax if she wished. Lisha thought as she stared up at the Vigil, that while they were in a down time, now would be good to get to know her Wardens better. She especially wanted to know about Anders. Having escaped from the tower seven times, and been in solitary confinement for a year made her want to know more about him. She also wanted to make sure Nathaniel was all right. He seemed better after talking to his sister, but she still wanted to make sure. Then there was also Sigrun. The newest member to her recruits, Sigrun was the one she knew least about, and after the incident in the market area, Lisha wanted to know more about what happened.

Something fuzzy and small brushed up against Lisha's leg, breaking her chain of thought. She looked down to see an orange cat at her feet. It stared at her with large, yellow eyes and meowed. "Oh, hello there," she said. "You're a cute little kitty. Do you belong to anyone?" The cat rubbed his head against Lisha's leg, arching his back and flicking his tail. She bent down and began scratching behind his ears, causing him to start rubbing her hand and purring.

"Hmm, no collar, but you're too friendly to be feral. Did you lose your home to the darkspawn? Yes, it seems everyone is being affected by them. Even you." Lisha picked the cat up, holding him close to her chest while he sniffed her face. "Are you hungry? There might be something in the kitchen for you to eat. In fact, I don't think the staff in there would mind having you around. You could keep the rats away. Right?"

_Merow, _the cat replied.

"Of course." Lisha stroked the cat's head as she made her way into the Vigil and straight toward the kitchen. When she got there, it didn't surprise her to find both Anders and Sigrun chowing away on their food while talking with their mouths full. "Still hungry?" she asked Anders while passing by their table.

"Mm hm," he hummed with a full mouth. "Oh! What do you have there?" Anders popped up from the table and was immediately intrigued by the orange tabby in her arms.

"You mean this little guy? It's a cat I just found... or he found me. I was out in the courtyard when he just came up to me. I don't think he has a home anymore."

"Ah, the poor thing." Anders began scratching behind the cat's ears, making it purr and arch. Soon it leaped from Lisha's arms to Anders's. "Look at the cute little kitty!"

"Apparently he likes you."

"No surprise there. I've always been a cat person. I used to have a cat when I was in the tower. Well... he technically wasn't mine. He was the tower's mouser, but took a liking to me. There were days when that stupid cat was the only person I saw. Expect for it not being a person. Still, I liked him. Poor Mr. Wiggums."

"'Poor Mr. Wiggums'?" Sigrun giggled. "Well with a name like that..."

"Hey, I thought that was a great name for a cat. He was a tabby, just like this one only darker and with less fur. He wasn't in the best of shape either. Probably from the templars kicking him all the time. He did get back at them though, quite nicely too! A rage demon possessed him and he took out three templars. The very three who were always mean to him. I was never more proud. Though, he eventually was taken down and killed. Which is why I said, poor Mr. Wiggums."

"Well, Anders," said Lisha. "If you want, you can have this one."

"What? R-Really? Are you sure?"

"He very much likes you, and he'll need a good home."

"Yes, but we fight darkspawn. I don't think he'd be safe."

"Then just keep him here in the keep. I'm sure it could use a mouser. He'll be safe, and his litter box will be in your room."

"I suppose," Anders said as the tabby rubbed his face to his, meowing in the process. "Oh, who am I kidding! I do want you, cute kitty. Now you just need a name. Oh, I got one! How about Ser Pounce-a-lot?"

_Merow..._

"That settles it, then."

"Ser Pounce-a-lot?" Sigrun said as she went up to pet the cat. "You come up with the weirdest names, Anders."

"They're not weird, they're excellent names! I'm sure what you named your pets was weird."

"Actually, I never had a pet. Well, I did have a nug once, but only for an hour. Not really enough time to name it before my uncle slaughtered it."

"Well that's certainly not going to happen to you, Ser Pounce-a-lot! Are you hungry? Maybe they have something for you, I'm sure." Anders continued talking to his cat as he walked into the kitchen, leaving Lisha alone with Sigrun in the mess hall.

"So how are you feeling?" Lisha asked.

"Eh... I don't know," Sigrun said scratching her head. "It's very weird being a Grey Warden. I mean, the dreams alone are enough to drive anyone crazy. Dwarves don't have dreams, so I don't know how to handle them."

"It's hard, but eventually they do pass with time. Just try to get through the nights the best you can."

"I am. Actually, last night I started reading a book after the nightmares woke me up and I couldn't go back to sleep." She went over to the table and picked up a book that was lying there. "I didn't realize there were so many books on the surface."

"And they're all at your disposal, Sigrun."

"Thanks, Lisha. I've... really only read one. I just learned how to read not too long ago, while I was in the Legion. My friend Varlan taught me, but... he's dead now."

Lisha saw Sigrun's face fall, becoming saddened by mentioning her dead friend. "Tell me about him."

"Oh, he was a noble, once. From House Vollney. I don't know why he ended up in the Legion. He wouldn't say, but I think I have an idea. We actually met before he was sent to the Deep Roads. It was an interesting occurrence. My mother was forcing me to become a noble hunter. It was something I didn't want to do, but... I had to do it. For my family.

"The first day I went to the Diamond Quarter was when we met. I was way out of place, uncomfortable, and wishing I was somewhere else. Varlan noticed that, and he wanted to help me. He's the one that got me that job with Mischa. It was a debt she owed him. But I'm thinking now, she wished she had never paid it back."

"Do you want to talk about what happened in Amaranthine?" Lisha asked. She didn't want to prod, but she could tell Sigrun needed to get it off her chest.

"I... well, it is my fault what happened," Sigrun sighed. "Beraht came to me, wanting to get rid of the statuette. If I didn't do what he wanted, he said he would kill me. He was also going to kill Mischa if I told her. I didn't want that to happen. I thought I was keeping her safe."

Lisha looked on at the dwarf as she hung her head low. Sigrun seemed distraught, the book in her hand hanging to the side while her other hand fingered a tiny little trinket.

"You did the right thing, Sigrun," Lisha said. "Even if Mischa hates you for it."

"I know what you mean, Lisha, but it's hard to feel that way. I think... I know I want to do something, but I don't know what. Do you think, if we get a chance to go back to Amaranthine, we could find her? I want to do something, or at least say how sorry I am."

"Sure, Sigrun. We'll make time to do that."

Sigrun looked away from the floor and smiled at Lisha. "Thanks, Commander. That would make me feel better. But, until then... I think I might want to get started reading. I have a lot of books to go through before the darkspawn get me."

* * *

><p>The next morning, Lisha stood out in the courtyard, all her Wardens lined up as they prepared to travel to the Wending Woods. Lisha still needed to check on the missing caravans and find out what was destroying everything. Everyone was there, Anders playing with Ser Pounce-A-Lot, while Sigrun and Nathaniel were in a conversation about a doll she found under her bed.<p>

"Why is Miss Maggie missing her arms?" Sigrun asked as she looked at the doll.

"That would be me being a bit of a jerk," said Nathaniel. "Delilah and I had a fight. Can't remember what it was about, but afterwards, I ripped them off and hid them in places where Delilah would find them later."

"What a sweetheart you were."

Oghren was the only one not with them, the reason why they hadn't departed yet. Lisha knew the reason why. He was probably still passed out after indulging himself way too much last night. It was typical Oghren, but last night seemed special.

"Oh, there you are, Oghren," Lisha said once she saw him coming out of the keep. "I see you got your pants on. Not scared of the schleets anymore?"

"Schleets?" Anders said curious. "Did I miss something?"

"Only Oghren being Oghren."

"What are you talking about, Commander?" Oghren said scratching his head. "What in the world are schleets?"

"Well, according to you they're 'ordinary pairs of pants that eat your eyeballs'! Or something like that," Lisha smirked at him.

"Seriously? Did I say that?" Oghren asked confused. "Pff, you should know better to ignore me when I'm stinkin' drunk."

"I know. Are you ready to go? We've been waiting for you."

"Well, uh... that's the thing I wanted to ask you about, Commander. I was wondering if I could stay and, you know, help Voldrik and Dworkin out with that tablet we got from Kal'Hirol?"

"You think they'll need your help?" Lisha asked raising an eyebrow.

"Maybe."

"Hmm. Does this have something to do with that... rash?"

"Uh... it could."

"I thought Anders made a poultice for you."

"It's not going to work overnight! Although, I would have to say it's getting better."

"Okay, okay, I don't really want too many details, so if you want to stay, then stay. The four of us can handle the Wending Woods just fine. Right, you three?"

"No problem, Commander!" Sigrun saluted.

They headed out, going south down the path to the Wending Woods. Lisha and Nathaniel's quivers full, Anders supplied with a decent amount of poultices, and Sigrun's two daggers sharpened and cleaned. Lisha liked that Amaranthine was small, many of its places not taking long to get to. The Woods were only a few miles away from the Vigil. Lisha figured it was an area she and Mhairi had passed on their way. This was something that actually excited Lisha more than she thought, and it proved more and more as they began entering the woods. Trees began to surround them on all sides. Lisha could smell it in the air, feel the forest around her. It was much different and much better than being surrounded by stone and brick. She was feeling at home.

As they walked, Anders and Sigrun were in the back, talking and laughing away. Lisha mostly ignored them as she took in nature. Loving the feel of it again, even if the day wasn't as sunny or bright.

"I don't think I ever thanked you." Nathaniel had been slowly making his way to her side, having finally gotten in step.

"You don't need to thank me, Nate," Lisha said as she stared at the sky.

"But I feel like I do. You allowed me and even helped me to find my sister and learn the truth about my father. I was able to see I still had family. I wasn't even sure Grey Wardens could do that."

"Why would you think that?"

"I've always heard that once you become a Grey Warden you are suppose to leave your life behind. That includes any family you may have. I just wanted to thank you, not only for giving me the opportunity to find my sister, but also saying I can go back and visit."

"Do you seriously think once you're a Grey Warden your life before is gone?" Lisha smiled. "In some cases, yes, but in most cases, no. Many of the Wardens in Orlais had families they visited. Some of them even had wives, husbands and children living with them in the hold. It might be different during a Blight, as Zelda and Arawin were forced to leave their families. But afterwards, they were able to return."

Nathaniel nodded. "I suppose that's true. You know, I also found out that I'm not the only Howe to join the Wardens. I had completely forgotten. Delilah reminded me that our grandfather had gone to join them as well. Padric Howe was his name. He went to join the Wardens in Orlais. My father said he was a fool to join a worthless cause. We never heard from him again, and now that I know what it takes to join the Wardens, I think I know why. I don't think my grandfather survived his Joining."

Lisha looked over at him, seeing his despair. "Many good men and women have died during their Joinings. My own had three die while four lived. The warden-commander there said it was a good Joining that so many of us lived. The fact that all of you have lived through your Joinings is nothing short of a miracle. I'm glad of it, though."

"I guess so, which would explain a lot, then," said Nathaniel. "If he did die, then at least that means he didn't abandon his family. But wouldn't we have been informed about his death, at least?"

"You would've, yes. And perhaps you were, but only your father got that letter."

Nathaniel looked forward, obviously taking in something he hadn't considered. "At least I know now," he whispered. "And it's still good to have family."

"It is." Lisha looked off into the distance. The talk of family brought her mind to Dayno and Zevran. Both of them were still out there, somewhere, and she still hadn't heard from any of them. She also thought of Arawin, wondering if she was behaving herself, and how she was doing in her condition. It made her wishful to be with them again. Their little family, discovered in the ashes of her previous one.

"Lisha, are you all right?" Nathaniel asked, seeing her mood change.

"Just... thinking," she said. "I'm... wondering how my husband is doing."

"Oh, right. Your... husband." Nathaniel looked downcast. "Have you not heard from him?"

"No, but I know he's not dead. That is for sure. I just hope he and my nephew are on their way home. They should be, at least. I would hate... It would be disastrous if Zevran didn't make it in time. If he wasn't already dead, Arawin would kill him."

Nathaniel kept his eyes on her. "It would be disastrous for you too, I'm sure."

"Of course it would, but... it's almost like... I'm expecting it. I've... lost so much, it's like I'm waiting to lose both of them as well." Lisha had to look away, not sure why she had just told him that.

"It's okay," Nathaniel said calmly. "You don't have to say anything more."

"No, maybe I do need to say something," Lisha said looking back at him. "Maybe then you will understand me better, and it's never good to keep something that hurts inside you. But yes, I have lost a lot in my life. First was my parents, who I never knew. My father, who was the Keeper to my clan, was killed by humans before I was born. My mother then died giving birth to me. Keeper Marethari said she had basically become sick from the death of my father, and was really only staying alive for me. I was then raised by my older sister, Azrielya, and another woman named Ashalle. She had lost her own baby recently and became my wet-nurse. Azya taught me everything I know when it came to being a hunter. She was the clan's greatest at the time, but eventually, I lost her as well.

"It was to some small matter, really, that caused my sister to leave our clan with a city elf and move to Antiva where she died. I would only find out when I turned sixteen, when me and my best friend at the time, Tamlen, went to Antiva City to look for her. It wouldn't be until many years later that I would find my nephew and realize he was alive, at least.

"Tamlen was my next loss. It was before we became true hunters. We were searching the woods together when we came across an ancient elven ruin that caught our attention. Inside, we found a corrupted mirror, that when Tamlen touched it, tainted both of us with blight. Our clan found us and Marethari worked hard to heal us. She was able to cure me, or at least work a spell that made the taint be dormant within me. She was unable to save Tamlen, however, and he died from the taint."

"Hold on a second," Anders interrupted. "You were tainted and it never bothered you?"

Lisha stared back at both Anders and Sigrun who she had noticed had gotten very quiet. "Yes, I was tainted, but I wouldn't say it didn't bother me. Marethari's spell kept it dormant, but it didn't last. When I helped to defeat the archdemon, it started growing and broke the spell. Arawin noticed this, and thought it best I go through the Joining to become a Grey Warden. It was the only way I could live. So I did, Dayno alongside me." Lisha turned back around. "I thought I was going to lose him there, but he survived as well. It was good to know I didn't lose him for a second time."

"A second time?" asked Sigrun. "What happened the first time?"

Lisha smirked. "That's when I first met Arawin. She had come to the clan to ask Keeper Zathrian about upholding the treaty signed by the Dalish long ago. Zathrian was unable to however, do to the fact the clan had been recently attacked by werewolves. Dayno was one who had been cursed and suffering. I helped Arawin by leading her into the Brecilian Forest and obtaining the cure. It was... bitter sweet."

"Something tells me you lost someone else that day, didn't you?" Nathaniel asked.

Lisha stopped. "Yes. To the werewolves. Ariel."

It became quiet, even the forest didn't seem to make a noise. No one seemed to know what to say, seeming to understand who Ariel was without even asking.

After a few moments, Lisha stared up at the tree tops, noticing something up ahead. It was smoke climbing to the sky, black and close. "Come on," she said beginning to move forward again. "I think we're close."

They followed her down the path as they came across several wagons. They were all overturned and burning. Lisha stopped and looked around, feeling something wasn't right. She had suspected darkspawn to be the culprits disturbing the trade route, even if Mervis had said they weren't. But the way the wagons were destroyed, it didn't look like the work of darkspawn. She also couldn't feel their presence.

"What could have done this?" Sigrun asked as she examined one of the wagons.

"Whatever it was, it had to have been big," said Anders.

Lisha walked around one of the wagons, only to be hit in the side, knocking her down.

"I don't think so!" the man yelled. "This is my wagon! I found it—Huh? Wait! You're the warden-commander. Shit!" Before Lisha could stand and grab him, the man ran from her, yelling to others down the path.

"Stop them!" she yelled. Nathaniel helped her up as Anders and Sigrun ran after them. The man had joined with the others, bandits scavenging the wagons. Anders stood his ground and fired an ice spell, which froze several of the men to the ground. Sigrun took out both her daggers and leaped at one of the bandits who had not been frozen. He clashed with her, swinging his greatsword over her head and bringing it down. Sigrun jumped out of the way, planting one dagger in his side and sweeping the other around to stick in his back. The bandit fell and she moved on to the next.

Lisha and Nathaniel joined Anders and the two archers started firing arrows at the remaining bandits. It wasn't long before they were all dead except for one. Sigrun had him pinned to the ground, allowing Lisha to hover over as she questioned him.

"What are you doing here?" she asked. "Do you know what happened?"

"No, no," he said scared. "We just heard about the wagons, thought we could get a profit from the goods. We didn't burn them. They were like that when we got here!"

"So you don't know what happened, then?"

"No, I—Ah!" He began screaming, jerking around as Sigrun let him go and backed away.

"Sigrun?" Lisha asked.

"It's not me!" Sigrun cried, just as shocked by it.

A branch shot out of his chest, splattering blood and ceasing his struggle.

"Maker's breath!" Anders proclaimed. "What is _that?_"

Lisha looked up the path to the tree line and saw what she thought she'd see. It was a sylvan, one of it's branch-hands stuck down in the dirt. The roots sticking out of the bandits body began to grow rapidly, reaching straight for them.

"Move fast!" Lisha said as she cut one of the roots that reached for her.

Sigrun rolled out of reach of the roots as she saw the sylvan in the distance. She grabbed her daggers and went after it, the others right behind her. The sylvan, seeing them coming for it, retracted its roots and brought its branch-hand out of the ground. It left the tree line, arms stretched and a low billow ringing from its trunk. As it came, Lisha soon noticed that this sylvan was different. It was charred black, burning inside from the red smolder in its trunk. She stopped dead and fired an arrow, knowing it wouldn't do much, but hoping it would be a distraction for Sigrun. Nathaniel stood next to her, doing the same thing.

Sigrun flew, again rolling to avoid the sylvan's branches. She made it to the tree's back, sticking her daggers in the wood. They went deep as the wood gave way from rot and char. Sigrun ripped her daggers out, taking a huge chunk of wood with her. The sylvan bellowed, turning around to swipe at her, but hitting nothing as the dwarf slide out of its grip. She then went to dig her daggers in its trunk again, but this time the sylvan kicked out with its trunk-leg, knocking her back.

"Suck on a fireball!" Anders yelled as he hurled one at the sylvan. It exploded on the tree, but did nothing to it.

"Anders, I don't think fire's going to help!" Lisha said. "And watch out for Sigrun!"

"Right, got it, Commander." Anders left her and Nathaniel's side, going straight to the sylvan and stopping before it. With his staff raised, ice started shooting out, coating the tree and slowing it down.

Sigrun picked herself up and ran at it, jumping on the back of its trunk and piercing her daggers through the ice. It cracked, going straight up and down the trunk. Anders then threw a stone fist, finishing the job and splitting the tree in two.

"What in the world was that?" Nathaniel asked as the four of them came together. "I don't remember trees coming to life in the Wending Woods before."

"I can sense there is unrest in these woods," said Lisha. "But nothing like the Brecilian Forest. Trees do not just come alive unless something provokes them."

"Spirits, you mean?" said Anders.

"Or something else." Lisha looked down the path. "I have a feeling whatever destroyed those wagons is what brought the trees to life. We need to keep going and find it."

She began running down the path, the others following. They went past more overturned wagons, more burning caravans. It wasn't until they reached a part she hadn't been to before, a part that lead off into the forest over a bridge did they run into another bandit. He was running across the bridge, frantic, not really noticing them blocking his path.

"Ah! Get out of my way!" he screamed. "I need to get out of here!"

"Whoa, hang on there," said Lisha. "What are you running from?"

"That damn, bloody elf!" he shrieked. "She's mad, I tell you! Making the trees come alive, accusing us of something we didn't do. We just wanted easy money, that's all! Now please, let me-" He stopped when there was a loud rustle behind him. He turned to look, fear all over his body. "Maker help me," he whimpered. "She's here. I've got to get away!" He pushed his way past, nearly knocking Anders over the bridge.

Lisha walked over to the other side and looked up at the top of the cliff. There she saw vines start sprouting out of the ground, collecting before dispersing and standing in their place an elf. Dalish, by her looks. "Aneth ara, lethallan," Lisha said to her.

The elf looked down at her confused, but soon a smile crossed her face. "Andaran atish'an, falon. Man eneth lín?"

"Lisha eneth nîn. And you, lethallan? What is your name? And why are you here?"

The elf smirked. "You may be Dalish, but you're traveling with humans. Why should I trust you?"

"Because we are Grey Wardens and I am their commander."

"Really?" The elf looked surprised. "Well then, if that's the case then you must be here to investigate the darkspawn roaming around this forest. What business would you want with me?"

"If there are darkspawn in these parts, then I will tend to them, but I'm also here to investigate the destroyed caravans. Are you reasonable for that?" Lisha eyed her, seeing she had a staff at her back and seemed to be wearing robes that only a First would wear.

"I did destroy the caravans," the elf proclaimed. "And I will continue to do it until I get my sister back! You can go tell that to the humans, if you wish. Now, if you don't mind, I have a mission to complete. Because you are Dalish and a Grey Warden, I will leave you alone as long as you do the same for me. Take care of the darkspawn then be gone. I will not warn you a second time." With a flick of her wrist, the vines reappeared and she departed. Lisha continued to stare at the spot where she had been.

"So what now?" Sigrun asked.

"If she's destroying the caravans, we need to stop her," said Nathaniel.

"We do, but there's something strange going on here," Lisha whispered. "She talked of a sister missing, and darkspawn. But I don't sense darkspawn nearby. I think we need to investigate some more."

* * *

><p>"I... don't understand."<p>

After talking with the elf, they had made their way up the path, going up hill and finding tucked way at the top a small Dalish camp. Lisha stood, staring at the empty aravels and the shallow graves behind them. There was blood staining the ground, and death was thick in the air.

"This doesn't make any sense at all," she whispered. "Why would they be buried like that?"

"I'll tell you what doesn't make sense," said Sigrun as she looked at all the weapons on the ground. "Why are these weapons here? They look human."

"Is this what that weird elf was talking about?" Anders asked. "This is Dalish, right? Maybe the humans killed her clan and stole her sister and that's what she's getting revenge for."

"Perhaps," said Lisha. "But this camp is way too small. I don't know any clan that is this size. They wouldn't survive for very long. And the way the graves are made, it was either done by humans or by haste."

"Why would humans bury elves they've killed?" said Nathaniel.

"Maybe it wasn't the humans who killed them. Maybe it was some humans who happened to come across the camp and wanted to be helpful. But that wouldn't make sense, either. I really want to know about the graves, but also why these weapons are here. They're coated in blood, but that's not a logical reason for one to just discard their weapon."

"What do you want us to do, Lisha?"

Lisha looked around the camp, counting the graves. There were at least twenty. "First, we're going to bury these elves properly. I'm not leaving my own people like this. Afterwards, we'll investigate this further. I want to know what that Dalish is doing and why she said there were darkspawn here I can't sense. Anders, start creating some holes. Nathaniel and Sigrun, remove the rocks from the graves. I'll go and find some trees."

* * *

><p><em><em>Sindarin Translation:<em>_

__Man eneth lín (Mahn eh-nehth leen): What is your name?__

__Lisha eneth nîn (Lee-sha eh-nehth neen): My name is Lisha.__


	12. A Misunderstanding

**A Misunderstanding**

It took them some time, but eventually they had all the dead in proper graves. Lisha had found in the forest enough seeds to plant over the graves. Only a few got trees, since she could only find a small amount of saplings. It was enough for her, and she was grateful to the others for helping.

"Thank you, everyone, for this," she said as they stood in front of the graves. "I appreciate you putting up with my tradition."

"It's no problem," said Sigrun. "I know you would do the same for me if I asked."

"Do you think we could rest now?" asked Anders. He sat down on a large boulder and wiped the sweat from his brow. "Digging twenty holes isn't easy, and it's made me hungry. Ser Pounce-A-Lot could use something to eat, as well. Right, kitty?" An orange cat head popped out of his robes and meowed. Anders scratched behind his ears.

"Alright, that sounds good to me," said Lisha. "Sigrun, Anders, set up camp here. Nathaniel, you come with me. We'll go find something to eat."

"But don't we have food?" Nathaniel questioned.

"Rations, but nothing of substance. Or at least nothing that would satisfy Anders. Come on," she smiled. "Besides, I want to see what you can do."

"Oh! I think I understand now. Is this the challenge?"

"Only if you want it to be."

Lisha walked into the trees and down the hill, Nathaniel following right after her. Before disappearing completely, she saw in the corner of her eye both Anders and Sigrun watching them funny. Probably wondering what they were talking about.

When she reached the bottom, Lisha picked out a spot in a clearing. She stood and listened, hearing the sounds of the forest as birds chirped in the trees. It was slightly dark, the sun still covered by clouds and the canopy blocking any light that tried to make it through. It was perfect.

"Well? Are we hunting?" Nathaniel asked.

"We will, but first I want to see what I need to teach you first. How about we start out with the basics?"

"I'm far beyond basics," Nathaniel smiled.

"Then prove it." Lisha notched Sulhigil and fired the arrow at a tree thirty feet away. "Hit that arrow for me, please."

"You're joking, right?" Nathaniel smirked. "That's too easy." He took out his own bow and arrow, aimed and split Lisha's arrow in two.

"Good," Lisha said staring at the two arrows. "You have good aim, distance. You're able to compensate for wind, but how good are you when it's dark?"

"This forest is dark enough, I should think. It's hard to see, but I've been in darker places before."

"What about complete darkness? Blind?"

"I... Never anything like that," he stuttered. "I don't see how one could."

"Then I found something to teach you." Lisha pulled out a blindfold and wrapped it around Nathaniel's eyes before he could say anything. "Just relax and let yourself completely lose your sight. Start using your other senses instead. Hear the birds. Smell the wind. Feel the coldness of the air." She circled him, her fingers tracing around his abdomen to his back. Nathaniel stood where he was listening to her, breathing in deeply and slowly. "What do you hear?"

He stood silent for a moment, listening, tilting his head. "I... I think I hear something to the west of us. Something moving through the trees."

"Good. Anything else?"

"It's big... and I think there might be two of them."

"You're doing very well," said Lisha. "You've picked up on the two white-tailed deer already. I don't think any of my other students detected anything that fast."

Nathaniel smiled. "I'm glad I could impress you."

"It is impressive," Lisha said as she made her way to his front. "But this is the easy part. In order for any of my students to graduate to a true hunter, they must first hunt and bring back a pelt. Alone. And blind."

"Really? What's stopping them from taking off the blindfold?"

"It's called honor, Nate. If I find any of my students don't have it, then they cease to be my students. Plus there's the fact they think they're alone, when in reality, I do follow them in stealth."

Keeping the blindfold on, Nathaniel shifted his head, pointing his ear right where Lisha stood. "What do you want me to do?"

Lisha smiled. "Go hunting. You already know where they are."

Nathaniel nodded his head and grabbed his bow. He took a few steps forward but stumbled a little. "Uh... okay, this isn't going to be as easy as I thought."

"It never is. Just listen to your instincts, and remember... I'll be close."

"Close? Wait, what?" Nathaniel turned around and lifted the blindfold up a little to see. Lisha was no longer anywhere in sight. He looked around for a moment before taking a deep breath and replacing the blindfold. He then began to move forward with careful steps, listening along the way as well as using his other senses.

Lisha had settled herself on a low tree branch. She missed having someone to teach, and was glad to have Nathaniel listen to her. This was something she had planned on doing with Arawin, but her pregnancy postponed her training.

As she watched Nathaniel make his way through the forest, straight to the two white-tailed deer she could also see only a short distance away, something then began to come to her. It crept up her spine, sending an electric chill through her body. It was the feeling of darkspawn close by. The first time she had felt it sense entering the forest.

The feeling was coming from behind, the opposite way Nathaniel was heading. Lisha turned her head to look past the trees to see a clearing far beyond. It looked darkened and she thought she saw something lying in the grass. Looking back, she saw Nathaniel was getting closer, but the deer were also somewhat aware of his presence.

"He'll be fine," she whispered. "But I need to see what's going on over there."

Lisha leaped down from the branch and made her way to the clearing. It was a wasteland, the taint strong as she saw decaying bodies and corruption beginning to take over the plants. One body stirred in the corner. A head flopped to send dull, taint-filled eyes her way. It was a man, a human. Once he saw her, he grunted and looked away.

"Don't..." he said covering his face. "Don't look at me!"

Lisha made her way through the clearing and crouched in front of him. She could see and feel the taint all over him. Black splotches covered his face and any other flesh she could see. "I'm not going to hurt you," she said. "Tell me... who are you? What are you doing here?"

He turned toward her, looking her up and down, sensing her. "Olaf..." he spoke slowly. "My name. Came with friends to... to drive out... away the elf. But... the darkspawn were too quick. We were ripped apart... biting claws and teeth from the darkness. And... then I woke... flesh and bone and gristle under me... around me. Everyone dead... dead soft meat melting into the ground. I... I crawled away... came here. Can't stand to... see it..." He covered his eyes again.

"You came to drive the elf away? Did you kill the elves at the camp?"

Olaf blinked before looking around. "No. No. Darkspawn came first. They slaughtered us... took our steel. Brought it to the elven camp. Tricked us, tricked the elf. Now... she thinks we are to blame. Hunts all in her rage... while they watch..."

Things were starting to come together now, or at least part of it. The weapons discarded at the elven camp were the humans, who had been sent to take care of the elf. She had mentioned darkspawn, who had apparently taken care of the humans. But the thing that made Lisha wonder was why the darkspawn would do such a thing. They were not this clever to plant weapons to make the Dalish elf think the humans killed her clanmates.

"The dark ones," Olaf whispered. "They're curious about you. They watch you as well as her. Can you feel them?"

She could feel them, feel them now at least. It was another strange thing that it took her this long to feel the darkspawn. They were close, and getting closer. "Do you know anything about the elf's sister?" she asked. "Did you take her?"

"Sister? I... have a sister... do I? Elf-sister, no... we did not take her. Probably dead. Or eaten."

Lisha kept her eyes on him, studying, feeling the taint within was too strong. It wouldn't be long. "This disease, it will kill you. I'm afraid there's nothing I can do."

"No," he whispered shaking his head. "Am already dead. Am already gone. Make... make an end... please."

"As you wish." Lisha took her knife and pushed it into his heart. Olaf closed his eyes and laid dead. She stood and stared down at him, everything he had said going through her mind. Some things made sense, while others didn't.

Something flickered up her spine.

Lisha turned just in time for her knife to block the crude sword of a hurlock as the darkspawn brought it down on her. The impact forced her back as Lisha flipped out of the way, grabbing Sulhigil. She struck out with her bow, hitting the hurlock across the throat and pausing his pursuit. An arrow then flew past her head and Lisha saw more darkspawn coming from behind the hurlock she was fighting. Another hurlock came to her left, slamming her side with his shield, making her go off balance. Quickly, Lisha regained her footing, backing away while using Sulhigil to block both hurlocks. More arrows passed by her, one finally hitting its mark as it embedded itself in her shoulder.

Lisha grunted from the impact. It became harder for her to lift her arm, having to use the other one to keep up her defense. With the two hurlocks and the arrows coming at her, it was hard to do anything but defend herself. She fought hard but was beginning to feel her strength wain.

The first hurlock raised his sword above his head, ready to bring it down on her. He bellowed, but then stopped and fell to the ground dead. An arrow was sticking out the back of his head. The second hurlock went down just the same and Lisha saw Nathaniel standing on the other side of the clearing.

"Lisha!" he screamed running to her. "What happened?"

"Darkspawn were able to sneak up on me," she said.

He looked at her surprised, but had to turn away and loose an arrow as a genlock came running toward them. More arrows passed by their heads and Nathaniel let out more of his own at the darkspawn archers. With her arm, Lisha found she was useless until she was able to get the arrow out of her shoulder. She could feel more darkspawn coming, and one of them was an emissary.

He came into the clearing, lifting his staff and immediately sending a spell their way. Both Nathaniel and Lisha leaped in different directions just before the spell hit, exploding on impact. Nathaniel went to one knee and shot an arrow at the emissary. The arrow bounced off a magical shield , making Nathaniel curse. The emissary then raised his staff again and a spell emerged out the end, straight for him. The spell hit but dissipated as if hitting a magical shield itself.

The emissary snarled then turned his attention behind him only to be hit in the face with an ice spell and shattered with a dagger. Anders and Sigrun made their way into the clearing, finishing off the rest of the darkspawn. Nathaniel soon made his way over to Lisha again and took a look at her shoulder.

"Ooh, that went in deep," he said. "Do you want me to try and get it out?"

"Wait," she winced. "Anders... how did you two know?"

Anders knelt before her. "We decided to do a little exploring," he explained. "Good thing, huh?"

"Yeah, and thank you all for that. But get this arrow out of me, quick. I just found out some things I need to tell you."

* * *

><p>"Are you saying all those people died over a... misunderstanding?" Anders said shocked as he tried to take in what Lisha was telling them. "Maker that's horrible! We... we have to stop her!"<p>

"Yes, I know," said Lisha. She had just finished telling them what she was told from the soldier before being attacked by darkspawn. "But it's odd that darkspawn would do this. I would say maybe one of the talking ones planned it out, but I haven't felt any of them around here. Course, it wasn't until recently that I could actually tell there were darkspawn in the area. I'm not sure what all this means."

"I think we should go back to the Dalish camp," Nathaniel suggested. "You, uh...we can rest there and come up with a plan."

"That doesn't sound like a bad idea," Sigrun agreed.

"Right." Lisha stood, discarding the arrow in her hand Anders had taken from her shoulder. She stretched it out, cracking the joints before leading them forward. She then placed in her pouch a bracelet, one she had found on the emissary. It was Dalish, unscathed and old. Lisha did not want it to stay in the hands of the darkspawn, so she took it, thinking it would be important.

"I'm sorry I didn't make it in time," Nathaniel said as he made his way to her side.

"What are you talking about?" she said. "Of course you made it in time. I probably wouldn't be alive if it wasn't for you." Lisha smiled at him, trying to turn his mood around.

"Yeah, but if you'd like to know, I did kill one of the deer. Although I must confess... I did take off the blindfold." He looked away from her, seeming disappointed.

"You don't need to feel horrible about it, Nate," said Lisha. "It was your first time."

"But you said taking off the blindfold was dishonest."

"It is only if you don't tell me about it. If you had killed that deer and then said you had with the blindfold, then that would be dishonesty. But since you told me the truth, then there is no shame."

He was able to look back at her, a slight smile creeping up his face. "So... when will the next-"

_CRACK!_

A large tree branch swung over their heads, forcing everyone to duck and roll on the ground. The branch came flying back, hitting the ground, trying to pound them down.

"Okay, I was starting to like trees," said Sigrun as she rolled away from the branch. "But now I think I hate them!"

The tree connected to the branch moved its trunk-legs, moaning a hollow breath as it smashed its roots down. The tree swung its branch-arms, clawing at them as they all moved out of its way the best they could.

"I don't believe it!" cried a familiar voice. Lisha and the others looked up at the hill to see the Dalish elf perched, looking down. "Why are you still here? I told you to stay away from me! I warned you! This place is not for you!"

"Neither is it for you!" Lisha yelled back. "We know the truth and you need to hear us out. The humans did not kill your clan and they did not take your sister!"

The elf glared down at her. Even from the height she was at, Lisha could still see the fire in her eyes. It was the same fire she recognized from many Dalish. A fire that eventually brought them more pain and suffering than relief.

"I know a human crime when I see it. I have experienced more than enough of them. You will pay for repeating their lies." She lifted up her hand, green magic swirling all around it. The tree attacking them had stopped when she spoke, but now it was back, fighting them. Another tree then sprang to life, the same green magic twisting around its branches. The elf then speed off, going up the hill and straight toward the Dalish camp.

"Run! Go after her!" Lisha cried. She ran, dodging the swing of the first tree and rolling under the second. The tree reached down to grab her, but instead collided with the second. The two trees bellowed from the impact and their branches tangled. "Okay, Anders, now you can use fire!"

"Already ahead of you, Commander!" Anders released a giant fireball from his hands. It hit the two trees, exploding and coating them with flames. Everyone ran out of the way as the two trees struggled to untangle their branches and find a way to put out the flames.

"Come on, you three," Lisha said as she ran up the path. "She's at the camp! We need to get her."

They left the two burning trees behind, making their way back up the hill to the Dalish camp. When they reached it, they found the elf there, staring at the fresh graves. "How can you believe them?" she whispered. "How can you claim to be Dalish and believe humans did not do this?"

Lisha gestured for the others to stay back as she took a step forward. "I know it's hard to understand, but they really didn't. It was the darkspawn, they staged everything. They killed both your clan and the humans, then they planted the human weapons here to make you think the humans did it."

"What?" the elf laughed. "Darkspawn did this? You can't be serious! They're mindless creatures. There's no way they could have done this!"

"I know it's hard to believe, but think about it for a moment. The weapons here, why would anyone discard them like that? And the darkspawn may be mindless, but there's something about them that's changing."

She turned around to stare at Lisha and the others. "I... I guess you have a point," she said. "I did wonder about the weapons. It didn't make sense to me. And I guess I was just too anger to think clearly about it. Argh! How could I let this happen!"

"It's all right," Lisha said calmly. "But..." She looked at her closely, seeing her face fully for the first time. The tattoos on her face looked familiar. "You have marks of a First."

The elf looked away from her and stared back at the graves. "Did you do this?" she asked.

"Yes, we all did."

"Thank you. I was going to come back and bury them properly. I just didn't want their bodies ransacked by wolves or darkspawn."

"It's understandable. You did what you could."

"Yeah," she laughed. "What I should have done was not lead them astray." She turned back to face them. "You said your name was Lisha? I'm sorry, I did not tell you my name. That was very rude of me. It's Velanna."

"Andaran atish'an, Velanna," Lisha bowed. "As you know, I am Lisha, Commander of the Grey, and these are my Wardens: Nathaniel, Anders, and Sigrun."

"Hi there," Sigrun waved.

"Ma serannas," Velanna bowed back. "Lisha? Tell me: were you apart of the clan that helped the Heroes of Ferelden defeat the archdemon?"

"I was. In fact I was there when the both of them delivered the final blow."

"My clan wanted to help. We tried to get there, but we didn't make it in time. The battle was already long done."

There was a moment of silence, nobody saying anything for some time.

"So what now?" Velanna asked, breaking it. "Are you going to take me in?"

"No, that was not my intention," said Lisha.

"Then what was your intention?"

"I want to help you. Obviously something is going on in these woods that need my attention. Darkspawn are doing strange things, and they must be dealt with. I also think both our missions will lead us to the same place. Where the darkspawn are, is probably where your sister is as well." Lisha took out the bracelet and handed it to Velanna.

"This... this is Seranni's," she said examining it. "Where did you find this?"

"In the clutches of a darkspawn emissary."

Velanna looked stunned. "What... but why? Why would they take her?"

"There are many reasons why darkspawn take women," said Anders. "One is because—Uh!"

"Anders, hush," Sigrun said elbowing him in the ribcage.

"Right. Ouch."

"We can find out together," Lisha continued. "Come with us, and we'll solve this mystery."

Velanna nodded. "Alright, then. I'll come with you. Where do you think the darkspawn might dwell?"

"In tunnels, most likely. They like darkness."

"Hmm." Velanna thought for a moment. "Then I think I know where they might be. There is an abandoned mine some ways to the north of here; the tunnels run far into the earth."

"Then that is where we'll head," said Lisha. "Go ahead, Velanna. Lead the way."

* * *

><p>"Maker's breath! Sigrun, why didn't you tell me this was here?" Anders stood at the edge of a large pit, holding himself up straight to keep from falling in.<p>

"I didn't know this was here," the dwarf said. "If I did, then I would have warned you!"

Lisha came to the edge and looked in. It was a bloody mess and stank of death. Within were the bodies of the human soldiers, discarded in a pile of decay. Velanna looked in as well, her eyes darting around, no doubt looking for anything familiar.

"Thank the Creators," she sighed. "I don't see Seranni, but then again... I don't really want to look too closely."

"They wouldn't discard her like this," said Lisha. "Although why they would just throw these soldiers in here like this is... perplexing. Normally they take the dead and... eat them."

Velanna made a disgusted face. "Well, what are we standing around here for? The mines are over this way." She moved quickly away from the pit and back into the trees.

"This place is a death trap," Anders said as he stared into the pit. "If I have to step in the bushes to answer nature's call, you're coming with me."

"Uh... no," Sigrun answered. "You're on your own with that."

"I was talking to Ser Pounce-A-Lot, thank you."

"And I'm sure Mr. Kitty will be able to protect you from anything."

"Of course he will! Won't you, Ser Pounce-A-Lot?" Anders took him and rubbed his nose to the cat's.

Velanna rolled her eyes at Anders's affection and stopped short when she almost ran into a hidden statue. "Damn these things!" she cursed. "Why are all these awful statues all over this forest?"

Lisha walked up and removed some of the vegetation from the statue to reveal a woman. It looked similar to the Andraste statue sitting in the Vigil's courtyard, and the one outside the chantry. "Is this Andraste?" she asked.

"It doesn't look like her," said Nathaniel as he peered at its face. "Well... maybe it is. This statue is obviously old. I know that sometimes scholars liked to come here, looking for things just like this. There's a whole lot of history in these woods. Maybe this was what they thought she looked like before."

"So then why did they change her?" said Anders. "I like her better this way. Look at that bust! Andraste really had some heavy knockers, didn't she?"

"Anders..." Lisha said shaking her head.

"What? I'm just saying..."

"Is that all you human males think about?" Velanna snapped. "Seriously, there's more to a woman than just her chest."

"Well sure, especially when it comes to you elves. But our females do provide something for us to hold with two hands."

Velanna growled and narrowed her eyes at him.

"You know, you look very lovely angry like that. And did I mention I just love a woman with tattoos?"

"No, but I'm sure I told you I find you both physically and morally repulsive! How can you stand him?" Velanna said to Lisha.

"It takes some time," Lisha smiled. "But you'll get used to it."

"Yes, all you have to do, Velanna, is give in to my charms and all will be right!" Anders smirked at her, flicking his eyebrows up and down.

Velanna made to gag.

"Leave them alone, Anders," said Nathaniel. "Could you be civil for once, and not some drooling lecher?"

"Hey, you have your Dalish elf. Let me try and get mine."

"My what?"

"What, you think Sigrun and I didn't notice? The two of you going off alone into the woods to do some 'challenge.' Please, it's obvious."

"I have no idea what you're talking about, mage," Nathaniel said, looking away from Anders.

"You know, I've noticed," Sigrun chimed in. "He's not so grumpy when she's around. In fact, I occasionally catch him looking at her when he thinks no one sees him."

"You're right!" Anders smirked. "I've noticed that too. So I wonder what that challenge really was?"

"It was nothing," Nathaniel defended. "She was just showing me a few things about hunting. That was it. Both of you, get your minds out of the sewer."

"Sure, hunting. If that's what you want to call it."

Lisha could hear everything, but she kept her eyes forward and pretended like she couldn't. She didn't want to embarrass Nathaniel more than he probably already was. She couldn't help a slight smile curve her face, however, finding it somewhat flattering that even at her age, a young man might fancy her. Nathaniel was a handsome man, even for a human, but there could never be anything between them. Not just because she was almost perhaps half his age, but also because of her husband, Dayno. The thought of him made Lisha lose her smile. She missed him a lot, and wished he would come home or at least contact her. She didn't want to think of the reason why he wasn't doing either.

Velanna was right ahead of her, having stormed her way to the front after her spat with Anders. Things became somewhat quiet for a while except for Anders and Sigrun's occasional snickers before Velanna brought them to the entrance of the mines. They were locked with a heavy chain, and when Lisha examined it, she knew she couldn't pick it. She wasn't that great with locks anyway.

"Sigrun, Nate... can any of you open this for me?"

"Go ahead, _Nate_," Sigrun said pushing him forward. "You're a much better lock picker than I am."

He eyed the dwarf, who smirked at him, before reaching in his pouch and pulling out his lock picking kit. He then went about opening the lock. When he was done, Nathaniel pushed open the door to reveal a rickety wooden staircase that lead down into a dark cavern.

Lisha took a step forward and peered down the stairs. She couldn't see the bottom nor could she feel any darkspawn presence. She could, however, smell something foul, something that smelled familiar.

"It smells like the Deep Roads," said Sigrun. "It's hard to forget that smell."

"Could these mines lead to the Deep Roads?" Lisha asked.

"I don't see why not," Nathaniel answered. "These are old mines, past when the Howe's were the ruling family. They could have lead to the Deep Roads, or the darkspawn could have tunneled to them."

"Right." Lisha nodded her head. "Anders?"

The mage took a step through the doorway and stomped the end of his staff on the ground. Instantly a ball of light shined at the top, illuminating the cavern. Lisha went beside him and saw at the bottom of the stairs was a circular room with another tunnel leading further into the mines. There was also a wooden platform on the other side, high above the room with another tunnel behind it.

"Are we heading in?" Sigrun asked.

"Yeah, come on," said Lisha. "But one at a time. I don't know how old these stairs are."

They made their way down slowly, the wood creaking below their feet. Lisha felt the same way she did when they were going across the bridge in the Knotwood Hills. The shifting of the wood as they went down made her stomach flutter with every step. When she finally reached solid ground, Lisha took in a deep breath and surveyed her surroundings.

Lisha didn't like they were going back underground, but she had already promised Velanna they would find her sister, and the darkspawn did need to be dealt with. The cavern looked like it had served as the mine's entrance. The tunnel had tracks going all the way down, and several overturned carts laid next to the stairs. She took a step forward, heading to the tunnel and ready to go straight down when suddenly things slowed.

"Wait, Commander, no!" Anders cried, but it was too late.

Lisha felt something come over her, sleepiness and vertigo. The room spun, everything slowed down. Anders's cry sounded distant. She felt herself falling, seeing the ceiling come into her view. Also a glimpse, something standing on the platform. Two figures, one short, one tall. For a moment she felt them. One was a powerful darkspawn, something that felt very different to anything she had felt before. The other, almost like it was a Grey Warden, but deep within the taint. She tried to glimpse them again, tried to feel them through the taint, but everything went dark before she could.


	13. Break Out

_A/N: This is the last chapter I'll be able to put out for awhile. School has started back again and this quarter is heavier than the last one. I'm still going to try and find some time to write, though. Breaks from studying will always be needed, so at some point I'll get out another chapter for either of my stories. But thank you to all who have been reading and reviewing. I very much appreciate it. Bioware owns everything Dragon Age._

**Break Out**

He awoke to stomping feet, something that wasn't a rare occurrence in this place. It was noisy, smelly, and drove him mad that he had no idea what was going on.

Damien pushed himself to a sitting position, stretching the stiffness out of his muscles. Even though the creatures had given him a bed to sleep on, it wasn't the most comfortable. Although, he couldn't complain too much. It was more than he expected from darkspawn.

As he rubbed his eyes, adjusting to the light, he saw as they passed by his cell. A whole group of darkspawn lead by the talking emissary. A strange darkspawn Damien had never encountered before. He was able to control the others, and his speech was intelligent. Damien had had many conversations with him. They mostly consisted of Damien trying to get answers and the emissary evading his questions. He called himself the Architect, and the other talking darkspawn the Disciples.

Damien found it frustrating how he couldn't seem to get answers out of any of them. Including the dwarf girl who always seemed to be by the Architect's side. He could sense that she once used to be a Grey Warden, but was now so deep in the taint none of the other darkspawn noticed her. She was one of them now. Her name was Utha.

There was really only one person Damien could get answers from, but not fully. Seranni was a Dalish elf the darkspawn had captured when they were sent to investigate the clan. She had volunteered herself for one of the Architect's experiments. Slowly he was feeding her corruption, but Damien wasn't sure what he wanted her to become. She didn't even know herself.

As Damien stood from his bed and watched the Architect and Utha pass, he saw the group of darkspawn carrying five bodies. When they went by, he immediately felt four of them through the taint. They were Grey Wardens, and one of them he recognized. "Lisha?" he whispered surprised. "So zey made 'er the commander after all."

He followed as they went by, wondering how they were captured and what the Architect planned for them. If it was the same as with the other Grey Wardens, it wouldn't be good.

"Oh, hey! Seranni!" he whispered when he saw her at the end of the group. She stopped and looked at him, hesitant as she was unsure to either go to him or continue with the darkspawn. Damien gestured for her to come forward. Finally, after much head turning, she obliged.

"I really don't have much time, Damien," she said. "What do you want?"

"I know zose are Grey Wardens, Seranni. What does ze Architect plan on doing with zem?"

"He... just wants to talk. Maybe... also collect a blood sample."

"And do ze same thing 'e did to my companions?" Damien could see Seranni looked scared, but of what, he wasn't sure. It only occurred to him then what it might be. The fifth body wasn't a Grey Warden, and even though he had only gotten a quick glance, he could still tell she was an elf and Dalish. "Was zat elf they had... was zat your sister?"

Seranni swallowed hard. "Yes."

"And you're going to let 'im do zis to her?" he asked bewildered. "Your own sister?"

"He's going to offer it to her," she spoke calmly. "If she accepts, then we'll be together again. If she denies... then he'll have no choice."

"I don't believe that. Please, mon ami, tell me: Where is ze Architect taking zem?"

"To the cells right next to his laboratory. Please, Damien, I need to go. They'll look for me."

"Wait!"

Seranni ran off in the direction the darkspawn had gone. Damien stared at the tunnel for a moment before hanging his head and sitting back on the bed. He knew he had to do something. No longer could he just wait around anymore for either the Architect to decide what to do with him, or for more Grey Wardens to come and rescue him. More Grey Wardens had come, but now they were captured. Damien didn't even know if they had come for him. They probably didn't even know he was still alive.

Looking around his cell, Damien knew what he had to do. Somehow he had to escape and save the others. Somehow he was suppose to get out of his cell and sneak around darkspawn filled tunnels with no armor and no weapons. They had been striped from him when he first arrived. His armor taken and replaced with dirty rags. His two longswords, Veillée and Victoire, forcibly taken and placed where he couldn't get to. He couldn't stand that part the most. Those two swords were his pride and joy. He hated being separated from them. Getting them back was going to be tricky. Getting out of his cell was going to be trickier, but Damien felt that if he could, he might have a chance.

Damien did have one thing that gave him an advantage against the darkspawn. Before becoming a Grey Warden, he was a Reaver. Dragon blood coursed through his veins which masked him from lower level darkspawn as well as younger Grey Wardens. This proved very useful when he fought them, allowing him to sneak up on the darkspawn that couldn't sense him coming. Higher levels could still sense him through the taint, however, such as emissaries, alphas, the Architect, and senior Grey Wardens older than him. It was probably the reason why the Architect was keeping him around, wanting to learn more about his unique blood.

Standing from the bed, Damien began to pace, thinking as he went. If he could break out of his cell, then it could be possible. He would just try and avoid the higher level darkspawn and go straight to finding Lisha and the others. It was a plan, and Damien set forth to get it done. All he needed to do was pick the lock. The only problem was he was a warrior, and a horrible lock picker.

* * *

><p>There was a bright light, something standing in front of it. It was silhouetted, the light shinning behind it like a halo. Lisha tried to look at it, but it was out of focus, blurred and warped. She could sense it, feel its power as it hovered over her, examining her. She realized she was lying down, strapped to a table, unable to move. Her world still swirled around her, making her feel sick as she tried to take in her surrounding.<p>

"So you are the Commander of the Grey?" the thing above her spoke. Lisha tried to focus her vision to get a better look. It felt like a darkspawn, strong, but unlike anything she had ever seen or felt before. Different even from the talking darkspawn. Alien, and even its features were strange, if she was looking at it correctly.

"You do not need to be afraid. I will not hurt you." Its voice was deep and gravely, sounding cultured and intelligent. Whatever this darkspawn was, Lisha felt it was telling the truth.

She wanted to speak, but nothing seemed to work.

"You should relax," it said. "It is not wise to try and speak right now. If you wish, we can converse when you are ready."

Lisha wanted to nod her head, but she couldn't even do that. Every part of her body felt heavy. She couldn't tell if it was because of the restraints or from whatever spell it had placed on her.

_Is she one of them? Does she have the song?_

It was a voice in the taint. A small voice, light and feminine. Lisha shifted her eyes from the darkspawn and saw what used to be a dwarf standing beside it. A female dwarf, only from the eyes, as her head was bald and the rest of her body was clad in heavy armor and skin as black and leathery as a genlock.

"No, Utha. If she had the song, then I'm sure we could sense it."

_But I thought she was the warden-commander. Isn't that what the mage said before she walked into your spell? The warden-commander is one of the two who killed Urthemiel. I don't understand._

"Yes, but she apparently, is not the one." The darkspawn shook its head, looking disappointed. "Do not worry, Utha, we will succeed. The Mother will not get her hands on them."

Lisha looked from one to the other. Were they talking about Arawin and Zelda? Was the Mother after them? She remembered her dream, of the wicked broodmother who screamed and laughed. Lisha didn't like the thought of that thing going after Arawin. She tried to move again, but the results were the same. When she shifted her eyes again, this time she caught a glimpse of the room. It was a laboratory, instruments all over, switches and vials. Over on other tables she saw her companions: Anders and Nathaniel, Sigrun and Velanna. Next to Velanna stood someone. Another elf, Dalish with the same blonde hair as Velanna, skin splotched with corruption. She looked down at the elven mage, confusion and worry on her brow. She then looked over a Lisha, a quick glimpse before shifting her eyes away. They went back to Velanna before looking toward the door behind her.

_Seranni?_ The dwarf spoke through the taint to her. She turned back, milky eyes empty. _It's all right. You know she'll accept._

Seranni focused one more time on Velanna. Nothing about her features or facial expressions were convincing. "I'm not so sure anymore," she whispered.

Nodding to the darkspawn and dwarf, Seranni took her leave of the room. Lisha watched her descend down stairs before disappearing.

The dwarf snorted, making Lisha shift back to them.

_I don't think she's going to do it._

"Whatever she decides," said the darkspawn. "It will end the same."

_So what are you going to do with them until then?_

"I will take some samples, heal their wounds, and then place them in the cells below. When they awake, I'll talk to the warden-commander, and then we'll see from there." It turned its attention to Lisha and saw she was focused on it.

"There's no need to fear. Now sleep, rest. You will need it. And when the time comes, everything will be explained."

A hand with long, skeletal fingers waved in front of her face. Lisha felt the wooziness, the darkness beginning to creep back into her head. Everything became distorted and out of focus. The heaviness grew, and soon she found herself back in the depths of deep sleep.

* * *

><p>For a time, Damien stood next to his cell door, arms through the bars as he tried to pick the lock with a make-shift wire. He was having no luck and getting more and more frustrated as time went by.<p>

"Merde! 'Ow do zese rogues do it?"

There were light footsteps coming down the tunnel. Quickly Damien made his way back to the bed and sat watching the tunnel entrance. There were no guards for him, probably because the Architect didn't think he would try and escape, but occasionally darkspawn would come down to check on him. Sometimes the Architect himself. This time, however, it wasn't either. Seranni made her way into the dungeon area. In her hands something wrapped in cloth. Damien wasn't surprised to see her. Although he didn't know what time it was, whether it was night, day, morning, afternoon. It was always around this time that Seranni would bring him something to eat.

"Here," she said handing it to him through the bars. "Sorry I'm late."

"Frankly, I can never tell if you are," Damien said taking the cloth. "I zank you, mon ami, but I'm afraid I'm really not zat hungry right now."

"You should eat anyway. Keep your strength up." She nodded toward the cloth before turning around and leaving the room. Damien watched as she went, finding it curious how she was acting.

He sat back on the bed again and unwrapped the cloth. Inside was nothing more than a loaf of bread, nothing new from what she always brought him. He wasn't sure how long he had been here, but he knew it was long enough for him to start hating bread. This loaf seemed different, however. As he picked it up to look, he saw a slit in the side. None of the ends were cut, and it looked as if something was inside. Reaching in, he pulled out an iron key. Damien found himself confused.

"What is zat girl up to?"

Seeing this was what he needed, Damien decided to let it go. Whatever Seranni was planning, he would have to wait and figure out later. Maybe she had been waiting for her sister to be captured, then would use him to get them out. If that was the case, Damien would do what he could. At the moment, however, getting out of his cell and finding his weapons was his top priority.

He went to the bars and checked to make sure there were no guards around. He then closed his eyes and scanned the area, feeling if any darkspawn were coming. He felt none and opened the door.

Stepping out of the cell and finally feeling freedom felt wonderful to him. It was elating and got his blood pumping, knowing he would have to sneak around the mines with so many darkspawn present. Slowly, Damien made his way through the tunnel, sticking to the walls and stopping every now and then to feel for any darkspawn ahead. So far he found himself very lucky, as the only darkspawn he felt were lower levels, genlocks and hurlocks that could not feel as he snuck up behind them and snapped their necks.

One hurlock he came across he noticed was just his size. Dragging the body into a corner, Damien stripped it of its armor and put it on himself. The helmet was quite big, but served to cover his entire face. He then collected two jagged longswords from the bodies and continued his way through the tunnels.

Covered in darkspawn armor and covered from their eyes, Damien made his way through the mines a little faster. He was able to walk past some darkspawn groups that barely gave him a second look. He still avoided stronger darkspawn, however, and continued to feel for them through the taint before entering new rooms and going down new tunnels. He also tried to search for Lisha, trying to feel her through the taint as well, but searching for one person through a web that seemed to stretch for miles down in the mines was tedious. Damien knew if he searched for her for too long eventually he would be sensed himself. He also knew at some point, the darkspawn who go to check on him next would not find him there. They would send out a single through the taint to the other darkspawn, and it was that single he was waiting to feel.

As he turned another corner, stopping to feel ahead before moving forward, he finally felt a presence that was familiar. His eyes shot open, can't believing he was still alive. Not even bothering to sense the rest of the area, Damien dashed down the tunnel to find at the end another group of cells. In one laid a man on the ground, his eyes closed.

"Keenan! Keenan! Is zat you?" Damien ran to the cell door and used the key to open it even before there was a response. The man slowly opened his eyes, seeming dazed and weak as Damien went and knelt beside him, taking off the helmet. "Oh, zank ze Maker you're alive!"

"D-Damien... is that you?" Keenan struggled to focus on him. His skin was pale, thin, clinging to his face. "I thought... I thought you were..."

"I know," said Damien. "I thought you were dead as well. I believed I was ze last one. Can you get up? We need to get out of 'ere. I 'ave some bread if you need it."

"No, it's not that," Keenan said as he sat up. Damien noticed that it pained him to do so. "It's my legs. I can't move them because they've been crushed."

"Ce? 'Ow did zat happen?" Damien noticed Keenan's legs were slightly deformed. He hovered a hand over them, making Keenan grimace from his touch.

"Ah, please don't!"

"Sorry. It's just... hard to see you like zis."

Keenan slumped to his back, seeming exhausted just from the effort of sitting. "How did you get out, Damien?"

"I was able to get a key," he said showing it to Keenan. "It's a long story, one I can explain to you later. Right now, I need to try and find a way to get you out of 'ere."

"No, no! You can't risk it. You're already out, Damien. You should keep going, leave me behind. I'll only slow you down."

Damien looked down at his friend with certainty. "If you zink I'm going to do zat, then you're crazy. I'm not leaving you behind, no matter what."

"Damien..." Keenan shook his head. "You need to go, but... could you at least do one thing for me?"

"Anything."

"There's this large darkspawn, an alpha. He carries a heavy maul. He's the one that crushed my legs. He also took my wedding ring. Please, Damien, do you think you might be able to find him and get it back? If you can't, then I understand. I just want my wife... my wife to know..."

"I will get your wedding ring back, if I can," said Damien. "But you're still coming with me."

"No, Damien, that's not what I want! I want you to find Nida. She should be in Amaranthine. Give it to her and tell her I died trying to make this world better."

"You died? No, I will not. You are still alive, mon ami, so you can tell your own wife what you will. Now 'ere, eat zis." Damien handed Keenan the bread and stood to look around the cell.

"You're not going to listen to me, are you?" Keenan asked as he stared at the bread.

"When 'ave I ever?"

"When it comes to important things, then I guess never." Keenan began breaking the bread in pieces and chewing them slowly. He watched as Damien ran around his cell and the others madly, trying to find anything that would help him get Keenan out of there.

"Ah! Zis should do it!" Damien grabbed a long piece of wood and placed it next to Keenan. "Now, zis will hurt, but I need to get you on zis plank."

"Yeah..." Keenan said as he looked at the plank. He shifted his eyes to Damien, then nodded. "Just... let me get partially on there first."

Keenan placed down the bread first then sat up and shifted his upper body over. Pain shot up from his legs due to the movement. Keenan soon settled himself and took deep breaths. Damien made his way to Keenan's feet and waited for his friend to be done.

"Are you ready?"

"Just do it," Keenan grimaced.

"Right." Quickly, but as gently as he could, Damien grabbed Keenan's feet and lifted both his legs. Keenan cried out from the pain as Damien placed them on the plank, tears leaking out his eyes.

"Keenan, I'm sorry. Are you all right?"

"I'll be... I'll be fine," Keenan struggled. "It had to be done."

Damien hated seeing his friend in so much pain, but he was right. After he saw Keenan would be fine, he went about again and found some dirty clothes. Taking them, he ripped them into stripes and used them to tie Keenan's legs to the plank. It was another painful process, but Damien worked fast. When he was done, he then dragged Keenan out of the cell and to the center of the dungeon area. The scratching of the plank on the stone made a loud sound, along with Keenan's own grunts and involuntary yells. It made Damien stop and rethink his plan.

"See?" said Keenan as he took in deep breaths from the effort. "You need to leave me behind. You're vulnerable with me."

"I don't care. We're getting out of 'ere together." Damien took a look around once more but saw nothing that might help. "Wait 'ere. I'll be right back."

Damien made his way back down the tunnel he had come from. What they needed was something with wheels, and Damien remembered passing a cart. He traveled down a way before finding it, a mine cart that still had all its wheels. It looked broken down and useless, but when Damien began to push it, he found it could roll fairly easily. When he got it back to Keenan, his friend didn't look very happy.

"You're not putting me in there, are you?" Keenan asked timid.

"What else are we going to do? Zis will work. I just need to pick you up one more time. Sorry."

Keenan braced himself for more pain as Damien picked him up and loaded him in the cart. They waited for Keenan to catch his breath once more before Damien began pushing the cart. It wasn't as easy as Damien had hoped, but it was better than dragging Keenan through the mines.

As they made their way, Damien placed back on his helmet, but he needed to be extra careful. Keenan could be felt now, and the darkspawn would more than likely investigate why Damien was pushing him around. He went slow, listening and feeling for everything. He felt for the alpha Keenan mentioned, as well as for Lisha and the others.

"'Ere," Damien said as he came across an abandoned bow and quiver in the tunnel and handed it to Keenan. "You might need zese."

"I'm not a very good archer," Keenan said as he stared at the bow in his hands.

"Now's a good time to learn. Hopefully you won't need to use it, but at least you won't be weaponless."

"Do you know how to get out of here?" Keenan asked as he placed the bow and quiver next to him.

"No, but we're not getting out until we get your wedding ring back."

"Oh, forget about that, Damien. I don't know what I was thinking, having you go after an alpha all by yourself. I won't be able to help you at all."

"Don't worry about zat. I won't go after ze alpha alone. First, I'm trying to find ze warden-commander. She's 'ere, I saw her, along with some recruits."

"Really? Who did they choose to be the commander?"

"'Er name is Lisha. She's a Dalish elf, and Arawin's adopted mother, basically. You remember her, right? From 'er Joining in Val Royeaux."

"Oh, yes. I remember her now. She and her husband went through the Joining together and they both survived. Which was quite remarkable, really."

"Oui, but now she's 'ere with more Grey Wardens, captured just like we were. I need to get zem out as well."

"Of course, but—Damien watch out!"

Damien pushed the cart hard and moved a split second before the maul could come down on his head. He landed on his backside, Keenan's cart crashing into the the wall of the tunnel making him scream. Damien looked up to see a large alpha hurlock looming over him, a giant maul in his hands. It glared, dark eyes sharp and a red ooze dripping down from its black teeth. It went to raise its maul again, faster than Damien thought it could, and smashed it down. He barely had time to get out of the way.

Going to his feet, Damien grabbed the two darkspawn swords and placed himself in between the alpha and Keenan. He stared down the darkspawn, getting a sense of him, feeling his strength and knowing this wasn't going to be easy alone.

"That's him," Keenan grunted. "He's the one that did this to me."

That was enough to send Damien's blood boiling. He would have preferred to take on this darkspawn with the help of the others, but it looked like he was going to have to do it himself.

The hurlock snorted then swung his maul. Damien jumped out of the way and went to cut one of the swords into its flesh, but he had to jump again when the maul came back. The darkspawn was strong, able to wield the maul very easily, swinging it at him without remorse. Damien had to constantly move, every time he thought he could get close, the maul would always drive him back.

"Damien, just forget it!" Keenan shouted. "Get out of here! He's too much for you!"

"No, I am not abandoning you!" Damien yelled back. He let out a battle cry and charged at the hurlock when it swung its maul into the wall. He struck its side with both swords, cutting through the rusted armor it wore. He hit its flesh, but did little to harm it. The maul came flying back around, the handle of it hitting him in the side. Damien felt his ribs crack. He fell to the ground, one of the swords flying from his hand. Immediately, despite the pain in his side, he had to move again as the maul came crashing down.

A hiss then sounded down the tunnel and Damien spotted what looked like two large lizards coming at him. He rolled again as the maul came down, getting close enough to his sword to grab it. He crossed his swords just as one of the creatures snapped its teeth, biting down on the sword instead. He recognized them now, dragonlings. The two little dragons snapped at him, driving him back further. He couldn't defend against both. One he blocked, while the other was able to get past his swords and dig its teeth in his right arm. Damien screamed from the bite, the darkspawn armor he was wearing useless against the dragonling's teeth. He tried to shake it off, but the dragonling wouldn't let go. The other snapped as well, biting him in the chest.

The hurlock alpha came storming forward, bringing up his maul and driving it down. Damien used the opportunity, positioning himself so the maul would come down on the dragonling attached to his arm. The maul crushed the dragonling's spine, forcing it to let go of him. The hurlock grunted, angry at having hit the wrong target. It kicked the limp body away and went to strike again.

Damien's own anger grew as the pain from both his side and arm fueled his rage. He quickly moved, going forward and sticking one of the swords in the hurlock's abdomen. The other dragonling hissed and leaped in the air, only to be brought down by an arrow that had embedded in its neck. Keenan fired another arrow in its head, bringing it down for good. He then tried to fire more arrows at the hurlock, but most of them bounced off its armor.

The hurlock seemed unaffected by the sword in its abdomen. It continued to swing its maul, but Damien was beginning to out maneuver it. He ducked another swing and cut the two swords across the hurlock's chest. He then went low, sweeping its legs. The hurlock raised its maul but when Damien cut its legs, the darkspawn fell. It brought its maul down, however, right on the arm the dragonling had bitten. Damien grunted, but used the momentum to bring both his own swords down into the hurlock's chest, killing it fast. He grimaced as pain shot through his body as he crawled to Keenan's cart and climbed up it.

"Damien! Damien!" Keenan cried as he watched his friend. "Oh Maker, what are we going to do?"

"We're going... to wait," Damien said as he lend against the cart. "Give me time, Keenan."

Keenan watched as Damien straightened his broken arm. The other arm holding his side. It took some time, but eventually he saw relief on Damien's face.

"Zat's better," Damien sighed. "I zink I can continue on now."

"What? No, you're hurt!"

"'Ave you forgotten about me already, mon ami?" Damien smirked.

"Oh, that's right. I don't know why I forgot about your fast healing. But are you sure it's wise to continue on now? Maybe we should wait a little longer."

"No, we need to keep moving. Besides," he said as he bent down and searched the hurlock's armor, finding what he was looking for. "Now zat zis hurlock is dead, I can feel Lisha. 'E must have been blocking me. And you might also want zis." He handed Keenan his wedding ring.

"Thanks," Keenan said taking it, although not seeming very happy to have it back. "If we get out of here, I'd like to see my wife."

Damien saw the sadness in his friend's eyes, heard it in his voice. "Yes, we will get you to 'er. But right now, I 'ave to find Lisha. Come on, Keenan. I can feel zey are close."


	14. Experiments

**Experiments**

"Stop that, Shianni! Why must you always touch my stomach?" Arawin shifted her body away from her cousin, who upon greeting her made to move straight for her protruding belly.

"Oh, Arawin," Shianni said rolling her eyes. "Valora wasn't nearly as touchy as you are. Besides, I want to feel when my niece is kicking. What's wrong with that?"

"Because you didn't ask my permission first. Do you know how annoying it is for people to just come up to you and start feeling your belly? They go 'Oh, you're pregnant! May I?' Although by the time they ask, their hand is already invading my personal space."

"Alright, alright, I can understand complete strangers," Shianni sighed. "But I'm family."

"Which means you should understand it better than anyone else! And what do you mean _niece?_ I never said anything about it being a girl."

"Hopeful thinking, I guess. Assan is a dear little boy and all, but I'm ready for a little girl now."

"So either wait for Valora to provide you one or go out there and get a man so you can have your own. Then I'll come up to you and rub your belly every time I see you."

"Come on, Arawin!"

"No!" Arawin made her way down the hall where her cousin had caught her. She had been on her way to the throne room to find Zelda who was entertaining a few nobles who had arrived for the Landsmeet. Most of the nobles there were undecided and Zelda needed to know how best to engage them.

"So, it really isn't a girl?" Shianni asked following her.

"I don't know, it could be," Arawin said slowing down.

"Are mages able to check such things? I didn't think they could."

"I don't think they can, but I haven't been checked by a mage. Lisha's the one who's been taking care of me. But... this is something hard to explain. It _feels_ like a boy, is the best I can say."

"Really? Well... drat. There goes all my fun. And here I thought I was going to get a niece to spoil with pretty dresses."

Arawin gagged. "Even if I was having a girl, I would never let you dress her. Your fashion sense is way off. Look at what you're wearing now!"

"What's wrong with this?" Shianni said as she looked down at her dress. It was green with light green sleeves and silk hems. It was an expensive garment worn by nobles. "I think I look good, especially when you compare me to those human nobles."

"You're right, you look good, but you're still not buying little dresses. Especially if I'm having a boy."

"Don't think I'm not going to play an active part, at least. Even if you are in Amaranthine."

"Yes, yes. Just don't-" Arawin stopped walking, nearly making Shianni run into her. When her cousin went to ask what the problem was, she soon saw why and shut her mouth. Down the hall, walking toward them was Lady Dina.

"Greetings, Commander," Lady Dina said when she reached them. She bowed lightly, only nodding her head. "I have been looking for you."

"Really?" Arawin said surprised. "Why would you be looking for me?"

"It's nice to see you, too, Lady Dina," Shianni said harsh. The human had not acknowledged her at all, not even looking at her when she said something.

"It's actually something I would like to discuss with you in private," Lady Dina said, her eyes only on Arawin, never even glancing at Shianni.

"You're already acting as if she's not here, so what's the problem?" Arawin asked crossing her arms.

Lady Dina finally looked in Shianni's direction, but only for a second before staring back at Arawin. "Better? Now, may we speak privately?"

"You're pushing me, you know," Arawin growled. "I might be pregnant, but I can still kick _your_ ass!"

"Alright, Arawin," Shianni said stopping her from advancing. "Calm yourself before you force yourself into labor. I'll go ahead and leave."

"You don't need to. Whatever she has to say to me, she can say to you as well."

"No, I need to get going anyway. I still have a few things I need to deal with in the alienage. I'll see you tonight, though." Shianni hugged Arawin before leaving, giving Lady Dina an evil glare before walking down the hall.

"Would you like to sit down?" the human asked. She seemed to be trying to act nice, but Arawin could see right through it.

"I'm fine. Now what do you want?"

"I just wanted to know what the Grey Warden's intentions were in Amaranthine. Are you planning on staying there long?"

"What are you talking about? Of course we're going to be there for a long time! King Alistair granted the arling to the Grey Wardens. It's ours and will serve as our base here in Ferelden."

"Oh, because I was under the impression your Order would be leaving after you dealt with the darkspawn. Why would you stay if there are no darkspawn to fight?"

Arawin had to stare at the human, wondering what was going through her mind. "Darkspawn don't just go away. They will still be here. They were here even before the Blight. They were just underground most of the time. If you think we're going to leave just because the Blight is over, then you're mistaken."

"Oh no, I'm not mistaken," she said. "Once you deal with the darkspawn on the surface and once this Landsmeet has concluded itself, you will be leaving Ferelden. For good."

"Excuse me?" Arawin said bewildered. "You can't possible think-"

"Don't flatter yourself," Lady Dina cut her off. "If you think Zelda is going to stay queen, then you don't know the Landsmeet very well. If you also think I'm going to let your Order stay in Amaranthine to mess things up, then you don't know me."

"No, you shouldn't flatter _yourself,_" Arawin spat. "Don't go thinking the Landsmeet is going to make you queen just because you started this bullshit. Zelda is respected with a lot of friends who would do anything to keep her queen and you from taking the throne. Shianni for one-"

"Oh, and about her, too," Lady Dina cut Arawin off again. "Your cousin has done a fine job cleaning up the alienage and all, but elves really have no place in court. Not unless they're servants. So once I do became queen—and I will—then her position as bann of the alienage will be nullified."

"How dare you threaten my cousin like that!" Arawin yelled. "And what makes you think you're going to be queen anyway? Even if Zelda is taken off the throne, Alistair has already declared he would resign as well. Which means Ferelden will be thrown into chaos as they fight over who will be king. That's not exactly going to work in your favor, Lady Dina."

"Actually," Lady Dina said getting closer to her. "That's what I'm _counting_ on. You see, I don't care who's king, as long as I'm queen, everything will be set right."

"Set right...? Are you talking about Anora?"

"Your fellow Grey Wardens had my friend executed under false pretenses. Then they give the Hero of River Dane's teyrn to a commoner, one who has no business ruling. So yes, I very much intend to become queen and set things right."

Arawin couldn't believe what she was hearing, and the fact Lady Dina would just right up and tell her. She knew the human had been bad news from the start. Anyone who claimed to be Anora's friend had to have some type of evil streak within them.

"So why are you telling me this? You know I can easily go to Zelda right now and tell her everything you said."

"Of course you can," said Lady Dina. "I won't stop you. You can go warn her, if you wish. I guarantee though, she probably already knows. And if so, means she also knows there's nothing she can do about it. No matter how many nobles she has on her side, the Landsmeet will still vote in my favor. She and Alistair are on borrowed time. And so are you. Commander." She smiled at Arawin with that same sinister smile she remembered Anora having. Arawin then watched her turn around and walk back down the hall, feeling angry and confused.

Arawin stood where she was for a moment, her fists clinched tight. She released them when she saw Lady Dina disappear around a corner. Once she was out of sight, Arawin made her own way down the hall and toward the throne room. There she found Zelda, along with other nobles. Jowan and a few others dressed as he was, stood in the background.

"Whoa, Arawin, what's the rush?" he said seeing her make her way into the room.

"I need to talk to Zelda," she said. "Me and Lady Dina just had a very interesting chat."

"Really? Well you should be able to here soon. I think they're almost done."

"Well they're done now."

Arawin made her way to Zelda, forcing her way through the crowd. She spotted a few nobles she recognized. There was Bann Alfstanna from the Waking Seas, a supporter of Zelda after she saved her brother from Howe's dungeons. There was also Arl Bryland of South Reach, and Lady Isolde, Arl Eamon's wife from Redcliffe. They all stood in a group, talking.

"I know the situation is bad, your Majesty," said Alfstanna. "But there is no way we're going to let Lady Dina take you off the throne."

"Alfstanna," said Zelda. "I appreciate all that you are doing for me, everything that you all are doing. I just hope it's enough."

"It will be," said Arl Bryland. "There is nothing Lady Dina can bring that will persuade us from keeping you as queen. Both you and the king have done far too much for Ferelden to lose you both as our rulers. We are in a time of peace now. Even if there are still darkspawn around, Ferelden is getting back on its feet."

"Zelda! Excuse me," Arawin said as she made her way through. "Zelda! Do you think we could have a moment, please?"

"What? Oh, Arawin," Zelda said seeing her. "What do you need?"

"Just please come with me." Arawin took her by the arm and pulled her from the nobles. "Don't worry, I'll bring her right back," Arawin said to them. She pulled Zelda to a corner of the room, away from the crowd. "Lady Dina just came to me," Arawin started. "And told me some _very _interesting things."

"Really?" Zelda said surprised. "What did she have to talk to you about?"

"She wanted to know how long the Grey Wardens planned on staying in Amaranthine. Apparently she thinks the Order is leaving right after we deal with the darkspawn. I told her we were here permanently, then she said that wouldn't be the case. She said once she becomes queen, not only is she going to kick the Grey Wardens out, but she's also going to get rid of my cousin's position. Can you believe that?"

"Actually, I can," said Zelda. "I figure it's because she wants to get rid of Alistair and I permanently. Once we are no longer king and queen, we do plan on going back to the Grey Wardens."

"You still don't think you're going to lose, do you? Because you're not! You can't let her win!"

"Arawin... I've already told you it would be best if I wasn't queen. I can't give Ferelden an heir. It's that simple."

"You do realize Lady Dina plans on becoming queen no matter what happens and will more than likely do worse than just exile the Grey Wardens!"

"I have a feeling she may call for both Alistair's and my executions for treason or something like that."

"And you're just going to let that happen?" Arawin asked surprised.

"No, but... she will have the right if she desires."

Arawin shook her head. "I can't believe you. After all we've been through to get here, you're just going to up and give-in? That's not the Zelda I know! And what about what you're saying out there with the nobles?"

"I don't want to just... tell them thanks but no thanks." Zelda lowered her head. "They're doing all they can for me, but in the end it won't matter. And they know that as well."

Arawin sighed, knowing it was no use talking any sense into her. "Look, I'm leaving in the next day or so, and then the Landsmeet will start. When it's over, I want you to come visit me in Amaranthine, and it better be as queen of Ferelden." Arawin stormed away, her swollen legs only able to take her so fast away from the throne room and the sadness that she could feel radiating off from Zelda.

* * *

><p>"Lisha... Lisha... wake up, please."<p>

Something was shaking her gently, forcing her out of a deep sleep and into a blurry world of dark colors. Lisha opened her eyes to find herself on the floor of a cell, Nathaniel right over her with Anders next to him.

"She's fine," said the mage. "Just like everyone else. It was just a very powerful sleeping spell. Got me too, even when I tried to block it."

"Lisha?" Nathaniel said seeing she was finally awake. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah... I think," she said pushing herself up to her knees. Her head felt heavy, like she had been asleep for days. "What happened? Where are we?"

"In a dungeon, I think," Nathaniel answered. "The rest of us just woke a few minutes ago."

Lisha rubbed the blurriness from her eyes to see Sigrun and Velanna standing to the side. Sigrun was at the door of their cell, looking as if she was trying to pick the lock.

"Damn it!" Sigrun cursed. "This thing is too old and rusted. I can't get it to budge!"

"Let me give it a try," Nathaniel said as he stood and went to her.

"Be my guest." The dwarf moved out of the way to let him at the lock. Nathaniel tinkered with it for several minutes before getting frustrated as well and backing away.

"I can't get it either! They took my lock picking kit away, so there's little I can do."

As Lisha stood, she noticed that the darkspawn had taken everything. All of them were wearing commoner clothing, their armor and weapons striped. Anders didn't even have his robes or satchel that contained all his herbs and healing potions. It wasn't a good feeling to realize that darkspawn had taken all their things.

"Do any of you have any plans on how we're going to get out of here?" Lisha asked.

"Well, one plan was to pick the lock," said Sigrun. "But that plan is an obvious failure."

"We need to think of something. I would rather not be here when that darkspawn decides to have that little chat he was talking about."

"What do you mean, Commander?" said Anders. "What darkspawn?"

"Did neither of you wake before now?" They all shook their heads. "Well, before waking here, I found myself in a room lying on a table with a strange darkspawn looking over me. He was... different, even from the talking ones we've already encountered. Intelligent, and talking to me with respect. I believe he was the same darkspawn I saw on the platform before getting caught in his spell."

"So he woke you and the two of you had a little chat?" Nathaniel asked.

"Sort of, I mean, I couldn't talk, and maybe I woke myself, but he said we would have a longer discussion later. I don't know about the rest of you, but I would rather not have that discussion. We need to find a way out of here."

"I would agree with you on that," said Sigrun. "But first we need to get out of this cell."

Velanna had been quiet the whole time, leaning against the bars and staring out. She suddenly came out of her stupor when footsteps could be heard coming around the corner. "Seranni! Oh, Creators, Seranni! Is that you?"

Everyone, hearing Velanna's cries, looked over to see an elf walking down the hall cautiously. She came to their cell and stood in front of Velanna. "Velanna..."

"Seranni, I... What have they done to you?" Velanna stared at her sister, seeing the dark patches on her skin and the milkiness of her eyes.

"Listen, Velanna," Seranni said quietly. "I... I'm fine. It's not me he wants. I have to get you out of here before anything bad happens. I don't want anyone else to get hurt."

"Yes, all right. Let me out and I'll take you home."

"No," Seranni said shaking her head. "You need to get out of here, all of you. I can let you out, but you need to be careful. The darkspawn are coming to check on you, so you'll need to act fast."

"Seranni, you're coming with me," said Velanna. "Just let us out and we'll go together."

"I can't come with you, Velanna. Just go, and forget about me."

"What? No!"

"I'm sorry." Seranni handed Sigrun a key through the cell bars and ran off back down the hall.

"Wait! Seranni!" Velanna yelled.

"I'm sorry, Velanna," said Lisha. "But she's right. She's corrupted. Maybe it's best if she stays with the darkspawn, since they have accepted her."

"Really, you think that's the best plan?" Velanna growled. "That's my sister you're talking about! I thought you said you were going to help me get her back!"

"Yes, I know, but she's... I could feel she was corrupted. There's nothing we can do for her now."

"Come on, Velanna," Sigrun said softly. "Let's just get out of this cell first, then we'll see if there's anything we can do."

"I won't give up if there is a chance to help her," Lisha put in.

Velanna nodded and backed off. "Alright. Let's move, then."

Sigrun used the key to open the cell. When they all walked out, Lisha stood in the middle of the room and looked around. There were other cells around, but they had no one else within them. There were doors on either side of her, and to her right, she could feel the presence of darkspawn approaching.

"We've got company," she said.

Immediately the doors on the right flew open and several darkspawn poured into the room. They startled when they say the Grey Wardens out of their cell. The lead hurlock roared, and pointed for the others to apprehend them.

Lisha didn't have to say anything as everyone worked fast, taking their positions and going straight for the darkspawn. Even with no armor and weapons, taking them out was not difficult. Nathaniel and Sigrun charged forward, ramming into the darkspawn before they could unsheath their weapons. Sigrun smashed into a hurlock's abdomen, sending it flying to the ground. There she stomped her foot on its helmet, caving it in and crushing its skull. Nathaniel balled up his fists, connecting them with a genlock and sending the darkspawn into a whirl. He pounded on it, not giving the creature a chance to recover.

Velanna stayed back. She summoned vines that shot out of the stone, grabbing the hurlock leader. The vines wrapped around its body, choking off its limbs and neck before ripping it to pieces.

Anders had gone forward as well, running with Sigrun and Nathaniel. He slammed his own fists into a darkspawn's teeth, knocking a few out and into his hand. "Oh! Shit, that hurt!" he yelled.

"Anders, you're a mage," said Lisha. "Why don't you use magic instead of your fists!"

"Oh, right!" He then cast ice from his hands, freezing the darkspawn he was fighting in place. Lisha then grabbed a large stone from the floor and threw it at the frozen darkspawn, shattering the thing on impact. "Well... that wasn't so hard," Anders said as he healed his hand.

"No, but I wish I hadn't done that," said Lisha as she looked down at the frozen chunks.

"Why? I thought that was a great throw."

"We could have used the armor it was wearing. Can either of you fit the armor the others are wearing? Take also any weapons you may need."

Seeing what she was getting at, everyone nodded and began striping the darkspawn of their armor. There wasn't enough for everybody. Sigrun was really the only one to receive a full set along with an axe and dagger. Nathaniel took some gauntlets made for archers and a shortbow that was cracked in the middle. Lisha just put on a breastplate over her commoner clothing and took two daggers since there was no more bows to be found. Velanna and Anders took neither armor or weapons since there really wasn't anything left for them and they figured the two who would be fighting hand to hand needed the armor more.

When they were done, Lisha placed the two daggers on her back and peered through the door the darkspawn had come from. There was a set of stairs that lead up to a room that looked very familiar to her. As she ascended, curious about the room, it became clear this was the room she had awakened in. It was a laboratory of sorts. The walls filled with shelves of books and notes. Tables piled with vials and strange looking instruments for experimentation. Lisha wasn't sure if she should be horrified by what she saw or more curious.

"What is this place?" Nathaniel said as he looked around the room. "What does all of this mean?" He started looking through a pile of papers on the desk, scanning each one. "Lisha, I think you should see this," he said handing her one of the papers.

"What is it?" Lisha took the paper and began to read. "_'The Seeker collected two elves, male and female. The rest died defending their camp. Unfortunate, but a small price to pay. The male has since dashed his head on the wall. Odd. Don't all living beings strive for survival?'_"

"Wait, what is that you're reading?" Velanna said snatching the paper from Lisha's hand.

"If you wanted to see, you could have asked, Velanna," said Lisha.

"Sorry, it's just... If this is about my clan, I want to know!" Velanna continued to read where Lisha left off. "_'The Seeker confessed that he did more than simply collect the elves. He found the elves and humans at odds, then exacerbated the conflict by making the humans look responsible for the two elves disappearance. He said he wanted to see how the elf leader would react. Odd again.' _

"So you were right," Velanna said softly. "The darkspawn really did stage everything. They killed my clan, the humans... all to see how I would react? How dare they!"

"They're darkspawn," said Sigrun. "Even if they can talk, they still only know cruelty."

"Is there anything more?" Lisha asked.

"Yeah, a few more lines," Velanna continued. "_'The female elf has developed a... bond of sorts with her guard. Many of the other disciples seem drawn to her as well. The Seeker says her name is Seranni. Perhaps I should speak to her. Maybe she will understand.'_" Velanna placed down the paper back on the desk and shook her head. "I can't believe this. How could I be so stupid?"

"It's not your fault, Velanna," said Lisha. "You didn't know the darkspawn were here."

"I might not have known about the darkspawn, but it's still my fault!" The Dalish mage looked away from the others. "I lead my own people astray."

Even though she couldn't see her face, Lisha could still hear the hurt in Velanna's voice. She wasn't exactly sure of the events that lead to her fellow Dalish's situation, but she knew she wanted to help however she could. "Seranni may be corrupted, but we'll find a way to get her back," said Lisha. "I promise we will."

"Hey, Commander," said Anders. He, along with Nathaniel had started looking through the papers again after Velanna had finished reading. "What do you make of this? They look like notes. _'What happens if the Old Gods perish? Does the song die with them?' _

"_'The blood is the key. The blood is always the key. Especially the blood of the Heroes. I must obtain a sample to see if I am right.'_

"_'The female elf is accommodating, allowing me to take her blood for my work. Perhaps she thinks I'll release her if she cooperates.'_

"_'My disciples report that another elf is rampaging through the woods, killing humans. Revenge for what we did to her kind, only she hasn't seen through the Seeker's ruse. We'll keep this from Seranni. If she is upset, she may stop cooperating.'_

"_'The Grey Warden from the keep has been cooperating quite nicely. Maybe he thinks he won't be killed if he does. His blood does interest me, how he is able to hide from the weakest of us. This is really the only reason why I am glad he lives, though none of his fellow Grey Wardens were killed by our hands, but by their own.' _

"Wow, what's that all suppose to mean?"

"It means zey're doing experiments on Grey Wardens."

Everyone startled at the new voice, turning to the stairs to see a man standing there, wearing hurlock armor. Lisha gasped.

"Damien!" She went over to him and smiled up in his face. "I'm so glad to see you alive! Tell me, did you escape or did you join the darkspawn?"

"No, I did not join with ze Architect," he said. "I was able to escape with ze 'elp of a friend."

"The Architect?" Lisha questioned. "I've heard that name before. What is he?"

"The darkspawn leader. A very powerful emissary who 'as intelligence I 'ave never seen before in a darkspawn. Not only can 'e talk, but he is also very cultured."

"So that was the Architect," Lisha said softly. "Before waking in our cell, I woke to find a very strange darkspawn talking to me. He was there, along with a dwarf who I think might have been a Grey Warden."

"Zat would be Utha. She was a Grey Warden, at one point. But not anymore. I don't know why she is with ze Architect, or why 'e is experimenting on Grey Wardens, but we can discuss more about it later. Right now I say we get out of 'ere."

"I agree. Damien, let me at least introduce you to my recruits. This is Sigrun, Nathaniel, and Anders. And then the elven mage is Velanna."

"A pleasure to meet you all," Damien bowed. "But we can do a more formal introduction when we're no longer in danger. I zink if we work together, we should be able to find our way out and get back our zings."

* * *

><p>It didn't take long before they left the laboratory. Damien lead them down the stairs and out of the dungeon area to an adjacent room where he had placed Keenan. Lisha was happy to see at least two of the original Grey Wardens from Orlais had survived. The others having either been killed by the darkspawn or by their own hands.<p>

They set off, making their way through the tunnels of the mines. On the way, Damien explained a few things to them, telling them more about the Architect and Utha, and telling Velanna about how Seranni had helped him to escape from his cell. Keenan also helped to explain the assault at the Vigil. The darkspawn had literally come up from underneath them, pouring out of the basement with no warning. The Grey Wardens had been taken by surprise and were unable to stop the darkspawn. Both Damien and Keenan remembered being dragged into the basement and through several tunnels to the Deep Roads before being knocked unconscious and waking to find themselves in the mines. When they were done, Lisha and the others explained to them what they had missed: Lisha arriving at the keep to stop the darkspawn, the Joinings, finding Kal'Hirol and learning about the Mother, all the way up to entering the Wending Woods.

"Then we entered the mines and stepped into the Architect's spell," said Lisha. "We woke up here and you know the rest."

"Yes," Damien said as he pushed Keenan's cart. "It all... sort of makes sense."

"Not really," said Sigrun. "Nothing at all about this makes sense. Why is the Architect experimenting on Grey Wardens? Where did he come from? And what happened to our stuff? I really want my original armor back."

"I would really like my staff back," Anders pouted. "It takes so much more mana without it."

"I don't really know any of ze answers to zose questions, Sigrun," said Damien. "I'm not even sure we'll be able to find out."

"As long as we get my sister back, I don't really care," Velanna snorted. "This Grey Warden business has nothing to do with me—Hey!" Entering a new part of the mines, Velanna spotted at the end of the tunnel a creature hunched over. It glanced over from her yell and growled before limping away from them. "That... that ghoul has my things!" Velanna yelled. "It has it all! I'm going to get it back!" She began running after the ghoul.

"Velanna, wait!" Lisha ran behind her, the others following as fast as they could with both Damien and Nathaniel pushing Keenan's cart.

When Velanna caught up with the ghoul, she trapped its foot with vines springing from the ground. The ghoul fell on its face, clawing at the ground to try and get away.

"Not so fast," Velanna said as she grabbed the ghoul's hair and snapped back its head. "That's my things you have-" She gasped and released its hair, letting the head fall back to the ground when she saw its face.

"Kill it!" Damien yelled. "Kill it before it summons more!"

Lisha took one of the daggers and pulled the head back up, slicing it across the ghoul's neck. The ghoul choked before lying still. "Velanna, what's wrong?" Lisha said seeing how she had reacted.

"I... knew her," Velanna whispered. "She was one of my clanmates. Did the darkspawn really do that to her? Make her a ghoul, then gave her my stuff? What is the meaning of _that?_"

"An experiment, I'd say," said Damien. "Not exactly sure what it means, zough."

"Ah, I don't care!" Velanna screamed. She began taking off the robe around the ghouls body along with some rings and a belt. Her staff as well was on the ghoul's back, which she quickly relieved it from. "Alright, all of you look away," Velanna said as she held up her robe. "Since I can't see any good place to change, I'm going to have to do it right here."

"Really?" Anders said intrigued. "Would you like for me to help you?"

"What? No! I don't need your help, nor do I want your filthy human hands all over me! Now look away. And if I catch any of you peeking, there will be hell to pay!"

Anders pouted but Lisha grabbed him and turned him around. She kept close to make sure he didn't try to peek, occasionally having to redirect his gaze when she saw it beginning to linger. She knew it was only because he was playing around. She could tell that if this was a more serious situation then he wouldn't be joking as much.

"Ah, that's better," Velanna said when she was done. "It feels good to have my own things back. That human clothing was just ridiculous."

"Tell me about it," said Anders. "I definitely like you better in that. More shows."

"Do you know how irritating you are? I swear by the Creators, if it wasn't for Lisha, I would have killed you by now for your ignorance, human!"

"Mm, keep making threats, it just makes you more sexy."

Velanna scuffed, ready to grab her staff and point it at him.

"Relax, Velanna," Lisha said, defusing her anger. "Anders is just playing with you. He likes seeing you get all riled and anger. Whether he's doing it because he _really_ does like it or not, is still to be determined, however." Lisha glared over at Anders who only smirked at her.

"Whatever," Velanna heaved. "If we're ready, should we keep moving?"

As they went on, they eventually ran into other ghouls who were wearing their armor and using their weapons. Some they had to fight, while others they chased down like they did with Velanna's ghoul. Soon everyone had their armor and weapons back except for Lisha, who's ghoul still had yet to be found.

"See look, Velanna," said Anders. "I'll strip in front of everybody. You can see my chest if you want. I'll even let you feel it."

"No thanks," Velanna said crossing her arms and turning away from him. "You're not very impressive anyway."

"I don't know," said Damien as he looked at Anders. "I'd 'ave to say 'e has a very good body... for a mage at least."

"Thank you, Damien," Anders smiled. "Though, I hope that's just a nice comment, and not... something else."

"No, just a nice comment. You're not my type."

"Oh... well good. Because I'm only about the women. I like boobies."

"We know, you constantly talk about them," said Nathaniel. "Now could you please put your robes on so we can get out of here?"

"Why? Jealous, Nate?"

"No, I've just learned way too much about you from this trip. Now please, cover yourself."

"You know, Anders," said Lisha. "I don't know much about the human male anatomy, but something tells me you're not as 'well endowed' as you say you are."

"What? Hey!" Anders said frowning at her. "It's cold in here."

"Sure it is," Sigrun giggled. "And you know what Oghren would say if he were here." She cleared her throat and lowered her voice to sound more like Oghren. "'Sparkle-fingers, you really are compensating with that staff of yours! Ha!'"

"Definitely not my type," Damien muttered, which made everyone laugh.

"Okay, you guys are officially mean," Anders said as he turned around and put on his robe.

"We're just dishing out what you give us," Lisha smiled. "Now let's-" An arrow went past her head, hitting the wall. Lisha sighed and shook her head. "Such bad technique."

Behind her, down the passage they were traveling stood another ghoul, wearing her armor and holding Sulhigil and preparing to fire another arrow. Lisha sighed again and grabbed the daggers and ran straight for it. The ghoul fired the arrow, but Lisha was able to duck it easy. She jumped and sliced one of the daggers across the ghoul's belly, making it spin. She then plunged the other dagger in the ghoul's back. It fell, dead.

"Zat was incredible," said Damien as the others joined her. "Ow did you know ze ghoul wasn't going to kill you?"

"It's because you know your own weapon, right?" Nathaniel asked.

"Exactly. I told you that my bow only works for one who knows how to use it. And my armor will only protect one who knows its secrets."

"Well, if you need a minute..." Nathaniel said, turning around.

"Yes, I'll dress quickly."

As Lisha dressed, she began to feel something. It was close, very close, trying to draw her in. It felt odd, but familiar at the same time. Ever since escaping from their cell, she had wondered why there had been no darkspawn to stop them. The only things they had ran into were the ghouls. Now that everyone had their things back, this presence started touching her mind, telling her to go a certain way. "Damien, do you feel that?" Lisha asked.

"No, feel what?"

"I think... it's the Architect. Telling us to go... this way." Armor and weapons in place, Lisha made her way down the tunnel, the others looking at her strange.

"I don't think we should be following where the Architect wants us to go," said Anders. "This doesn't feel right."

"No, we need to go this way," said Lisha. "It's the way out."

"Yeah, that's what he wants you to think."

Lisha lead them into a large room, one that looked like an arena. Stopping in the middle of it, Lisha looked over to see the Architect staring down at them from a balcony. Next to him was the dwarven woman, bald head and blackened skin. Utha.

"Seranni!" Velanna screamed. On the other side of the Architect stood her sister, looking down at everyone as well. The Architect turned to her and she nodded. Accepting this, the Architect then raised his hands.

A loud roar vibrated around the room. The flap of wings made everyone turn to the other end of the arena. Two dragons landed before them, growling and clawing at the ground. Lisha's eyes widened at the creatures. They were thralls, dragons corrupted by taint, which explained why they were down there.

"Those aren't regular dragons, are they?" Anders asked, sounding a little frightened.

"No, zey aren't, now move!" Damien yelled as he pushed Keenan's cart out of the way. Veillée and Victoire back in his hands, he ran to the closest thrall screaming at the top of his lungs. He swung the two blades together, hitting only air as the thrall moved away. It snapped its jaws, clamping down on Victoire, but Damien brought Veillée around and smacked the thrall on the head. It roared and let go, flapping its wings and sending Damien to the ground.

An arrow from Nathaniel's bow found its way into the thrall's neck, keeping it from clawing Damien apart. The dragon roared and scratched at its neck to get the arrow out. Vines started curling up its limbs. A large rock went flying in the air, hitting the thrall in the face. Nathaniel continued firing arrows while Damien regained himself and renewed his attack.

The second thrall was occupied with Sigrun. The dwarf ducked and rolled under the thrall's wings and claws. Her twin daggers slicing across the dragon's scales every chance she got. Lisha and Anders focused their attacks on the thrall's head and wings, trying to keep it distracted and away from Sigrun.

The dwarf had managed to get behind the dragon and stick one of her daggers in its back. The dragon reared, flinging its tail and hitting her, sending Sigrun flying into the wall. Free of its nuisance, the thrall then focused its attention on Anders. It arched its back, fanned out its wings and shot a jet of fire at the mage. Anders jumped out of the way, barely having time to put up a force field to protect himself from the fire.

On the other side, Damien screamed as the thrall he was fighting clamped down on his arm. It flung its head, taking him with it. Damien grabbed on to its head spike to keep from losing his arm. When his feet hit the ground, he planted them and pulled on the spike as hard as he could. The thrall let go and reared, wings flapping wildly. Damien released his grip and grabbed his swords from the ground. With a quick thrust, Veillée cut through the wing's membrane, slicing all the way back. More vines came from the dirt, grabbing the thrall all over and forcing it down. Several arrows embedded themselves, pinning the thrall even more. It roared but its cry was cut off when Damien chopped off its head.

Lisha moved as Anders jumped out of the way of the fire. She notched Sulhigil and aimed at the thrall. The dragon roared from missing its prey. It began advancing on Anders, mouth wide open. Anders stood and went to summon another spell, but the thrall was too fast for him. It leaped in the air, pouncing on him but was knocked off course when Lisha's arrow hit its eye. The dragon roared, another arrow finding its way through the thrall's jaw.

Scurrying to his feet, Anders hit the confused thrall with an ice spell, covering its entire body. A crackle then surrounded his hands and lightning flashed out, hitting and shattering the thrall to pieces.

When both thralls were dead, Lisha looked back up at the balcony to see the Architect still watching them. Seeing they had killed the two thralls, he gestured for Utha and Seranni to move back and through an opening in the wall. He was the last to pass through where he summoned a powerful spell that shook the entire arena. Rocks collapsed and closed the opening.

"No!" Velanna screamed as she saw her sister disappear. "Why is she going with that monster? We must go after her!"

"I... I don't know, Velanna," Lisha said slowly. "It's almost as if... she wants to go with him."

"No, she doesn't. She's just going with him because she's afraid! If we got her back then she'd be fine."

"Velanna..."

"Where are they going, would you say? The Deep Roads? Yes, I believe that's where these mines lead. They say Wardens can sense darkspawn even deep beneath the ground. I would join the Grey Wardens. Give me the ability to hunt down these monsters so I can get my sister back!"

"Really?" Lisha said surprised. "You do know the Joining could kill you."

"I'm not afraid of death! Give me whatever I need to defeat them!"

Lisha sighed. "Even if you don't die, you won't be able to sense the darkspawn right away. It takes time. Anders is the oldest of the three recruits here and he still can't sense them."

"It's true," said Anders as he helped Sigrun over to where everyone was. "Course I have only been a Grey Warden for a few days. Still can't get that blighted taste out of my mouth. Even with all the food I eat. Speaking of which, Commander..."

"Let me guess, you're hungry?" said Lisha. "Do you think you can make it until we reach the surface at least?"

"I don't know, but I'll try."

"Look," Lisha said turning to Velanna. "If you want to become a Grey Warden, then I'll let you take the Joining. But don't expect to be able to go straight into the Deep Roads and start kicking some darkspawn ass. You'll need to follow my orders and help me with the current situation."

"Fine, but will you help me with my sister when this is over?" Velanna asked.

"Im gwesta," Lisha bowed.

"Ma serannas, Caun," Velanna bowed back. "I pledge my service to you and your Order."

"Good. Now, Damien, is Keenan able to be moved? Are we all ready to get out of here?"

"We are, Commander," said Damien. "I just hope we're not too late for Keenan's sake."

* * *

><p><em><em>Sindarin Translation:<em>_

__Im gwesta – I promise__

__Caun - Commander__


	15. Sorrow

**Sorrow **

It took some time getting back to the surface, but eventually they all made it, glad to see the sun again. They found themselves still in the Wending Woods, but not where they had entered the mines from. It was a completely different area, but they found it to be closer to Vigil's Keep.

As they made their way back, they took turns carrying Keenan since they were unable to bring the cart he was in with them. It was a slow process, since Keenan was in a great deal of pain every time they moved him. Anders healed what he could and tried to numb the pain but there was so much damage, none of it seemed to help. Damien couldn't stand to see his friend like he was, and Lisha could see it was hurting him just as much as it was hurting Keenan. She and Velanna were in the lead as Damien and Nathaniel carried Keenan. Sigrun and Anders stayed in the back of the group, keeping watch for any darkspawn that might want to follow them.

As they went forward, everyone stayed silent except for the occasional groan from Keenan. They were all tired, wanting to get back to the keep and get some rest before going on to the next investigation. Lisha remembered the next thing she had to do was find Kristoff. She wasn't sure where to start first. Asking Damien anything he knew about Kristoff would perhaps be best.

As she thought, something caught the corner of her eye. She stopped and gestured for the others to do the same and looked over where she saw something, hand hovering over Sulhigil. Velanna came right next to her, sensing the same thing as her own hand went straight to her staff.

"Andaran atish'an, falons," a male elf said coming through the trees. He was Dalish and Lisha could see more behind him. "Do not be startled, we only wish to be about our way."

"Marren?" Velanna said.

"Velanna!" The elf looked surprised to see her. "Well, well, this is certainly... surprising. Especially since you're traveling with... humans." Marren slowly glance beyond her and Lisha to the others standing behind them.

"I've expanded my horizons, clanmate, just as Ilshae wanted," Velanna said bitter, crossing her arms.

"We are no longer your clan, Velanna."

"Hold on a moment," Lisha interrupted. "Are you saying Velanna was exiled?" Lisha looked over at Velanna. "I thought all your clan died."

"No," Velanna said tense. "They were my closest friends, who... I lead astray."

"Yes you did," said Marren. "And if they are dead, then they died without a cause."

"Look, I know I made a mistake," Velanna nearly yelled. "I'm sure once you tell Ilshae all about it, she's be smug."

"No, she won't. Ilshae has passed on. We are a clan without a Keeper now, thanks to you."

"What? She's... dead?" Velanna was surprised, her bitterness seeming to lower.

"Yes, she was stricken with guilt over losing you and half of the clan. We're better off without you, Velanna, even if we must go without a Keeper."

"Where are you headed?" Lisha asked.

"To the lands given to the Dalish thanks to the Hero of Ferelden. There we hope to settle as many other clans already have. We were heading there to begin with, before we had to make a quick detour."

"I'm sorry to hear about your Keeper," Lisha bowed. "Mythal guide her."

"May I ask who you are?" Marren asked. "And why are you traveling with Velanna?"

"I am Lisha Mahariel, Dorf'caun and leading my fellows back to Vigil's Keep."

"Really? You are Grey Wardens? I'm sorry..." Marren bowed low. "If I had known, then I would have greeted you more properly. Tell me: are you _the_ Lisha who lead Keeper Lanaya's clan to victory at the battle of Denerim?"

"I am, but what do you mean 'Keeper Lanaya?' That clan belongs to Zathrien."

"Not anymore. Several months ago Zathrien stepped down and gave his First his staff, then disappeared into the Brecilian Forest. Apparently he was unable to handle dealing with humans, from what I've heard."

"I'm sure," Lisha said slowly, although she could probably guess the real reason for why he left.

"Well, we have lingered long enough," said Marren. "We need to keep moving and I'm sure we're keeping you as well. Andruil guide your path." He nodded to both Velanna and Lisha before leading his clan through the trees. When they were gone, Lisha turned to Velanna.

"Velanna... are you-"

"Don't bother with me," Velanna snapped. "It's nothing. I'm fine. Shouldn't we keep going? Keenan's not getting any better."

Lisha eyed her suspiciously, knowing all too well Velanna was hiding her real feelings. She reminded her of Arawin, and wondered how the two would get along.

The rest of their trip back to the Vigil was mostly uneventful. Lisha was curious to know about Velanna's exile, but knew enough to not prod her about it. Velanna was tricky enough already to just try and have a normal conversation with, let alone asking her about her past.

"Did you just...?" Velanna said glaring at Sigrun.

"What?" Sigrun said unsure what Velanna was saying.

"I swear I saw you pick up a handful of dirt and sniff it back there."

"No I didn't."

"You did. I saw you."

"Alright, I did, but it smells so good! I love the smell of dirt and trees and sunlight. Way better than the smells you get in the Deep Roads. Darkspawn and body odor. Eck. So what's the problem with me smelling a little dirt? Aren't elves suppose to be close to nature?

"Figuratively!" said Velanna. "We don't stuff our noses in it!"

"Well maybe you should."

"I don't think—whoa! Is that Vigil's Keep?" Velanna said surprised as they came to the keep.

"Oh yes!" said Anders. "This here is your new home. It's kinda crowded at the moment, though, so you may not get a room. Lucky for you, however, I'm willing to share."

Velanna cringed away from him. "I'd rather sleep in mud than with you!"

"What a coincidence! I'd rather sleep in mud with you than by myself!"

"Ah, Lisha!" Velanna growled as she went to her. "You better keep him away from me."

"Velanna, I'm not going to be able to fight all your battles for you," said Lisha. "He's only doing it because it gets you angry. But you don't need to worry about a room. There are plenty."

"I'll take the one furthest away from him."

"That, I can arrange."

"Please... put me down," Keenan moaned as they made their way to the front of the keep. Nathaniel and Damien gently placed him down under the Andraste statue. Lisha saw he was looking no better than when they left the woods. He was pale and clammy, looking exhausted and sick. Anders, completely forgetting about his banter with Velanna, went to check on him.

"Does it still hurt?" he asked, looking very concerned as he examined Keenan's legs. "It looks like the bleeding stopped, at least."

"All I can feel is the pain," Keenan breathed. "I just want it to end. Please... make it stop."

"Is zere anything you can do?" Damien asked Anders.

"I'm trying, but there's not much I can do," said Anders. "There's way too much damage. The bones are shattered with a whole bunch of swelling. If I had gotten to him sooner, then I might have been able to do more."

"You can't leave 'im like zis. In pain all ze time!"

"I know, but I also can't keep giving him numbing spells, either."

"Just end it," Keenan said softly.

"No, I'm not going to let zat happen," Damien said to him. "I didn't pull you out of zose mines just to see you die 'ere."

"No," Keenan said shaking his head weakly. "Sever my spine."

"_What?_" Damien and Anders blurted together.

"You can't possibly be asking me to do that?" Anders said.

"I know I'll never be able to walk again. Doing it will take away the pain, I know it will. When I was young, there was an old man in my village who's spine was broken. He felt nothing from the waist down, and to me, that sounds wonderful right now."

"Are you serious?" Damien asked. "Is zat what you really want?"

"All I want is the pain to go away."

Lisha looked on at the scene, saddened by it. She hated to see Keenan in so much pain, and knowing there was nothing they could do about it. Anders and Velanna could continue to put numbing spells on his legs, but eventually they would stop working for him. She wasn't sure if what he wanted was the best thing, but she couldn't think of anything else.

"Lisha, do you think I could talk to you for a second?" Anders asked.

"Oh... sure." Anders took her around to the other side of the statue.

"Do I have to do it?"

"Anders, well... I..." Lisha said taken aback by his question. "I-I guess not. I might be able to talk Velanna into doing it. She probably won't mind. Why, do you not know how?"

"No, it's not that, it's..." Anders rubbed his hand on his face. "This goes against everything I was taught as a spirit healer. I'm suppose to _heal_, not... break!"

"But you said you can't do anything for him. I know it's not an ideal solution, but it's what he wants."

Anders looked at her with sad eyes. "I know, but what he's asking me to do is basically the bane of every spirit healer."

"What do you mean, exactly?"

"No mage in history has ever been able to heal a spine before. Well, nerves actually. It's something that's been tried but never successfully accomplished."

"Really?" Lisha asked. "But I thought mages healed nerves all the time."

"It's not that easy. And healing a spine back together is nearly an impossible task. It's one of the reasons why I can't believe he's asking me to do this."

"Okay, then let's think for a moment. What are our other options? Could you amputate his legs?"

"I could, but that wouldn't help much," Anders sighed. "The damage is also in his pelvic region. And I can't really get rid of that."

"Anders, I know this is difficult, but you may just have to do what you don't want to do. It's a hard decision, but I think Keenan has made his choice."

Anders looked away from her, frustrated. "Maker, I hate being a spirit healer sometimes. Grr, fine!" He made his way around the statue back to Keenan. "Damien, could you please help me carrying him back to his room. He'll be more comfortable there."

Damien nodded and together he and Anders took Keenan into the Vigil.

Lisha watched them enter. She then turned her attention to the others who also watched. They all seemed unsure on what to do about the situation. "Alright," she said to Nathanial and Sigrun. "You two are free to go and do what you need. I'm not sure what we're doing next, so get some rest while you can."

Both Sigrun and Nathaniel acknowledged her before heading in the keep themselves. All that was left standing at the statue and looking at it was Velanna.

"I should hate Her, but I don't," said Velanna. "I can respect a woman who fights for freedom and justice."

"Who are you talking about?" Lisha asked.

"Who do you think?" Velanna gestured at the statue. "The shamlen prophet, Andraste! I'm staring directly at her statue."

"Yes, I know that," Lisha said calmly. She knew all too well about that statue she was beginning to loath. "But hearing something like that from you surprises me."

"What? I can look past petty hatred when I have reason to. Besides, I find it funny. Andraste fought a tyrannical empire, only to have her followers become one themselves."

"An interesting observation. I think that may be one thing you and Anders have in common."

"Please, don't ever say anything like that to me again! To think I might have something in common with that... ugh, it's just horrible!"

Lisha smiled. "So do you think you might be able to tell me about what happened with your clan?"

Velanna crossed her arms and looked down at the ground. "You know, Andraste is one of the things I envy about humans. Even though She helped to free us from slavery, She mostly did it out of convenience. The elves were an army, willing and capable. Course, if it wasn't for Her, we may still be in Tevinter, serving tea to the magisters."

"Or not," Lisha said seeing Velanna wasn't ready to talk about her exile yet. "Who knows, if Andraste hadn't come around, then maybe someone else would have. Maybe the elves would have formed a rebellion and we would've freed ourselves."

"Wouldn't _that_ be a story to tell." Velanna nearly smiled at the thought, but it soon became another of her scowls. "But of course, something else the shemlen's took from us."

Lisha raised an eyebrow. "There are many things you don't like about humans, aren't there?"

"Of course. If you were to go to any human child and ask them about any tale they know, they could recite to you droves of stories from beginning to end! But if you were to go to any elven child and asked them the same thing, they would not be able to tell you one."

"Are you saying we don't have stories?" Lisha asked. "But we do."

"Not necessarily," Velanna scoffed. "Not nearly as many as the humans, and none of them are complete. All of our stories, our history was lost, taken away never to be recovered again. And what we have found has only been fragments. A tale without an end has no value. A story without a beginning has no moral. How are we suppose to understand or learn from such things?"

Lisha sighed, seeing Velanna looking frustrated. She knew of what the mage spoke. She had grown up with incomplete stories, songs they didn't know the meaning to, and fragments of their past that would not fit together to complete the puzzle. "It's not ideal, and realizing we may never recover our past is something no Dalish wants to think about, but unfortunately... it might be true."

Velanna snorted.

"But you know, there are complete tales out there about elves. They're just not talked about a whole lot. Probably because they never leave the mind of the one who actually experienced them."

Velanna looked over at Lisha confused. "What does that mean?"

"It means, maybe we can create our own stories."

"Now you're just being ridiculous," Velanna scolded. "Make up our own stories! What would be the point in that?"

"To give our own children something to learn from. Something to be proud of."

Velanna had to look away from Lisha, seeing she was serious. "It's still ridiculous."

This made Lisha smile again. "Come on, Velanna. You still want to be a Grey Warden? I think it's time we found Varel and got it done."

* * *

><p>Lisha knew that she could always count on Varel to be in the throne room if he was no where else. She was correct when both she and Velanna walked in to find him dealing with a few servants.<p>

"Oh, Commander, I'm so glad to see you back," he said seeing her. "I heard you cleared the Pilgrim's Path and found two of the missing Wardens."

"I did," said Lisha. "Unfortunately however, one will never be able to take up the sword again."

"Ah yes, I heard that too. Keenan was a good man. May the Maker guide him through this tough time."

"Aye."

"Oh, and Commander, there is something I should bring to your attention."

"It's not another ceremony, is it, Varel?" Lisha asked feeling sick just from the thought.

"No, no, there's nothing like that going on. But it's about the conspiracy you thought may be going on. I know you said you didn't care much about it, but I took the liberty to investigate anyway. I hope you don't mind."

"Not at all."

"Well, I still haven't uncovered any names yet, but there is a conspiracy. Someone is out there trying to oust you Wardens from Amaranthine. And they mean business too. I even intercepted a letter that was heading to the Crows in Antiva."

"My, my, someone must _really_ want us out, then, if they got the _Crows_ involved." Lisha rolled her eyes. "Relax, Varel. If I'm not worried, you shouldn't be either. I know how the Crows work. I used to be one."

"You were, Commander?" Varel said shocked.

"Oh yes, a long time ago. Though, I'm not sure I can actually call myself a Crow. I worked for them, but for a short time before leaving. But I guess it doesn't matter. I was with them long enough to understand how they work. If a Crow actually does decide to take the contract against _eight_ Grey Wardens, then he's more than likely a youngster with very little experience, just trying to make a name for himself early. So like I said, there's nothing to worry about."

"Of course, Commander," Varel chuckled. "I nearly forgot the Crows don't like going after Grey Wardens. They're never able to fulfill the contract. But _eight_ Grey Wardens? Who's the eighth?"

"Right here," Lisha said gesturing to Velanna. The Dalish mage nodded to Varel.

"Ah, I see. You keep finding recruits where ever you go, Commander."

"Ferelden needs as many Grey Wardens as she can get. Whenever I see an opportunity, I'm not gonna let it go."

"Of course, Commander, I'll get things prepared." Varel had the throne room emptied, leaving only him, Lisha and Velanna inside.

"From this moment forth, Velanna, you are now a Grey Warden." With the chalice in hand, he handed it to Velanna who took it and drank without even looking at the contents.

Lisha watched with only slight worry as Velanna began convulsing, her eyes closed tight before fainting to the floor. When Varel checked her, he sighed with relief when he found her to still be alive.

"Now there really are eight of you, Commander."

"As I knew there would be." There would be more soon, especially when Arawin arrived. And even though Keenan may never fight again, Lisha still considered him a Grey Warden no matter what.

When Velanna awoke, she looked dazed. "Oh, that was not at all what I expected."

"And what did you think it would be?" Lisha asked as she helped her to stand.

"I don't know, but certainly not _that!_" Velanna stumbled a little, Lisha having to hold her up right.

"Why don't we go find you a room so you can rest?"

"Yeah, that sounds... good."

Walking together through the keep, eventually Lisha found an empty bedroom for Velanna to call her own. Sitting her on the bed, Lisha called for a servant to watch over Velanna and retrieve whatever she may need. She checked to make sure Velanna was all right before leaving, seeing the mage had already fallen asleep once she hit the bed. Lisha wondered how long it had been since Velanna had had a good night's sleep. She must have been exhausted.

The servant bowed to Lisha and assured her she would watch over Velanna as she left. Not exactly sure where she was going, Lisha just walked slowly down the halls. She needed to speak to Damien, but didn't want to disturb what might be going on with Keenan. She knew that at some point she was going to have to check on the situation, but she didn't feel like now was the time. Nor did she really want to be there when Anders did whatever he had to do.

As she walked, Lisha passed an open doorway that lead to a fairly large room. When she peered inside, she saw it was a library. There were many books all along the shelves and up to the ceiling. Inside was also Sigrun and Nathaniel, looking over the books.

"Oh hey, Lisha!" said Sigrun. "Look what Nathaniel showed me. Can you believe it? I didn't even know so many books existed!"

"And they're all at your disposal, Sigrun," Nathaniel smiled.

"I don't know if I'm going to be able to get through all these books in time, but I sure am gonna try."

"Then you better get started," said Lisha. "I don't know how long we're going to be here, so read while you can."

"Will do!" Sigrun made her way over to a table with a pile of books and took the top one and sat down to begin reading.

"This is something I didn't expect to find here, either," Lisha said to Nathaniel. "Something tells me this wasn't your father's."

"No, it was my mother's," Nathaniel answered. "It was back when they first were married. Either during a time when he was just trying to please her or because he actually did love her, I'm not sure. But my mother loved reading and loved books. He had this library made for her and bought all these books to fill it. Some of my happiest memories are in here." Nathaniel looked around the room with a small smile on his face. It made Lisha smile to see it.

"So your mother taught you to read, then? To enjoy the written word."

"Oh, very much. She made sure all three of us knew how to read and write. It was our favorite pass time for awhile. When all of us were little, this was the one thing we liked to do together that wouldn't get us into trouble. We'd sit down in a corner together and flip through several books before dinner. The only thing we ever argued about during those times was which book we would read next."

"So you do have happy childhood memories. I knew there was something."

"Yeah... I guess."

"Well," Lisha said looking about the room as well. "Which one is your favorite?"

"Oh, that would be my mother's favorite. Here." Nathaniel walked over to a bookshelf and began looking through the books before taking one and handing it to Lisha. When she took it, she looked over the cover to find it blank. Flipping through the pages, she found them to be blank as well.

"I don't think I understand," she said peering at him.

This made Nathaniel chuckle. "My mother always told me, the best stories are the ones we write ourselves. She loved blank books. Loved giving them to us and loved even more to read them once we filled them with whatever we wanted."

"When was the last time you wrote your own story?"

"Too long ago." Nathaniel looked away from her, seeming downcast.

"Then maybe you should start again," said Lisha. "I would love to read them."

"Really?" he said looking surprised. "What about the darkspawn?"

"You think that's all Grey Wardens deal with? During down times, we have to do something to occupy our time. There are many Grey Wardens with hobbies."

"Hmm, I did enjoy it. But it was also foolish tales. Little boy fantasies about saving the kingdom and rescuing the beautiful princess. You wouldn't want to read those."

"How do you know? I'll read whatever you write, Nate. But hey..." Lisha looked over the blank book again. "Do you think I could have this? There's someone else who might benefit from it. Someone else who has stories I'm interested in reading as well."

"Oh, of course. There are loads of blank books in here. Take as many as you want. But... who is this other person?"

Lisha smiled at him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Ma serannas." She then left the room, book in hand.

Nathaniel watched her leave, never taking his eyes away.

"You really don't like her, huh?"

He turned around sharply at Sigrun's sudden appearance at his side. "Sigrun, could you please not sneak up on me like that."

"Oh, I'm sorry, did I disturb some 'little boy fantasy?' Was the beautiful princess elven, or did that recently change?"

"Sigrun," Nathaniel moaned. "I have no idea what you're talking about. And I really wish you would stop."

"I'm just playing with you."

"Yeah, well, it gets annoying after awhile." Not looking at her, he left the room in a heave. Sigrun shook her head as she watched him go.

"Yeah, he's in denial. Or he's embarrassed by it."

* * *

><p>"Alright, where is he, Warden? Cough him up, I know he's here!"<p>

If it wasn't for the fact Lisha knew Felsi, she would have thought the dwarf rude and out of place. She came up on Lisha fast, nearly before she knew what was going on. Lisha had been on her way to the kitchens, before being intercepted by her. "Felsi... it's nice... to see you again," Lisha said.

"You too, but I'm not here for chit-chat. Now where is he?"

"Oghren? I'm not actually sure..."

"Well you better find him, because he needs to pay-"

"Hang on to your beard, woman!" Oghren bellowed as he made his way down the hall to where they stood. "I thought I heard your flaps yappin'. So what brings you here? Is this a conjugal visit? Looking for Oghren to grease the old wheel?"

"Don't lay a finger on me!" Felsi yelled, balling up her fists. "I can't believe you! Out of all the stupid things you've done, this has got to be the worst!"

"But you said it would be... hot," Oghren chuckled.

"We were role-playing!"

"Okay, hold on there," said Lisha becoming very disturbed. "What's all this about?"

"Oghren coming and joining the Wardens, that's what." Felsi glared at him, an angry look that seemed if she stared at him long enough, he may burst into flames. Oghren was even beginning to back away from her as if he might.

"Hmm, something told me this might be a problem later on," Lisha sighed. "I tried asking him how you and the baby were, but he didn't say much."

"Of course he wouldn't," Felsi heaved. "Look, Lisha, I don't blame you, nor do I blame Zelda and Arawin, but him being a Warden now just makes my life harder than it was before."

"Hang on there, Fels," Oghren protested. "Don't go blamin' all this on me. You kicked me out! Where was I suppose to go?"

"Back to Highever, maybe. You had a good things going there! They respected you in the army. Why couldn't you stay there?"

"No, I didn't have a good thing, you did! And I'm sorry for just leavin' like I did, but I just now got the ol' conker on straight. I feel at home here, more than I have anywhere else."

"You really think so?" Felsi looked hurt, but kept herself from breaking down. "I'm sorry you feel that way. Fine, Oghren, if that's what you want... I guess the baby and I will just have to get by without you." She turned without nodding and headed down the hall without looking back. When Felsi disappeared, Lisha turned to Oghren to see him grumbling with his head hanging low.

"Aren't you going after her?"

"No, I'd just end up being hit. She's a tiny thing but packs a surprising wallop. And in this mood, she'd go straight for my danglers. Yeah, I think it's safer to stay away."

"Oghren... she's your wife, you should go after her no matter what."

"I know, but... I think I'd rather face a horde of darkspawn."

Lisha shook her head. "Does she think she can't be with you even as a Grey Warden? She and your son can come and live in the keep with you, if she wishes."

"Look, Commander, I know you're trying to help, but just let it be. Felsi will be fine. She can handle things better than most. Now, if you would excuse me..."

Lisha was left alone in the hall. She had actually been heading to the kitchen to look for Oghren anyway, to see how he was doing and if he was up to their next task. She hadn't been able to ask him directly, but maybe he was now. Or maybe he'd be willing after that fight with Felsi.

Her next stop was finding Keenan's room and seeing how things were going. She hoped everything would be better than before, but she didn't let it go too high.

When she finally located the room, she found the inside to be thick with sadness. Keenan was lying peacefully on the bed while Damien was seated next to him reading what looked like a letter. Anders saw her in the doorway and went over. She could see from his face he didn't look pleased.

"So?" she whispered.

"It's done, for better or worse." Up close, Anders looked exhausted and torn.

"So now he's not in any pain. Isn't that a good thing?"

"It is, but... I don't know how to handle this. I just want to go in there and heal him completely but I can't."

"It's something you need to learn, Anders. Even as a spirit healer, you can't fix everything. All you can do is try and make him comfortable."

Anders sighed, and Lisha could tell this was the most troubled he had ever been. He was young, naive, thinking he could do anything. Now he was getting a taste of the real world, or at least a taste of the thin line that was life and death.

"Do you think I could do it?" he asked after a short moment of silence.

"Do what?"

"Fix a spine. Develop a way with magic to heal what was once thought to be unhealable."

"What do you think?"

"When I was in the Circle, going through some forbidden papers I found on the first enchanter's desk, I found research notes from some mages in Tevinter. They had been conducting experiments to heal spines. No blood magic involved, either, which was what caught my attention the most. I despise blood magic. But they were using a combination of creation and spirit spells, particularly the spell which animates the dead, to put a severed spine back together. It was very interesting."

"Oh, that does sound interesting," said Lisha. "Why didn't they complete it?"

"For the same reason I'm sure their research was banned for. They experimented on unwilling slaves, and their methods weren't necessarily humane. This was back when one of the Archon's successfully banned slavery. Only for a short time, but enough to stop their research."

"Well," Lisha said as she saw the sparkle in his eyes as he thought about it. "I think if you tried small, such as with rats, then you might be able to do it. It'll take some time, though. After we've dealt with the darkspawn in Amaranthine, I don't see why you wouldn't have time."

"Really?" Anders said surprised. "Because I really want to do this. But as a Grey Warden, won't I have to deal with darkspawn elsewhere as well?"

"Only if the commander gives the order."

This made Anders smile. "Then excuse me. Keenan's fine for now, and I need to go find me some rats."

When Anders left, Lisha made her way into the room. The light was dull, only a single candle burned next to the bed where Damien sat. She went over to see that Keenan was fast asleep, looking peaceful. "How's he doing?" she asked softly.

"Better, I zink," Damien answered. He put the letter down. "It's what 'e wanted, but I don't know if I can handle it."

"It's what needed to be done. Don't blame yourself. If there's anyone to blame, it would be me."

"Why would you say zat?" Damien said surprised by her comment.

"Because if I had decided to go to the Wending Woods first, we might've been there in time to save him the pain. Maybe even to save the other Wardens."

"You shouldn't blame yourself. You didn't know we were zere. You didn't even know we were alive. It's all right, Lisha. I don't blame you. Neither does Keenan. Zis is just... hard." Damien looked down at his hands, ringing them together as his eyes slowly drifted to his friend.

"You two are very close, aren't you?"

"Perhaps too close," said Damien. "He was my best friend. We went zrough the Joining together. We had each other for one night. It was a mistake, but one neither of us regretted. We might've been together after zat, but he loved 'is wife, Nida. 'E didn't want to betray her again. Wanted to stay faithful. I respected zat. And now she's 'ere." Damien held up the letter. "She's in Amaranthine. Waiting for 'im."

"Why doesn't she come here?"

"Because she doesn't like 'e's a Grey Warden." Damien stood from his seat and went around the bed. "She never liked zat he was a Grey Warden. Always tried to get 'im to leave ze order."

Lisha watched Damien pace about the room. "If she doesn't like Keenan being a Grey Warden, then why did she marry him?"

"Zey were married before 'e became a Grey Warden. 'Appy, until ze Joining."

"Hmm, something tells me you don't like her all that much," said Lisha.

"Not really. She doesn't appreciate what 'e does. What we do! 'E's doing zis for her! 'E came to Amaranthine to give 'er a better life. Zen she sends zis letter and doesn't even bother to come and see if 'e's okay when zere's no response." He brandishes the letter angrily, stopping in the middle of the room. "Zis letter was sent several weeks ago, before the darkspawn attacked ze keep."

"Keenan could have already replied to her."

"No, I know 'e didn't," Damien said crumpling up the letter. "We were too busy. 'E didn't even read ze letter. I found it on ze desk still in its envelope, unopened."

"Okay, calm down," Lisha said seeing Damien was beginning to get angry. "We can settle this. If Nida is still in Amaranthine, then later we can go and find her to tell her about Keenan. You can go and tell her yourself."

"I guess," Damien said calming down. "But I know she'll blame it on me. She never liked me. Even before Keenan and I..." He looked over at his friend again, sighing.

"I know this is a hard time, Damien, but I did come here for other reasons than to check on Keenan. I need you to tell me what you know about Kristoff."

"Kristoff?" Damien questioned turning to her. "You mean he 'asn't returned yet?"

"No. Varel told me he was investigating something and wasn't here during the attack, but not much else."

"Oh. Kristoff was investigating something about ze darkspawn in a place called... what was it? I zink it was called ze Blackmarsh. Oui, ze Blackmarsh."

"What was he investigating?"

"I'm not exactly sure. 'E just said before he went zat 'e may 'ave found a clue to why zey weren't going back underground. And if he 'asn't returned yet... zen I don't know, Commander."

Lisha thought for a moment. "Then I guess that's where we'll head next. If Kristoff went there some time ago and hasn't returned, then he may be in trouble."

* * *

><p>A few hours after Lisha had talked with Damien, she had all her Grey Wardens in the throne room for a meeting. They all stood in front of her in a curved line, each of them looking slightly haggard.<p>

"I've called you all here because after talking with Damien about Kristoff, I've decided we need to go to the Blackmarsh as soon as possible. Velanna, Oghren, Sigrun, you three will be coming with me."

"Thank the Maker!" Anders sighed. "For a moment there, I thought you were going to make me come."

"I told you I'd get us another mage and I did," said Lisha. "Velanna, are you up to your first mission as a Grey Warden?"

"I suppose I have no choice," said Velanna. "But what are we doing again? I don't know who this Kristoff is."

"He's a Grey Warden that has gone missing. Damien told me he was last seen heading to the Blackmarsh to investigate the darkspawn. That's where we're headed to hopefully find him."

"Wait, the Blackmarsh?" said Nathaniel. "Lisha, please, you can't leave me here if you're going to that dark place."

"I've made this decision so you can rest, Nate. The four of us will be fine."

"You don't know the Blackmarsh like I do. It's a horrible place, filled with monsters. You're going to need me to guide you."

"Excuse me," Velanna sneered. "But I've been to the Blackmarsh and I know of what you speak. I can guide just as easily."

"Commander, please..." Nathaniel continued to plead.

"Oh, calm down, Nathaniel," said Sigrun. "I know you don't want to be separated from her, so you can go ahead and take my place. That is, of course, if Lisha allows it."

Lisha raised an eyebrow. "I suppose if you really need to come... Nathaniel."

"Thank you... Lisha."

"Interesting," Damien mused.

"While I'm gone, Damien you're in charge. If Arawin were to arrive in my absence, please make sure she is taken care of."

"Of course, Commander. You don't need to worry. Belle will be in good hands, and so is ze Vigil. Varel will see to zat."

"As I knew it would. Alright, Sigrun, Anders, behave yourselves. Just because you're staying at the keep doesn't mean you can fool around."

"Oh no, Commander!" said Sigrun. "I'm not going to fool around. This gives me the chance to catch up on the book I'm reading. I still got a whole library to get through!"

"Good. Now, let us be off. Hopefully this will be a quick trip."


	16. Journey Forward

__Author Note: A few weeks ago I posted a one-shot I wrote awhile back about Sigrun. It's just my interpritaion about her life before she joined the Legion of the Dead. Read if you wish. Bioware owns everything Dragon Age.__

**Journey Forward**

Together the two of them cleared the bodies out of the campsite. There had been more of them than previously thought, but were easy enough to dispatch. Zevran made his way over to the smoldering fire pit and began overturning the encircling stones. As he did, he found several coins and jewels placed underneath. It was a common hiding place for Crows to stick their valuables.

Dayno made his way around the pit after having dragged away the last body into the woods. He stopped opposite of Zevran as the assassin looked under the last stone. "Find anything?"

"Oh, lots," Zevran said as he stood. "Enough coins to perhaps get us to Amaranthine."

"I thought we already had enough? We're only a few days away."

"There's nothing wrong with having a little more. Besides, I thought to stop in Denerim first. Stop in the market. Maybe get something for Arawin and the...um, also say hello to the king and queen."

Dayno raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, that sounds good." He then made his way fully around the dwindling fire. "So, where do you think this little murder of Crows was headed?"

"Not sure. Being this far into Ferelden, I'd assume maybe they were headed to Denerim, but I couldn't really tell you for sure without their contract."

"Would this be it?" Dayno asked pulling out a piece of paper. "I found it on one of the bodies. It looks like shipping supplies, but I know how you Crows are with your hidden contracts."

"Let me see." Zevran took the paper from Dayno and began reading it over. "Ah, it very much is the contract. It's not hard to read if you know what to look for. But here," he said pointing to a few things on the paper for Dayno to see. "Can you see it now?"

Dayno peered at the paper. "Not really. I still only see a shipping list."

"Well it basically reads like this: _By order of Bann Esmerelle of Amaranthine and Lady Dina of Gwaren, that an associate be assigned to eliminate the warden-commander in Amaranthine and all Grey Wardens within Ferelden. Said associate can deal with matter in anyway seen fit._"

"Really? There's a contract out there to take care of _all_ Grey Wardens in Ferelden now? If you count Zelda and Alistair, that makes five. Then there's also Damien and the eleven Wardens that came with him from Orlais. Not to mention any Wardens that might have been recruited while we've been gone."

"I know!" Zevran laughed. "Any Crow willing to take this job is probably a fledgling just leaving the nest, which might explain why we were able to take this group out so easily."

It had been easy, since there had been at least ten of them. Dayno and Zevran had come across them by accident. Seeing the Crows hadn't noticed them yet, the two elves thought it best to take them out. It was best to get rid of them before they could notice they were there.

"So if these Crows were going to Amaranthine," Dayno said. "Why did we think they were coming after you, Zevran?"

"I never said they were, but I did assume it. It's best to assume they _could_ be coming after me and deal with them now rather than wait until they really do."

"Of course, and trying to stall from arriving at Amaranthine had nothing to do with it?"

Zevran stared over at Dayno. "What do you mean? I'm not trying to stall."

"Are you sure? This is the fourth unscheduled stop we've made ever since we crossed the Ferelden border. There was also the fact we were in Antiva longer than you original said we would be."

"Things came up," Zevran said turning away from him. He made his way and sat down on a log next to the dying fire. Taking a long stick and a few pieces of wood, he poked the embers to get the fire going again.

"You didn't have to kill that guild master, you know," Dayno said sitting on the other side of the log.

"Of course I did," said Zevran keeping to his work. "I had a chance and I took it. If I hadn't killed him, then neither of us would've made it out of Antiva."

"I don't really believe that. But I would have to agree, getting him out of the way makes him one guild master down. It's a little safer for you and Arawin now."

Zevran stopped. "Yes. But I wish I could've stayed a little longer. I might've been able to kill more. What we did was almost not worth it, maybe even making it worse. They'll still come for me. I'm notorious now. My head will be worth a lot of money and respect. And as long as she's by my side, then she'll be in danger too." Zevran sat quietly as he gazed into the fire. "Maybe we shouldn't go back."

"You really think so?" Dayno said taking the stick from Zevran and resuming building the fire. "I think you're not scared of the Crows coming after you and potentially hurting Arawin. I think you're scared of what's waiting for you in Amaranthine."

"Yeah," Zevran laughed nervously. "A very angry Grey Warden. I know she is. I haven't... spoken to her in a while." He pulled out the little golden sparrow he had been keeping in his pocket ever since they started heading back. He stared at it for a moment, not being able to remember if he had placed a message on it or not, intending to tell Arawin they were coming home.

"It's okay to be scared, Zevran," Dayno said seeing the uncertainty in his eyes. "It's only natural."

"How's it natural?" Zevran asked taking his eyes from the sparrow. "She's a Grey Warden."

Dayno placed down the stick and gave Zevran his full attention. "I know, but it's not impossible. Do you remember what the commander in Orlais said? That several decades ago there was an elven mage Warden who gave birth. Maybe it has something to do with elves."

Zevran stood fast from the log and looked away from the steadily growing fire. "I don't know what to do. I don't know how to feel! I grew up with no father. With no type of father figure at all! How am I suppose to be a father when I don't even think I'll make a good one?" He turned back to face Dayno, confusion all over his face.

Dayno also stood from the log, more slowly. "What you're feeling is natural," he said kindly. "Every father has gone through it. They question themselves. Question whether or not they can do the job. I went through it myself."

"How? You and Lisha wanted a child. You tried for so long. It was expected."

"That didn't mean I still wasn't sure if I was worthy of the position. But yes, wanting a child and not expecting it are different, but all fathers go through the same thing when they find out. You'll be fine, Zevran. You have me to help you."

Zevran seemed to calm down from Dayno's words. He looked around a little before focusing on Dayno again. "How long did you go through it?"

"For some time. Heh, to tell you the truth, it was actually throughout Lisha's whole pregnancy. I was excited when I heard the news. We had been trying for so long, but after awhile, after seeing so many other fathers with their children, I began to wonder. I began to look at my own father, wondering if I could ever live up to him. I began wondering if I could just do it, be a good dad and a good husband at the same time. It frightened me. Would I be able to love her? Would I be able to teach her, protect... protect her from anything." Dayno became saddened, slowly lowering his eyes.

"I'm... sorry," Zevran said sitting back on the log. "I didn't mean for you to bring up bad memories."

"It's okay," said Dayno, sitting back down as well. "Ariel was my treasure, and even though she's gone, not remembering her would be worse. It's best to remember her how she was, rather than how she died. She lives on that way."

"Of course." Zevran crossed his arms and kicked one of the stones. "So you felt that way the whole pregnancy? When did it finally go away?"

"When I first saw her." Dayno smiled as he remembered. "That day is forever etched in my mind as both the most scared I ever was, and the happiest. Not even my wedding day, or the day I first met Lisha could compare."

"Not even your Joining?"

"No, not even that. You see, for the Dalish at least, when a woman goes into labor, her husband does nothing to help. It's not like he doesn't want to, it's just because he's not allowed. Tradition. The only males allowed to help with a delivery are either the Keeper or the First, depending on if they're men. Otherwise, it's all women who help the laboring mother.

"Not being able to do anything was what scared me. All I could do was stand outside the aravel, listening to Lisha scream, wondering when it would be over, hoping everything would go smoothly. All the while also realizing that this was it. There was no more waiting, she was coming, and if I wasn't ready now, then I never would be. It's a frightening place to be in, I won't lie to you. No man would ever wish to go back to it again. But when it was over, when I finally heard her cry for the first time, when they brought her out to me and I was able to hold her... it all came beautifully together. I was able to look into her eyes, to see her fully. That's when I felt it. That's when I knew what I was doing was right. I loved her, wanted to do anything I could for her. I knew I was going to be all right."

"Well... that's all good for you, but what about me?" Zevran said standing up again. "I mean, what if I hold my child and when I look in his or her eyes, I don't think that way? What if I feel nothing?"

"I'm afraid it does happen, Zevran," Dayno said tenderly. "But I don't think it'll happen to you."

"Why? How could you possibly know that?"

"Tell me, what was the very first emotion you felt when Arawin told you?"

Zevran had been pacing about the campsite, beginning to become nervous again. He stopped to think when Dayno asked the question. "I... I was happy."

"Then you'll be fine."

"I was happy," Zevran said as he pondered on it more. "But why was I happy? This was something I never wanted. If I hadn't felt the way I do for Arawin, then I would've been trying to find a way to get out of it. I would've ran away to a place not even Lisha could find me."

This made Dayno laugh. "I think you just answered your own question, Zev. It's because you love Arawin. There's nothing better in the world than creating a new life with the woman you love. It's nothing to be ashamed of."

"But I feel like I should be ashamed. I ran off on her anyway."

"You did what you thought was best. I'm sure if the Crows hadn't attacked us on our way back, you would be with Arawin right now in Amaranthine, helping her recruit new Wardens and fending off the Crows coming to kill her because she pissed off some noble. Which I can believe might be the cause for this." Dayno held up the shipping list.

"Yeah... that's right," Zevran said, his face becoming hard as he stared at the paper. "We should probably get there. Even though it's a contract against an almost seemingly infinite amount of Grey Wardens, as you can tell from this camp, there are still Crows willing to take it."

"Incompetent ones, but yes, even one idiot can be dangerous if left unchecked. But tell you what, since we've got this fire going pretty good... how about we stop and have some lunch, courteous of your former Crows, and then head out afterwards and try and make it to Denerim by tomorrow. How does that sound?"

"Sounds like a plan," said Zevran as he made his way around the fire to grab the salted meat they found in one of the tents. He stopped midway going into the tent before turning to Dayno. "Oh, and Dayno... thank you."

"You're welcome, Zevran."

"Not just for talking to me, but for also coming with me. I don't think I would've returned if you hadn't."

"No, I think you would have."

"You have too much faith in me."

"Maybe, but in all the time I've spent with you, I've learned that there's really nothing that's going to keep you away from Arawin for very long. You would've come back, and it would've been before the baby was born."

Zevran smiled a little, knowing Dayno spoke the truth. He did love Arawin, and was able to admit it without hesitation. He found the situation scary, but after talking with Dayno, was now finding it exciting. It would be a good thing, and he wouldn't be alone either. Dayno would be there, Arawin of course, and Lisha. Their little family, his family. Something he never thought he'd have.

Quickly he made his way into the tent to collect the meat. He wanted to hurry and eat so he could get going and see Arawin again. To be there for the birth of their child.

* * *

><p>The Blackmarsh loomed before them, dark and deary, the air cold and still. It was a place of death, a place of dark magic and even darker secrets.<p>

"This is an unnatural place," Velanna whispered as she followed close to Lisha. "The Veil is thin, and spirits abound. We must be wary."

They walked through the bog slowly, hearing the eerie calls of animals unseen, the bubbling of the black water on either side of them, and the ghastly smells of decay and rot. It was a place that even made Oghren cautious.

"You know," Nathaniel spoke as they walked. "My father used to tell me stories about this place when I was young." Lisha looked over at him interested. Not just because of what he said, but also because he seemed to be the only one who didn't seem wary to be in the marsh.

"Oh?"

"Yeah. He told me there used to be a village in this marsh, but an evil magic killed everyone here. It was a great mystery at the time."

"I'm sure. I wonder what kind of evil magic could've caused this."

"They never found out," Nathaniel continued. "Once the monsters appeared, the marsh was abandoned." He then looked at the ground and began to chuckle. "This used to be one of my little boy fantasies. Coming here and setting things right. Finding the cause and curing it."

"Well..." Lisha smiled. "Maybe that's what we'll do now. We're here, might as well investigate, right?"

"If you want to call it investigating. But you are right. Never would I have come here alone, not even when I was a teenager. This place gave me nightmares. Now I get my nightmares from something else."

They continued through the marsh, careful and watching in all directions as they heard the call of wolves and other creatures. When they reached the village, Lisha found it sad. The buildings had been completely swallowed by the bog. Roofs were collapsed, walls crumbled to the ground, plants and animals took over the floors, calling them home. The only building in the village that seemed untouched by the elements was the larger, gloomy fortress in the middle. It was surrounded by a stone wall and an iron gate.

"This was the baroness's fortress," said Nathaniel as everyone looked at it. "She was the ruler of the Blackmarsh when the villagers disappeared. She disappeared along with them."

"And nobody knows what happened?" Velanna asked.

"There are rumors. It was said the baroness was a cruel ruler, using her subjects as sacrifices in her blood magic rituals."

"She was a mage?" Lisha said stunned.

"Yeah, but only because she took the position by force," said Nathaniel. "The village hated her, and one rumor says that one day the villagers become fed up and burned her fortress with her in it. But I don't really know if that rumor is true. As you can see, the fortress is still intact with no scorch marks. I do think, though, that the villagers did kill her somehow. But what happened to them, is still anyone's guess."

"Hey, Lisha, look at this," said Oghren. He was crouched over a corpse, one that was a dead hurlock as Lisha went to investigate. "This might be Kristoff's doin'."

"It proves darkspawn were here," said Lisha. "Although I'm not sure how old this corpse is."

"It's hard to tell, but I'd say several days." Velanna examined the corpse, peering and poking at it. "This marsh makes things decay faster than they originally would, making it hard to determine when it was really killed."

They continued on, going around the fortress, they came to a large closed gate that kept them from going any further. Beyond it, they say a lake with rotting docks and overturned boats still clinging to the shore with their fraying ropes. The other side of the village was less boggy than when they first entered. It still had shallow swamps, but was more rocky. They continued past the village into the new area when Lisha caught sight of something in the distance. As they got closer they found it to be a tent.

"Do you think this might've been Kristoff's camp?" Nathaniel asked.

Lisha looked around. "It's possible."

"Yeah, this was Kristoff's," said Oghren. "I recognize his wife's name... Aura." He had been searching through a worn leather satchel and pulled out a piece of paper.

"What is that, Oghren?"

"Looks like a letter he was writin' to her. Love letter of sorts."

"Okay, I don't think you should be reading that." Lisha took the letter from him. "That's private. And how do you know the name of Kristoff's wife?"

"I might've... gone through his room when you guys were away," Oghren said slowly. "To get information... since we were going to look for him later."

"Alright..." Lisha folded the letter and placed it in her pack. She then began to look around some more. It was dark, making it hard to determine what time of day it was. They had left early when the sun was still high in the sky. It hadn't taken them that long to arrive, all the while the light dying and Lisha wasn't sure if it had to do with the marsh or because the sun was going down. Either way, she figured now would be a good time to rest.

"We'll stay here for a bit before going any further," she said. "Maybe Kristoff will come back here."

They all began spacing out, Oghren and Nathaniel going together to look for something to burn while Lisha and Velanna took out food from their packs to prepare.

"Are you at all curious?" Velanna asked spontaneously.

"Hm? Curious about what?" Lisha said confused by the mage's sudden question.

"About my exile."

"Oh, well... I am a little. But I'm not going to make you tell me about it if it makes you uncomfortable, Velanna."

"It started when we first came to this horrible shemlen arling," Velanna started. "We found a place that was far from the humans so we could stop and rest our halla. We weren't going to stay long, but of course, when the humans found we were there, they tried everything to get us to leave. At first we resisted, but when they decided to use fire to burn us out, Ilshae gave in. She told us we were going to leave, even though we had a right to be there! We argued. I called her a coward. She then told me if I wanted to fight the humans, I would do it on my own and banished me from the clan." Velanna's hard expression from the whole time she was talking started to soften and Lisha could start to see her true feelings.

"The ones that came with me wanted the same thing I did. Seranni... Seranni only came because she thought she could try and talk some reason into me. Heh, it didn't work, never did. Ever since we were children she's tried to do that and never gave up."

"So you took them to the Woods?" Lisha asked. "There you planned on making your stand?"

"Yeah... but then the darkspawn came, I guess. I was away, taking care of some humans who happened to stumble across us. Apparently that's when the darkspawn killed them all and planted the weapons. Grr! I feel like such a fool for what I did!" Velanna heaved. "I guess it proves how horrible of a Keeper I would have made."

"I don't think that. I think if it came down to it, you would've left the arling just as Ilshae was going to."

"Seriously? You think that? I killed my clan! I practically gave them to the darkspawn!"

"Then answer this: If you knew there were darkspawn in the area, would you have taken them there?"

Velanna stared over at Lisha. "Of course not. I know to avoid darkspawn."

"But you didn't know they were there, so you can't blame yourself."

"I can still blame myself for being an idiot. I should've listened to Ilshae and not argued with her like I always did." Velanna curled up her legs and placed her chin on her knees. "I know she's disappointed in me. I just wish I could apologize to her. But it's too late."

"Not necessarily," Lisha said looking at the sky. "I've lost people who I wished I could've said more to before they passed. I felt as if I disappointed them as well, but I found I really didn't. What you should do is go to her tree, apologize, tell her how sorry you were. And if the Elvhen Numin bloom, then you know she forgives you."

Velanna looked up at the sky as well. "That is true. I think I'll do that, once all of this is taken care of. I just hope she does."

"She will. I know she loved you, even if you think she didn't. Oh, I wanted to give you this." Lisha fished through her pack before pulling out the blank book and giving it to Velanna.

"What is this?" Velanna flipped through the pages. "This is a blank book. Why have you given me this useless object?"

"You're going to bring it to Ilshae's tree when you go and once you're done apologizing, you'll then tell her you're going to fill that book with stories."

"What? That's ridiculous!" Velanna slammed the book closed. "That's so..." She stopped her angry rant then looked at the book again. "It's a silly idea, but... I guess you have a point. We aren't going to recover our past, are we? We need to start creating it again. The elves of old had to start somewhere, right?"

"Yes."

"Then maybe we should too." This time Velanna took the book in both hands and hugged it to her chest. "Thank you, Caun. I know sometimes I can be difficult, so thank you for putting up with me."

"It's nothing I haven't had to put up with before. Believe me, when you meet Arawin, you'll know."

By that time Nathaniel and Oghren returned with what little wood they could find.

"That's it?" Velanna said looking at the small amount they carried.

"Do you know how hard it is to find dry wood in a swamp?" said Oghren. "If you think you can do any better, then you go and look."

"No, that's okay. I guess you have a point."

"Hey, is that a book? That would make good kindling. Give it here."

"Don't you dare, dwarf!" Velanna shouted keeping the book away from him. "This is more than just a book, and I will not let you use it for kindling!"

"Alright, don't let your knickers get in a twist. Maybe you can start the fire, then."

"Fine."

Oghren took the wood and placed it in the fire ring left by Kristoff. Velanna produced a small fireball and placed it in the ring catching the wood.

"Now step aside, woman, and let Oghren make you his ol' famous stew."

"You know how to cook?"

"Of course I do! You think my old wife Branka knew how to do such a thing? Pff, that woman may have become a crazy Paragon, but she didn't do it from cookin'. Now step aside and let me do my magic."

Velanna did so but reluctant, not sure if she could really trust the dwarf. Oghren went straight to work, taking the cauldron they found at the camp and beginning to place water and a few ingredients. Lisha sat where she was, watching him get to work. It was a surprise herself that the dwarf knew how to cook. She had never thought about it before or even tried his food. She knew he brewed his own beer from time to time, but that usually didn't go along with cooking.

"So that was who you were going to give the book to?" Nathaniel sat beside Lisha next to the fire.

"Yeah," Lisha sighed. "She was upset we may never recover our history, which is common amongst us Dalish. But we need to learn that even though our ancient history may be lost, we shouldn't also lose our present one either."

Nathaniel nodded. "I can understand that. Would you like to look at mine?"

Lisha looked over at him and saw he already had the book out, handing it to her. "You already have something written?"

"Sort of. This is the book I took before going to the Free Marches. I... dabbled in it from time to time."

Lisha took the book and opened it to find there were no words in it but pictures. Drawings of places, people, and things. Very good drawings. "These are remarkable, Nathaniel," she said as she went through the book.

"I was never very good telling a story with words," he said. "This was the same thing I would do for my mother. She still loved reading it, though."

"One picture can tell a whole story. And you seem to have a lot of them." The beginning of the book mostly had drawings of the Vigil along with portraits. Most of them consisted of Delilah. There was also a recurring young man that Lisha assumed was his younger brother Thomas. She then came to a portrait of an older woman, one who she recognized from a larger portrait hanging in the Vigil throne room. "Is this your mother?"

"Yeah. She was never that pretty in real life."

"What a horrible thing to say about your mother."

"But it's true. My father didn't marry her for her looks, but for connections. She even admitted it to me once. She said I was the only one who could make her look beautiful."

Lisha sighed and continued on through the book, not sure how to respond. As she went, seeing more familiar things such as the market in Amaranthine and even the Wending Woods, she soon came to pictures that were very different. One of a market street that looked dirty with torn canopies overhead and small, open windows in the buildings that lined the street.

"That would be Lowtown in Kirkwall," Nathaniel explained. "It's where I stayed when I was there. It wasn't the best place, but it also wasn't the worst."

"It's actually quite beautiful in a way," Lisha said as she flipped through the pictures. She saw more of the street, people who lived in Kirkwall, and even the countryside that consisted of a lone mountain in the background. "You're very good, Nate. These are very impressive."

"I... wouldn't say that..."

"But it's true." As she got closer to the back of the book, she came to a portrait of an elven woman that looked very much like her. She paused for a moment and stared at it. The woman in the drawing had on Dalish armor, had a very long bow upon her back, and had a tattoo going down the right side of her face near perfect to her own. As she went on, she found many other portraits of her in different positions, with different expressions. Her happy, her sad, her content. Lisha wasn't sure what to think.

"I don't think I've done you justice," said Nathaniel.

Lisha stared down at the drawings. She found herself speechless.

"I... tried to capture you the way I see you," Nathaniel continued. "But I don't think I was able to achieve it."

"I... they're beautiful... Nathaniel," Lisha said slowly. "I don't... excuse me." She closed the book and handed it back to him and stood. Lisha had to get away at that moment. At first she thought what Anders and Sigrun were teasing Nathaniel about was just something small, but apparently it wasn't. If he was really falling in love with her, or had feelings for her, then she needed to stop him before things became too serious.

Lisha walked away from their camp, Velanna and Oghren watching her leave, but they didn't say anything. She went out into the bog, feeling her heart aching. She missed Dayno so much, and had no idea what was going on with him. She wished he would send her something, or just show up at anytime in her doorway. She had dreamed about it, finding herself crying at night because she wanted him close, but never finding him near. It was making her sick, and frightening her. But what scared her the most was if Dayno didn't come back to her soon, then she may find herself falling for Nathaniel.

Something in the distance caught her sight. Lisha looked over at it to see it almost looked like a body laying on the ground. Her heart skipped a beat as she feared what or who it could be. She quickly turned around and went back to the camp. "Everyone, hurry! I think I might've found Kristoff."

"Really?" said Oghren. "Where is he?"

"This way." All three stood and followed her to the place she had seen the body. As they got closer they noticed in fact it was a body. It was armor-clad and when they saw the shield lying next to it, the Grey Warden herald it bore told them this really was Kristoff.

"Sweet Creators," Lisha breathed as she fell to her knees next to the corpse. "We're too late."

"Yeah, he's been dead for some time," said Velanna as she examined the body. "But just with that darkspawn corpse we found, I can't really tell how long."

Lisha felt horrible for deciding coming to find Kristoff was the last thing she would do. If it had been the first, then he might not be dead right now, but instead helping them with their dilemma. Then again, Keenan and Damien might be dead. There were many things that could have gone wrong.

As Lisha sat in the soggy soil of the marsh staring at Kristoff's body, she began to feel the surroundings. She had been distracted before, not sensing it until now. Pods were growing, the very same pods they found in Kal'Hirol that sprouted Children. A presence then made itself known and Lisha stood to greet it as the talking darkspawn came out of the shadows, followed by Children.

"The Mother was right," it said, making everyone jump and turn to it. Lisha was the only one that didn't. She stared at the creature, unblinking. "The Mother told it to me that if he was lured to this place, and slain, that in time you would come."

"Really?" said Lisha. "So you thought to bait us?"

"This was a trap?" Velanna exclaimed. "By the dread wolf! And we were all fools for falling for it."

"No, this darkspawn here is a fool for thinking he can kill a Grey Warden and get away with it," Lisha said stern. "Did the Mother tell you that?"

"The Mother, she is no prophet," said the darkspawn. "But she is most clever. Oh yes, that she is. I, here before you is the First, and I am bringing to you a message. The Mother, she is not permitting you to further his plan. She will not let him have the song. She instead, will have it for herself!"

"There you guys go with that bleedin' song again!" Oghren bellowed. "What nug-shit are you talking about?"

"The song in the blood."

"Yeah, I've heard that one before."

"If you think I'm going to let you get your hands on Arawin, then you are sadly mistaken!" Lisha said grabbing Sulhigil and aiming an arrow at the First's head.

"I will not be touching her," the First spoke. "That is not the First's job. My job is to deal with the warden-commander—You. In which, the Mother sends a gift."

"I don't need any gift from her!" Lisha went to release the arrow but then everything around her slowed, nearly stopping.

The First pulled from behind his back what looked to be a ball of light. It pulsated, slowing everything down. Lisha found herself trapped, unable to move. The others were the same. The light grew, swirling around them, growing brighter. Lisha closed her eyes, but could feel herself swirling with the light. Everything felt backwards, her mind screamed for it to stop, but it never did. She felt as if she was being pulled away before finally hitting something cold and hard.

* * *

><p>It was close to the evening when the carriage to take Arawin to Amaranthine was ready. She and Zelda stood out in front of the castle, Jowan staying at the top of the steps and Alistair making his way next to Zelda. Keiven was also there, as he would be going with Arawin to Vigil's Keep.<p>

"Arawin, are you sure you don't want to stay?" Zelda asked, although she already knew the answer.

"I'm sure," Arawin answered. "I've lingered too long already. Besides, you have the Landsmeet tomorrow, and I really don't want to be around for that. There's also the fact that... I've been getting pains, and would really like Lisha to be nearby."

Zelda nodded her head, understanding. She could feel the pains through their bond at times. "Do you think you might have stayed if Wynne hadn't gone to Cumberland?"

"I doubt it, but it would've been nice to have her here. I miss the old bat."

"And I'm sure she misses you, too," Zelda chuckled. "Alright, if I can't convince you to stay, then I guess you better get going. No use stalling any longer." She hugged Arawin tightly, already beginning to miss her.

"You take care, Ary, all right?" Alistair said, taking Zelda's place.

"Sure thing, Alis," Arawin smirked. "You just make sure to take care of Zelda. Don't let that Lady Dina walk all over her."

"Believe me, I'm trying." He took her in a hug as well, kissing her cheek before letting go. Jowan also came down from the stairs and said his good-byes, bowing to her.

As Arawin entered the carriage, with the help of Alistair, Keiven stood to the side, waiting to get in himself.

"I don't want you giving her any trouble, Keiven," Zelda said stern. At first she had been against Keiven going, knowing it was probably just an excuse to become a Grey Warden much faster. But she realized that Arawin did need an escort to Amaranthine. Lisha wouldn't have been happy to find Arawin coming to her all alone. Keiven was the best choice, since all of Zelda's honor guards needed to stay in Denerim due to the Landsmeet. Otherwise she would have gladly sent one of them.

"Come on, Sis, we've already discussed this," said Keiven. "I'm not going to try and get Arawin to make me a Grey Warden while I'm there. I know I need to wait until I'm eighteen."

"I know, I'm just... scared. For the both of you."

Keiven stared at his sister, questioning. "Why?"

"We've been getting reports of darkspawn all over Amaranthine. They've even started coming into Denerim. I want you two to be careful, okay?"

"Pff, I can handle darkspawn," Keiven fanned. "After an archdemon, everything's easy."

That was exactly the thing Zelda feared he would say. He might have faced an archdemon, but he wasn't actually the one who took it down. Either way, she knew he was a good mage. She had seen it on the battlefield, and he had to have some talent to pass the Harrowing at a young age.

"Alright, Keiven. Just be careful, and I love you." She bent down and kissed him on the cheek. He cringed away from her at first, but then hugged her before getting in the carriage himself.

When everything was packed and Arawin and Keiven were situated in the carriage, they began riding off, away from the palace and their friends and out of Denerim. Arawin spent some time, trying to make herself comfortable, moving her bright red traveling dress around, but didn't seem to be getting anywhere.

"Could you please relax," said Keiven as he stared out the window. "Amaranthine isn't that far away."

"Easy for you to say," Arawin glared. "You don't have all this extra weight to carry around. It hurts, you know. And sitting for long periods of time with bumps in the road doesn't make it any better." Arawin then grimaced and held her stomach. She breathed out slowly as the cramp began to go away.

"You aren't going to go into labor on me, are you?" Keiven said staring at her scared. "Because I don't think I'll be able to do anything."

"Well maybe you should've thought about that before volunteering to come with me. Besides, you're a mage. Don't all mages know how to heal?"

"Yes. All mages are taught basic healing spells, but it's only if a mage decides they want to be a spirit healer do they get to learn the more complicated healing spells. And how to do such things as delivering babies."

"Well that's nice to know," said Arawin. "So if I should start going into labor right now, I'm basically screwed."

"Hey, I'll do what I can, but at least I warned you. Just try and keep that kid inside ya until we get there."

"Oh, sure, I'll try and not inconvenience you, Keiven." Arawin went back to shifting her weight.

They sat in silence for awhile as the clacking of horse hooves and the occasional call of the driver were the only sounds heard. Keiven kept his gaze out the window while Arawin looked out the opposite one. They watched as the country side shifted and trees began taking over the scene, meaning they were entering the woods.

"So how long before you ask me to make you a Grey Warden?" Arawin asked, breaking the silence.

"Until I'm eighteen, I promise I won't ask," he said still looking out the window. "I know better. Obviously if I do ask, you'd of course say no, then go running to my sister about my blood magic."

"I would not go running to your sister," Arawin said staring at him. "I said I wouldn't tell her as long as you didn't do it again. You asking to become a Grey Warden is a different matter."

"Well, I will admit this," he said looking at her. "I did want to come to at least see the Wardens in action. I mean, during the Blight, all I really got to see was my sister, you, and Alistair. But now, I'll actually get to see older Wardens such as Damien and the ones from Orlais. I really do want to become a Grey Warden, but seeing how everything works, seeing real Grey Wardens in action, would be very beneficial. And who knows, maybe I'll be useful at the keep. Lisha might not have recruited a mage yet."

Arawin laughed. "I'm sure she has, but you are right. Maybe you will be-" She paused, stiffening in her seat.

"Arawin?" Keiven said seeing her eyes widen. "Are you...?"

"They're here," she whispered.

"Who's here?"

"Dark-"

There was a large _bang_, and they went flying. Something had hit the side of the carriage, sending them tumbling in all directions, for a length that seemed would never end. When they finally stopped, the carriage landed on its side. Both Arawin and Keiven fell to the door at the bottom.

Keiven could feel his head spinning, still tumbling even when the carriage had stopped. He forced his arms to push him up as he shook his head to get it to clear. "What was that?" he said, coughing as he flipped himself over and sat. Arawin was next to him, still laying and unconscious. "Shit. Arawin, can you hear me?" He gently shook her shoulder. She moaned, indicating she was still alive, but he wasn't sure how badly hurt she was. Her red dress and hair made it nearly impossible to see if she was bleeding anywhere.

Keiven went to check her but an awful smell assaulted his nose. It smelled of charred meat and leather. Realizing what used to be the floor of the carriage was warm to the touch, Keiven knew he had to get Arawin out as soon as possible. He climbed the seats and opened the door on top. When he did, the smell grew worse and black smoke obscured his vision. He coughed and retreated back into the carriage and waited for the smoke to clear. Before going back to the door, he located the shield he preferred to carry with his longsword and made his way back up.

Keiven could see the smoke billowing to the side, close to the carriage. As he slowly poked his head out, he could finally see what had happened. The path the carriage had been on was far away, grooves in the dirt where the carriage had rolled showed just how far away they were. Fire was burning at the bottom of the carriage, which told Keiven what he had feared. They had been hit with a fireball, and a very powerful one at that. Keiven could also see pieces of the horses all over, burning. The driver was also no where to be seen, even in parts.

As he scanned the area, a sense of magic caught his attention and he placed up his shield. An arcane bolt hit it, nearly taking off his head and forcing him back into the carriage. When he looked around, he saw a darkspawn standing next to the path. It was an emissary, one Keiven had never seen before. He also began to notice other darkspawn coming out from behind the trees, surrounding them. It was a bad situation. Keiven knew he needed to get Arawin out of the carriage before the fire could get to her, but he also needed to take care of the darkspawn. He wasn't sure what he should do.

"Oh... Keiven?" Arawin slowly began to open her eyes. She sounded weak, but at least she was waking back up.

"Hang on, Arawin!" he yelled to her. "Stay down there. I'll take care of the darkspawn."

"Wha...?"

He climbed out of the carriage and stood on its side. Both his sword and shield were in hand and he held them up, waiting for the emissary to make another move.

"So the little human wishes to fight, does it?" the creature said.

"What? It talks!" Keiven exclaimed, surprised.

"Is the little human the protector? The Herald will take care of him!" The emissary growled and shot out another arcane bolt. Keiven wasted no time, jumping from the carriage, the bolt passing over his head harmlessly.

The emissary stayed where he was while the other darkspawn ran after Keiven, meeting him in the middle of the clearing. Keiven struck a hurlock with his shield then sliced a genlock open with his sword. Another hurlock came behind him. Keiven turned and shot an ice blast from his hands, stopping the hurlock cold. He then bashed the darkspawn with his shield, shattering it to pieces.

"Stop!" All the darkspawn who had been fighting him stopped and backed away. The emissary came off the path and right over to Keiven, his staff positioned for attack. "This one's mine."

Keiven backed away, holding up his shield. This darkspawn was different somehow, and not just because he could talk. He was also very powerful. Keiven could feel his magic as he prepared to release another spell. Knowing what it would be, he flung himself away just as the fireball hit where he had been standing. He ran back to the carriage and climbed on top and faced the emissary. The darkspawn along with the subordinates came closer.

"Keiven!" Arawin yelled from within the carriage. "What's going on? I can feel them all over the place!"

"Just stay in there, Arawin," he said. "I'll take care of them."

"Keiven, no! He's too powerful!"

Even if he had thought he could take them on, Keiven knew Arawin spoke the truth. This emissary was too powerful for him. At that moment, Keiven knew his main priority was getting Arawin out of there. He wasn't sure exactly how far away they were from Amaranthine, or from Denerim, but as soon as he saw the chance, he would grab Arawin and run in any direction. Where ever he would go, he would not stop running until he got somewhere. The only problem was the emissary. He could get past the other darkspawn, but something told him this darkspawn wasn't going to let him get away so easily.

He had to take care of him, and he only had one option.

"Arawin... I'm sorry."

"Keiven... what? Wait, no!"

He didn't hesitate but took his sword and slashed it across his wrist. Instantly he felt the power within his blood, awakening and flowing around him. He felt the blood flowing in the darkspawn around him. He grabbed onto it, feeling the strength it gave him and pushed the spell upon them.

He felt their blood begin to boil, felt as their life started to drain away. He concentrated on that, focusing all his force on their agony, making the spell stronger. He could start to feel his own strength waning. Never had he preformed this spell on such a massive level, but he stuck to it, pushed himself farther as the smell of boiling darkspawn mixed with that of charred horse. He could now feel as their life flickering out, as their blood evaporated into the air. He was exhausted, but he kept going, not wanting to relent until every darkspawn was dead.

He didn't sense the spell until it was too late.

A stone fist collided with Keiven's abdomen, sending him flying. He struck a tree several yards away, actually splintering the trunk from where he hit. Keiven fell to the ground and didn't get back up.

Arawin screamed when she saw the stone hit him. She gasped when she heard him hit the tree. As quickly as she could, she climbed the seats and poked her head out the door. She coughed as smoke choked her, obscuring her vision for a time before she could finally see the situation. She saw Keiven laying far away next to a dented tree, laying on his stomach and not moving. Arawin went to get out of the carriage and go to him when a hand caught the back of her collar and pulled her out roughly. She found herself face to face with the strong emissary she had been sensing.

He stared at her with bloodshot eyes. A toothy, decayed grin crossing his face as he took in everything about her. He smelled her, getting very close and taking a huge, satisfying deep breath. "The song," he purred. "The Mother spoke the truth. The Hero of Ferelden does posses it."

"Song? What song?" Arawin said choked. She was hanging in mid-air by her collar, feeling more scared than she ever had before.

"The song in your blood," he growled. "The Herald has done good. The Mother will be pleased. She has been waiting for you."

"Well... sorry, but she's going to have to keep waiting!" The Herald buckled over and released her as Arawin jammed Zevran's Crow dagger into his gut. Her feet hit the ground, but they didn't catch her and she still fell to her side. Getting up as fast as her bulk would let her, Arawin began to run from the Herald, going straight toward Keiven. A genlock jumped in her way, hissing at her and forcing her to stop. It advanced on her, acting as if it was ready to pounce.

"No, you must not hurt the song!" the Herald shouted at it. The genlock immediately stopped its pursuit and stood fixed in its place. Its eyes still staring at her with a longing to kill.

Arawin turned to run again, but was grabbed by the Herald once more. He had already removed the Crow dagger and had thrown it on the ground. "You will not go anywhere," he growled at her. "The Mother wishes for you, and so she shall have you. Do not be frightened. The Mother does not wish you harm. She would not bring harm to the song. It is too precious to her."

Arawin stared at him, horrified. For the very first time in her life, being mortally afraid. She was helpless, with no one there to stop the Herald from taking her.

Flinging her over his shoulder, Arawin was forced to cooperate as a stinging pain went across her abdomen. She had been having false labor pains for awhile now, but something about this one was different. It scared her more than anything for she had no idea what was going to happen.

_Zelda! Zelda, please! Where are you? Lisha! Zevran! Please...!_


	17. In and Out

**In and Out**

The Vigil was quiet, almost too quiet for Damien's liking. After being in the dungeon mines for what seemed like forever, Damien had gotten used to the noise the darkspawn made. The air was thick with it. Now here, back at the keep, the air was thin with little noise.

Damien stood in the courtyard, looking over everything. Lisha and the others had left immediately after their little meeting, leaving Damien in charge and Anders and Sigrun to go off and do whatever they pleased. In truth, Damien found himself bored. Keenan was still asleep, and he didn't wish to disturb his friend. He also found he didn't really want to be in that room at the moment. It was too painful. Damien wished he could have gone with Lisha and the others, instead of being stuck at the keep waiting for them to return. For there to be something to do.

"Oh, there you are, my lord!"

"Hmm?" Damien recognized Sergeant Maverlies as she walked briskly over to him. "What is it, Sergeant?"

"Ser, I don't mean to alarm you," she bowed. "But there might be darkspawn still in the keep."

"Really? Are you sure?"

"Aye, ser. We believe they're trapped in the cellar. We keep hearing banging sounds. That dwarf, Dworkin, when he set off some of his bombs during the attack, that made the cellars cave-in. I've had men clearing the rubble ever since."

"And you just started 'earing zese banging sounds? What makes you zink they are coming from darkspawn?"

"Well... it could also be coming from people trapped down there. I know there are some who are still unaccounted for, and we also know people fled to the cellars, thinking they would be safe."

"Why did zey think they would be safe? Zat's where the darkspawn came from."

"It was?" Maverlies said surprised. "I didn't know that."

"Indeed. Zat's where we Wardens were dragged when ze darkspawn took us. But... zere could be darkspawn trapped within. Hmm... Sergeant, 'ave ze men clear the rest of the rubble and I'll go retrieve my fellow Wardens and we'll investigate."

"Of course, ser." Sergeant Maverlies nodded her head before heading back to the cellars.

Damien made his way into the keep to locate Sigrun and Anders. He found Sigrun in the library, her nose buried in a book. When he gestured for her to follow, she placed down the book and went with him without question. They found Anders in the kitchen, but he wasn't there to get food.

"I know there's some under there," said one of the cooks pointing under a counter. "I always see them scurrying in and out."

"Got it," said Anders as he went over. "I'll just put my trap right... here." He placed down a live-catch trap with cheese next to the counter and set it. "There. Just come find me when you see one trapped. Is there anywhere else?"

"Anders, what are you doing?" Sigrun asked.

"Catching rats. I need as many as I can get for my experiments."

"Oh, for your spine healing?"

"That would be it."

"You zink you can try and heal a spine?" Damien said.

"Hey, it's plausible," said Anders. "And I'm going to do my best to figure it out without blood magic."

"I respect what you are trying to do, mon ami, but you are one crazy mage."

"I do my best," he smirked.

"Well, sorry to cut you short, but we 'ave work to do. Come, zere may be darkspawn to kill."

"Ah, really?" Anders pouted. "Damn, and here I thought I was going to get a break. Alright, hang on." He went over to the cook and handed her the rest of his traps. "Could you please place these for me? And again, just find me when they actually capture something."

"Oh don't worry, ser mage, I will," said the cook. "Those things give me the creeps. The sooner you can get them out of my kitchen the better!"

Damien lead Anders and Sigrun out of the keep and through the courtyard to the entrance of the cellars. There Sergeant Maverlies was standing outside the door, waiting for them.

"Ser, the men have cleared enough of the rubble to give you a path in," she said. "Shall I take you?"

Damien nodded. "Let's go ahead and get zis over with."

They followed her down into the cellars where men stood still removing rubble from the hallway. There was a small path that lead to a door just down the hall. As soon as Damien stepped down into the cellars, he could start sensing darkspawn.

"Ah yes, zere are darkspawn beyond zat door. I can feel zem."

"Dammit all," Anders muttered.

"Ah, cheer up, Anders!" said Sigrun. "Maybe instead of rats, you can experiment on darkspawn."

"Hey, I never thought about that. Hmm, that could work. Nobody likes darkspawn, so no one would mind."

"Except where would you store zem?" Damien asked.

"Right here in these cellars! Or maybe the dungeon where we found Nathaniel."

"Ah, so Nathaniel was the thief I 'elped to capture? I zought he looked familiar. Why did Lisha recruit 'im?"

"Not sure, to be honest."

"I guess it doesn't really matter. Come on, you two. Let's get going."

Damien went through the rubble, Anders and Sigrun right behind him. He pushed the door open, revealing a room beyond destroyed and already showing signs of corruption. Slowly the three Wardens walked in and shut the door behind them. Damien took the lead, feeling the darkspawn were close. "Ze darkspawn are a little deeper. If we go fast, we should be able to catch zem off guard."

Anders and Sigrun nodded as they grabbed their weapons. Damien grabbed his two blades as well and lead them through the room and down the stairs. In the next room they found three darkspawn that seemed surprised by their sudden appearance. Damien went after one, taking it down with no trouble as Sigrun and Anders were able to handle the other two. They continued on, taking care of the small groups of darkspawn they came across without any real problems. As they got deeper, Damien stopped and looked around.

"I zink we're almost to the bottom," he said. "Zis area is beginning to look familiar."

"This is where the darkspawn dragged you?" Sigrun asked.

"Yeah, down into ze Deep Roads. If zese cellars are connected to the Deep Roads, zen we will need to find a way to block it. Otherwise, ze darkspawn may be able to ambush us again."

"That wouldn't be good," said Anders.

"No, and I certainly wouldn't want something like zat to happen again. Zere's just one thing zat's bothering me... Maverlies mentioned zere might be people down 'ere as well, but all we've encountered are darkspawn. I hope zey're... No."

The doorway ahead of them held a black silhouette. It crept, hands reaching out and a head popping up to reveal sunken, red eyes. The creature hissed, making Sigrun and Anders jump back.

"What is that?" cried Anders.

"Merde!" Damien cursed. "Zat would be a ghoul. Just kill it. Kill zem all!" Damien ran at the creature as it shrieked and went for him. His blades cut right through its tattered clothing, bringing it down fast. More ghouls then began to show themselves, screaming and running out the doorway.

Sigrun and Anders acted fast. Anders would freeze the ghouls and Sigrun would go and shatter them with her daggers. One ghoul managed to duck Anders's spell and went right for him. Seeing it coming, and not enough time to summon another spell, he took his staff and smashed it into the ghoul's side. The creature went flying, hitting the wall and leaving a trail of blood as it slide to the floor. Anders ran over to it, making sure it was really dead. Once he got to the wall, he looked at it horrified, finally able to get a good look at the creature.

"Holy Maker! That... that was a woman," he breathed. "I just killed a woman for no reason."

"No, zere was a reason," Damien said as he cleaned off his blades. "She tried to kill you."

"But still..."

"Listen, zat used to be a woman, but now zere is nothing about it zat's human. It's what happens when you get corrupted and don't become a Grey Warden."

"So there's no cure besides the Joining?" Sigrun asked.

"None."

"Hold on, I'm a little confused here," said Anders. "You're saying this is what happens when you drink darkspawn blood?"

"Just becoming corrupted," Damien answered. "Drinking ze blood or just getting it into your system somehow."

"Then why didn't this happen to us? I mean, we drank darkspawn blood to become Grey Wardens. This could've happened to me?"

"No," Damien said shaking his head. "Zere's more to becoming a Grey Warden zan just drinking straight darkspawn blood. Zere's other things mixed within. The main component, and what makes you a Grey Warden, or kills you outright, is a drop of blood from an archdemon."

"An archdemon, really?" said Sigrun. "Wow."

"Oui. And I'd say you two, along with your fellow recruits, probably are ze first to drink from ze blood of Urthemiel."

"That would be the Old God Arawin and Zelda defeated, right?" Anders asked.

"Zat would be 'im. Nasty dragon too, despite him being ze Old God of Beauty. It was a tough fight, and seeing Belle and Chère take 'im down was simply remarkable. But enough, I zink for now. We need to move on. I believe I can feel the Deep Roads just beyond."

After defeating all the ghouls, they were able to enter the room they came from. It would have been the end of the cellars, but the wall on the other side had a huge hole, which on further investigation, lead to the Deep Roads.

"I remember zis," said Damien. "It's still a little fuzzy, but I do remember ze darkspawn dragging me zis way. Zey used the Deep Roads to gain entrance to the Vigil. Interesting."

"Ah, the Deep Roads!" Anders moaned. "Did I ever mention how much I hate the Deep Roads? Especially after Kal'Hirol."

"Hey, they're not that bad," said Sigrun. "Sure there's darkspawn and they stink, but I find them kinda cozy."

"Easy for you to say. You were born in the Deep Roads."

"Actually, I was born in Orzammar. There is a difference."

"Really? I didn't know Orzammar wasn't considered part of the Deep Roads."

"Just because it's under a mountain doesn't make it a part. The Deep Roads consists of just the _roads_ that lead from one thaig to another. But I guess I can understand why a surfacer would confuse that. And... and what in the world is going on in your robes?" Sigrun had to stop and stare at Anders as he fidgeted a little. This made Damien stop and stare at him as well.

"It's Ser Pounce-A-Lot," said Anders as he reached in and pulled the cat out. The orange tabby meowed and brought out his claws to attach to Anders's robes, not wanting to let go. "He got frightened when we started fighting. Ouch! Let go, please!"

"Why'd you bring your cat with you?" Sigrun asked.

"He likes sleeping in my robes and I didn't know we were going to fight darkspawn. I was under the impression Lisha left us here to relax."

"Zere's no such thing for a Grey Warden," Damien chuckled. "Now do whatever with zat cat and let's move on."

"Alright, Pounce, I think you're just gonna have to go back in."

"Maybe you should let him out more," said Sigrun. "Must get stuffy in those robes."

"Yes, I'm going to let him out here to play with the darkspawn! What a wonderful place for a cat to be."

"Alright, I see your point."

They both settled behind Damien as he lead them through the hole and into a cavern that was unmistakably the Deep Roads. Anders closed his robes to allow Ser Pounce-A-Lot to settle as he looked around with insolence.

"Maker's breath! Is this... is this what I think it is?" Sergeant Maverlies had caught up with them, following them through the hole and looking around stunned.

"I'm afraid it is," said Damien.

"So they really did come through the cellars. This isn't good. It could happen again. There are so many entrances from the cellars, it would be impossible to defend."

"It would, so Sergeant, I need you to go and find Master Voldrick and bring 'im here. 'E may know a way to keep ze darkspawn from coming this way again."

"Of course, ser." Maverlies bowed before making her way back through the cellars to retrieve the dwarf.

"And what are we going to do?" Sigrun asked.

"We are going to investigate."

"Oh... yeah!" Anders said with mock enthusiasm.

They made their way further in, seeing this part of the Deep Roads had been abandoned for some time. Sigrun also began to notice familiar things, certain symbols and statutes that had been in Kal'Hirol.

"I wonder if this was a trading route?" Sigrun said out loud. "It belonged to Kal'Hirol from these carvings. The dwarves here probably traded with the humans in Amaranthine. Or at least that's what it looked like they did."

"Until they got overrun with darkspawn," Anders commented.

"Yes, thank you for reminding me."

Damien stopped suddenly. "Merde..."

"What? What's going on?" Sigrun asked.

"Zey've sensed us."

As soon as he said it, several darkspawn came running around a corner and straight at them. A giant hurlock collided with Damien as several genlocks raced for Sigrun. Anders went to take out one of the genlocks but had to quickly put up a shield to block the spell of an emissary. He stared down the darkspawn as it stared at him. At the same time they both released a spell, the magical projectiles connecting between them. The collision sent out a shockwave, making everyone in the vicinity fall to the ground.

"Anders!" Damien yelled as he pushed himself to his feet. "What was zat for?"

"Not my fault!" the mage cried. He went to grab the emissary with ice, but the darkspawn blocked it with a fire blast.

"Take care of it quickly, please!" Damien raised Veillée and sliced it across the hurlock's chest. Victoire then came around and implanted in the darkspawn's back. Damien then ripped his swords out and ran to help Sigrun.

Facing down the emissary again, Anders blocked another spell before summoning lightning that struck the emissary's staff. The darkspawn staggered for a bit before turning around and running down the tunnel.

"Oh no you don't!" Anders yelled as he chased after it.

"Anders, wait!" Sigrun yelled as she and Damien took care of the two remaining genlocks.

"Damn zat mage," Damien cursed as they both ran after him.

Anders followed the emissary all the way to another large tunnel where laying in the middle of the road was the corpse of an ogre. The emissary stopped before it and summoning a black aura, cast it on the corpse. With a flash of black light, the corpse sprang to life.

"Ah, necromancy!" Anders said seeing the corpse rise. "I never thought of that before."

"Think about it later!" Sigrun said running past him. "Right now, take down that emissary!" She ran right at the ogre corpse, cutting away at its already decaying flesh. Damien joined her, going on the opposite side and slicing his swords through the ogre's soft flesh. Even though it was easy to strike the ogre, since it was very slow compared to others, it would not go down. Damien jumped back to keep from getting grabbed as he looked to still seeing Anders fighting with the emissary.

"Sigrun, keep this thing distracted."

"That should be easy." Rolling under the ogre's legs, Sigrun stabbed its foot. The ogre turned and tried to grab her, but missed. This allowed Damien to get away as he ran at the emissary.

The darkspawn's back was turned to him as it was distracted by Anders. Driving both his swords forward, Damien thrust them through the emissary's back, making it choke. Anders was then able to finish it off with an arcane bolt before Damien removed his blades. With the emissary dead, the ogre collapsed.

"Thanks," said Anders. "No matter what I did, I could never best him. He could always counteract me."

"Yes, sometimes zey're tricky like zat," said Damien. "Good work, zough. Even if I did 'ave to come and do your job for you."

"Hey, I—Whoa... what is that?" Anders said as he stared down the end of the tunnel at a large structure.

"That would be what we need to find, I think," Sigrun answered.

"Holy Maker! I can't believe you three killed all those darkspawn." Sergeant Maverlies came right behind them again, having found her way through the tunnel.

"So we impressed you, did we?" Anders smirked. "Yeah, I may not have been a Grey Warden for very long, but I do know how to kick some butt, don't I?"

"Please, you could barely take down that emissary," Sigrun said playfully punching him in the back.

"Well, I think it's rather impressive," said Maverlies. "I mean, I saw the other Grey Wardens fight darkspawn, but not like this."

"Then maybe we could talk later?" Anders asked her with a broad smile. "I could truly dazzle you with some other things."

Damien cleared his throat. "Anders, stop. Sergeant, did you bring Master Voldrick?"

Maverlies straightened, taking her eyes away from Anders. "Yes, ser. He's right here."

"Now this is what I call proper engineering," said the dwarf as he walked past Maverlies. "Greetings, Damien, glad to see you're well."

"Yes, zank you, master dwarf," said Damien. "Do you zink you might be able to tell us what zis structure is?" Damien gestured to what was down the tunnel.

"Oh, of course, that would be the answer." Voldrick made his way to the end of the tunnel and began looking the structure over. "This here is a barrier door. If we shut it then we won't have to worry about darkspawn coming from underneath us anymore for about a few decades or so."

"Can you shut it?"

"Not quite yet. The mechanism is damaged. But if I work on it, then I should be able to close it. Just give me some time, and soon the Vigil will be darkspawn free. From below, at least."

"Good, zen please do that. Anders, Sigrun, come on. We can go back up to the surface. Zere are no more darkspawn down 'ere."

"Thank the Maker," said Anders. "No more Deep Roads."

"For now," Damien corrected. "I never said we weren't coming back."

Anders moaned, making Sigrun laugh at him.

* * *

><p>Slowly Lisha began to push herself off the ground. She hadn't passed out, or at least she didn't think she had. There was a fuzziness on the outside of her vision, making things look tunneled as she peered at everything around her.<p>

Something didn't feel right. Her senses were all over the place. Nothing made sense. The world around her looked different. There was light, which actually seemed to be coming from the objects themselves. The lake which had been to her right was much brighter. When she looked over to see it, the fuzziness still in her peripheral, she thought she saw a boat hanging in mid-air. "What is going on here?"

"Oh... Commander? What the sod...?" Oghren moaned.

The others began to stir next to her, all of them looking just as haggard as she felt. Velanna was really the only one who didn't seem affected. "Caun? Lisha! Can you hear me? Can all of you hear me?"

"Yes, Velanna," Lisha said shaking her head, trying to get rid of the wooziness that didn't seem to want to let go. "What just happened?"

"That spell... I think we're-"

"No!" The loud yell caused everyone to suddenly look straight to see the First was still before them. He looked around the area, going in frantic circles. "We have come to the Fade as well? It cannot be!"

"Wait... what?" Lisha said trying to focus on him. "This is the... _Fade? _How did we get here?"

"That was a very powerful spell to have sent all of us here," said Velanna. "Unfortunately—or maybe fortunately—it was unstable. That's what happens when you give such a powerful spell to a non-mage to use."

The First growled. "The Mother! She has deceived me!"

"I could never trust my mother, either," said Oghren.

"Now I am being trapped in the Fade with you! Ah, I am the fool!"

"I couldn't say it better myself," Lisha said as she stood straight. "And since you're here with us, I'll deal with you first, then I'll deal with the Mother."

"I am thinking the Mother, she cares not what happens to the First so long as the commander is defeated!" The First turned away from them. "No, you will not deal with me. I shall go and take care of the Mother myself. You shall stay trapped here." The darkspawn ran past them, easier than Lisha would have liked. She reached for him, but ended up falling against the wall of a building as the world around her began to spin.

"Easy, all of you," Velanna said. Oghren and Nathaniel had also tried to grab the First as he ran by, but instead ended up staggering. "None of you are mages, so this isn't going to be easy for you. Your minds need to get used to it first."

"Hold on, so this really is the Fade?" Oghren asked. "The place where humans and elves dream?"

"Yes, it is," Velanna answered as she helped Nathaniel to the ground.

"Sodding nug-suckers! Dwarves aren't suppose to be here! We don't dream! We sleep like the stone!"

"But you've been having dreams, Oghren," said Lisha. "Remember?"

"Darkspawn ones. Well... maybe some that might not be. But they still have darkspawn in 'em!"

"Is it a side effect, do you think?" Velanna asked Lisha. "I've never heard of a dwarf being able to enter the Fade before. I don't see how they could."

"All I know is that when dwarves become Grey Wardens, they start to dream, and not just about darkspawn. Maybe because of that, they can be forced to enter the Fade."

"That's just sodding great!" Oghren growled. "Someone's gonna be coughing out a kidney when I'm done with them."

"I think we should figure out how to get out of here first," said Nathaniel as he shook his head. "I feel like there's a vise around my head."

"You've been forced asleep and out of your bodies," Velanna explained. "So yes, it's not pleasant."

"Why aren't you like this?"

"Because I'm a mage. And I've been to the Fade before."

"Then can you figure out how to get us back to the real world?" Lisha asked.

"I'm afraid I can't. Or at least not without an incredible amount of lyrium. But I'm sure there's something around here that might be able to help us. The Veil is very thin. I can actually feel the real world through it. It's not enough to get us back, but it should be easier than if we were in a different location. In fact... there is something I'm feeling coming from where the village was. Maybe if we go there we might be able to find something that can help us."

"Alright, then Velanna, you're going to have to lead the way," Lisha said as she pushed herself off the wall. "You know the Fade. We'll just get lost."

"Yeah, you will. But I don't... Last time I lead people, it turned into a disaster."

"Velanna... it'll be a disaster if you don't."

"Alright, I'll do what I can. Come on." She helped Nathaniel to stand, and made sure they all could walk straight before taking them the way the First had ran. "Stick close. I can feel demons everywhere."

"That's just wonderful," Oghren grumbled.

"We're going to be useless if we have to fight," said Nathaniel. "I may have a bow, but this place is messing with my senses."

"The Fade does that," Velanna explained. "It's not solid like the real world. It's constantly shifting and changing. Just stick close to me and I'll get us by the demons."

Velanna took them through the swamp, or at least what looked like the swamp. It was warped, backwards, things were out of place. Lisha noticed where in the real world there was no path, in the Fade, a path presented itself. Velanna took them as fast as she could through, sometimes having to go back when she found no other way around a certain area that she knew contained demons. The Fade also seemed brighter, light coming from all directions. Velanna took them on a path that lined the lake. It was something that hadn't existed in the real world. The village as well seemed different, as if it were alive, not dead.

"No, mistress, please! No!"

The sudden scream made Velanna stop in the middle of the path to stare at a woman sitting next to the lake. She had her arms wrapped around her knees, rocking back and forth, crying.

"I swear to you, I didn't mean—please don't hurt me!"

"What's wrong with her?" asked Lisha.

"She's a soul trapped here," Velanna answered. "It's what happens to people who don't realize they're in the Fade."

"I'm sorry! No! _No! Ah!_"

"Come on, we need to keep moving." Velanna took them past the screaming woman and to the docks in the back of the village. There they saw boats hanging in mid-air, some up-side-down. As Velanna took them around, they came to the opening of a crypt with another woman knelt next to a grave, praying. She jumped up scared when she heard them approach her.

"Oh! I thought you were one of them, trying to sneak up on me," she startled.

"One of what?" Velanna asked.

"Those creatures that like to stalk this area. They're everywhere, especially at night. I really shouldn't be here alone, but I had to. My grandfather is buried here, and I like to visit him when I'm feeling sad."

"Right..." Velanna said eying her.

The woman suddenly widened her eyes as she looked at something behind them. "Oh no! Come quickly into the crypt! Those creatures are coming!" She ran in, leaving them.

Velanna scuffed as she gestured for the others to follow her into the crypt as well. When they got deeper in, they saw the woman run down a path while Velanna took them down another.

"Velanna, I thought we were following her?" said Lisha.

"There is no way I'm following her," Velanna said continuing on. "She's a demon in disguise."

"What? You mean that innocent lookin' girl was a demon?" Oghren flipped.

"Demons are very deceptive. They play on our emotions, which is why you must be very careful when dealing with them. Or don't deal with them at all."

Taking them as far away from the demon as possible, Velanna finally got them out of the crypt and into a graveyard that was within the village wall.

"Halt!" a guard yelled when he saw them come out of the crypt. "Who enters the Blackmarsh?"

"So we're still in the Blackmarsh," said Velanna. "Are you a trapped soul, just as we are?"

"You are trapped as well in this endless nightmare?" the guard asked. He lowered his stance. "We've been here so long, I don't remember what anything feels like anymore."

"Do you know a way back into the real world?"

"You're asking me? If I knew, then we wouldn't be here anymore. But maybe... There is a Fade spirit here that has come to help free us. He may be able to help you. But I'm not sure. Just make your way through the village to the gates that lead to the baroness's mansion. You should be able to hear the shouting."

The village they passed through looked like any other village they may have encountered in the real world, even with the disorientation. They saw many other souls there, trapped just as they were, but these souls had been in the Fade for so long, they were used to how it felt. Lisha wondered how long that would have to be before she could begin to feel anything over than dizziness.

"Is this what happened to the village?" Nathaniel said as he looked around. "Then maybe the rumors were true."

A crowd came into view standing and shouting in front of a gate. The mansion loomed over them, looking just as malicious as in the real world.

"The mansion will not protect you, fiend!" a warrior yelled within the crowd. "Come out and face your crimes!" As they got closer they noticed the warrior was see-through, whitish in appearance. He shined just like the rest of the world around him, sticking out of the crowd like a beacon.

"He's a spirit, benevolent," said Velanna.

"That means good, right?" asked Oghren.

"Yes."

"We aren't afraid of you any longer!" cried a woman next to him. She was a regular human, just as the rest of them were. "The witch hides! Break down the door!"

"Be cautious, my friends," said the spirit, his voice echoing. "The baroness has power within her lair, and she well knows it. We rush in at our peril." He had been facing the mansion, but then stopped and turned when he felt Lisha and the others approach. "And who comes now? More minions of the baroness? Or yet more hapless souls she has tormented?"

Velanna looked to Lisha and stepped back, allowing the archer to take back the lead.

"We do not even know this baroness," Lisha stated. "Instead, we are Grey Wardens sent here against our will."

The spirit stared at her puzzled. "I cannot say what a 'Grey Warden' is, but clearly you are a stranger. Yes, I can feel you haven't been in the Fade for long and are unaccustomed to its changing ways. Allow me to introduce myself... I am Justice. I have watched this place and seethed at the wrongs visited on these poor folk, and now I seek to aid them."

"Once we lived in the real world," said the woman. "And the baroness ruled over us. She took our children and used their blood to work dark and evil magic." Her eyes began to water at her own words and the man standing behind her squeezed her shoulders.

"When we burned down her mansion," he continued for her. "She cast one final spell that brought our souls here. We have been trapped ever since, still under her rule."

"That's horrible," said Nathaniel. "To think the rumors about the baroness and the disappearance of the village are true. Lisha, we need to help them. Maybe after, this spirit... Justice, can help us."

"What? Are you kidding?" Velanna nearly shrieked. "We have no quarrel with this baroness. I suggest we move on and find another way."

"Wasn't it you who brought us here?"

"Yes, I thought I felt something that might help, but I guess I was wrong."

"Were you sensing the baroness or Justice?"

"I... don't know."

"Look," Lisha said turning to Justice. "We need to find a way back to the real world. Is there anyway you might be able to help us?"

"I know nothing of such things," said Justice. "So I might not be much help. But... I might be able to help you search for a way back to your world. Yes, what has happened to you is also an injustice, but at the moment it will have to wait. These poor folk's injustice needs to be dealt with first. Perhaps you could help them?"

"Help? Oh... I don't know how much help we could provide," said Lisha. "Besides our mage, the others and I do not have a clear sense of this place."

"It was the same for us at first," said the woman. "But eventually we became used to it."

"You can do what you can," Justice interjected. "Fight with us, and then I'll be able to help you find a way back to your world."

Lisha steadied herself as she looked around. Nothing about this world was getting any better. She couldn't get a feel for anything: direction, space, distance. She knew Sulhigil was still on her back with a quiver full of arrows, but she didn't know how well they would aid the villagers.

"I still say we won't be much help," she said. "But yes... we will do the best we can."

"Good, then we will have the numbers to challenge the baroness directly!" Justice smiled, although it was hard to tell.

"Ooh, a direct challenge!" Oghren chuckled. "I like the sound of that. Less talking, more fightin'! Oh... maybe not until the room stops spinning."

"I still don't like it," said Velanna. "Why do we need to get ourselves involved with them?"

"Because we need their help, just as they need ours," Lisha answered. "You did good, Velanna. And if Justice is wrong, then you can take over again."

"Very well," Velanna heaved.

"If it is all settled, then," said Justice. "I suggest we move now. It is the best time before the baroness can rally her forces." He turned back to the gate. "Good people, we take the battle directly to the witch! For too long have her crimes gone unpunished! Now is the time to reclaim your freedom!"

At his words, the crowd rallied. They stepped up to the gate and shook it, finally breaking it down and storming through. Other souls within the courtyard backed away from the crowd, scared. Justice made his way to a small balcony overlooking the courtyard. There, standing on it was a woman with blood red robes and black hair. She looked down on the crowd, shaking her head.

"My, my," she stated. "All that shouting outside and now you've finally decided to barge in? Without even a proper invitation."

"Foul sorceress!" Justice growled. "You will release these poor folk and submit yourself to justice!"

"Justice? Is that what you're calling it? What of their punishment, burning my home to the ground and me within it?"

"Because you were stealing our children!" one of the villagers yelled. "Using their blood to feed your vanity!"

"As was my due!" the baroness shouted back. "You lived on my land, I your rightful ruler! Your blood was mine just as your lives are now!"

"How can you say such a thing?" said Lisha. "Those were children you murdered!"

The baroness looked down from her perch curiously. "What's this? The pathetic fools have managed to recruit yet more sympathizers?"

"We are no longer alone, Baroness!" Justice cried. "Your reign ends here!"

The baroness smirked at him. "I don't think so. It just so happens I have some outside support as well." She looked over smiling as behind her the First approached.

"Oh sod," all the Wardens said at once.

"My path back across the Veil lies in victory over you and your new allies," the First said glaring down at them. "I will gladly destroy you before next going after the Mother!"

"You're an idiot!" Lisha cried. "Do you really think the baroness is going to give you what you want?"

"And do you think this spirit is going to do the same for you?" said the baroness. "I can sense you want the same thing this creature does. I also know you do not have a grasp of the Fade. Do you really think you can defeat me in such a state?"

"We can certainly try."

"I highly doubt it."

"We must be ending this. Now!" the First interjected. "The commander, it is more dangerous than you know."

"Oh, as you wish, creature," the baroness said sounding bored and annoyed. "Slay them and you shall have the reward you requested. As for these ungrateful peons-"

"You will no longer harm them!" cried Justice. "Everyone, the battle is joined! I shall take care of the witch!" He sprang up on the balcony, facing the baroness down.

The First jumped down and went straight for Lisha, who barely seeing him coming leaped out of the way. The rest of the villagers went to attack the baroness's minions along with several demons that suddenly appeared. On the balcony, the baroness and Justice fought, although their struggle was hard for Lisha to comprehend. Their movements were fast and shaky, blurring together.

"All of you, get out of the way!" Velanna screamed. She knocked Nathaniel over who was trying to aim an arrow at the First, but missed by several feet. Locking her eyes with the darkspawn, she then began firing spells at him as he ran for her. His movements were sluggish, just as theirs was, which told Velanna he was just as unaccustomed to the Fade. This made her smile as the green of her magic completely engulfed the area and plants shot out from the ground and wrapped themselves around the First. An electric charge then passed through them to the First, making him howl.

The villagers continued their fighting, Nathaniel having gotten back up and tried to help them, but unable to aim properly. Oghren stood in the middle of the fight, swinging his axe wildly in a circle, but hitting nothing. Lisha grabbed Sulhigil but with so much chaos going on around her, she was unable to register any of it.

"Enough of this!" the baroness cried as she was pushed against the balcony railing by Justice. "I will not tolerate this any longer!"

"You will be brought in to answer for your crimes!" Justice said pointing his sword at her.

She growled at him before turning and seeing the First still locked within Velanna's vines. "You fool! Why haven't you defeated them?"

"They are too much!" the First yelled. "It must be sending me back through the Veil! Now, before it is too late!"

"Oh, I will sunder the Veil all right. I'll send them all back. But you—your life is going to provide the power!"

The First looked at her scared. "No! No!"

She stood and raised her hands. Black magic came from them, completely surrounding the area. Justice went to stop her, but was caught in the whirlwind of magic that made everyone stop and cover their eyes.

_Oh no, not again!_ Lisha thought as that same feeling began to take over her as before. She could feel herself falling as everything around her became warped and blurred.

* * *

><p>She took in a sharp breath. Her lungs gasping for air as if they had been unable to for a long time. Lisha put her hand on her chest as she stared at the wet ground, focusing on taking in air as the pain began to subside. Never did she want to go through something like that again. The Fade was no place for a non-mage. She was just relieved they were back in the real world as her senses began telling her that's where they were.<p>

"Nug-sucking, sons of..." Oghren grumbled behind her. "If that stupid darkspawn hadn't been killed, I would kill him myself!"

Lisha went to her knees, trying to remember everything that happened. It all felt like a dream, her mind unable to accept it was real. The First, he had been killed by the baroness. She had used his life to bring them all back. In a way, she felt sorry for the First. He did not have to die that way. He was as much a victim as they were.

Something flashed beside her and Lisha looked to see Kristoff's body was still next to her. It then began to move, arms flipping forward to push its body off the ground. Lisha stood quickly and backed away from it, not sure what had just possessed the corpse.

"What... where am I?" the corpse spoke as it stood and looked around. Its voice very familiar. "What is happening? No! This is the world of mortals, beyond the Veil! And this... this is a mortal body of flesh. I am trapped within." The corpse felt its hands across its face. The eyes both milky and scared. It looked over at Lisha with a frightened expression.

"You're the spirit of justice," she said. "How did you get here?"

"That witch!" he growled. "When she sundered the Veil! I got caught in her spell and we were all pulled through. This is... this is not right. I'm not suppose to be here. I have no desire to enter the mortal realm."

"Well, you're here now. And I'm not sure how you might be able to go back."

"Just lope off his head," said Oghren. "That should take care of it."

"Not everything can be settled with violence, dwarf," Velanna scolded. "Besides, I highly doubt that would kill him. The body he inhabits is already dead."

"Yes..." Justice looked down at the body, his hands moving across the rusting armor. "But maybe there was a reason I came through the Veil. I can feel the baroness is here. She still needs to be dealt with."

"The baroness came through the Veil as well?" Lisha asked.

"Yes, can you not feel her? She is nearby!"

"I don't understand. Isn't she dead, just like all the others?"

"The baroness, she is not a mortal as you are or as were the villagers she kept trapped. There was such a mortal once, but now... that is a demon of pride. She assumed that role long ago to feed from the mortals she trapped. But here in your world, here she will be quite something else."

"And we need to deal with her?"

"We should, it's something that has to be dealt with. If not, then she will cause havoc in your world. Now come, I can feel she is this way." Justice took off, back toward Kristoff's campsite and beyond to where the village was. Everyone looked at each other before following him.

"He sure became accustomed to that body real quick," said Nathaniel. "What do you suppose we should do?"

"Follow him for now," Lisha answered. "We'll fight the baroness and then see what happens next." She sighed. "This trip has become far more complex than I would've liked."

The Blackmarsh had not changed. It was still dark, keeping them from telling what time it was. They weren't sure how long they had been in the Fade. It felt like forever, or it could have been only mere minutes.

When they reached the village, Lisha recognized where many of the buildings had been. The gate to the mansion was where they had stormed in to confront the baroness. And within that gate stood the witch, looking just as she did in the Fade.

"So this is the world of mortals," she said looking around, not realizing they were there behind her. "How very dull it seems, so immutable and unchanging. Yet... I am here! I have crossed the Veil! The spirits will watch in envy as the mortals of this realm bow down before me!"

"That will not happen, demon," Justice growled.

The baroness sharply turned around, annoyed. "It seems I was not the only one drawn here. How very tiresome."

"Do not think you will escape justice, demon. You will answer to it!"

"Oh really?" the baroness laughed. "You think you can defeat me in this world, spirit? You don't have the villagers anymore to back you up. You're in a body that is dead, decaying and will not last for very long. And if you think these mortals will be able to defeat me, then you don't know my full power."

"You're a demon, and can easily be defeated!" Velanna shouted.

"You really think that? I have harnessed the power of those fool villagers for an eon. My true form has substance here and my power is great, beyond what I even thought possible. Soon I will rule over this world, and you—yes, all of you—will be my first subjects!"

The baroness stared at them with a wicked smile as her body began to glow. She became nothing but dark light that started to grow and shift. When it was done, and the light faded, what stood before them was a large demon of pride. It stared down at them with the same wicked smile.

Justice wasted no time as he let out a war cry and ran right at the demon. He had Kristoff's sword and shield out, slamming into the demon's leg and sticking the sword in its calf. He moved very quickly for a spirit in a corpse.

At his cry, everyone else acted as well. Velanna immediately backed away and began firing spells. The demon had started going after her, but when Justice struck it, it swiped down at him with its large hands. Oghren joined in with Justice, hitting the demon from the other side, making it spin to get at him. Lisha and Nathaniel had spread out, going on opposite sides of the demon. They were far away, aiming arrows and shooting them at sensitive spots. Most of the arrows just bounced off the demon's skin, but some made it in, making the demon growl.

They could see it was starting to get frustrated as it turned in all directions to get at either Oghren or Justice. Both warriors were able to outmaneuver the large demon, which seemed slow and was beginning to become slower.

"Now! Give this foul creature the final blow!" Justice cried. "We have it on the run!"

The demon growled at his words. An arrow hit it in the face, and turning toward the source, saw Nathaniel and ran for him.

Nathaniel went to get out of the way, but the demon caught him in midair as he leaped. Taking him in both hands, the demon brought him to its face and squeezed. Nathaniel screamed, and even more so when the demon opened its mouth and began sucking a strange light from Nathaniel's body.

"No! Stop it!" Velanna shouted.

Lisha looked on horrified as the demon sucked the life out of Nathaniel. She ran, jumping on to the decaying balcony and used the railing to land on the demon's back. Feeling her on it, the demon stopped what it was doing and threw Nathaniel's limp body to the ground. It went to grab at Lisha, but she made her way to its shoulders. Taking two arrows, she aimed down, right at its head, and fired. The two arrows embedded themselves right in the demon's skull, making it roar. She jumped off then backed away and aimed another arrow. The demon stared at her and roared, opening its mouth wide. She released the arrow and it went straight into the demon's mouth, choking it. The demon staggered, feeling the arrow shaft sticking out its mouth. Using the distraction, Justice went to its front, and drove his sword right into the demon's chest. He ripped a hole in its ribs. Light burst through and the demon exploded in a shower of sparks and gore.

"Nate!" Lisha cried when everything was done. She ran over to where he was laying. Velanna was already there, looking him over.

"He'll be fine, Caun. The demon didn't take all his life."

"Thank the Creators," Lisha said as she went to her knees to stare at him. "Nate... can you hear me?"

Slowly his eyes fluttered open. "Lisha...? That... was some nice shots."

"Yeah..." Lisha smiled. "Don't ever do that again."

"I'll try and remember. Oh..." Nathaniel moaned as he tried to sit up.

"Relax," said Velanna. "You are hurt pretty bad. Let me heal you first."

"Take care of him, Velanna," Lisha said as she stood. "There's something else I need to see to."

Justice stood where the demon had been destroyed, staring at the spot. When Lisha approached him, he slowly turned around and she could see his uncertainty. "And so... it is done. For what it's worth, thank you. I have fulfilled my vow. May the victim's of that woman's madness rest in peace, wherever they have gone to now."

"May they be guided," Lisha whispered. "So... what now? What do you plan on doing?"

"I... am not sure," he said looking at his hands. "It appears I cannot return to the Fade on my own. I had hoped I would with the baroness's death, but yet I am still here in this body. Trapped, just as those poor souls were. And it is strange, I... I can see this man's thoughts. His... memories. He was a... Grey Warden? Is that what you called yourself? And he was... slain by a darkspawn? The one called the First. The creature the baroness killed."

"Yes," Lisha answered softly. "His name was Kristoff. He was a Grey Warden who came to the Blackmarsh to investigate the darkspawn. They are creatures Grey Wardens fight. The First was one that could speak. Apparently a new breed."

"His memories are difficult to see," Justice said shaking his head. "But they are starting to make sense now. It seems I am at a loss, though. I know nothing of this world, and I only have a few memories of this Grey Warden to draw from. What shall I do, mortal? You seem to be a creature of good character, and you are of this world. Can you advise me?"

This was something Lisha had never experienced before, even with all her experience in other matters. She wasn't sure she could advise him on the right thing to do. "I don't know if I can," she said. "This is something new to me as well. You really can't find a way back?"

"There's possibly a way I could go back," said Justice. "Just as when we were in the Fade, I did not know a way to get you back to the real world, but yet I said I would help you find a way. Could you do the same for me?"

"I can."

"I suppose I could help you with your task... Hmm. There is still one injustice remaining. The mortal that I inhabit, he was murdered most ignobly by creatures of foul darkness. I could continue his mission... seek out the ones who ordered his death and avenge it. Yes, that could be my purpose. That is, of course, if you would have me."

"We would be glad to have you... uh... What shall I call you? Kristoff?"

Justice shook his head. "No. That may have been the name of the soul who once inhabited this body, but that is not my name. I have no name, only a virtue to which I aspire. If I am to need a name, then use that. I am Justice. And for now I am pleased to travel at your side, Grey Warden."

"We are all Grey Wardens here. My name is Lisha, and I am also the commander. The leader, for now. Come, I shall properly introduce you to the others. Then we will head out of the Blackmarsh and back to our base at Vigil's Keep."


	18. Issues of Conflict

_A/N: I'm finally on Christmas vacation! I also passed my third quarter of nursing, which means I'll start my fourth quarter in January. I'll only be taking one class from now on, but that doesn't mean I'll have more free time. These classes are going to be a lot harder. But until then, I'm going to try and get in as much writing as I can. I hope you enjoy. Things are starting to heat up now! Bioware owns everything Dragon Age._

**Issues of Conflict**

Zelda went down the hall in a hurry, wanting to get out of Denerim as soon as possible. Arawin was out there and she needed to find her. She had felt when Arawin had been captured, but it didn't really hit her until she saw several guards carry her brother to the healers. He was half dead with a giant bruise on his back. He kept muttering "they took her!" before Zelda realized what he was talking about. Darkspawn had taken her. When she asked the guards, they told her they found him on the side of the road next to a burning carriage. There was no one else around with no signs of Arawin.

"Zelda, stop! Please... you need to think about this!" Both Teagan and Alistair chased behind her, trying to convince her to go to the Landsmeet that had already begun.

"No!" she cried without turning to look at them. She couldn't believe the Landsmeet had not been canceled. She had put in a request to have it rescheduled, along with several other nobles, but Lady Dina was not going to let that happen. Not after waiting so long for this very moment. The world could have been ending with fire and brimstone, and she still would have made sure the Landsmeet met as scheduled.

"Zelda! Please, you can't do this." Teagan caught up with her and grabbed her shoulder. He forced her to stop in the middle of the hall and turn around. "Come on, Zelda. You know you can't just abandon all those nobles who have supported you throughout all of this."

Zelda glared at Teagan, wanting to hit him so he would let her go. She then looked over to see Alistair's saddened expression.

"You can't let her win, love," he said. "Lady Dina cannot win this."

"I'm not letting her win!" Zelda yelled. Teagan let go of her as she turned fully around. "She's going to win no matter if I'm there or not. Do you really think I want to go in there and see her smug face?"

"Do you seriously think the nobles of this country are that stupid?" Teagan asked.

"I don't think they're stupid, I just know they're going to do what's right for Ferelden. I _can't_ give Ferelden what it needs!"

"But you've _been _giving it what it needs!"

"Not in the long run. I'm sorry... but finding Arawin right now is more important. If I'm no longer going to be queen, I might as well get a head start on it." She went to turn around again.

"Zelda, no!" Alistair said. "Look, I'm worried about Arawin too-"

"Really? You are?" Zelda glared at him. "If you are then why don't you have the entire army looking for her right now?"

"Zelda, I know you're upset, but this is something that needs to be taken care of. You can't just ignore it and hope it goes away. Trust me, I've tried that several times throughout my whole life. Now please, come to the Landsmeet. No matter what happens, when it's done, we'll both leave together to find Arawin."

Zelda looked from Alistair to Teagan, realizing they both were right. Even if finding Arawin was more important, she needed to take care of this first. She had been putting it off for too long.

"Come on, Zelda," Teagan said softly. "The Landsmeet it waiting."

"Alright," Zelda finally said. "I'll go, but I'm not staying the whole time."

"That's fine. Let's just get you there before Lady Dina says you forfeit."

Zelda would have said it herself, but what Teagan had said before was true. She couldn't let down all the nobles who had been supporting her. She needed to be there and she needed to at least try and make an argument to stay on the throne.

They made their way back down the hall to the throne room where the Landsmeet was waiting. When they got to the main door, Teagan bowed before going down an adjacent hall that would lead him to the balcony. Alistair and Zelda stood before the door for a moment in silence.

"Please don't make me go in there," Zelda said softly.

"Don't tell me you're afraid?"

"But I am." Zelda looked into Alistair's eyes. "I'm more afraid of this Landsmeet than I was of the archdemon. I... I don't want to go in there and have to face her. I don't want to lose you."

"That, I swear, is not going to happen," Alistair said as he hugged her. "You know I love you too much to let that happen."

"But you need to stay as king, even if Lady Dina becomes queen."

Alistair shook his head on her shoulder. "There is no way I'm going to be married to her. I'm married to you, and it's going to stay that way, whether we're king and queen or not."

"Alistair..."

"Zelda," Alistair said sincerely as he looked in her eyes. "We're in this together, to the end. Right?" He smiled down at her which made her smile back.

"You always know how to make me feel better," she said. "Thank you, Alistair."

"I love you, Zelda." He kissed her softly on the lips. "Are you ready?"

"I guess so." Zelda sighed heavily. "Let's get in there."

She faced the door, Alistair right behind her. When she opened it, the doors opened wide, revealing the throne room and all the nobles within. There had been what sounded like a heated conversation going on but it stopped when Zelda walked in. All the nobles grew quiet and turned to see as she and Alistair made their way to the middle of the room.

Zelda looked around and saw all her friends and supporters on the balcony. She saw her brother Fergus with Shianni along side him. Next to them was Isolde and Teagan. The grand cleric sat in the middle of the balcony. On either side of the room Zelda also spotted Bann Sighard, Bann Alfstanna, and Arl Bryland, along with many other of her supporters. She noticed all nobles in Ferelden were present. Expect for the ones from Amaranthine, of course.

In a corner next to the door stood her honor guard. They all looked relieved that she had finally arrived. Jowan looking the most relieved as she saw him let out a long sigh.

"Well... it looks like our dear queen decided to show after all." Lady Dina stood in the middle of the room. She stared over at Zelda with a piercing gaze. Zelda knew she was disappointed she had actually come to the Landsmeet, but Lady Dina wouldn't show it. Zelda walked over to her, never relenting in her own gaze. The game had started and Zelda wasn't going to back down.

Zelda noticed Lady Dina's attire was very formal and maybe a little too showy. She wore one of the most expensive dresses from Orlais: a white and gold silk dress with embroidered flowers and vines. It shined in the touch light, making her almost like a beacon. It was hard not to notice her, and it was definitely more appropriate for the Landsmeet than what Zelda was wearing.

Upon hearing about Arawin, and wanting to go find her as fast as she could, Zelda abandoned her dresses and went straight to her armor. It was something she hadn't worn since the Blight. A set of leather armor that was made from the hide of a high dragon. It was the strongest, but also lightest type of leather known in Thedas. Also being one of the hardest to obtain and the most expensive to make. Alistair had given it to her as a wedding present.

She also had upon her back Silverbrand, her family sword she had used during the Blight, and what she had killed the archdemon with. Right now the sword was in its sheath, the leather casing being coated with ice as the enchantment on the sword leaked through. Small flecks of condensation fell from the end of the sword to the floor. The shield she had was not the shield of Highever, however. That she had given back to her brother, who she believed should have it since it was the family shield. Zelda had also tried to give him back Silverbrand, but Fergus refused, saying the sword was hers now since she had slain the archdemon with it. Now, along with Silverbrand, Zelda had a shield with the Theirin family herald. Two lions, reared on their hind legs facing each other on a white background. Cousland was still her family, but she was a Theirin now.

"Don't be so disappointed, Lady Dina," said Zelda. "You know the reason why I'm late. I, along with others, tried to have this Landsmeet postponed due to the situation with the warden-commander. As you know, she has gone missing, and I would like to find her."

"I am quite aware of that, your Majesty," Lady Dina sneered. "And though I do fear for the commander, this Landsmeet is more important at the moment. Besides, I'm sure the Wardens in Amaranthine are aware of the situation and are looking for her right now."

"Then if this Landsmeet must occur, let us get it over with."

"Now that you are here, we can get started. There is a certain issue that we must deal with."

"I agree. I propose that we go ahead and get on with the vote." Zelda looked to the nobles on the balcony. "The vote that will decide on whether to keep me as queen or not. I-"

"Excuse me, your Majesty," Lady Dina interrupted. "But unlike the last Landsmeet, you are not in charge."

Zelda cocked an eyebrow at her. "Isn't that the issue you've been trying to resolve?"

"It's one of them, but I'm talking about another issue that needs to be dealt with first _before_ we deal with that one." Lady Dina then turned to the nobles. "The issue that I'm talking about is the one concerning our queen's mage guard, Jowan. And his so-called 'pardon'."

Zelda turned to see Jowan grow extremely pale from Lady Dina's words. She also heard the entire Landsmeet moan. This wasn't the first time Lady Dina had brought up this issue. In fact, she had brought it up at every Landsmeet, trying to prove the grand cleric's signature was a fake. Never had she been able to prove it was, and the Landsmeet was starting to get sick of her bringing it up all the time.

"You can't be serious?" Teagan shouted down at her. "How many times do you need to try and prove the signature is a fraud?"

"Until the truth finally comes out, Bann Teagan," said Lady Dina. "I'm sure most of you would rather just sweep this under the rug, let it be. But we cannot! The queen has defiled our late grand cleric's name, and this time I have proof!"

"You told us you had proof all the other times, Lady Dina," Bann Alfstanna said. "And all those times proved nothing. What makes you think this time will do any better?"

"Because I have a copy of the _actual _signature from the grand cleric." Lady Dina peered over at Zelda, a wicked smile on her face. Zelda kept her neutral face, not daring to show any fear or weakness to her.

"Here, in my hands is the evidence that the signature was forged," Lady Dina said as she took two pieces of paper from one of her own mage guards. "This here is the pardon, while this one is the promise signed by Grand Cleric Rosa when she became grand cleric over twenty years ago." She then handed them back to her guard who started passing them around the room. "When you look at them and compare the signatures, you will see that they _do not_ match!"

Zelda kept her stance, trying to stay as neutral as possible. She wasn't afraid that Lady Dina would win, but when she looked back at Jowan, she saw he was on the brink of tears. Zelda wanted to lash out at Lady Dina for making him go through this. Lily, after hearing what was going on, had ran over to Jowan. Together they stood in each others arms, looking terrified.

"Lady Dina, may I ask you something?" Alistair asked after he looked at the two pieces of paper and passed them on.

"Of course you may, your Majesty."

"Why is it you've never questioned my signature on that pardon?"

"Your Majesty... are you seriously asking that?" Lady Dina looked somewhat taken aback.

"I am."

"No one would question your signature, your Majesty. It's obviously yours, plus the queen was your betrothed at the time, so why would you say no to her? Why do you ask? Is it _not_ your signature?"

"That's the first time you've asked me that."

"Then what is your answer?"

Alistair stared at her for a moment. "Of course it's mine."

"Then there's no point in investigating yours any further." She turned from Alistair and stared up at the nobles as the papers continued to go around.

There were murmurs amongst the nobles. Some of them looking shocked to see the signatures really didn't match, while others rolled their eyes and shook their heads. Zelda waited quietly while Lady Dina's smile grew larger as time went by.

"This is ridiculous," said Fergus as he stared at the papers.

"Why is it ridiculous, Teyrn Cousland?" Lady Dina asked. "Is it because you can't possible think your sister could do such a thing?"

"No."

"Or is it because you're afraid this may mean you will lose your privileges?"

"What privileges are you talking about?"

"The ones you get for being brother to the queen. I'm sure there's some type of bonus."

Fergus glared down at her. "I'm saying it's ridiculous because you can't possible expect this twenty year old signature to match! If you were to go and find one of my signatures from twenty years ago and compared it to one today, they wouldn't match either. Signatures change as time goes by. It would be the same for anyone. So this is hardly proof."

A lot of the nobles agreed with him, even some of the ones who had been shocked at first. Lady Dina stared at him, not happy as she thought. "That might be so," she said slowly. "But I would like to ask the grand cleric what her opinion on the matter is."

Grand Cleric Greta sat up from her seat and looked down at Lady Dina peculiarly. "Lady Dina, you know I cannot get involved. I am only here for observation and settling matters that may need it."

"And this is a matter that needs settling, your Grace. Please. The last year of our late grand cleric's life, you followed her as her successor, yes?"

"I did."

"So could you please look at the two signatures and tell us whether or not they are the Grand Cleric Rosa's or not? It would settle this debate most effectively."

Greta sighed. "Alright, I shall take a look. Although I'm not sure how much help I shall be." The papers were handed to her, and she looked over them for a moment before looking back at Lady Dina. "I cannot say for sure if this is Grand Cleric Rosa's signature or not."

"And why is that, your Grace?" Lady Dina asked with a smile.

"Why? Because I never witnessed her sign anything."

"So there is proof then, that is not her signature!" Lady Dina looked about the room with a huge smile. She stared over at Zelda who still kept her neutral look. "Ladies and gentlemen, the signature is a-"

"Lady Dina, I am not finished," the grand cleric interrupted her, making Dina stop and stare at her odd.

"Yes, your Grace? Did you have something more to add?"

"I did. Just because I never witnessed Grand Cleric Rosa sign this, or anything, does not mean she didn't."

"But... you followed her everywhere, didn't you?"

"I followed her around most of the time, but not to everything. She could have easily signed this when I was absent."

Lady Dina lost her smile, but she still kept her cool. "I appreciate your help, your Grace. I suppose I need to look further into the situation."

"No," the grand cleric said shaking her head. "I'm putting an end to this once and for all." She stood and went to the railing and looked down from the balcony. "Jowan, would you please step forward."

Jowan stiffened and looked to Zelda with complete fear. Zelda nodded and gestured for him to go to the grand cleric. Lily looked frightened as well, but let him go and pushed him forward slightly. Finally taking a deep breath, Jowan made his way in front of the grand cleric.

"It'll be all right," Zelda whispered as he walked past her.

"I hope so," he whispered back.

"Jowan," the grand cleric said when he was in front of her. Lady Dina moved aside, glaring at him. "You are here before me because you have been accused of performing blood magic in order to escape the Circle. Is that correct?"

"Yes it is, your Grace."

"What do you have to say for yourself?"

"I'd have to say... that I regret every moment of it." Jowan stared up at the grand cleric with serenity. "If I could take it all back, then I would. That one mistake I made ruined my whole life. I lost everything."

"From what I see, you haven't lost much," said the grand cleric. "The queen has helped you out quite a bit. She made you one of her honor guard, along with getting you back with your wife, and giving you a home. You seem happy."

"I am," said Jowan. "But I thought I would never have something like this. Queen Zelda has done more for me than I could possibly ask for or even what I thought I deserved. When I was on the run, and when I was locked in the dungeons, I never thought I'd be happy again."

The grand cleric nodded. "You are facing some serious charges, Jowan. But you have done good too. I heard about what you did in Redcliffe, saving Connor from a demon. That was very heroic."

"With all due respect, your Grace. If it wasn't for me, what happened in Redcliffe would never have occurred. I was the one who poisoned the arl, after all."

"Yes, but from what I understand, you were misled. And the arl has forgiven you for your actions. Am I correct, Lady Isolde?"

"You are, your Grace," Isolde nodded.

"So the only thing I can really take into consideration about Redcliffe is your heroic action in saving Connor. Which brings me to asking you one question, Jowan. You have not used blood magic since escaping. Do you ever plan on using it again?"

Jowan didn't hesitate with his answer. "No. If I did, then I know I would lose everything again, and I never want to go through that again. There will be no one to save me next time. I don't plan on making the same mistake twice."

"And that is your word?"

"I swear it on my life, my wonderful wife, Lily, and any children we may have in the future."

The grand cleric smiled down at him. "Then with the power vested in me, and by all the witnesses in this Landsmeet, I, Grand Cleric Greta of Ferelden, pardon you, Jowan, of the use of blood magic. I will sign this pardon, below Grand Cleric Rosa's signature. From now on, this pardon will no longer be questioned. Do I make myself clear, Lady Dina?"

Lady Dina had began to lose her demeanor as the grand cleric pardoned Jowan. She quickly regained herself when she was asked the question. "Of course, your Grace. I will leave the matter be."

"Good." The grand cleric then signed the pardon and allowed Jowan to step down. He ran over to Lily and hugged her, tears were in both their eyes from happiness.

"I'm done now," the grand cleric said as she sat back down. "You may proceed, Lady Dina."

"Thank you, your Grace," Lady Dina said seething. Zelda couldn't help but to smile a little. "As there is no further issues to deal with, we can go ahead and begin the vote. Your Majesty, you may proceed with your argument, if you wish."

"Thank you." Zelda went to the center and looked around at the nobles. "I thank all of you for being here. I thank all of you for supporting me who have. This is a tough situation, a tough choice to make. Because it comes down to more than am I a good queen, but am I what is good for Ferelden. Am I? The issue of the heir is a serious one, and unfortunately Alistair and I are unable to produce one together. But would he be able to produce one with an untainted woman? It is hard for Grey Wardens to have children in any circumstance. There is no guarantee it will happen with another woman. So the choice is what does Ferelden need? Yes it needs an heir, we all know that. But what else does it need? Decide for yourselves what is best."

"Very nice, your Majesty," Lady Dina sneered. "Are you prepared to begin?"

"I am, but I'm not staying."

"Really?"

"I'm sorry, but I must go. I've already been here too long. I need to find my friend. I can't delay any longer. Farewell, my friends."

"Go on, Zelda!" said Shianni. "Go find Arawin. We'll do what we can here."

"Yes. Thank you." Zelda bowed as she turned to leave.

"Hold on," said Alistair. "Lady Dina, you can't start the vote without me."

"Yes, your Majesty," Lady Dina said rolling her eyes. "Please be quick."

"Sure." He followed Zelda out of the throne room, catching up to her in the middle of the hall. "Zelda, hang on!"

"Alistair, you know I need to go," she said.

"I know, and I'm not going to stop you. But do you want someone to go with you?"

"No. I'll be faster if I go alone. Tell Jowan and the others they're with you now. Or... they're out of a job. They can always come to Amaranthine, if they wish."

"You're still going to be queen."

"Alistair, I love you, but I can't think like that. Right now I have to focus on Arawin. She's not doing very well, and I need to find her before something bad happens."

"Alright, go. And after this Landsmeet is done, I'll be right behind you."

"Thank you."

"Just... one question before you go, Zelda."

Zelda stared at him, questioning.

"I saw you forged my signature, which I'm not sure why you did..."

"You were busy at the time. I didn't want to disturb you, plus I needed to get to Jowan as soon as I could before Greagior had him executed."

"Alright... but if my signature was forged, then was the grand cleric's as well?"

Zelda stared at him for a moment. "Let's just say I was lucky she died when she did. May the Maker guide her soul."

This made Alistair laugh. "I suppose so."

"Now, if you're done, I must go."

"Of course."

They kissed and Alistair squeezed her hand before she made her way back down the hall. He stood there for a moment watching her, sighing before he turned around and nearly ran into the guard standing behind him.

"Oh, I'm sorry," he said. The guard appeared to have not moved. His face was blank, staring at a fixed point behind Alistair. Alistair stared at him confused, not sure what the guard was doing.

"Your Majesty," the guard said in a monotone voice.

"Yes...?"

"For you." The guard's hand rose while his face still stayed straight. In his hand he held up a small vial with some type of clear liquid inside. Alistair took the vial and examined it, not sure what it could be. "Make sure she drinks it all," the guard spoke.

Alistair looked back at the guard. He looked into his eyes, seeing how lifeless and empty they were. Something then sparkled behind them. A flash of yellow. Alistair startled. "Morrigan?"

The guard shook his head. "Your Majesty?" he said surprised. "Oh! Your Majesty! I'm so sorry! I-I should be at my post. I don't even know why I'm here."

"You don't remember coming to me?" Alistair asked.

"N-No, I don't, your Majesty. I should be getting back."

"Hold on. Did anyone come up to you? Did anyone give you this to give to me?" He showed the guard the vial.

"No, your Majesty. No one came up to me. I've never see that before. All I remember is standing at my post on the wall and then... I was here. Is... is that something important, your Majesty?"

"No," Alistair said taking the vial and putting it in his pocket. "I suggest you go and get some rest."

"Yes, your Majesty. I think I shall do that." The guard walked down the hall, shaking his head slowly. "That's the last time I stay up all night playing drinking games."

Alistair waited for him to turn the corner before he took out the vial again and stared at it. If this was what he thought it was, then it would solve all their problems. He just wished he had gotten it sooner. Either way, they had to get past this Landsmeet first. Slowly he put the vial back in his pocket and made his way into the throne room.

"No, no! That is outrageous!" Lady Dina scolded. "There is no way I am going to let you do that!"

"Why, is it because I'm an elf?" said Shianni. "Because I'm an elf I can't be queen?"

"No where in history has Ferelden _ever_ had an elf on the throne," Lady Dina spat.

"Well no where in history has Ferelden ever had an elf in the Landsmeet, yet here I am! I'm a noble, just like you, so I can put myself up as queen if I wanted."

Lady Dina scolded. "No..."

"But she's right," Fergus said with a smile. "Shianni can put herself up as queen. It's her right, and you can't take that away from her."

"I still say no," Lady Dina said narrowing her eyes at him.

"Wait, Shianni as my new queen?" said Alistair as he smiled up at the elf. "I could think of no other honor."

"Your too kind, your Majesty," Shianni smiled back.

"Your Majesty," Lady Dina said stern. "If you are back, then we can begin."

"Yes, go ahead and start the voting if you must."

"Of course, your Majesty." Lady Dina turned and faced the Landsmeet, still steaming.

"Alistair?" Jowan whispered to him. "Where did Zelda go?"

"She left," Alistair whispered back. "She wants to go alone. After this is over, I plan on going myself. You can come if you wish."

"I would. I hate the thought of having to stay here while Arawin might be suffering. Poor Keiven."

"How's he doing?"

"Better, but he's beating himself up for it. He feels he should've done more."

"If he did, he might be dead." Alistair sighed. "In any case, let's just get through this first. The voting has begun, and I have no idea how it's going to turn out."

* * *

><p>She was sat down on something squishy and warm. Arawin opened her eyes, feeling as if she had blacked out. There was no memory of how she had gotten here. Only that of the explosion, Keiven getting hurt, and the talking emissary carrying her into the forest.<p>

Arawin stared down at the purple mush on the floor. Her hands squeezing it between her fingers, releasing an all too familiar and foul aroma. She had to fight hard to keep her stomach contents from escaping. It didn't work, as everything spewed out, adding to the filth.

Something then wrapped itself around her chest, pulling her off the ground. Arawin found herself face to face with a grotesque monster. Dull, sick eyes that drained black fluid stared into hers. A mouth full of sharp teeth smiled at her, and the thin stalk that served as a torso wiggled with excitement.

"The song..." it purred. "The Herald has done it. Has found the song for the Mother."

Arawin had to turn her head away from the creature's foul breath to keep herself from hurling again. She could feel the creature through the taint, an alien sense, and one she didn't like.

"The Mother is pleased?" The Herald asked. He stood behind Arawin, giving his own toothy grin.

"Oh yes, pleased," the Mother cooed. "The Mother is _very_ pleased." Getting as close to Arawin as she could, the Mother took in a deep breath and closed her eyes. She then let out the air, making Arawin cringe. "The song is mine. Beautiful, wonderful, lovely." The Mother swayed as if listening to something only she could hear. Arawin soon noticed as her eyes followed down the Mother's torso that it was coming out a mass of flesh. Tentacles sticking out from the many folds swayed along with her. One of them was holding Arawin off the ground. It was then that she realized the Mother was a broodmother.

"What does the Mother wish to do with the song?" said the Herald timidly, not sure if he should interrupt the Mother's swaying.

The Mother stopped and her eyes opened into angry slits. "She will _keep it!_" she screamed. "The Father will not have the song. No. He will not take the song away from the Mother. Not again."

"There's no way I'm staying here!" Arawin said, trying to loosen the tentacle around her chest.

The Mother shifted her eyes, becoming softer. "But you will," she said kindly. "The song shall stay with the Mother. It will be safe, protected. It shall be feed and loved. The song will make more, adding to the Mother's army. She will then be able to crush the Father! And when the other song is added, the Mother will become unstoppable." The Mother smiled wickedly from the thought, her eyes drifting away from Arawin.

"If you think that's going to happen, you can forget it," Arawin said as she struggled to get free. No matter how hard she tried, the tentacle would not loosen. "Other Grey Wardens will come for me, and they will kill you!"

"But that is what the Mother anticipates." The creature cocked her head and looked at Arawin sweetly like a mother looking at a child. "There is no need for the song to fear, it will not be harmed. The Mother sees it is already swollen. Oh yes, the Mother understands. She has children of her own. Children who love her. Children who protect her. The song will also have many children. Many, many... and more." Gently she placed Arawin down on the ground. "The Herald will take the song to some place comfortable while the Mother prepares it's bed."

"Yes, Mother," the Herald bowed. He then picked Arawin up, cradling her in his arms. She would have fought back, but was stopped when a sharp pain triggered.

"Protect it," the Mother flared. "Do not let any others near the song. If it is harmed by any, they will have to answer to the Mother! Including the Herald!"

He nodded his head. "The song will not be harmed." He then turned and walked through the large cavern the Mother was housed in.

As the pain died, Arawin could start to sense the surroundings. Everything felt alien to her, although it still felt like the taint. Almost like the Deep Roads, but she couldn't be sure. Darkspawn were all over the place, including strange darkspawn that felt like the Mother and the Herald. She even got a glimpse of one as the Herald carried her. It was almost grub-like in appearance. Scuttling little legs, pinchers at its mouth, and beady little black eyes. Many came out of shadows and cracks in the walls, following the Herald as he passed by. All of them possibly attracted to her, and whatever it was that made them call her 'the song.'

The Herald came to a darkened area. Opening a door, he stepped into a dark room and placed Arawin on the floor. "The song will stay here until the Mother is ready," he said to her. He then left the room, closing the door behind him.

Arawin stood and went to the door, finding it was locked. This was not a good situation. They were going to make her a broodmother, one of Arawin's worst fears. And there was nothing she could do about it.

"No, I'm not going to let them do this to me," she said out loud. "Okay, Arawin. You can do this. Once that door opens, dash out as fast as you can and don't look back. Damn it, I wish I had Fang!" With Fang she might have had a chance. She had lost Zevran's Crow dagger, and had no other weapons on her.

The sharp pain came back, and Arawin had to sit on the floor to keep from falling over. She took in deep, slow breaths until it went away.

"Maker, please, not now. Just a little longer." _Zelda, please hurry!_

Arawin wasn't sure if Zelda could even hear her. She could have contacted her through the void, but Arawin didn't know what going into the void would do to her. The darkspawn could come back while she was unconscious and take her. Or she may not even wake back up. She could feel her weakness, and knew it was getting worse. She would still stick to her plan, though. No matter what, she was going to run, run as hard and as fast as she could.

* * *

><p>"Ah! Why is this so hard?" Zevran held up the two daggers side by side. They didn't look right together, nor did they feel right. He put down the one and picked up another to compare to Fang. The Dalish blade, which belonged to Arawin, was a decent weapon, and finding another dagger to pair with it was going to be harder than Zevran thought.<p>

It wasn't his dagger, which was probably the reason why. Although the sword had saved him several times from being killed, it didn't feel right in his hands. Like he was using someone else's arm. He also couldn't seem to get the flames of the enchantment to burn as brightly. Or at least not like Arawin could make them. At the moment, as he examined the daggers on the table, the flames smoldered on the blade, only lightly licking the air.

"Having trouble?" Dayno asked.

"I was hoping to find a dagger that might work well with Fang," Zevran answered. "Bring Arawin a gift that might not make her want to kill me."

"You're going to have to do better than a dagger," Dayno chuckled.

"Like what?"

"I'm not sure. Would jewelry work? What about a pair of earrings?"

"No, she already has one earring. And finding something to match that would be harder than finding a dagger to go with Fang."

"Okay." Dayno looked around the bazaar. "How about a necklace? Bracelet? A ring?"

"No, no. She's not really a jewelry woman." Zevran sighed. "This is hard."

"How about you just show up alive? That would be a wonderful gift."

"I would like to _stay_ alive, though." Zevran went to another stall, looking at more daggers but also at the jewelry. Nothing he saw screamed at him.

Something then caught his eye in the far corner of the bazaar. He went over to investigate, seeing that it was a small, wooden-carved griffon. It was a child's toy, and the moment he picked it up, he knew he wanted it. "This'll work."

"For Arawin?" Dayno asked looking at the griffon over Zevran's shoulder.

"No, for... my son... daughter? Do you think this will work for either?"

"I think it will."

Zevran smiled and went over to the man running the bazaar to pay for it. Once he was done, he pocketed the griffon and together, he and Dayno headed out of the Denerim market. Before they could leave, however, they saw a large crowd gathering, causing a commotion.

"Excuse me," Dayno said to one of the elves standing at the edge of the crowd. "Might I ask what is going on?"

"What, you mean you didn't hear?" said the elf.

"We just now arrived in Denerim."

"It's all over the place! There's a Landsmeet going on right now to decide whether or not the queen'll stay."

"Really? Why?"

"Something about an heir. We're here waiting to hear the decision. But the strangest thing, the queen just left! She rode right through the gate without stopping. And the Landsmeet isn't even done yet!"

"Why did she leave?" Zevran asked. This was strange to him. Zelda wasn't the type to just leave a serious situation like this.

"I believe she went to go find the warden-commander. She was snatched by darkspawn on her way to Amaranthine."

Zevran froze. "Which warden-commander?"

"What do you mean, 'which warden-commander?'" the elf said, looking at him strange. "I only know of one, the Hero of Ferelden."

Zevran's heart nearly stopped. Without saying anything, he then began pushing his way through the crowd, not caring as people yelled at him.

"Zev, wait!" Dayno shouted as he tried to keep up with him.

There was no time for waiting, Zevran had to know what was going on. Did Zelda really leave in such a rush to save Arawin? If she did, then what was he doing here?

"Zevran, we need to know what's going on first," said Dayno.

"That's what I'm doing!"

Zevran found the back alleys. He followed them all the way to the palace district where there was another crowd outside the palace main doors. Both he and Dayno went around the crowd, to the back where he forced his way in through a servant's entrance. From there, they both ran through the palace until they arrived at the throne room. The doors were open and nobles were pouring out. Quickly Zevran searched before finding who he was looking for.

"Alistair!" Zevran shouted.

Alistair, who had been talking with Jowan, looked over and became surprised when he saw them. "Zevran? Dayno? Holy Maker, it's good to see you two again."

"Where is she?" Zevran demanded as he got closer. Several guards came between him and Alistair.

"Step down," said Alistair. "He's a friend." The guards did so, but still kept close.

"_Where_ is she?" Zevran asked again.

"So you've heard?" said Alistair. "I'm not sure, but Zelda did head off to Amaranthine to look."

"Why was she taken? Why didn't she have more guards, or... or..." Zevran was so angry he could barely speak.

"She did have protection," Jowan answered. "Keiven was with her. He tried to defend her, but he was over powered."

"I know, we should've sent more with her," said Alistair. "But she didn't want them."

"Hijo de puta!" Zevran yelled. "I can't believe this! How could you let her go alone like that?"

"It's not like I wanted to, Zevran. But you know how stubborn she is. Plus, Lisha had the Pilgrim's Path cleared, so we didn't think there was any danger."

"Where is Lisha?" Dayno asked.

"In Amaranthine, serving as the commander until Arawin can take up the duty."

"Oh... I was wondering who they would choose for that."

"So Zelda's on her way there now?" Zevran asked.

"Yes," said Alistair. "And I'm about ready to follow. I just have to take care of this mess first."

"Mierda!" Zevran proclaimed as he turned and left Alistair and Jowan standing there. Dayno bowed to them before leaving to follow Zevran.

Zevran couldn't understand it. He was hating himself now. "I should never have left. I could have been there to defend her."

"You could've, but you also could be dead," said Dayno, not really sure if Zevran was talking to him or just out loud. "You don't know exactly what happened."

"I know that one boy mage isn't going to be enough to protect her! I should've been there! Sod! Why did I have to postpone coming here? She was here, I could've gone with her!" Zevran was so mad that he stopped and punched the wall. It broke the skin on his knuckles, but he didn't remove his hand.

"Zevran," Dayno said calmly. "We're going to find her. Zelda's already on it, and I'm sure Lisha is too."

"We need to be there," Zevran said as he watched drops of his blood slide down the wall. "I'm never leaving her again."

"Then let's go find her."

Zevran took his hand from the wall and both he and Dayno made their way back out of the palace and to their horses waiting at the gate.


	19. The Gathering

**The Gathering**

The journey back from the Blackmarsh left everyone tired. Lisha still wasn't feeling her best from both fighting the baroness and being forced into the Fade. She noticed the others following her to be acting just as tired as she felt. Even Justice seemed weary, although it could have just been due to the fact he was in a corpse. She couldn't really tell much about him. He was a spirit, and had been quiet the whole way back. Every time she looked back to see him, he was always looking around, seeing the interesting things they passed. Interesting at least to him.

When they arrived at the keep, Lisha was ready to go straight to her room and fall on her bed. She didn't care if there were things that needed taken care of. She would make Varel deal with them, or she would deal with them in the morning. It was night now, with a clear, cloudless sky.

"By the Dread Wolf, what now!" Lisha nearly screamed when she saw a large crowd of people gathered at the entrance to the keep. They were peasants, and opposite them was a group of soldiers with Varel and Captain Garevel. She and the others went over to them.

"Thank the Maker you're here, Commander," Varel said relieved. "We weren't sure if you'd make it here in time."

"Varel, what is going on?" Lisha asked.

"The darkspawn are everywhere!" one of the peasants yelled. He held up a torch, others behind him holding up their own and shouting with him. "You can see them from the city walls! But the commander will spare no soldiers for our protection!"

"We're starving!" shouted another. "Where's the food? Why won't you open up the granaries? Bloody feed your people!"

"I fear this must be work of the conspiracy against you and the Wardens," said Varel. "If the common folk just rose up on their own I'll eat my boot."

"What do you want me to do?" Lisha said looking at the crowd. "I didn't know the granaries were closed. And I'm doing all I can about the darkspawn!"

"I know you are, Commander, but times are dire at the moment. Amaranthine has basically been cut off from the rest of Ferelden since your arrival. Hopefully since you opened back up the Pilgrim's Path, we should be getting more trade. But for now, maybe you could step in and say a few words? Try and calm them down. Make them see reason."

"Varel, you don't 'calm down' a riot," Garevel stepped in. "You put it down! Commander, just give me the word and I'll have my men get rid of them."

"No, Captain. Let me try and talk to them first." Lisha faced the crowd, not sure if she could really do this. "Citizens of Amaranthine! Hear me! Now, more than ever, we must stand together..."

"Don't try and persuade us, knife-ear!" yelled the same man from before. "We don't want to hear it!"

"Hey, listen to her!" Nathaniel yelled back. "She's the Commander of the Grey and deserves your respect."

"And why should we listen to a Howe?" said a woman, many of the other peasants cheering behind her.

"I say we storm the keep!" said the man. "Take it for ourselves! We'll be safe in there!"

The mob started advancing on them. Lisha backed up and looked to Garevel who raised his hand to give the order. She didn't want it to happen, as these poor peasants didn't know what they were getting themselves into, but there wasn't any other option. They had to be taken down.

"Stop!"

Garevel kept his hand raised, the mob had even stopped their advance at the strong command, and everyone looked over at the gates to a horse riding up the steps. It stopped and reared at the edge of the mob. Zelda jumped down and took a stand in the middle, between the mob and the soldiers.

"What is going on here?" she demanded.

The mob looked on at her in wonder. Murmurs of "It's the queen!" could be heard throughout the whole crowd.

"Your Majesty," Varel said going to one knee. "It is an honor to have you here."

Zelda looked over her shoulder at him before shifting her eyes to Lisha then back to the mob. "Well?" she asked again.

"Your Majesty," said the man, now more humble. "We have no food. Darkspawn are everywhere. We need more protection, but the commander won't provide any."

"I hardly believe that," said Zelda. "I'm sure the commander is doing everything she possible can with what she has. Where have you placed most of the soldiers?" she asked Lisha.

"On the farmlands," Lisha answered.

"Not the city? Interesting. I would have done the same thing." Zelda turned her attention back to the mob. "My fellow Fereldens, hear me! The Pilgrim's Path is open now. Trade will start to flow again from Denerim. You will be fed and you will have protection. I will be working with the commander from now on until the darkspawn have been eradicated from this arling. So please, go back to your homes. There is no need for bloodshed."

The crowd continued to murmur amongst itself.

"Should we believe her?"

"It's the queen! Why would she lie?"

"The queen speaks the truth. The Path is open!"

Slowly the mob began to dissolve. The peasants bowing to Zelda as they passed her.

"Well... that was easy," Zelda said as she turned to face Lisha.

"That was perfect timing," Lisha smiled. "So what brings you here, Zelda?"

"I'm afraid I have bad news, Lisha," Zelda said solemn. "I—What is _he_ doing here?" Zelda's eyes grew hard as she glared over at Nathaniel.

"Took you long enough to notice me," Nathaniel sneered, crossing his arms.

"Don't talk like that to me, Howe! You're not suppose to be here. Lisha, what is he doing here at the keep?"

"I made him a Grey Warden, Zelda," Lisha said standing her ground. She had prepared for this, though she didn't think it would happen so soon.

"You _what?_" Zelda said softly. "You made him a Grey Warden? How could you? He should be banished! Thrown out on his ass!"

"Executed?" Nathaniel added.

"If that's what you want, then I'd be more than happy to oblige."

"As I suspected."

"Why you little-" Zelda went to advance on him while Nathaniel stayed in his place.

"Alright, that's enough!" Lisha got in front of Zelda and stopped her. "Zelda, calm down. Nathaniel is a Grey Warden now, so you can't execute him for something he didn't do."

"I demand that you tell me why he's here!" Zelda growled.

"And I _command_ you to step. Down."

Zelda glared at Lisha for a moment before taking a few steps back and composing herself. "Fine. But I still want to know."

"There's nothing I really need to explain to you. I needed recruits, and Nathaniel proved to make a good one. And he has. Now you tell me, why are _you_ here?"

"As I was about to say," Zelda said looking around at everyone. "I'm here because Arawin has been captured."

This made Lisha stagger. "Captured? By who? What happened?"

"According to my brother, a darkspawn emissary that could talk. Powerful one, too. Nearly killed him then took Arawin. I came here as soon as I could to get your help in finding her."

"A darkspawn emissary?" said Velanna. "Caun, do you think it was the Architect?"

"No, that doesn't sound like him," Lisha answered. "Or at least I don't think so. The Architect seemed more like he would try and reason first before attacking. No, this sounds more like the Mother's doing."

"Wait," Zelda said shaking her head. "The Architect? The Mother? What are you guys talking about?"

"There's been a lot of things going on, Zelda. Come, we'll go into the throne room and discuss it fully. I also need to get my other Wardens."

"Actually, Commander," said Varel. "There is something in the throne room that needs your attention. I nearly forgot about Bann Esmerelle with all the chaos."

"Bann Esmerelle is in the throne room?" Lisha moaned. "Do I have to see her now?"

"I'm afraid you do. She refused to leave when you weren't here. Said she'd wait as long as she needed. I suggest you go in there and get whatever she wants over with."

"Alright, if I must. But this needs to be quick. Arawin needs to be found, and fast."

"Your Majesty," Varel bowed. "Shall I go in and announce your arrival? If you are staying with us, then I will have the servants prepare a proper room for you."

"There's no need for that, Varel," Zelda waved. "In fact, I'm probably not the queen anymore if Lady Dina won the Landsmeet."

"How is that possible?" Lisha asked.

"It would appear we both have things we need to tell each other about," Zelda said as they walked into the keep together. "Lots of things have been going on, good and bad."

* * *

><p>As they walked into the throne room, Lisha and Zelda side-by-side, Lisha immediately knew something wasn't right. Bann Esmerelle stood next to the fire pit in the center of the room. She was wearing armor instead of her usual expensive dresses. There were also other nobles in the room, including Lady Liza and a few others Lisha recognized as nobles that didn't give her respect. She also noticed Bann Esmerelle seemed surprised when she saw Zelda.<p>

"Bann Esmerelle," said Varel. "The commander is finally here. What was this urgent matter you needed to see her about?"

Any uncertainty that might have been on Bann Esmerelle's face quickly dissolved. "I am here about the good arl. The good arl who was taken from us so heinously."

Varel was taken aback. "You're still loyal to Arl Howe?"

"Rendon was good to us. Good to me. And now his death will finally be avenged." Bann Esmerelle turned to Zelda. "I see Lady Dina hasn't taken care of you yet. No matter. Now I will have the privilege of doing that."

"Are you seriously threatening me?" Zelda said glaring at her. "I am the queen!"

"You are queen no longer," Bann Esmerelle smiled.

"Zelda, look out!"

At that point several things happened. Nathaniel leaped into the air, grabbing Zelda and bringing her to the ground just as a bolt passed her head. At the same time, Lisha saw something in the corner of her eye. She went to move, but Varel was faster than her, getting in front of her and stopping the bolt aimed for her head with his forearm. Several Crows then jumped out from behind the pillars in the room and began attacking.

Lisha mentally cursed at herself for not realizing the danger sooner. She knew something wasn't right, but hadn't picked up on what it was. She wondered if it still had to do with the Fade.

Lisha fired arrow after arrow at the Crows about the room. Nathaniel was on the other side, doing the same thing. She noticed Zelda attacking Bann Esmerelle, going after the noblewoman with much fury. Bann Esmerelle tried her hardest, but she was inferior when compared with the warrior queen. Velanna stood next to Varel, who was on the floor, defending him and sending out vines about the room, ensnaring any Crow who tried to either get too close or run away. Oghren and Justice would go about finishing off any that was already down from either an arrow or a vine. Lady Liza was already dead, along with the other nobles. Bann Esmerelle was the last to die as Zelda ripped Silverbrand out of her chest and kicked her to the ground.

"By the Maker!" Captain Garevel proclaimed as he ran into the room. "First a riot, now this... Blast it." He looked around the room, seeing the dead nobles before finally seeing Varel against the wall hurt. "Varel, are you all right?"

"I'll be fine," said Varel. "It hurts, but I'll live."

"So what happened here? Bann Esmerelle is dead, and so are many others. Commander?"

"The conspirators have finally revealed themselves," said Lisha. "Bann Esmerelle was leading them. The riot I believe was a distraction."

"Possibly. But Maker... this isn't good," Garevel said as he stared at Bann Esmerelle. "I'll have trusted men clean this up. We can keep this quiet for awhile. There's enough cause for panic already."

"You don't need to keep it a secret," said Zelda. "Bann Esmerelle was not liked by the people. I believe they might cheer at her death."

"You might be right, your Majesty, but I still think we should keep it silent for as long as we can." Garevel went to help Varel stand and took him out the throne room and down to the healers quarters.

"Interesting," Zelda said as she looked about the room. "Bann Esmerelle mentioned Lady Dina... I wonder if that means they were working together?"

"What was Lady Dina trying to do?" Lisha asked.

"Vote me out as queen. Ha, but to think Bann Esmerelle was going to threaten me! She really didn't know who she was dealing with."

"Then it's a good thing I saved you, isn't it?" Nathaniel said as he came beside Lisha. "You're welcome, by the way."

"I didn't need you saving me," Zelda glared. "I saw that bolt coming."

"Yes, and I'm sure you would've had a very good view of it embedded in your skull."

"Listen, Howe, you're starting to get on my last nerve. And I don't need to take your bullshit! You should be bowing to me since I am queen!"

"I thought you said you weren't."

Zelda growled and advanced on him. Lisha finally had to get in between them again. "That's it. Both of you, come with me right now! The rest of you, stay here."

Lisha took them into a back room, one that looked like an office. If it had been hers, then this was the first time she had ever stepped foot in it. "Seriously, what is with you two?" she said to both Zelda and Nathaniel after closing the door.

"He shouldn't be here!" Zelda blurted. "He's a Howe and should be banished from Ferelden! As queen, I demand that you-"

"You will hold it right there, Zelda!" Lisha called. "First of all, you cannot use the queen card on me. You claim to no longer be queen. If that's the case, then that makes you a Warden, and I'm your commanding officer. But if you are still queen, I'm still Commander of the Grey, and I don't answer to the throne, so you better listen. Both of you."

Zelda backed down, snapping her mouth shut and crossing her arms. She refused to looked over at Nathaniel.

"Now please tell me," Lisha said more calm. "What happened between the two of you? And don't tell me it's because he's a Howe, Zelda. Nathaniel is nothing like his father."

"Really, he's not?" Zelda spat. "Because I'd beg to differ."

"I have been gone for eight years in the Free Marches," Nathaniel chimed in. "I had no idea what my father was doing. It's not my fault. You can't blame me or my sister for what happened."

"Your father murdered my family in cold blood! He made the Blight worse by convincing Loghain to kill King Cailan. If it wasn't for your father-"

"You wouldn't be a hero!" Nathaniel pointed out.

Zelda stopped short, not being able to think of anything to say to him.

"Can we please ignore the Blight and Nathaniel's father and focus on the real reason why you two hate each other?" Lisha asked.

"I don't hate her," said Nathaniel. "But I will defend myself when I'm bashed for something I didn't do."

"That's understandable, Nate, but right now you two need to learn to get along. You're both Grey Wardens, and are going to be working with each other. I already have enough to worry about, I don't want to have to worry about the two of you ripping each others throats out. Now, what happened in your past to make you, Zelda, at least hate Nathaniel?"

Zelda had been looking away, but quickly glanced over at Nathaniel before fully looking Lisha in the eyes. "I don't remember."

"You don't remember? So do you think if you don't remember it wasn't that important?"

"I... don't know."

"Zelda, Nate... I need you two to forgive each other, whatever it was."

"I can forgive her," Nathaniel said staring over at Zelda. "I have no problem with it, even if she was the one who killed my father."

"You're lucky you're a Warden and I didn't find out about you sooner," Zelda glared.

"Zelda," Lisha said stern. "Nathaniel is willing to forgive you. Can you forgive him and get past all this? We need to work together. _Arawin_ needs you to work together."

Zelda sighed, realizing Lisha was right. If only for Arawin's sake. "Alright, I'll forgive him, and _try_ and look past the fact he's a Howe. I know you may have seen something in him, Lisha, but I still need convincing."

"I guess that's the best I can ask for," Lisha sighed. "Then if this is settled, and I don't have to worry about the two of you trying to kill each other, you are dismissed. Please wait out in the throne room while I go and collect the rest of the Wardens so we can have a meeting."

"As you wish, Commander," Zelda bowed. She glared over at Nathaniel one more time before leaving the room.

"Ú-vaer," Lisha moaned. "Mythal guide me."

"Lisha...?" Nathaniel said slowly.

Lisha looked over to see he was still in the room with her. "Oh, Nate. You may leave. We're done here."

"I know, but I just wanted to... thank you," he said getting closer to her.

"You're welcome, although I wished I didn't have to. Zelda just needs to learn and see that you are not your father. I know you can show her that."

"I will do my best."

"I know you will. I've seen it myself. You are a good man, Nate. A good Warden. Zelda will see it in time."

"How is it that you saw it first?" he asked her.

"I'm not sure. I just knew there was something about you that seemed... genuine. I saw no-" Lisha was cut short when Nathaniel ran his hand across the back of her neck and brought her forward to his lips. He kissed her lightly, his other hand curling around her waist. Lisha at first didn't know what was going on, what he was doing. She fell into it, feeling the wall press against her back, feeling his body press against hers. The kiss grew steadily more intense. It had been a long time since Lisha had felt the touch of a man, had tasted one. She had been enjoying it far too much. Her mind screamed at her to stop. Dayno...

Nathaniel pushed her harder against the wall. Lisha struggled and shoved him away, slapping him across the face.

"What was _that?_" she said glaring at him.

"Lisha, I... I'm sorry," Nathaniel said seeing how angry she was. "I didn't mean to upset you."

"I have a husband. He may not be here, but he's out there, somewhere! Hopefully on his way back home. What were you thinking? Did you think we could be together? We _can't, _Nathaniel!"

"You're the first person to ever have any confidence in me since I returned. You're the first person who didn't spit on me when you realized I was a Howe. I'm sorry I can't help how I feel."

Lisha looked him over, taking in deep breaths as her heart raced. "I'm sorry I lead you on, if I did."

"You didn't," Nathaniel said looking away from you. "You were very... straight forward. I know you have a husband and you love him very much. I just... I don't know. I'm sorry. It won't happen again."

"Make sure that it doesn't." Lisha straightened herself, seeing that her armor had become disheveled during their kiss. "Now please, go to the throne room and wait with the others."

"Yes, Commander." Nathaniel bowed before leaving the room.

Lisha went and sat at the desk, not believing what she had just done. Tears began to leak from her eyes as she thought of Dayno. She was hating herself, knowing she had liked that kiss, and had wanted more.

* * *

><p>It took some time before Lisha was finally able to collect herself and make her way out of the room to find the three missing Wardens. Sigrun wasn't hard to find, as she was where Lisha thought she would be, in the library. When she told Sigrun what happened, the dwarf became angry at herself she hadn't been there to help. Instead, having her head buried in a book. Lisha assured her everything was all right, and to head to the throne room where the others were waiting. More would be explained to her later.<p>

Damien wasn't hard to find, either. He was where Lisha expected to find him as well, in Keenan's room. When she entered, she found Keenan to finally be awake, and the two talking and laughing with each other. It was good to see that Keenan's spirits were not completely tarnished.

"Greetings, Commander," Keenan said as he propped himself up in bed. "Boy, you look terrible. Where did you go?"

"To the Blackmarsh. And I'm glad to see you're feeling better, Keenan."

"Yeah, much better now that the pain has gone away. You don't know how much of a relief it is."

Damien smiled at his friend. "Was zere something you wanted, Commander?"

"Yes... Damien, we've got some things going on and I need you to go to the throne room for a meeting. Keenan..."

"You don't need to say anything, Commander," Keenan stopped her. "I know with me unable to walk now, I will no longer be able to contribute to the Wardens. I'm sorry for that."

"It's not your fault, Keenan. Just know that you still are a Warden."

"Thank you, Commander."

Lisha stepped aside to allow Damien to leave the room. Once out, he turned to her. "Commander, I do 'ave some zings to report to you."

"Can they wait until we're in the throne room?" Lisha asked. "I still need to go find Anders, then we can discuss everything there."

"Alright, but what's all zis about?"

"Throne room," Lisha said pointing down the hall.

Damien bowed and made his way to the throne room without further questions.

Anders was a little harder to find, since he was not where Lisha expected him to be. The mess hall had soldiers in it, but Anders was no where in sight. When she came to his room, she found the door closed. Lisha was about ready to knock when the door suddenly opened and Sergeant Maverlies stood staring at her.

"C-Commander...?" she said stunned. Lisha looked at her suspiciously, seeing she wasn't wearing any armor, just a messed up shirt and trousers. Her hair was all messy and she looked as if she had just gotten out of bed.

"Sergeant, what are you doing in Anders's room?"

"I, uh... I was just leaving." She scooted past Lisha, her eyes staying fixed to the ground. When she was gone, Lisha turned her focus.

"Anders?" she said stepping in the room.

The mage was sitting on a messy bed, shirtless wearing only trousers and a small grin. "Hey, Lisha! What brings you here?"

"Why did I just catch Maverlies leaving your room looking as if she had just had an... intense experience?"

"Is that what she looked like? Gee, Lisha, I don't know. I wouldn't necessarily call myself _intense, _but I guess I do give an experience like none other. Would you care to find out?"

Lisha glared at him. "That's not funny, Anders."

"Alright, I get it. You're upset for some reason. But when the opportunity came knocking, I wasn't going to pass it up! I am a man, you know."

"Yes, but do you know what just happened here at the keep while you were 'entertaining' Sergeant Maverlies?"

"You came back from the Blackmarsh?" Anders said with a raised eyebrow.

"There was a riot outside the keep, then we were attacked in the throne room by Bann Esmerelle and a few other nobles. Thank you very much for your help, ser mage."

"Oh, shit! I-I'm sorry. Nobody was hurt, were they?"

"Varel was."

"Do you want me to go look at him?" Anders asked standing from the bed.

"No need. He's already gone to the herbalist. Now, what I want you to do is get dressed and come with me to the throne room where everyone is waiting for us. We have a situation on our hands and I know I'm going to need you."

"R-Right, and... I'm sorry."

Lisha rolled her eyes, finding the situation a little amusing. "Just get dressed."

When Anders was ready, they both went to the throne room together, finding everyone gathered there.

"Alright, everyone quiet," Lisha spoke. "I need to explain things to you all." Everyone formed a circle around her. "First, some introductions for those of you who don't know. This here is Zelda Cousland Theirin, the Hero of Ferelden and our former queen."

Zelda stepped forward and bowed to the circle.

"Holy Maker!" Anders cried. "_You're_ Zelda Cousland? If I had known our Hero was so beautiful, I'd have signed up to be a Grey Warden sooner."

Zelda looked at him funny. "Anders, I presume?" she said to Damien.

"Oui," the Orlesian said shaking his head. "And Anders, I really wish you would act like a gentleman, just once."

"I can be a gentleman if I want, but... look at her!"

"For ze Maker's sake, Anders!"

This made Zelda giggle. "It's alright, Damien. It's nice to be appreciated every now and then that's not chivalrous. It's nice to meet you, Anders. I've heard much about you."

"And I, as well, my dear," Anders bowed.

"So now you know our resident comedian mage," said Lisha. "I assume you've also met everyone else?"

"I have. An interesting bunch you have here."

"Yes, interesting indeed," Lisha chuckled. "But I will also continue and introduce Justice here. He's a spirit in a... corpse. Kristoff's corpse to be precise."

"I have also met everyone gathered," Justice explained. "The situation of my presence here has also been explained."

"Good, that makes my job easier. Now Zelda, you came here because you said Arawin has been captured. Please explain that to us now."

"Right." Zelda then made her way to the center of the circle next to Lisha. "As you all know, Arawin is my bonded sister and the other Hero of Ferelden. She is the real commander, Lisha only being here to take her place until she was fit to take it herself. She's pregnant, and on her way to Amaranthine, was ambushed by darkspawn and taken captive. I don't know what they plan on doing with her, but we need to find and rescue her immediately."

"From a discussion earlier," Lisha continued. "We believe it was the Mother who took her."

"It has to be the Mother!" said Velanna. "Do you remember, before we were sent to the Fade, the First said it wasn't his job to go after her. I bet you anything the Mother sent another darkspawn to collect her."

"If that's true, then we need to move quickly. Zelda, are you going to be able to find Arawin?"

"I am," Zelda nodded. "I'm already feeling a pull. Something's telling me to go underground. I think she's in the Deep Roads."

"Then that's where we'll go. The only problem is the closest entrance is in the Knotwood Hills."

"Actually, Commander," Damien interrupted. "There is a closer one. It's right under our feet."

"What are you talking about?"

"It's what I wanted to tell you before, Commander. While you and ze others were in the Blackmarsh, Sigrun, Anders, and I went into ze cellars because we were told zere might still be people trapped down there. When we investigated, we found an entrance to ze Deep Roads. It was the way ze darkspawn 'ad been able to enter Vigil's Keep, catching us off guard. Master Voldrick is down zere right now, working on the mechanism to close zat entrance for good."

"No, he can't do that," said Zelda. "We need to get down there before he closes it. We need that entrance open so we can find her!"

"I agree," said Lisha. "We'll head there immediately. I only want a small group going. It'll be Zelda and I, along with Velanna, Sigrun, and Anders."

"No! I don't want to go back down there," Anders moaned. "I hate the Deep Roads."

"You're going anyway. I'm going to need both my mages, most likely."

"You're not the only one that feels that way," Zelda reassured. "But as Grey Wardens, we do what we must. Once you and Sigrun get us into the Deep Roads, I'll take it from there."

The group dispersed, everyone separating as they got ready to head out. Lisha still stood in the center of the room, her eyes going from each Warden to the next. She then stopped when she caught sight of Nathaniel looking at her. He had been silent the whole time, making Lisha nearly forget about him. Nearly forget about the incident that had occurred only moments ago. He looked somber, although only Lisha could tell. She would have had him come with her and the others, but now she wasn't so sure. She didn't know how to act around him anymore.

"Commander!" Lisha took her gaze away from Nathaniel to find Captain Garevel running toward her. "Commander, there is an urgent matter that needs your immediate attention at the gate."

"Hang on, Captain, slow down. What's going on?"

"There are two elves at the front gates demanding to be let in. They say they know you."

Lisha put her full attention on him. "What do they look like?"

"I'm afraid I don't have a description, Commander," Garevel said slowly. "But I believe one said his name was... Dayno?"

Lisha's eyes shot open. "For the Creators' sake, let them in!" she cried. "That's my husband!" Lisha ran past him, not noticing the look of anguish and despair on Nathaniel's face.

* * *

><p><em>Sindarin translation:<em>

_Ú-vaer – That was not good_


	20. Casualty

_A/N: __I would like to give a warning about this chapter. It contains a sensitive topic. Read at your own risk. _

**Casualty**

Lisha ran fast through the rest of the keep, shooting out the doors and down the steps. Captain Garevel had ran behind her. He stopped before following her down to signal the men at the main gate to let the newcomers in. As Lisha ran across the yard, she saw them as they passed through. Dayno spotted her, beginning to run as well before they crashed into each others arms.

"Emma lath," Dayno said as he swung Lisha around.

"Oh, Herven!" Lisha said with tears in her eyes. "Im gelir ceni ad lín."

"Gwannas lû and, Herves." He kissed her softly, not seeming to want to let her go. When they parted, Lisha looked deep into his eyes and smiled.

"I'm so glad to have you back. Both of you." Lisha let go of Dayno and went to hug Zevran when he came closer.

"I'm sorry," said Zevran. "It's all my fault why we're so late."

"Were you afraid? You had no need to be."

"I know, and I wish I had learned that sooner."

Lisha released him and saw his eyes were hard. "Then you know."

"It's the reason why we came here so quickly," said Dayno.

"We need to get her back," Zevran nearly growled. "If anything happens to her..."

"That's why we're going right now," said Zelda as she and the others who were going finally caught up with Lisha. "Glad to see you both are back, alive and well."

"Maybe not well... especially if she's..."

"She's fine, at the moment. Tired, scared, that's really all I can pick up right now. I'll be able to tell more when we get closer."

"So then where are we headed?" Zevran asked.

"I suppose the two of you can come," said Lisha. "We were just about ready to head into the Deep Roads. Apparently there's an entrance under the Vigil I didn't know about. Sigrun and Anders will show us the way. Are you two ready?"

"If I must," Anders sighed. "I really don't want to go back down there."

"Oh, come on, it wasn't that bad," Sigrun said nudging him forward. "All the darkspawn in that area should be dead anyway."

"Yeah, but if we're going after the Mother, then you know we'll have to deal with those nasty Children again." He shuttered from the thought.

"At least this time we have another mage with us."

"So what's been happening here?" Dayno asked Lisha as they made their way back to the keep and toward the cellars. "I sense there is something... different in the air."

"There is, and I shall explain it to the both of you on the way."

As Anders and Sigrun lead them down through the cellars and into the Deep Roads, Lisha explained to Dayno and Zevran, along with Zelda, about the situations she had to deal with: Kal'Hirol, the Wending Woods, the Blackmarsh, the Mother, and the Architect.

"I don't really know what these darkspawn are, but I do know they are different. They can talk, and they feel different from the others. Then there's the Children. They're almost insect-like in appearance, and extremely hard to kill. Ice appears to be the only thing that affects them."

"Then we'll just have to do our best," said Dayno. "Zevran, if we run into darkspawn, then I want you to stay back. You're the only one who's not a Grey Warden here."

"I've fought darkspawn before, Dayno."

"Maybe, but these darkspawn are not like the ones you fought during the Blight," Lisha added. "You're going to need to be more careful. The only reason why I'm letting you come with us is because I know you wouldn't stay in the keep, even if I locked you up. You would've followed us no matter what."

"You're right about that. I've been gone for too long. She wouldn't be in this mess if I had just been faster."

"I wouldn't necessarily say that," said Zelda. "It's my fault as well, Zevran. I should've either made her stay in Denerim longer, or sent more soldiers with her than just my brother."

"Don't either of you blame yourselves," Lisha said looking from one to the other. "It's everybody's fault in one way or another. I know I should've probably done more as well, but we can't change that now. At the moment, we're on our way to rescue her, so let's focus on that."

As Anders and Sigrun brought them to the hole in the wall that lead to the Deep Roads, everyone passed through except for Zelda, who stood in between.

"Are you going to be okay?" Anders asked as he saw her.

"I'm claustrophobic, and the Deep Roads aren't really the best place for me," Zelda breathed. "Maker, I thought I was over this."

"Do you need help or anything?"

"No, I need to do this on my own." Zelda closed her eyes. She could feel her chest tightening from the closeness. It had started when they first entered the cellars, and was steadily getting worse as they went. As she focused on Arawin, it was starting to become manageable.

She could feel the pull. It was stronger down here, telling her to go a certain way. In the darkness she could see the strings of color that would lead her to Arawin. They were blinking, going in and out, and Zelda could feel a tightness not only in her chest, but in her abdomen as well.

"She's that way," Zelda pointed. "Come on." Everyone followed her as she lead them through the tunnels, all the way to where Voldrik was with several soldiers.

"Ah, Commander!" he said to Lisha. "Glad to see you made it down here. I was just about to send for you."

"I heard about what's going on down here, Voldrik," said Lisha. "Have you fixed the mechanism?"

"I have, and was going to ask if you wanted me to close it now."

"At the moment, no. We need to head into the Deep Roads to search for someone. Stay here, and when we return, then you may close it."

"Of course, Commander."

Lisha nodded to him as they passed through. Zelda then took the lead again, beginning to pick up speed as she felt the pull grow stronger. "I think she's close. I don't know how, but that's just what I feel."

* * *

><p>Arawin wasn't sure how long she had been waiting. It seemed like forever to her, although it could have only been minutes. She wondered why the darkspawn hadn't come for her yet. They were going to make her a broodmother, a thought that made her skin crawl. Imagines of Hespith and the broodmother they had fought in the Deep Roads during the Blight came to the forefront of her mind. It was making her more sick, along with the pain that streaked across her belly.<p>

_Can I even become a broodmother? Is it even possible for a Grey Warden to go that far into the taint?_

It probably was, but no Grey Warden had ever lived long enough to find out. Or at least that's what she was told. Maybe women who went into the Deep Roads to die didn't die. The darkspawn probably wouldn't want to kill them, instead would drag them away and turn them into monsters. Arawin hated thinking like this. Her Calling scared her enough, to add that made it even worse. Yet her nightmare was about to come true.

"First day, they come and catch everyone. Second day, they beat us and eat some for meat. Third day, the men are all gnawed on again. Oh, Maker." Arawin curled up and hugged her knees to her chest the best she could. "Fourth day, we wait and fear for our fate. Fifth day, they return and it's another girl's turn. Sixth day, her screams we hear in our dreams." Arawin stopped and took in a deep breath. "Seventh day, she grew as in her mouth they spew. Eighth day, we hated as she is violated. Ninth day, she grins and devours her kin. Now she does feast, as she's become the beast." Groaning, she shook her head. "Why am I saying this? I need to get out of here. I don't know how much longer I can wait."

A strange noise then caught her attention. It was a loud bang just outside her door. Slowly Arawin went over to it, hearing what might have been scuffling. Were the darkspawn fighting over her? Trying to determine which one of them would be the first to take her?

Suddenly the door slammed open, making Arawin jump. Standing in the doorway was something she was not expecting. It was short, dwarf height, deep in the taint from its black skin and bald head. It was female, although Arawin could see no distinguishing features besides a pair of bright yellow eyes staring at her.

_Come on, we need to get out of here,_ it said to her through the taint.

"What?" Arawin said stunned. "Who are you? What are you?"

_There's no time to explain. We need to hurry._

The dwarf, as Arawin assumed it used to be, grabbed her arm and pulled her out of the dark room. Arawin saw as they exited, all over the ground in front of the room were darkspawn bodies. The dwarf took her past them, making her run faster than she wanted to. Faster than she really could go. Her legs beat hard trying to keep up with the dwarf. She was falling behind, barely able to keep on her feet as the dwarf pulled her through the area.

"Wait... I can't... I can't keep running!" Arawin heaved. Her lungs burned, her legs screamed at her to stop, and her belly tightened making her spill out tears.

_You're gonna have to! I need to get you out of here._

The dwarf ran even faster, forcing Arawin too as well. She wasn't sure how much longer she could go. Already she was beginning to feel dizzy, knowing that at any minute she could collapse, lose consciousness. The walls on either side of her were starting to blur together. The taint around her was becoming stronger. Something angry passed through it, nearly knocking both of them over.

The dwarf growled. _Shit! She knows!_

Suddenly Arawin found herself hurtling to the ground. She landed on her back and rolled to her side. Sitting up, she saw the dwarf had thrown her to the side as several darkspawn poured out in front of them. The dwarf had no weapons, but she didn't really need them. Arawin watched astonished as she used her hands and feet, knocking the darkspawn down, punching them, tripping them, then snapping either their necks or arms or legs. The dwarf flipped around, taking out any darkspawn that went after her. She was amazing to watch as she took out every darkspawn without missing a beat.

When the dwarf was done, she went over to Arawin and lent down her hand. _Come on, we need to get moving again before more come._

"I can't do it," Arawin exhaled. She was having trouble breathing, and the pain in her abdomen was getting worse and coming on more. "I... can't..."

The dwarf looked her over before sighing and finally grabbing Arawin and hoisting her on her back. She then began running down the hall, faster than Arawin thought possible.

Arawin curled her arms around the dwarf's neck, holding on as tight as she could without choking her. She could feel the weariness beginning to pass over her. Pain was going through her whole body at this point, and all Arawin wanted was for it to end.

_Fight it, Arawin. You need to fight it. The Mother will not have you. I won't let her._

Arawin opened her eyes from the tainted push of the dwarf. She was right, there was no way Arawin could let herself sink now. She just needed to hang in there a little longer. Soon she would be back home. Soon she would be with Lisha and Zelda, hearing them scold her for getting captured by the darkspawn. For being reckless like she always was. It made her smile seeing their angry faces. They were angry, but only because they were concerned. She was Zelda's friend, Lisha's daughter. They would be looking for her, she knew that's what they were doing right now. She could feel it.

Another wave of anger swept through the taint. A scream that made Arawin's whole body freeze. The dwarf felt it too, but didn't stop. She kept going, her feet beating even faster. Darkspawn began running behind them, some even jumping out in front. The dwarf dodged their outstretched hands, jumped over the grub-like ones. Their pincher mouths nearly missing her feet. A fireball streaked past their heads, nearly making the dwarf stop from the explosion in front of them. She plowed right through the fire, leaping over it and still running.

_NO! DO NOT HURT THE SONG!_

The angry scream within the taint made Arawin cry out. It burned in her blood, the dwarf grunting underneath her. When she was finally able, Arawin looked behind them to see the Herald in the distance, a scowl on his face as he stood where he was, unable to do anything.

The dwarf never stopped, even when they passed the threshold into a different area. This, to Arawin, felt like the Deep Roads. Corruption everywhere, but there were no darkspawn anywhere at all. She couldn't feel anything except herself and the dwarf under her. The weariness was beginning to creep again, forcing Arawin to fight it once more. The pain burning in her abdomen helped, but Arawin didn't know how much longer she could last.

The tunnels they ran through went by fast, the dwarf darting from one to the other. She would turn quickly, speed down one, then dart through another, never losing speed. Arawin had no idea where she was or how far they had gone. The only thing her mind could really focus on was the pain.

The dwarf finally stopped and set Arawin down in the middle of a tunnel. _I'm going to leave you here. Your friends will find you._

"Wait, no! You're leaving me?" Arawin said as she stared up at the dwarf in horror. "No, please don't leave me here!"

_Your friends are coming. Just stay here and they'll find you. _The dwarf began to back away from her.

"Can't you wait with me?" Arawin pleaded. She stretched out to grab the dwarf, but couldn't reach.

_You'll be all right. Just stay here. They're close. _The dwarf then turned and ran, leaving Arawin all alone in the dark.

Arawin watched her leave, wanting to scream at her to come back. She was all alone, there was nothing around her. Not even darkspawn.

Something then brushed against her being, something familiar.

"Zelda..."

Arawin turned in the opposite direction the dwarf had ran. The tunnel was long and dark, but there was some type of light at the end of it. She went to stand, but her legs gave out, making her go to her knees. Arawin grimaced as the pain intensified, her whole body shaking from it. "Come on... move! You can't... give... up!"

She began to crawl, dragging herself across the ground. She needed to get to them, needed them to know where she was. Her arms gave out, and she fell to her side. Arawin took in deep breaths, feeling completely exhausted. She laid her head down. Her eyes focused on the light in front of her. A light that was beginning to dim.

The pulse of Zelda's presence, of the presence of other Grey Wardens began to increase. She could feel them getting closer. With what was left of her strength, she grabbed onto it, desperate to tell them where she was.

_Zelda... I'm... here..._

* * *

><p>Zelda let out a scream, curling into herself and holding her stomach as she fell to her knees. Everyone ran to her when they heard her cry, seeing the pain on her face.<p>

"Zelda, what's going on?" Lisha asked.

"Maker, it's like... ah, I'm being... ripped apart..."

"I don't understand this," Anders said as he examined her. "She's in pain but there's no source."

"It's the bond..." Zelda groaned. "The source is... Arawin." Zelda went to stand, using Anders as support. "She's close..."

"And if she's in this much pain, that can only mean one thing," Lisha whispered.

"Which way?" Zevran asked standing in front of Zelda. "We need to get to her fast."

Zelda closed her eyes, the grimace never leaving her face as she scanned the area. "That way..." she said pointing down the tunnel. "And to the... left." Zevran took off down the tunnel.

"Maker..." Zelda said nearly losing her balance, Anders the only thing keeping her from falling completely over.

"I assume you would still like to have a child," said Lisha.

Zelda looked up at her. "That _was_ my wish."

"Then stand up and quit complaining. I guarantee what you're feeling now is nothing."

"Right..." Zelda said fully erecting herself. "Thanks, Anders, but I can deal with it on my own."

"So let me get this straight," he said staring at her. "This blood bond causes the two of you to feel each others pain? Anything else?"

"We feel everything," Zelda explained. "Pain, emotions. It's a connection through the taint that's similar to how darkspawn communicate. Ah, damn it! I'm gonna have to close the bond if she gets any worse."

Everyone followed but Zevran had a large lead as he ran down the tunnel. When he came to an opening on his left, he looked down it to see the new tunnel was completely dark. His eyes strained to see all the way down. He thought he saw something on the floor. Something red that wasn't moving. He picked up his feet and went straight for it. The closer he got, the more he could see and the more he knew it was her.

"Arawin!" he shouted when he fell to his knees at her side. She was laying on her side, her eyes closed. When he said her name, they began to flutter. She slowly looked into his face, and he could see how dull her eyes were.

"Zev...?" she said frail. "No... it can't be..."

"It is. I'm here, Amora." Zevran took her head and gently placed it in his lap. "I'm so sorry I wasn't here to protect you."

Arawin settled in his lap. "You better be." Her arm swung up, a slightly balled fist only tapping his chin.

"Was that her trying to hit you?" Sigrun asked. She was the first to arrive as the others soon made it to where they were.

"Normally she hits harder than that," Zevran said as he felt his chin. "But it's good to see she's still herself."

"Ion, let me see her," Lisha said as she went beside him. Reluctantly, Zevran backed away, letting Lisha examine her. "Iell? Can you hear me?" Lisha tapped Arawin's face, trying to get her to open her eyes again. "Velanna, Anders. Tell me what's going on."

The two mages went over and began looking her over while everyone else stepped back. When they were done, they both looked at each other.

"She's not good, Caun," said Velanna.

"I can't really tell what's going on," Anders added.

"Then let's get her to the keep as soon as possible," said Lisha.

"I got her." Zevran picked Arawin up and cradled her in his arms. At that moment, Arawin let out a blood-curdling scream. Her hands gripped his leather armor and she became rigid. Not wanting to waste anymore time, Zevran started to run down the tunnel again, going in the direction of the keep. The others followed after him. Zelda had to disconnect herself from Arawin after falling into the wall when the burning, stinging pain shot across both their bellies.

Zevran bolted through the Deep Roads, the others having a hard time keeping up with him. He didn't want to be down there another second, nor did he want Arawin to be down there anymore either. He could almost even feel it when she screamed in his arms.

He passed the mechanism Voldrik stood at, not stopping to offer an answer to the dwarf's question. Everyone else ran passed as well. Lisha was the only one to stop long enough to tell Voldrik he could close it now before she joined the others.

There was chaos everywhere as Zevran carried Arawin into the keep. Servants and soldiers moved aside to let him pass.

"Go all the way to the end of the hall, Ion!" Lisha yelled. "Place her on the bed in her room."

As word spread, and Arawin's cries brought people to the hall, more of their companions followed, trying to see what was going on.

"You found 'er?" Damien asked as he got in step with Lisha.

"Yeah, in the Deep Roads, right outside the gate Voldrik was about to close," said Lisha. "It's a good thing he didn't."

"Oui, without a doubt."

When Zevran made it to the room, he burst through the doors, scaring the servant inside. "Move!" he demanded as he went to the bed and placed Arawin on it.

"Ser, I'm sorry," said the servant. "I didn't-"

"It's all right," Lisha said to her. "You didn't do anything wrong. He's just in a hurry. But please, give us some room."

"Y-Yes, my lady." She stared at Arawin for a moment as the elf screamed before making her way out of the room.

Lisha went immediately to Arawin's side and began looking her over, the candle light giving her a better view. She was very pale, agitated, and grimacing with pain. Lisha knew she had to act fast.

"Alright, I need everyone out!" Lisha shouted over the chaos. "The only ones staying in here will be Zelda, Velanna, Sigrun, and Anders. The rest of you wait in the hall."

"Wait, no!" Zevran protested. "I am not leaving her side."

"Zevran," Lisha said as calm as she could. "Please, you need to leave. You're only going to get in the way."

Zevran went to protest again but Dayno placed a hand on his shoulder. "Come on, Zev. Do you remember what I told you about this part?"

"Yes, but I don't think this situation is the same. I should be with her!"

"I know, but come on. Let them do what they need." Gently Dayno pushed Zevran out of the room, shutting the door behind him. Lisha waited until everyone was gone except her and everyone she said could stay.

"Uh, is this a bad time to tell you I've never done this before?" said Anders. "Because I haven't."

"But you are a spirit healer," Lisha stated.

"At the moment, I really wish I wasn't." He winced over at the bed as Arawin let out a moan.

"What about you, Velanna?" Lisha asked. "As a First, you should have at least assisted Ilshae."

"Oh yes, I assisted," said Velanna. "But I never actually... caught."

"Well the both of you are about ready to get a crash course in this. Alright. Sigrun, I want you to go and get some hot water and clean rags."

"I'm on it!" Sigrun said as she left the room.

"Zelda, I need you to stay at Arawin's head and be her coach."

"I can do that." Zelda looked down into Arawin's pale face and clasped their hands together. "Hang in there, Arawin. We can pull through this. I'm right here with you." Zelda closed her eyes and opened the bond a little. Immediately a burning pain went across her abdomen, making her grunt. It made her want to close the bond, but she didn't, wanting to show Arawin she was with her.

Lisha looked to her two mages, seeing neither of them really knew what to do. "Okay, here's what we're going to do. Velanna, you monitor Arawin. Keep her stable and tell me whenever anything starts to change. Anders, you're down here with me."

"Wait, why me?" Anders protested. "Velanna's actually witnessed a birth before. Why can't she be with you?"

"Because you need to learn," Lisha said as she propped Arawin's legs up.

"Exactly," Velanna teased. "I've already done what she's going to make you do. So go ahead, I'm just fine right here."

"I don't like you anymore," Anders said glaring at her.

"It's about time."

Anders turned back to Lisha. "I'm not comfortable with this, Commander."

"Then you shouldn't have become a spirit healer," said Lisha. "Now come here." Taking a deep breath, Anders reluctantly went over to where she was.

"What do you want me to do?"

"I need you to stick your hand in and tell me what you feel."

"Stick my hand... _where?_"

"Anders, after catching Maverlies sneaking out of your room, I can hopefully assume you're not a virgin, right?"

"Yes..."

"So then I know you've had your hand in a woman's vagina before."

"Well, yeah! But never one that's been so... _angry._"

"Creators help me," Lisha mumbled. "Anders, this is no different. Now come closer and stick your hand in to feel what's going on. Measure with your fingers, soft to soft, hard to hard. The soft part is her cervix, while the hard part is the baby's head. I need to know if it's descended yet or not. Alright?"

Anders stared at her dumbfounded.

"Please don't make me repeat that."

He shook his head. "No, no. I think I got it."

"Good. Now do it." Lisha moved out of the way to allow Anders to sit. Gingerly he began advancing his hand, looking awkward as he did so.

"Ew, it's slimy!"

"For blighted sake, Anders, don't be so gently. Just shove it in there!" Lisha took his arm and forced his hand further in.

"Alright, alright!" Anders yelled taking his hand out. "I'm sorry, but this is just weird."

"Get used to it. Now tell me, can you feel the head?"

"Hang on." He placed his hand back in, going further than before. "I think I feel something, but it's hard to tell—Ah!" Anders pulled his hand out and jumped back. "That didn't feel right."

"What, did she bite you?" Zelda asked. "I wouldn't be surprised if she has teeth down there."

"No! What I felt didn't feel like a head at all!"

"It's perfectly natural for the baby's head to have a point to it," Lisha explained.

"No, not that either." Anders looked nearly horror stricken.

"Then what, Anders?"

"It felt... it felt like a... foot."

Lisha stiffened. "Move," she said shoving him out of the way. She checked herself, searching around before retracting her hand and cursing.

"So was I right?" Anders asked timid.

"You were," Lisha said stern.

"What's it mean?"

"Breech."

Everyone in the room grew silent. The tension rising in the air.

"What do we do?" Zelda breathed.

By that time Sigrun had returned with a pile of rags and a bucket of steaming water. She set everything down at the end of the bed and was just as stunned as everyone else when she heard the news. Lisha stood where she was for a moment, uncertainty crossing her mind.

"Lisha," Velanna said, beginning to panic. "Lisha! I'm beginning to lose her!"

This brought Lisha out of her stupor. "What's going on?"

"I-I don't know. I think she's bleeding internally, but I can't find the source."

Lisha looked Arawin over again, seeing she was starting to diminish. She had stopped thrashing, stopped screaming and moaning. She was much paler than before with labored breathing.

Sitting back down, Lisha took her hand and went in again. She felt the foot, sticking out the cervix which was clamped around the midfoot. With her fingers, carefully she separated the cervix from the foot. Something warm then passed by her fingers and spilled on the bed.

"I take it that's not a good thing," said Anders as he watched the red water flow from Arawin.

Lisha looked down and quickly removed her fingers, stopping the flow. She cursed again for not realizing it sooner. She felt Arawin's dress, feeling that it was moist, and taking her fingers away, saw the wetness was red. At first she had just thought her water had broken, but the redness of her dress had covered up the truth. "We need to act fast," she said to everyone, wiping off her hand. "Sigrun, take this knife and heat it over one of those candles for a few seconds."

"What are you planning?" Sigrun asked as she took the knife.

"Just do it, please."

Sigrun nodded and went to one of the candles burning in the room.

"Anders, I need you to numb her abdomen," Lisha said as she started ripping Arawin's dress off. She then took some of the rags and dipped them in the water to clean Arawin off and placed others around her.

"You're going to cut her open?" Anders asked, looking even more scared than before.

"We don't have a choice right now. The baby is breech and she's bleeding internally, and I know where. So please, numb her, then when I get in, you're going to have to act fast to find the bleed and close it."

Summoning all his courage, Anders made his way over to Arawin's side and began numbing her abdomen. As he did so, Sigrun came back with the knife and handed it to Lisha. Once she had the knife back, and once Anders was done, Lisha went to Arawin's other side and slide the knife across the lower part of her abdomen.

"Lisha, I don't know how much longer I can hold her," Velanna said strained.

"Just a little longer, Velanna," Lisha said as she cut through the layers. "Keep her stable." She cut down through the fat and muscle, all the way until she reached the womb. Once there, she carefully sliced through. Blood instantly began pouring out and onto the rags. Even more spilled when Lisha reached her hands in and began searching. "Come on, Anders! Do it now!"

He made his way over, placing his hands over the incision site. The blue light of his magic radiating as he searched around for the bleed. "Maker's breath!" he exclaimed. "I think I found it."

"Then close it!" Lisha yelled as she pulled.

"Lisha... I can't hold on much... longer," Velanna struggled.

"Don't you lose her, Velanna!"

"No, no, Arawin, no!" Zelda yelled. "Don't you dare!" She could feel Arawin beginning to slip away. A piece of her was disappearing, leaving her feeling only half of herself. Quickly Zelda closed her eyes and dived into the blackness that was the void they used to communicate. Colors swirled around, but some were fading, beginning to blink out. Zelda searched for Arawin's presence, sensing it was getting more distant. She went for it, swimming, walking, running to the pinpoint that was Arawin's life.

A hand or something grasped onto Arawin's presence. Zelda stretched herself, reaching to grab on and not let go, making the grip tighter. It was beginning to hurt as she could feel herself being stretched to a breaking point. She tried to pull back, but still she and Arawin descended deeper into the darkness.

_Zelda... Let go... _Arawin said weak.

_Don't even think that, _said Zelda. _I'm not letting go. You're not allowed leaving me just yet._

_But... I can't... feel anything..._

_Don't give up! Please, don't give up! Not after everything we've been through. _Zelda tried pulling again, pulling Arawin back and out of the darkness. It was beginning to become cold, and the pain burned through her whole being. Still she refused to let go, refused to let her friend fall into the never ending darkness.

_Zelda..._

_No... I won't... _Something snapped, sending her flying, but in what direction, she couldn't tell.

Zelda collapsed to the ground.

There was a panic, and everyone ran around trying to figure out who needed their attention more. The queen, passed out on the floor; the commander, bleeding in the bed; or the babe in Lisha's arms, not moving.

* * *

><p><em>Sindarin Translations:<em>

_Herven (Hair-vehn): Husband_

_Im gelir ceni ad lín. (Eem geh-leer keh-nee ahd leen): I am happy to see you again._

_Gwannas lû and: It has been too long._

_Herves (Hair-vehss): Wife_


	21. Numb

_A/N: Just as with the last chapter, this one also has a sensitive subject matter. Read at your own risk._

_A song that goes with this chapter is called 'More' by Tyrone Wells. The song is basically Lisha's theme for this story, so it's not just for this chapter. I also have other songs I associate with 'Blood Song' and my other stories. The soundtracks can be found on my profile. Thanks, and Bioware owns everything Dragon Age._

**Numb**

The waiting was madness, making him nearly go insane. Zevran paced in front of the door, going up and down the hall as time ticked by. How long had it been? How much longer was it going to take? The silence in the hallway, the silence from the room, all was driving him mad. He wanted to be in there, wanted to know what was happening. He had to be in there. How could Lisha kick him out and expect him to stay out?

"Elf, you need to just sit down and relax," said Oghren. All the rest of the Wardens were there, waiting outside with him. "Do ya need something to calm yer nerves? I got some nice spirits in my room, if ya want."

"No. What I want is to be in there with her." Zevran stopped and stared at the door, ready to bust through it.

"I wouldn't say ale is the best choice at the moment, but you do need to relax, Zevran," Dayno said calmly. "I told you this part was the worst."

"The worst? It's downright unbearable! Why can't I be in there?"

"Because you just can't."

Zevran went back to pacing while Dayno watched him, unsure on what to really say. He knew what Zevran was going through, but he also knew the situation was more dire than usual. He felt for Zevran, wanting to help him, but his hands were tired just as Zevran's were.

"I don't get what yer so uptight about," Oghren said crossing his arms. "I wasn't so worried when Felsi gave birth. In fact, she chased me out the room durin' it. I think I even fell asleep waitin'."

"Oghren, I don't think this is the time to be you right now," said Nathaniel.

"Hey, I'm just stating what I went through. Dwarf women are tough when it comes to this sort of thing. Arawin's just as tough. I know she'll pull through it."

"I have to confess that I am confused by what is going on here," Justice said as he stood against the wall. "From what I understand, is this how you mortals come into the world?"

"It is," answered Nathaniel. "Although, not always this traumatic."

"Really? Because I'm getting a sense this should be a happy occasion."

"It still is," said Dayno. "We're still welcoming a new life into this world. Sure, it could have been better, but it'll all work out in the end. My wife is in there right now with two skilled mages. Yes... it'll work out."

There was more silence in the hallway after awhile. The only sound was Zevran's feet as they shuffled him up and down the hall.

"So how are spirits born in the Fade, Justice?" Nathaniel asked, breaking the silence. It was starting to get uncomfortable for all of them.

"I'm not actually sure," said the spirit.

"Do you not remember when you came into being?"

"No. I only remember being in existence for a long time. I do not know when I just... appeared. No spirit really knows, not even demons. We're just there. We just exist."

"I'm sorry, but zis is just weird," Damien said shaking his head as he stared at Justice. "And I'm not talking about what's going on in zere."

"You are looking at me," said Justice. "Is it because of my appearance?"

"You're in ze body of one of my best friends. I see you and zink 'Kristoff', but hear a voice zat is not his. I know it's not your fault, but it's still something I'm gonna have to get used to."

"It's understood. There's a lot of things I'm trying to get used to as well."

"Why is it taking so long?" Zevran said as he stopped and stared at the door again. "When is it going to end?"

"These things take time, Zevran," said Dayno. "Do you want something to eat? Would you like for me to go get something from the kitchens?"

"I'm not hungry," Zevran said closing his eyes.

"No, but you're exhausted. Please, sit, and I'll go get something for you to eat."

"I'm fine, Dayno."

"I'm going to go and get something anyway."

"No, I'll go," said Nathaniel as he stood straight.

"You don't need to do that... uh, I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name," Dayno said.

"It's... Nathaniel."

"Oh, it's a pleasure to meet you. I am-"

"Dayno, I know," Nathaniel said turning around. "Lisha... talked a lot about you."

"I'm sure. Probably worried sick about me. I didn't mean to make her feel that way. I was just trying to help Zevran. But I know she understands."

"Yeah..." Nathaniel nearly whispered. He felt awkward, not really wanting to be there, and not just because of what was going on in the room before them. "If anyone else would like something, now would be the time to tell me." No one said they wanted anything, but Nathaniel went to leave anyway, but not before they heard the door creak.

At the sound, Zevran stopped his pacing he had started up again and ran to the door to find Lisha stepping into the hallway and closing the door behind her. She had a small wrapped bundle in her arms.

"Lisha! Wh-what's going on?" he stumbled. "How's Arawin? Is she...?"

"Zevran," Lisha said staring at him with a fallen face. Everyone gathered around, wanting to know.

"Don't tell me..." Zevran said almost sounding panicked. "She's not...?"

"She's fine," Lisha stated. "Alive, at least. But... I'm sorry. We couldn't save him."

"What?" Zevran had been happy to hear about Arawin, but became confused when Lisha said the rest. He then shifted his eyes to the small bundle in her arms and knew.

It hit him hard, harder than he expected it would. He wasn't exactly sure why he was feeling such horrible grief. Why he just wanted to fall right there and sink into the floor. It was a person he had never known, never even knew he wanted to know. Yet, even before he could, it was gone.

"How?" Dayno asked as he placed his hands on Zevran's shaking shoulders.

"Cord around the neck," said Lisha. "Cut off the blood supply. It was a stillbirth. He was also breech with the placenta torn away from the uterine wall causing a bleed. Nearly lost Arawin as well, but we were able to keep her from falling under. She's stable now. Zevran?" Lisha placed one of her hands on his shoulder, causing him to look at her. "I'm so sorry. Do you want to hold him?"

"Him?" Zevran said choked, just now registering the word.

"Yes. Here, take him."

"Why...?"

"Because you need to. It'll help." She handed him the bundle, and Zevran cradled it in his arms, not really sure how he should hold it, or if at all. It was heavier than he thought, and wrapped tight.

"I... I don't know what to do."

Lisha looked beyond him at the others who stood listening and watching what was going on. "If you guys don't mind, this is something that's going to need privacy."

"Of course," said Damien.

"You can all stay out here. Come on, Zev. Let's go in my room." Lisha lead Zevran into the little room she slept in right next to the larger one, Dayno following behind them. She then sat Zevran on the bed, seeing he was acting uncertain.

"Zevran, it's okay, we're here for you," said Dayno as he sat down next to him.

"I... What am I suppose to do?" Zevran said as he looked down at the bundle in his arms.

"Do you want to see him?" Lisha asked. "He has Arawin's eyes. Your hair."

Zevran stared at her, his eyes becoming bigger.

"Go on, Ion." Lisha sat herself on his other side and wrapped an arm around him.

Zevran looked back down at the bundle, not really wanting to open it, but his hand seemed to move all on its own. It undid the cloth, draping it down to reveal a little face, round with closed eyes and a head full of hair that matched his own. He stared at it, feeling his heart stop, feeling as every muscle in his body became limp. He nearly dropped it, becoming numb and seeing his vision haze as tears filled his eyes. Dayno took the bundle from him before he could drop it. He fell into Lisha's arms, everything going numb. He could barely feel her hands stroking his head. He could barely hear her soft words over his sobbing as she tried to comfort him.

"Let it be, Ion. Let it be."

He held on to her, there was nothing more he could do. He didn't know what to think, what to feel, what was right or what was wrong. He just sat there, holding her, crying. His mind was blank, his body tense. There was nothing more he could do. "Arawin... is alive?" he was finally able to to say after some time. He was choked up, his eyes burning.

"Yes, she is," Lisha said softly.

"Then... can I see her?"

"Of course, Ion. Just... let me check to see that everything has been taken care of first." Lisha gently pushed Zevran off, making sure he was stable first before standing. "Dayno, stay here with him and I'll be right back."

"Of course, Herves."

Lisha went through another door in the small room, leaving the two men on the bed. When she was out, Dayno looked over at Zevran. He was still holding the bundle, and realized Zevran was looking away from it. "Zev... I'm sorry. I wish I knew what to say about something like this."

"You don't need to say anything, Dayno. I know you were trying to prepare me for this. But I don't know what I should feel now."

"Sadness. Grief. What you're feeling right now. Possibly anger."

"I don't want to be near that thing right now."

Dayno looked down at the bundle, not really wanting to put it down, but not sure what to do with it either. "This is your son, Zevran. Dead or alive. I'm not going to force you now, but eventually you will have to realize that."

"Zevran, are you ready?" Lisha asked as she peered through the door.

He didn't say anything, just stood and walked toward her. Lisha opened the door wider to let him in. There, in the room, Zevran saw Zelda sitting on a chair. She was completely worn out with an ice pack on her head. The female elf mage was standing next to her, checking to make sure she was all right. When he scanned the room more, he found the female dwarf and the male human mage standing next to the bed. Arawin was laying in it, looking asleep. Her skin very pale and her hair a mess.

"Does she know?" Zevran asked Lisha quietly.

"No."

Taking a deep breath, Zevran made his way over to the bed. He went to his knees to stare Arawin in the face. His fingers gently moved the hair from her eyes as he watched her slowly breathe up and down. "Arawin..." he said softly. She stirred from both his touch and voice. As her eyes slowly opened, he noticed they were still pale, but the brightness was returning. "Hey..."

"Hey..." Arawin said weak. She smiled at him. "Where've you been?"

"In places I shouldn't have. I'm sorry, Amora. But I'm here now."

"Yeah, I see you. Unless this is a dream."

"I wish it was, Amora."

Arawin looked at him funny. "I don't understand. What happened? Is Dayno okay? Are you all right?"

"Arawin, do you remember what happened before we found you in the Deep Roads?"

"I..." Arawin closed her eyes. "I know what happened, but I had hoped it was nothing but a dream. A nightmare. I remember seeing your face and thinking I was dead. This isn't the Fade, is it?"

Zevran shook his head. He then took her hand and clasped it in his own. "This is real. I'm here. And so is Lisha and Dayno. Zelda's right over there, and the others."

"Wait," Arawin said as she began to realize. "I..." Her other hand went to feel her stomach. "Is that what happened? Where is he? It's a boy, right? Or was I wrong?"

Zevran turned to look at Lisha and saw her nod. He then looked about the room, seeing everyone's deep expressions.

"What's going on, Zevran?" Arawin asked. "What aren't you telling me? Where is he?"

"He didn't make it," Zevran said slowly.

Arawin stared at him. "No, that's not true. He's got to be here somewhere, crying, right? Wanting his mother?"

Zevran squeezed her hand, placing his head on the bed. "Amora, he..."

"He never cried, Iell," Lisha spoke for him. "He was born still. There was nothing we could have done."

Arawin shook her head, not wanting to believe it.

"Should she see?" Dayno asked.

Lisha looked at the bundle in his arms. "No, not yet. She needs to rest first."

"See what?" Arawin nearly screamed. "Where's my son?"

"Arawin, I don't think it's wise right now..."

"Please, let me see him!"

Lisha sighed. "Alright. Dayno."

Dayno walked over to the bed and stood near it as he waited for Zevran and Anders to help Arawin sit up. When she was ready, he handed her the bundle.

Arawin took the cloth and unwrapped it to stare down into the little face. She began to tear up and had to cover him back up as everything began to overwhelm her.

"Here," Lisha said holding out her hands. "Give him to me."

"No," Arawin said holding the bundle close to her body. "Don't take him away from me just yet."

"Alright. We'll give you some privacy." She gestured for the others to follow her. As everyone left the room, Lisha stood in the doorway, staring at both Arawin and Zevran as they cried together. "Take your time. You both need to say good-bye. I'll make sure everything is fine in the keep, and also make sure you aren't disturbed."

* * *

><p>It was silent in the hall. Lisha leaned on the door, seeing all her Wardens staring at her. None of them knew what to do or say. It was an occurrence none of them had experienced before. Dayno was right next to her, looking to her as well.<p>

"They are not to be disturbed," she said. "As for the rest of you, go and do... whatever you need. Get some sleep, something to eat... I really don't care right now. When I figure out what needs to be done next, then I'll call."

Most of them nodded before heading away from the door. All of them looked solemn, beat. The only person left standing in the hall was Anders.

"Don't... Don't you think I should stay and keep an eye on her?" he asked.

"She'll be fine, Anders," said Lisha. "Go get some rest. You did good."

"I don't feel like I did."

"If anything, take what you've learned from this experience. Make sure it doesn't happen again."

"Right, Commander." Anders made his way down the hall after the others. His head hung low and Lisha felt sorry for him. Yet again he had to learn a harsh lesson. He couldn't save or heal everyone.

"And what are you planning to do, love?" Dayno asked, causing Lisha to take her eyes from Anders.

"Oh, I'm not sure. Something to take my mind off what just happened, I suppose. Maybe there's something Varel has for me. I hate the political part of this job, but right now I'll take it." Lisha pushed off the door and made her way to the throne room, Dayno right behind her. When they got there, they noticed the room was already clean and free of the dead nobles that littered it only a few hours ago. Lisha spotted Varel on the other side and she made a straight line for him.

"Oh, Commander," he said. "I'm... I'm so sorry about what happened."

"News must travel fast around here," said Lisha.

"Bad news, yes, so please, let me know if there's anything I can do."

"If I need it, I will ask, but... how are you, Varel? I can see from the bandage around your arm, the herbalist took care of you."

"What, this?" Varel said raising his injured arm. "This is nothing, Commander, just a scratch. I've had worse."

"Well, I should thank you anyway for probably saving my life."

Varel smiled at her as he placed his arm back behind him. "It was an honor to do so. But you don't need to threat over me. Even the herbalist admits it looks worse than it really is. I'm still able to bark orders for you, Commander."

"Is there anything that needs my attention?"

"Not at the moment."

"Oh..." Lisha looked disappointed. "Then thank-"

"Actually, I might have something for the commander." Sergeant Maverlies walked over to where they were standing and bowed deeply to Lisha. "Commander."

"I'll leave you to it, then," said Varel as he went around the fire to leave the throne room.

"What is it, Sergeant?" Lisha asked.

"First of all, Commander, I want to apologize for how you found me coming out of Anders's room. I did not mean for you to see me, and-"

"Hold it right there, Sergeant," Lisha said putting her hands up. She noticed Maverlies was a lot more presentable now with her hair fixed and her officer's uniform on. "You don't need to apologize for that. What you do with my Wardens behind closed doors is your business. Now what was it you needed me for?"

Maverlies stared at Lisha blankly for a moment before regaining her composure. "Right, Commander. Um... oh, yes. When you were gone and Ser Damien took the Wardens here into the cellars, they cleared out all the darkspawn but there are still things that need to be taken care of down there. Such as clearing out the storage areas. I can have the men sort things, but you will need to determine what is done with everything."

"Alright, I guess I can do that," Lisha sighed. "Care to join me?" she said to Dayno.

"You know I'll do whatever you want, love."

"Of course, but I think it might be best if I asked someone to help us." Lisha left the throne room and headed in the direction of Nathaniel's room. She found him within, his door wide open as he sat on the bed cleaning his bow.

"Nathaniel?" Lisha said as she knocked on the doorframe.

"Oh, Commander," he said seeing her. He stood and smiled, but lost it when he noticed Dayno standing behind her. "Was there something you needed?"

"Sergeant Maverlies here wants me to go through the storage in the cellar. I thought you would want to join us since it is your family's things."

Nathaniel sat back on the bed. "No, thank you. I don't even know what's down there, and I really don't care. You can throw it all away, Commander, or sell it. There's nothing down there I would want, anyway."

"Are you sure?"

"I am." He went back to cleaning his bow, not looking back up at her again. Lisha sighed and nodded to Maverlies to take her to the cellars.

Sergeant Marverlies lead the way, taking Lisha and Dayno outside and to the cellar entrance. Once down below, she took them to a part of the cellars that was set up like a crypt. There, men were working, taking things from storage and placing them in piles. Some looked like junk piles, while others looked like things that might be valuable. Lisha and Dayno searched through the piles of valuables, looking at everything and determining its fate. Lisha really wasn't sure what was valuable and what was not. She mostly relied on what Maverlies said, telling her to basically sell everything.

"Hey, what do you think of this?" said Dayno as he pulled a bow out of one of the junk piles. "This doesn't look like junk. It's actually a nice bow from what I can tell."

"Let me see." Lisha took the bow and examined it. She could see why someone would think it was junk, but she could also see it was a nice piece of craftsmanship.

"It's not as good as yours, but I'm sure it's not trash worthy," Dayno added.

"Well, the string's broke and there's a crack in the wood. It does look nice, though. Made out of decent wood, old, and... Oh, I wonder if this belonged to anyone in Nathaniel's family."

"What do you mean?"

"It has the Howe crest burned on it. See?" Lisha showed Dayno the little bear burned right into the wood. "I wonder who it belonged to?"

"Maybe you should give it to him," Dayno suggested. "He might've said he didn't want anything from down here, but maybe he didn't know about that bow."

"I could do that," Lisha said as she examined the bow again. "I'd need to fix it up, though. Get it a new string and see if that crack needs mending."

"Sounds like a plan," Dayno smiled.

Lisha placed down the bow and they went back to work sorting through the piles in silence. She didn't like working in silence. It made her mind wander, and having talked about Nathaniel, it brought him to the forefront of her mind.

It was inevitable that the kiss would be the thing she would think of. She couldn't get it out of her head no matter how hard she tried. It had been nice, sensual. She could tell from it that he really did love her, and the thought made her sick. She wasn't sure what to do, especially when it came to Dayno. Should she tell him? But if she did, she wasn't sure what his reaction would be. Lisha had never once cheated on him, not even looking at another man with interest their whole marriage. She never had to since she loved Dayno so much, and he in turn, loved her just as much. She was happy with him, but after such a long time apart, and with no word for so long, Lisha felt almost distant from him now. It was nice having him beside her once more, but it didn't feel the same. She wondered if it had more to do with the kiss than anything else. If that hadn't happened, would everything still be the same?

"So... Commander," Dayno said, interrupting her thoughts. "How's it feel?"

"How... does what feel?" Lisha asked a little confused.

"Being commander."

"It feels... weird. Or at least being this type of commander. I know I was caun during the Blight, but being in charge of humans is different than being in charge of Dalish hunters."

"I can imagine. So what should I call you? Commander? Caun?"

"How about you call me by my name or whatever you want to call me, Herven. I prefer the other Wardens call me by name, you are no different."

Dayno chuckled. "But I like calling you 'Commander.' And I'd have to say it's kind of nice being married to the most powerful woman in the arling. Or at least until Arawin takes back up the post once she's recovered. If she wishes it."

Lisha walked over to him, happy to finally be able to stare into his bright yellow eyes. She had missed them so, missed everything about him. It was almost unreal for her to be staring at him right now.

"Are you all right?" Dayno asked. "You seem... sad."

This made Lisha look away from him. "If I seem sad, then you should know why."

"I know that what happened with Arawin was horrible, but I just had a sense... something's been troubling you. And it was something that happened before Arawin. Before Zevran and I arrived."

Lisha really wasn't surprised that Dayno could read her. If anyone could, it would be him. He was the only one she ever showed her true emotions to, which made it hard for her to keep anything from him. "Just weariness, I guess. You know about all the things I had to deal with after I came here. I suppose it's starting to catch up with me." Lisha didn't lie completely. Everything that had occurred beforehand was starting to take its toll. Especially since she had gotten very little rest in between it all.

"My super woman," Dayno smiled at her. "You can't do everything, you know. Eventually you're going to have to rest. How about this..." Dayno took Lisha's shoulders and had her fully face him. "Why don't we leave this sorting for later and you and I retire to your room where we can lay down together. I know I could use some rest, and laying down next to you right now sounds nice."

Lisha closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "It does sound nice. But... I can't." She opened her eyes and looked away from him. "There's still too much to do. Obviously I need to deal with this Mother, along with checking on Arawin and Zevran. Then I need to make sure the other Wardens are all right, and..."

"And when are you going to be able to check on yourself?" Dayno eyed her, concerned.

"Isn't that your job?" Lisha smiled at him although it was forced. Dayno didn't relent in his gaze.

"I love you, Lisha, and I worry about you. But if you really think you can't rest, then all right. Just let me be at your side."

"Do you need to ask?" Lisha went forward and kissed him on the lips. She went to pull away, but he forced her back, giving her a more deep and stimulating one. Lisha fell into it, missing everything about him. When they parted, he looked longingly into her brown eyes. He could still tell there was something she was keeping from him, but he wasn't going to pressure her.

"Sevil i veleth anlen, Herves." he whispered.

"Hebin anim, Herven." Lisha smiled at him before backing away and picking up the bow she had set down. "Come. Let us go check on Arawin and Zevran."

"If that is what you wish."

Before leaving the cellars, Lisha stopped and told Sergeant Maverlies to just sell anything that looked valuable. She really didn't care one way or the other. As she and Dayno made their way back to the courtyard, they were stopped by the statue of Andraste by Justice who had been looking for Lisha.

"Ah, Commander, there you are," he said. "There is something I would like to discuss-"

"Kristoff? Oh, thank the Maker!" Justice stopped and Lisha turned to see a woman running over to them. She was excited, but once she got closer, stopped cold and stared at Justice with contempt. "Kris...toff? Is that... you?"

"I fear you are mistaken, mortal," Justice said slowly.

"What? I... What is going on? You... why do you look so..." She stared over at Lisha, trying to find answers.

"Are you Aura?" Lisha asked.

"That is my name. I am Kristoff's wife. Are you his commander? Can you explain what is happening?"

"This is going to be hard to explain," Lisha stated. "But Kristoff... was killed."

"Killed? But he's standing right here!"

"I'm afraid your husband is gone," said Justice. "And I inhabit this body now. I assure you it wasn't by choice, but his death will be avenged."

"Avenged?" Aura said as she started to get angry. "You're... what are you, a demon? You've desecrated his body! How dare you!"

"I am no demon, mortal. I am a spirit of the Fade. I am Justice, and will avenge-"

"I don't care what you are. Get away from me!" Aura backed away, tears forming in her eyes. She then ran, going through the gate and down the stairs.

Justice watched her go, acting as if he was battling with himself to follow her or not. "This body has... memories of her. She is Kristoff's wife, bound to him through... love? I don't understand it, but it is a strong mortal feeling."

"Poor woman," Dayno whispered. "To learn of her husband's death, then to see his body walking around with a spirit inside. It's no wonder she ran off."

"Commander," said Justice. "I must rectify this. I have done Aura a great injustice. I feel compelled."

Lisha looked at the spirit, wondering what was going through his mind. Everything about the mortal world was affecting him, but mortal emotions seemed to be affecting him the most. "What is it you want to do?"

"Find her. Speak to her. Do... something!"

"She ran out of the keep. I don't know where she would even be."

"The memories suggest the city," Justice said as he rubbed his forehead. "That's where she would be staying. I believe Kristoff was planning on meeting her there before... before this."

"Alright," said Lisha. "We'll head to Amaranthine here soon. I know there are some other things that need to be done there. But first I must deal with a few matters."

"Right, Commander. But we need to head there soon. It will prey on me if we do not seek her out. There must be something that can be done to assuage her pain. Something!"

* * *

><p>"So... what's his name?" Lisha quietly closed the door behind her. She saw Arawin stare over at her, her green eyes bloodshot and baggy. She was still very pale, her red hair all over the place, and the exhaustion on her face clearly showing. Zevran sat next to her on the bed, looking just as haggard.<p>

"I... don't know," Arawin said as she cradled the wrapped bundle in her arms.

"Well that won't do," Lisha said as she made her way to the end of the bed. "He's going to need a name."

Arawin shifted her eyes over to Zevran who sighed at her gaze. "It's whatever you want, Amora."

"Well, I did have some ideas, but I didn't want to choose before discussing them with you."

Zevran looked to the floor. "I really don't see the purpose."

"The purpose is to give you closure, Zevran," Lisha said as she sat down next to him. "It's a name. Something he deserves." She wrapped her arm around him lovingly and smiled at him.

"What did you have in mind?" Zevran asked Arawin.

"Well... it was an idea for either a boy or a girl," Arawin said as she looked at the bundle. "I thought to name him after your mother. Lisha's sister. We would call him Azyen."

"That sounds perfect," said Lisha. "Zevran... what do you think?"

"I like it," he said half smiling at Arawin. "If that's what you want."

"It is." Arawin closed her eyes and sighed deeply as she hugged the bundle to her chest.

"Now for the next thing that needs to be discussed," Lisha said softly. "Which would you prefer... a Dalish ritual, or one from your Chantry?"

"Dalish," Arawin said without hesitation. "I want a tree over him."

"It will be done." Lisha stood from the bed and went to kiss Arawin on the forehead. "You need to rest now, Arawin. You should as well, Zevran. You both need it. I'll send Anders in later to check on you. I'll come back as well, but for now I need to make a trip to the city. There's several things that need to be done there. Do you need anything before I go?"

Arawin shook her head as she laid down. "I'm good right now." Zevran went and laid down next to her, holding her close in his arms.

"We're both good," he said.

"Get some rest, then, my dears." Lisha and Dayno stepped out of the room, closing the door to give them privacy.

"Are we heading out now?" Dayno asked.

"Might as well," Lisha sighed. "It's what needs to be done. I'll go and see who would like to come with us. I know Justice will to find Aura. Then there's at least two others I know who would probably want to come. I promised Sigrun I'd take her back to Amaranthine so she could find someone as well. Then I'm sure Damien would like to come to find Keenan's wife and tell her about her husband."

"I still think you should take your own advice, and get some rest, but I don't think you're going to do that, are you?"

Lisha sighed at him. "No. Maybe when this is all over, I will finally be able to rest, but not now."

"Alright, then at least allow me to go and find Sigrun and Damien. We'll meet you out in the courtyard?"

"Yes, that will be great. Thank you, Dayno." He kissed her before parting, leaving Lisha alone. She knew he was right. She needed to rest, everything was finally getting to her, but she did not have that luxury. Being commander took every ounce of her, and she would keep going as long as she could.

Lisha decided to head straight for the courtyard, knowing that's where Sigrun and Damien would be heading and also knowing that's where Justice would still be, trying to figure out how to undo what he did to Aura. In reality, he really hadn't done anything to her. True that he might be possessing the body of her dead husband, but it wasn't something he did of his own accord. But Lisha knew this was something that needed to be done. If not to make Justice feel better, but also to give Aura a better explanation and hopefully closure. Although she may not actual get that until Justice ceased being within Kristoff's body. But when that would happen, Lisha wasn't sure.

On her way, she passed the kitchens. As she walked across the archway that lead into the mess hall, she noticed in the corner of her eye it was empty. Not an unusual occurrence, but one thing that did catch her attention was Oghren sitting in the far corner. She stopped and stared at him, seeing he was alone with several empty mugs and a few bottles of liquor. As she made her way into the mess hall, the strong smell of alcohol insulted her nose, telling her what she suspected was probably true.

"Oghren?"

"What? Who's there?" Her voice startled him and he jumped, turning to her in a ready stance. When he saw it was her, he relaxed. "Oh, it's only you, Commander." He sat back down and drank the rest of his mug.

"Are you okay?" Lisha asked. When he stood, she had seen his face was red, perhaps even wet. His voice was also choked and he appeared to be trying to hide his eyes from her.

"I'm fine, Commander. No need to worry about ol' Oghren."

"Hmm." Lisha went and sat down in front of him. He turned away from her and gestured to one of the kitchen maids for more ale. "Are you sure? You don't look it."

"Lisha... Don't."

"Oghren. I promise I won't tell anyone you were crying. Now please, what's wrong?"

He finally looked at her fully, and Lisha could see his bloodshot eyes and streaked face. "You promise you won't tell? Especially the mage?"

"You have my word, Oghren."

"Well... it's just this whole baby business. The event with Arawin's little nugget has got me thinkin' about my own. I... Did I do right by them, Lisha?"

"Um, I would have to say probably not. You did leave them, Oghren."

"Yeah, but... what was I suppose to do? I never meant to hurt 'em, but..."

"Does Felsi know she can always move here?" Lisha asked. "Because there's always room here at the keep."

"Yeah, you told me that already." Oghren scratched his head. "But I know she won't do it even if I asked. She's got a life in Highever. Friends. Family. A job. Moving to Amaranthine would just make things worse."

"But what about you? Didn't you have a life as well? You were a captain in Teyrn Fergus's army. That should have been a good life, right?"

"It was at first!" Oghren laughed. "Sure I was respected and Fergus basically gave me free reign, but that life wasn't me. I'm a warrior! I wanted to be right in there, fighting and killing. Not sittin' and giving orders. I was bored, and Felis knew it." Oghren shook his head and took the mug the kitchen maid handed him.

"Would you like anything, Commander?" she asked.

"No thank you," Lisha smiled at her.

"So yeah, that's why I left," Oghren continued. "I wanted action, but also... also because I felt like I wasn't father material. Or husband material for that matter. When I was married to Branka, we barely saw each other. And when we did, it all had to do with sex. But with Felsi, it was different. We saw each other all the time. Not that it was a bad thing, but she expected stuff from me that Branka didn't. I wasn't sure how to act. Nor did I even know how to be a father. I mean, I barely remember my own father. I know he was there, but he certainly didn't teach me anything useful."

"So you didn't learn how to drink from your father?"

"No, I learned that from my mother." Oghren lifted the mug and drank down the entire cup. "So what do I do, Lisha?" Oghren asked as he wiped his mouth. "I can't go back, and not because I'm a Grey Warden now. I'm sure if I really wanted, you would let me. It's just because... I don't want to."

Lisha sat back in her chair and stared at Oghren for a moment, studying him. "To tell you the truth, I'm not really sure, Oghren. If you don't want to go back up to Highever, then no one can make you. But I think you should still be apart of their lives. Especially your son's. Go up and visit every now and then. Write to them. Tell your son what you're doing. Make him see you as a hero, and not a father that ran out on him just because you thought you couldn't handle it. That will make you more of a father than you think."

"Really? You have that much faith in me?"

"Oghren, if I didn't have faith in you, I wouldn't have put you through the Joining."

That got Oghren to smile. "Thanks, Lisha. You're really the first. I don't even think Arawin and Zelda had that much faith in me when I started traveling with them."

"I doubt that, but hey... I'm going to Amaranthine here pretty soon. Do you want to come? Need to get anything from the market?"

"Nah, I'm good." He let out a large belch. "There's plenty of ale here and if I need, I got plenty in my bedroom."

"Good to hear you won't run out anytime soon," Lisha said as she stood. "But while I'm gone, maybe this would be a good time for you to start writing those letters."

"Will do, Commander. And thanks again."

"Anytime, Oghren."

Lisha felt better after talking with him, and hoped he felt better as well. It had taken her mind off of everything that was going on in the keep. Now it was time for her to take care of a few more things. Before heading out to the courtyard, she stopped and picked up the broken bow she had left against the wall. While at the market, she would look into buying it a string and hopefully getting it fixed.

* * *

><p><em>Sindarin Translation:<em>

_Sevil i veleth anlen: You have my heart._

_Hebin anim (heh-bean ahn-eem): I keep it for myself._


	22. Making Amends

_A/N: School has started once again for me, so I can't guarantee I will be able to get a chapter put out every week. I will try, though, since I do only have one class and my work load has decreased, but only by a little._

**Making Amends**

"Do any of us know where these people are?" Dayno asked as they made their way into the Amaranthine market.

Lisha raised a questioning eyebrow at her three Wardens. "Well, do any of you at least have a clue where to look?"

"Nida would be at an inn," said Damien. "And ze only one I know of in Amaranthine is ze Crown and Lion."

"I'm not sure about Mischa," Sigrun said looking down. "She said something about a tanner's shop. Maybe we could look around there?"

"We'll ask around. See if anyone knows her," Lisha added.

"I know Aura is here." Justice stood at the front, gazing about the market. He seemed to be both looking and investigating the area. The market being a new place for him to explore. "I can almost sense it."

"Okay, but do you know where she might be?"

"Kristoff was to meet her here, but where is unknown to me. But I don't think she's at an inn. Where is there a place that mortals mourn? That is where I believe she would be."

"Ze chantry," Damien answered. "I'm almost positive zat's where you'll find her. I know I'd go zere if I was her."

"If that is the case," Justice said turning around. "Then we must go there now, Commander."

"Hold on there, Justice," said Lisha. "Finding Aura is not our only objective. Although I believe she may be at the chantry, I think going to the Crown and Lion should be our first stop."

Justice went to protest, an angry glint flashing in his eyes. "Commander, I implore you-"

"No need to get angry, Justice," Dayno said. "We'll head to the chantry." He turned to Lisha. "How about you take Damien and Sigrun to the inn, and Justice and I will go to the chantry."

Lisha nodded. "That sounds good. When we're done, we'll meet you two in front of the chantry."

"Right. Come along, Justice. Let's find Aura for you."

They split, Justice and Dayno going one way, while Lisha, Damien, and Sigrun went another. Lisha stopped first at several bazaars while Sigrun asked around. Neither Damien nor Sigrun seemed to be in too much of a hurry to get anywhere, so she used the opportunity to purchase the things she knew they would need. As she investigated the weaponry of a particular blacksmith, she finally came across what she was looking for. Bowstrings hung from the gutter and Lisha went to examine them. They were fine strings for being human made, but not really anything she would have preferred for her own bow. Halla hair was what the Dalish used, sometimes dragon heartstring if they could get their hands on it. Humans tended to go for sinew and rawhide, which was what the strings she was looking at composed of. When Lisha finally found one to her liking, she took it and tied it to the broken bow she had brought with her. She tested the bow, pulling back on the string and seeing that the crack in the wood was having no effect. She would still probably have it fixed later, but at the moment, the bow was actually very decent. She could feel the power behind it and knew it would be perfect for Nathaniel.

When Lisha was done, she paid the merchant for the string and went to go find the others. She found Sigrun looking over more books while Damien was at a stall heavy with Orlesian silks. Before she could say anything to them to get their attention, something caught in the corner of her eye. She wasn't sure why it caught her attention, but the toy horse sitting at the end of a table made her stop and stare. Immediately an idea came to her and she went straight over and bought it without thinking or caring about the price.

"Who's that for?" Sigrun asked when Lisha finally made her way over to her.

"Oghren. Well... his son, actually. I thought he might send this to him. I don't know."

"Okay..."

"Did you find out anything more about where Mischa might be?"

"Uh, not really. But... it's okay if we don't find her."

"Sigrun." Lisha looked at the dwarf concerned. "I know you're scared about talking to her, but it's something that needs to be done, right? You'll feel better afterwards, I promise."

"Even if she yells at me again and says she'll never forgive me no matter what I do?"

"I highly doubt that, but even if she does say that, at least you'll have still said you're sorry. How she takes it is up to her. You'll have done all you can."

"Right, Commander. But let's... deal with Damien's mission first. We were going to the Crown and Lion?"

"Yes. Damien, are you ready?"

"What? Oh, yes." Damien put down the silk he was feeling and followed the two women through the market and to the inn that was on the other side. As they entered, they found the tavern to be fairly busy with patrons talking amongst themselves and even a few men in a far corner clinking their glasses together and singing.

"Ah, welcome to the Crown and Lion!" said a fairly fat man behind the counter. He smiled broadly at them. "Can I get you anything?"

"We're actually here looking for a woman named Nida," said Lisha. "She's a wife to a Grey Warden. Does she have a room here by chance?"

"A wife to a Grey Warden, really?" the man said looking puzzled. "That's strange. The only Nida that has a room here is sharing it with another man, and they act more than just room mates."

Damien stared at the man peculiar. "What room is zis?"

"Just up the stairs, room 14. Now I don't want any trouble..."

"There won't be any trouble, my good ser," said Lisha holding Damien back from racing up the stairs. "I am the warden-commander and I'm only here to tell Nida the news about her husband."

"Oh, not good news I suspect. Do what you must."

"Thank you." Lisha let Damien go and all three of them headed up the stairs together, Damien leading. They went all the way to the back where room 14 was, finding the door closed. Damien went to knock, but stopped short. Instead, he grabbed the knob and forced the door open. The suddenness of the door slamming open startled the two occupants inside. They had been standing on the other side of the room, holding each other, but quickly detached.

"I knew it," Damien growled.

"Excuse me, but who are you?" the man demanded. "How dare you burst in here!"

Damien marched his way in, looking as if he was about ready to murder the man. The man in turn stepped forward as well, both of them looking ready to attack each other.

"Bran, stop!" the woman said as she grabbed the man's arm and kept him from going any further. "Damien, you too." This caused both men to stop and stare at her. Damien still kept his angry glare, but Bran seemed confused.

"Nida, do you know this man?" he asked.

"Yes. He's my husband's best friend."

"Really? And he just comes barging into people's rooms without warning?"

Nida looked from Bran to Damien, then to Lisha and Sigrun who stood silently in the doorway. "Um, sweetheart," she said to Bran. "Do you think you could give us a moment alone?"

"If you think I'm leaving you alone with him-"

"I'll be fine. Please."

Lisha could tell he didn't like it, but Bran went to leave anyway. He walked past Damien, giving him an evil glare before making his way out the door and down the hall to the stairs. Lisha and Sigrun watched him descend before focusing back on Damien and Nida.

Nida stood where she was, not looking Damien in the eyes. "Is Keenan... dead?"

"Wouldn't you just love zat," Damien said crossing his arms.

"You really think I'm that cruel?" Nida finally looked at him, her face hard. "I loved Keenan, and would hate to see him dead."

"Are you sure? How long 'ave you been here? Where's your letter asking where Keenan is or what might be happening with 'im? You haven't even been to ze keep."

"I haven't been here as long as you might think, and yes, I have been wondering why he hasn't responded to my first letter. I figured I'd be seeing you here eventually. You and Keenan were always inseparable."

"Someone 'ad to bring his spirits up every time you shot zem done."

"You think I don't know about you and him? He did tell me. Said he was sorry, but I could tell, even if he was, he was no longer happy with me. You ruined him, Damien. He only became a Grey Warden because of you."

"I ruined 'im?" Damien laughed. "And what did you do? What are you doing now! Keenan's not dead, Nida. He's alive, as if you'd care."

Nida looked down. "Good. Then you can have him to yourself, just as you always wanted."

"You don't want to even see your husband?" Lisha asked.

"No, he's better off. I'm better off."

"But... he's your husband."

"He was my husband. That stopped the moment he became a Grey Warden. Keenan was never able to take on that role again. He would leave me for months, all alone and wondering if I would ever see him again. How long was I suppose to wait, wondering if we'd ever have a family? Wondering if we could ever have the life we dreamt about. No, he forgot about me. And I forgot about him. Love can only take you so far."

"Zen you might as well take this," Damien heaved. He threw the ring at her feet. It hit the ground with a clink, spun for a few seconds before finally settling. Damien then turned on his heel and stormed out of the room, not daring to look back at Nida.

Lisha let him pass in a rush. She watched him go down the stairs before looking back at Nida who had picked up the ring and was now examining it with one hand. "Just because he became a Grey Warden does not mean he stopped loving you," she said.

"No, I know he loved me even after. He stopped when he laid with Damien."

"You should still visit him. He wants to see you."

Nida shook her head. "No. It's better this way."

Lisha couldn't believe what she was hearing, what Nida was saying. Love can only take you so far? She thought of Aura, and of herself. She thought of Zevran and Alistair and Zelda. Apparently Nida's love wasn't as strong.

"Come on, Sigrun. We'll leave her alone now." The dwarf looked up at Lisha sad, but didn't say a word. They walked back to the first floor, finding Damien leaning against the wall, pounding it lightly with his fist. The man who they had found with Nida was sitting at the bar. Once he saw them come down the stairs, he drank the last of his ale and marched past them without a word.

"Damian, are you okay?" Sigrun asked.

"I can't believe she did zis to him," Damien whispered to the wall. "I had my suspicions, but to actually see it... She's lucky I didn't slit 'er throat."

"Did you tell Keenan what you were doing?" said Lisha.

"No. I only told him I was going to ze city because you asked me to come with you. I... I didn't want to get his hopes up... just in case."

"Are you going to tell him when we get back?"

Damien turned to her and sighed. "I don't know."

"You should. He's going to ask about her at some point."

"He already 'as. I told 'im I hadn't heard from 'er yet. But I guess I will tell him ze truth when we get back."

"I'm sorry, Damien, but at least he still has you."

"Right. And zat's not about to change here anytime soon."

* * *

><p>Lisha gave Damien more time before she decided they should leave. The barkeep had been eying them, their little scene upstairs not having gone unnoticed. She had told him who she was, but that didn't seem to matter. It was better they left anyway. As she gestured for Sigrun and Damien to follow her outside, the door to the inn swung open. Sigrun froze when she saw who was standing in the doorway. She went to hide behind Lisha, but it was already too late. Mischa had spotted her.<p>

"You?" the dwarf said irritated. "By the Stone's Mercy! Going to get me kicked out of Amaranthine, too?" She placed down the heavy sack she was carrying and glared at Sigrun.

Lisha moved aside. "Go ahead, Sigrun."

Sigrun took a deep breath, composing herself. "Mischa, we've actually been looking for you."

"Really? Cause last time I checked, I wasn't in some elf's ass!"

This made Sigrun flinch. "I know that nothing I say will make things better. Saying I'm sorry isn't enough, so here... I want you to have this." Sigrun handed Mischa something, Lisha noticing as Mischa examined it that it was a ring.

"A ring?" Mischa said confused. "What is this, a proposal? You're not my type."

"It... it'll fetch a fair price, even on the surface," Sigrun stammered. "T-To help you rebuild your life."

Mischa examined the ring some more. "Hang on, this looks like the crest of House Vollney. What, stole this off a noble, did you?" Mischa's glare was intense and she lifted the ring high as if she was about ready to throw it at Sigrun. "You want to blacken my name more than it already is!"

"Hold on! Stop!" Lisha cried as she got in between the two dwarves. "Sigrun did not steal that, it was given to her."

"I highly doubt that," Mischa grumbled.

"Sigrun, is that the ring Varlan gave to you?"

"Yes." Sigrun looked downcast, not wanting to look anyone in the eyes. "I thought it would help."

Lisha turned back to Mischa and crossed her arms. "Give me back the ring. You can't have it."

"Why? She gave it to me." Mischa clenched the ring in her fist tightly.

"So when you thought she stole it, you weren't going to take it? Fine, how much would that ring get you here on the surface?"

"You're serious? Well, let me see. It's old, with some of the gems chipped, and the seals a little worn, but it still could fetch a decent price. How about fifteen sovereigns?"

"I'll give you twenty, just as long as you promise never to be rude to Sigrun again."

"Fair enough. Here, Sigrun, take your ring back. You've got a true friend here. Make sure you don't mess that up."

"Thanks, Mischa," Sigrun said as she took her ring. She hugged it close to her heart. "And thank you, Commander."

"Of course." Lisha gave Mischa her twenty sovereigns before leading everyone out of the inn.

"You didn't have to do that, Commander," Sigrun said once they were outside.

"No, I believe I did. You were going to give something to her that meant more to you than anything in the world, and she didn't see it as such. I hope she chokes on those sovereigns."

This made Sigrun laugh. "You know, this ring isn't worth as much as you gave her. In fact, it's only worth about half that."

"No, it was worth it, and more." Lisha smiled down at her. "One thing you should learn from this: don't be ashamed of your past. It's what makes you who you are. If you've done bad, then you acknowledge it, forgive yourself, hope others forgive you, and move on. That's really all you can do."

"I agree. I know I'm doing good now, and with you, I'll do even more. Whatever you need, Commander, I'm here for you."

"Good to hear. Now... Sigrun, Damien. Let's go collect Justice and my husband. Hopefully they're done with what they needed to do."

* * *

><p>"I find it very curious," Justice mused as he stared up at the statue of Andraste that stood in front of the chantry. It looked over the city, high on a stone dais that made the chantry the highest building in Amaranthine.<p>

"What exactly do you mean?" Dayno asked as he stood by the spirit, staring up at the statue as well.

"What it is that mortals worship. Kristoff worshiped this woman, along with a deity you call the Maker. Can you explain it to me?"

"Not really. I don't worship what humans do. We Dalish have our own gods."

Justice turned away from the statue to study the elf. "Does it have anything to do with the tattoos on your face?"

"Actually, yes. The tree I have represents the All-Father, Elgar'nan, god of fatherhood and vengeance. Hmm, you might like him. Vengeance is a form of justice, right?"

"A more direct form, but yes. But that just makes it more confusing. Why do the elves and the humans have a different religion? Do the dwarves as well, or do they worship as one of the others?"

"They have their own."

"Interesting." Justice looked back at the statue. "We spirits have no such ideals. Some spirits do, however, believe a creator gave us life and separated us from this world. But do they believe that only because they see the Maker in the dreams of mortals? So much of the Fade is created by spirits desperate to emulate your kind."

Dayno looked on at Justice puzzled. "I'm no expert on the subject, but I thought if anyone would know about a creator, it would be you spirits. Are you really saying you don't know either?"

"Yes and no. There is belief but there are also those who don't care. Demons live in the moment, but those of us who seek something greater... we wonder. It is an odd thing. Your world stays constant, while the Fade doesn't. You mortals can be certain that what is has always been. Is that not comforting?"

"I..." Dayno wasn't sure how he had gotten into such a conversation. Religion was a subject he knew very little about, even his own. The Fade and spirits even less so. "But things do change here," he finally said. "The change just isn't always physical."

"Maybe, but the change at least occurs within context." Justice sighed and looked away from the statue. "You take the structure of your world for granted. Faith requires structure and belief. In the Fade, we have neither. I see why the demons are so eager to pass through the Veil. It is something to consider."

Dayno wasn't sure he liked hearing Justice talk like he was. Spirits were not humans or elves, and the strange glint in his eyes made Dayno wary. "Do you think it is time we moved on? The chantry is right there and if Aura is within, we should go inside."

"Yes, I am being distracted." Justice shook his head. "This world is full of them. I must keep to my goal, least I become distracted again. Come." The spirit moved away from the statue and made his way into the chantry with Dayno close behind him.

Dayno had only been in one chantry before, the one in Denerim that Zelda and Alistair had married in. This chantry was much smaller but its structure was still the same. Pillars lined the walls with two rows of pews going down the middle of the room. A dais was at the end of the room with a counter that was full of lit candles. On the wall behind the counter was a large tapestry hanging from the ceiling. It depicted the symbol of the chantry: a sun burst that glittered orange and yellow.

Dayno stopped and marveled at all the artwork around him. The paintings and carvings on the walls. The glistening chandeliers dangling from the rafters. It was all beautiful and strange to him. It made him a little envious that humans could have all this, while his people had to dig in the dirt for theirs. Justice did not stop to marvel, however. Instead, he kept going, apparently not letting himself get distracted again.

The spirit made his way down the center of the pews. He stopped at the dais and looked on either side of the room. On one side was a room that looked to be a type of living quarters, more than likely where the priests and grand cleric slept. The other side showed a smaller room that had burning candles and more paintings. It was empty, aside from one woman kneeling on the ground and praying. Justice took a deep breath and made his way into the room, recognizing it was Aura. Dayno followed him in. They quietly approached her, but she still startled, standing and turning to see them with disdain as they stopped in the middle of the room.

"Aura, please," Justice pleaded. "Do not be alarmed. I do not wish to frighten you."

"Frighten me?" she said taking a step back. "Do you not think seeing the body of my husband walking towards me and knowing it's not him frightens me?"

"I... I came here because I wanted to make things right. I did a horrible thing to you, whether it was intentional or not. Please. I would ease your distress, had I the power."

Aura appeared to relax a little, but still kept her distance. "I knew this would happen," she said with remorse. "Kristoff told me one day he may never come back. His father died a Grey Warden, too. I just hoped... it hadn't been so soon."

"Tell me," Justice said taking a step closer. "Is there anything I can do for you? Tell me and I will do it."

Aura straightened herself, her face becoming more hard. "What I want is for you to avenge him, spirit. I will wait for his ashes a little longer, if it means that whoever did this to him will pay."

"The darkspawn. Yes, I understand. You have my word. Your husband will be avenged." Justice bowed to her deeply. Aura made her way over to him. She reached up, wanting to rest her hand on his face, but stopped before she could touch his flesh. There was a longing in her eyes, a grievance that kept her at a distance. Justice stared into her face, his mouth moving slightly up and down but no words came out.

When Aura finally released her gaze, her hand came down and she closed her eyes. "I will be here waiting." She then left, walking out of the room briskly, but with her head still high.

Justice stayed where he was for a moment, frozen. Before long, he finally regained himself and looked to Dayno. "Did I... do the right thing?" he asked as if he wasn't at all certain.

Dayno was just as confused. "I don't think there is a right thing here."

"That is... wise." The spirit took in a deep breath. "Aura loved Kristoff a great deal, and he loved her. I... envy what they have. Should I be? Envy is something... a demon feels. A desire for something it cannot have."

"Well..." Dayno stumbled as he tried to come up with the right words to say. "Love is something beautiful. I don't know how you spirits perceive love, or how it might affect you, but I don't see the harm in wanting something beautiful such as that."

"Maybe. Ah, this is difficult." Justice went and stared out the door. "Mortal emotions are overwhelming at times."

"And you're getting them from a corpse."

"Yes, but I think I understand what you are saying. You co-exist with both great darkness and great beauty. It must be confusing. Yet now I find myself wishing to be more. It is... enlightening." Justice smiled as he stared up at the sun burst tapestry. Dayno wasn't' exactly sure what to think. Did he really understand? And if he did, was it a good thing? The more time he thought about it, and the more time he spent with Justice, the more he began to realize that the mortal realm really wasn't for spirits. It changed them, and he couldn't be sure if it was a good change or a bad one.

* * *

><p>It was getting late, but Zelda wasn't exactly ready to leave the training field just yet. She was letting off some steam, getting rid of all the negativity that had been building within her for the past several weeks. It was everything; the hardships of being queen, the Landsmeet, Lady Dina, the recent event with Arawin. It felt good to have Silverbrand back in her hands, swinging the longsword and hacking away at the wooden training doll carved in the likeness of a hurlock.<p>

Sweat beaded down her face, causing her hair to cling to her skin as it came loose from its hold. Silverbrand glistened in the dying light, the ice encasing it making it more potent as it chopped away. Zelda held her Theirin shield on her left arm. Even though it was the same shape and weight as her Highever shield was, it still felt awkward on her arm, like it was a different limp. This practice was not only to let out her frustrations, but to also reacquaint her with her weapons.

As she stared at the wooden doll, breathing heavy and letting her arms rest for a moment, there was still one thing on her mind that she couldn't let go no matter how hard she hit. She still wasn't sure how the Landsmeet had ended. She already knew how it should have gone, but no messengers had come up from Denerim to report the outcome. It was strange, as something that big should have arrived here already. It should have traveled through all of Ferelden by now. The only thing she could think of was that Amaranthine was still cut off. The darkspawn still keeping travelers from getting through. If that was the case, then it was going to drive her mad until she knew whether she was still queen or not.

"Is this a bad time?"

The voice caused Zelda to strike the side of the doll with a loud whack. It stuck in the side, ice beginning to crack the wood. With an angry sigh, she pulled Silverbrand free but didn't turn to the new arrival. "What do you want, Nathaniel?"

"If this is a bad time, I can go."

She shifted her head to look at him. He was closer than she had originally thought, but still far away enough she couldn't reach him. He stood looking at her, calmly, being very brave. She wondered how long he had been watching her. "And why would you think this is a bad time?" she asked.

"You've been hacking away at that wooden darkspawn for quite some time now. I thought to wait before coming out here. Let you get all your anger out."

"Cute, Nathaniel." Zelda turned fully around. She placed her shield on the ground at her feet and jammed Silverbrand into the dirt. "Now what did you want?"

"I want to talk. Nothing more."

"Talk about what?"

"What was unsaid in the beginning."

Zelda rolled her eyes. Was he really doing this? Lisha had already forbid them from fighting, did he think she was going to start something? In truth, she wasn't. She had no reason unless he provoked her. Was that what he was doing now? He didn't look it. She studied him a little, seeing he wasn't acting provocative. In fact, he hadn't even come to her with his bow and quiver. He was defenseless, or at least that's how it looked. He could have always had a dagger hidden on him. But Zelda decided to give him the benefit of the doubt. Even though she still didn't understand why Lisha had chosen to make him a Grey Warden, she realized as she thought about it, that if she had been the one to be the warden-commander, killing him probably wouldn't have been her immediate decision. She'd be lying to herself if she said she wouldn't have put him through the Joining. Maybe secretly wishing he would die that way, however, although she couldn't even be sure of that.

"Okay, although I'm still not sure what you mean."

Nathaniel took a step closer, but stopped when he saw the flash in her eyes to stay where he was. "I just want to make sure that we really are all right. You didn't just say that you forgave me because you wanted to get away."

Zelda laughed at this. "You really think I would just say something like that? If anything, I should be asking you that! Maybe you were just saying you forgave me to appease the commander."

"You think I don't?"

"I killed your father. Why would you forgive me for that?"

"Because," Nathaniel sighed. "I believe I should. True, that you killing my father basically gives me the right to kill you for revenge. But then that gives Fergus the right to kill me for the same purpose. Where then does it end? Does it keep going until all the Howes and Couslands are dead? Should it start a war between the teyrn and the arling? How many lives will be lost just because I didn't do something as simple as forgiving you?"

Zelda considered his words, knowing he was speaking the truth. Revenge was a cruel and unending cycle. If it was to be broken, breaking it early was the best. "Alright, so you do. Then... thank you. That's very big of you."

"I learned the truth about my father," Nathaniel said crossing his arms. "Delilah told me. Lisha tried to tell me the same, but she didn't know as much. When Delilah told me what my father had done... I nearly couldn't believe it. But it did explain many things. I don't know if it means anything coming from me, but... I'm sorry about your family. My father had no right to do such a horrible thing."

Zelda wasn't exactly sure what to say. Nathaniel looked so sad to her at that moment. She tried to think back, tried to remember what it was that caused them to no longer be friends. Maybe it wasn't what one of them had done. Maybe it was what his father had done. She couldn't be for sure, but something told her that was the answer.

"So are we good now?" he asked. "Are we going to be able to work together without being forced? I would like to be able to call you 'friend' again."

Zelda stayed silent for a moment. "So your sister is alive and well?"

"Yes. She's living in Amaranthine, married to a merchant and with child. She's very happy."

"That's good. Delilah deserves to be happy. You know, it's been awhile since I've seen her."

"I'm sure she'd be happy to see you. Maybe next time I visit her you could come with me."

"I'd like that." Zelda smiled for the first time since arriving. It felt good, and it made it even better knowing she had gotten back a long lost friend.


	23. The Truth

**The Truth**

Arawin found she couldn't sleep. There were too many things going through her mind. Her body ached all over, her stomach growled but she wasn't sure if she was hungry. The bundle laid cold in her arms, while the warm body behind her kept her from shivering. Zevran had his arm draped over her side. It had started out holding her tight against his chest, but had loosened when he finally fell asleep. Turning her head, Arawin peered to see he really was fast asleep. He was in a deep sleep she had never seen him in before. Zevran always slept semi-conscious and not for very long. The slightest thing could wake him. He would spring to a ready stance if there was any danger. Arawin figured he was already exhausted from his trip to Antiva. She wondered how much sleep he had gotten then. Probably not much considering he and Dayno had to constantly be on guard.

She shifted to get a better look at him, a movement that would have woken him, but this time he didn't stir. Arawin moved his hand off her side then brushed the hair that was falling in his eyes. She had missed him, and was glad to finally have him back even with the horrible events.

There was a knock on the door, making Arawin turn her attention away from Zevran "Yes?"

The door slowly opened and Arawin recognized the male mage as he popped his head through. "Oh, you're awake," he said. "I wasn't sure if you would be."

"Can't sleep."

"I suppose not. Do you mind if I came in and... check on you?"

"If you need to."

"Right," he said scooting in and shutting the door. "I actually think introductions might be in order. I don't believe we were properly introduced during the, um..."

"I do remember you," Arawin said sitting up. "But your name I don't recall."

"It's Anders... if you wanted to know. I already know your name. Arawin, right? Lisha told us about you, plus I've heard all the stories."

"The real versions or the elaborate ones?"

"You know, it's hard to tell sometimes."

Arawin smiled at him. "Yes it is, and you probably wouldn't believe me even if I told you the real version. But you didn't come here for that."

"Oh... no." Anders made his way to the end of the bed where he stopped and looked at Zevran for a moment before staring back at Arawin. "How are you feeling?"

"Horrible."

Anders blinked, not sure how to respond. "Is it all over?"

"In a way, yes. My body aches, my stomach hurts. I'm tired but can't sleep, and... my heart. Soul. They're broken."

"I... I'm so sorry I couldn't do anything more," Anders said, his face falling.

"It's not your fault. I know you did everything you could. It just... hurts no matter what."

"I could leave you alone, if you want."

"No, please... stay." Arawin stared at him with her big green eyes.

"I can..." Anders said a little confused. "I just thought you might want to grieve in private."

"I have grieved. I've cried too much. I don't want to do it anymore." Arawin sat fully up and swung her legs over the side of the bed. Anders went to catch her, thinking she was going to fall, but saw she was fine.

"I'm sure I'll cry more at some point," Arawin continued. "I know I will, but now I don't want to grieve anymore. I want to get better, start taking care of me."

"That sounds good. You should do that."

"Then can you do something for me?"

Anders raised an eyebrow at her.

"If you need to assess me, go ahead. But before you do, can you get the servants to start a bath for me, please?"

"Oh... yeah. I can do that."

"Thanks. I feel like I need to... freshen up."

Anders went to fetch a servant. He then returned to the room, finding Arawin still sitting on the bed.

"So what do you need to know?" she asked him. "Besides just how I feel."

"Uh..." Anders just stared at her, his mind going blank.

"Well, I know Lisha used to ask me if I was having any pain. Was I nauseated, vomiting, dizzy?"

"Okay... Are you?"

"I'm achy. And the area where Lisha cut me open hurts a little."

"Let me take a look, then." Arawin laid back down on the bed and pulled up her shirt, revealing the long scar on her lower abdomen. Anders hovered his hand over it, the blue aura of his magic shining. "It still feels intact with no new rips or tares. No infection. It probably just still hurts because it was traumatic. Unfortunately, magic can't cure everything."

"Yeah. I'm sure it'll get better in time."

When Anders was done examining her, a servant came in to tell them the bath was ready. It was in an adjacent room, connected and on the other side from Lisha's bedroom. Thanking the servant, Arawin stood and began taking off her clothes.

"Okay, so you're just going to start stripping while I'm here," Anders said looking away.

"After what happened, I really don't care for modesty at the moment. Plus you've already seen me naked, so what's it matter?"

"I've done more than see you naked," Anders murmured. He was turned away from her, his head slightly shifting to see her in the corner of his eye. She had her back to him as she stared at the bath in the wash room. "Would you like for me to give you some privacy now?" he asked her.

Arawin shifted her upper body to look at him, giving him a profile of her chest. He had to look away, feeling his checks grow hot. "I would prefer you stayed," she said.

"Really? You... you don't mind? What about... him?" Anders gestured to Zevran who was still sound asleep on the bed. "I don't think he would like me being here while you're..."

"What, Zev?" Arawin half smiled. "He's not the jealous type. Course, at the moment, he might not be happy to find us like this if he awoke, but... he would get over it quickly. You're a healer, after all. And are taking care of me."

"Right. I am." Anders took a deep breath. He was feeling awkward but not in a way that made him want to dart out of the room.

"Besides," Arawin added. "I don't... want to be alone right now. I still feel a little weak and I don't want to wake him up. He needs his sleep."

Anders went to fully look at her but saw she had already left the room. He went and sat on the bed, away from Zevran. He could see into the wash room, but only enough to jump if she needed him right away.

"Mm, that feels nice," he heard her say. "You know you can come in here, if you want. I'm fully submerged if that's what's making you uncomfortable."

"Uh... I-I'm fine right here."

"Could you please come in here?" she pleaded. "I'd rather our loud conversation not wake him if we can help it."

Anders fidgeted a little before finally standing and making his way into the wash room. The room was a fairly decent size, the tub Arawin was in being made of white marble and looking as if several people could fit in it at once. Anders sat down across from the tub. Arawin, who's hair was already shiny from wetness and spread a top the water brightly, looked at him peculiar. "Are you really that uncomfortable?"

"Maybe a little."

"Really? That's odd, considering you're a mage, and I assume came from the Circle here in Ferelden."

"I did."

"Then why are you uncomfortable? I know what goes on in that tower."

"It's true," Anders smiled. "And I probably contributed to it more than most, but this... I... You're the warden-commander, or at least soon will be. This just feels... weird."

This made Arawin roll her eyes. "Anders, you don't need to fear me, or freight about anything else. How about in order to get you thinking about something else, you tell me about yourself. Such as how a handsome mage like you became a Grey Warden."

Anders smiled again and he relaxed. "Well, I guess that started when I escaped from the Circle for the seventh time."

"You escaped _seven_ times?" Arawin asked impressed.

"Yep, I did. When I was first taken to the Circle, I vowed I would never submit, and I didn't. So every opportunity I saw to get away, I took it. The latest opportunity being when Uldred went mad."

"It's impressive."

"I got real good at escaping."

"But not so good at keeping from getting caught, I suppose."

"No," Anders said shaking his head. "It's because of my damn phylactery. No matter how hard I tried, the templars could always find me. Especially... ugh, Rylock."

"Old girlfriend?" Arawin asked as she swam up to the edge and placed her arms over the sides.

"She wishes!" Anders laughed. "With how obsessed she is with me, I'm sure people talked. But every time I was found, it was always by her. She had actually caught me in Amaranthine, then put me in the custody of two other templars as she went to Denerim to get some type of warrant or something to have me killed, I'm sure. She was always determined to brand me a malificar, but it never worked. The worst punishment I received was being placed in solitary confinement for a year. It was horrible, but I lived through it."

"She shouldn't bother you now, though," said Arawin. "You're a Grey Warden."

"Like she cares. She's already tried to capture me, but thanks to Lisha, I'm still here. I'm sure Rylock's not done yet. She'll turn up again, I just know it."

"Well, don't worry. I'll take care of her just as Lisha did. Only this time I might make it permanent."

They talked for some time while Arawin started washing herself. He told her more stories about his escapes and captures. She, as well, told him about her exploits during the Blight, killing the archdemon, and how she had become a Grey Warden herself.

"He... raped your cousin? That's horrible!" Anders was enthralled in her story, sitting on the edge of his seat.

"Yeah, I caught him in the middle of the act. Not very pleasant. But that bastard's dead now, thanks to me."

"He deserved it."

"The feeling of sticking my sword into his gut and seeing the fear in his eyes, seeing the life drain out of him was pure... ecstasy. I remember it like it was yesterday. And I think I can get that same satisfaction when I kill the Herald." Arawin stared at her hands with hard eyes. When she glanced over at Anders, he saw the gleam in them.

"The Herald?" he asked. "Who's that?"

"The darkspawn that did this to me." She stood from the tub and rubbed her belly, feeling how small it was. Anders came over and helped her out, wrapping a robe around her. Arawin didn't go far, however, instead sitting herself on the edge of the tub and looking toward the floor. "This is so unfair," she said, her voice sounding choked.

"I..." Anders was at a loss for words. He wasn't sure what he was suppose to do. Should he comfort her? Stay by her side? He stood next to her, his hand hovering over her shoulder, uncertain.

"I'll never be able to get to know him," Arawin continued. "I'll never know if he'll be like me or like his father. Was he a combination of both of us?" She stared up at Anders, her eyes bright from tears.

"I think he might be both," Anders said without hesitation.

"You think?" Arawin wiped her eyes. "That would be interesting, wouldn't it? I can just see him having his father's libido. Which means, look out ladies! Then add my temper to the mix, and well... I guess what you get is smoldering perfection." Arawin sighed. "Yeah, that's exactly how he would be."

There was a moment of silence before Arawin went to stand. Immediately upon standing, she cringed and doubled over, holding her stomach. Anders went to grab her, keeping her from falling on the floor.

"What hurts?" he asked.

"My stomach," Arawin said as she steadied herself. "I think I just... stood too fast."

"You need to take it easy. You're still healing. If you're not careful, you may rip open what I closed for you. I don't think you're quite there yet to kill the Herald."

"No, if he were to come in here right now, I would be ready. I don't care. The Herald is mine."

Anders helped her back to the bedroom, where he sat her on the bed. The sudden jolt waking up Zevran.

"Arawin!" he shouted, thinking something was wrong. He looked around the room for a moment before seeing her. He crawled over, seeing she was in pain. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"It's nothing," she breathed. "Just some after pains."

"It doesn't look like nothing." He glanced up at Anders. "Can you do anything for her?"

"Not really. Well, maybe I can try-"

"There's no need," Arawin said, waving both of them away. "The pains fading. I'll be fine. Really."

"I'm so sorry, Amora. I fell asleep. I should've stayed awake to help you, and-"

"No, Zevran, you needed your rest. Besides, Anders was here to help me, and he did just fine."

Zevran stared back up at the mage. "Thank you," he said sounding grateful.

"Hey, I'm a healer," Anders smiled. "It's my job."

"Amora," Zevran said, looking back at Arawin. "Do you need anything? Are you hungry?"

"I might be able to stand something, I think."

"I can go and get her something," said Anders.

"No, I'll go." Zevran stood from the bed. "I've been sleeping too much. I need to get out anyway. Just stay in here with her, please. I'll be right back." He kissed Arawin on the check before leaving the room. Anders waited until he left before sitting himself on the bed next to her.

"Are you sure you're all right?"

"In what sense?"

"Any," Anders smiled.

"The pain in my stomach is gone, but not the... other pain." Arawin breathed out, hugging the robe around her tighter.

"I suppose saying only time will heal that wound isn't going to help you."

"Not really." Arawin nudged him slightly. "Thanks, Anders. I know I probably put you in an awkward position, but it's been nice having someone to talk to. Lisha probably could have given me more guidance, but I'm glad it was you."

"No problem. Besides, Lisha told me I should start getting used to such things. After all, I am a spirit healer."

"And a very good one at that." Arawin rested her head on his shoulder, feeling the wiriness starting to creep on her. The bath had relaxed her muscles, and after a nice meal, she would be ready to go back to sleep. That was, if her mind would let her.

Anders wrapped his arms around her, feeling less and less uncomfortable as time went by. Talking with her had been nice. Learning about the Blight, hearing the real version, and learning more about her. He was beginning to like the thought of her as commander when everything was said and done.

There was a knock at the door, making them both look up and wonder who it could be.

"Come in," Arawin said as she sat straight. "Oh, wait. Anders, could you go get the door? It could be Zevran with a tray of food."

"Right." Anders stood to get the door but it opened as he did. Justice then walked into the room and stared at both of them.

"Hi," Arawin said puzzled as she stared back. "Who, or what are you?"

"I am the spirit of Justice," he said. "I have been sent here by the commander to check on you. You appear fine, yes?"

"So you guys are back from Amaranthine, then?" Anders asked.

"We arrived a few minutes ago. I was asked to check on Arawin while Lisha dealt with another matter, and that is what I am doing."

"A spirit?" Arawin said even more confused. "Anders what's going on? I think I recognize that as-"

"Kristoff," Justice finished. "Yes, I inhabit the dead body of the Warden, Kristoff. It was an unintentional possession, that if I could reverse, I would. Being in the dead body of a mortal is not as glamorous as you may think. I am still trying to figure out why demons would want such a thing."

"They prefer living hosts," said Anders. "Or so I understand."

"Right..." Arawin shook her head. "But to answer your question... yes. You can tell Lisha I'm fine."

"I shall do that, then," Justice said as he went to leave.

"Hang on a second, Justice," Anders said stopping him.

"Yes, what is it, mage?"

"I was wondering if you might be able to help me with some research I'm doing."

"Research?" Justice said staring at him with a raised eyebrow. "Are you studying spirits?"

"No, I'm actually trying to figure out how to heal a severed spinal cord. It's one of the things mages are unable to do, and I hope to correct that. But I've been watching you, and I've also been thinking about when spirits and demons do possess corpses. Sometimes those corpses do have severed spinal cords, but yet the spirit is able to get it to walk. Do you think you could help me to try and figure that out? It could be a breakthrough for my research."

Justice eyed him. "Perhaps. What is it you would want me to do?"

"Not much, just talk for now. Oh! But there is one thing I would like to know. Are you able to feel pain?"

"Pain? Is that when a mortal cries out when they are stabbed or maimed?"

"Well, yeah. But come here and let's see if you can feel pain." Anders opened up his palm. A small flicker of fire burst from the middle. He stretched out his hand to Justice. "Put your hand in the flame and tell me what you feel."

Justice acted uncertain, but eventually took off his gauntlet and placed his hand in the flame. He stood there for a moment, nothing happening before he finally took his hand out quickly and shook it. "That is... most unpleasant."

"Ooh, this is going to be interesting," Anders smiled as he put out the flame. "So what do ya say?"

"I say as long as it doesn't get in the way of me seeking justice for Kristoff, then I will help you, mage."

"Excellent!"

By that time, Zevran pushed his way through the door, carrying a tray full of food and two drinks. "Sorry, but I could only carry two drinks, Anders. Otherwise, I would have brought you one as well." He sat down next to Arawin and placed the tray on the bed.

"No, it's all right, but thank you, anyway. My friend and I here were just about to leave anyway as soon as you came back. I would like to get started."

"Then we should go now, mage, before we are needed."

"Right. I'll see you later, Arawin." Anders waved to her before following Justice out the door. Arawin watched them go, feeling somewhat strange.

"Here, I brought you your favorite," Zevran said as he handed her a plate of venison.

"Ooh!" Arawin took the plate and smelled it. Her stomach grumbled with anticipation. "Thanks, Zev. I'm starving." She began eating, enjoying the juicy meat as it slid down her throat and satisfied her stomach. Zevran sat watching her, not really touching his own plate. "Are you going to eat?" she asked him after a while.

"I will," he said. "I just enjoy... watching you. It's been a long time, Amora."

"I know, and you're going to have to tell me everything that happened when you were in Antiva. I want to hear all the details."

"And you will. I'll tell you anything you want to know." Zevran laid his head on her shoulder while she ate. He had missed her so much, and was glad to finally be back. The circumstances might have been different, but it was still good to be with her again.

He felt her hand on his check, caressing it and bringing his face up to hers. He felt her lips come to his, tasted the meat she had been eating, but also the sweetness that was her. He enjoyed it, savored it. He didn't want to ever let it go.

Arawin pushed aside her empty plate and loosened her robe, letting it fall open. She turned fully, going to her knees and pressing her chest to his. Their kiss intensified, becoming deeper. Her hands began running through his hair, but he grabbed them and they separated.

"Ara... I don't think..."

She understood his hesitation. She could tell he wanted her, but she could also see the fear in his eyes. "There's nothing wrong with it," she said.

"You don't know how much I want you right now," he whispered. "But I also don't want to hurt you. And... I don't know if it's too soon after..."

"Maybe it is," Arawin sighed. She stroked his check. "But I know I don't want to stay depressed forever. I can't. The life I lead doesn't give me that luxury. I need to become strong again, as soon as I can. So his death won't be in vain." She looked into his eyes, seeing he was thinking the same thing. "We need to continue with our lives. Remember him, never forget. But keep going forward."

Zevran agreed. He didn't have to speak, all he had to do was kiss her. His hands moved into her robe, making it fall off her shoulders. They explored her, remembering everything about her. Gently he laid her down on the bed, gently he kissed her, going slow and sweet. They knocked the rest of the tray and the drinks on the floor, but didn't care.

* * *

><p>Lisha stood in the throne room, trying to determine what to do. She wanted to go check on Arawin, but she had already sent Justice to do that. She wanted to also go find Nathaniel and give him the bow, but she hesitated on that. She could instead try and find Oghren to give him the toy horse, but that wasn't the main thing she wanted to do. She was stalling right now, trying to figure out what was more important. Checking on Arawin was important, but she figured there wasn't anything that needed her immediate attention. Otherwise, she hoped, Justice would come running to her. Either way, Lisha was going to see Arawin at some point, but now wasn't the time.<p>

Nathaniel was a different matter. She wanted to give him the bow, but she also didn't want to see him, or at least not alone. When they had arrived back at the keep from the city, Dayno had gone on to their bedroom so he could get some rest. Lisha could tell he was exhausted, trying to stay strong for her and to be by her side, but it looked as if his weariness was finally catching up to him. Eventually it would catch up to her, but Lisha still needed to get things done.

Another thought came to her, one that nearly made her go straight to Arawin's room. She also realized that she needed to speak with Justice. What Dayno had told her about his behavior on their way back disturbed her. She didn't know a whole lot about spirits, so she wasn't really sure if his behavior was normal or not. She could go and ask Velanna or Anders about it, but she wasn't even sure if they would know the answer. Maybe Justice was acting like he always did. Lisha couldn't be sure of that without at least questioning him about it.

She still stood in the throne room, however. Still unsure on what to do next.

"Ah, there ya are!" Oghren came into the throne room in a hurry. Lisha was actually pleased to see him. His sudden appearance made her decision easier. "I thought I heard you were back."

"Did you need something, Oghren?"

"I don't know what came over me, but I got the letter written to send off to Felsi. I would like for you to read it over first, if you don't mind."

"Oh, sure." Lisha took the letter, noticing Oghren's fowl and almost illegible handwriting. "Um... well, I'll try to read it."

"Hey, my handwritin' ain't that bad!"

"No, it's... okay. I can make out... some words." Lisha walked around the fire as she read, Oghren walking right behind her. It took some time, but eventually she was able to get used to his jumbled letters to make out what he was trying to say. "It's not bad. Fairly decent for your first—"

"Tenth, I think."

"Did you keep crumpling them up and starting over?" Lisha mused.

"I'm not a good letter writer."

"Well this works. Send it out as soon as possible, Oghren. Oh! And when you do that, send this with it." Lisha reached into her pouch and pulled out the toy horse she had bought.

"What's this?" Oghren said taking it. "A child's plaything? I don't think Felsi would like it."

"It's not for Felsi! It's for your son!"

"Oh, well... I don't know if he would like it either. He's only a baby and all. More than likely would just drool all over it."

Lisha chuckled. "Just send it, Oghren. Doesn't matter if he understands what it is now or not. He'll have something his father gave him, which he will remember when he gets older. Plus, Felsi will see it and know you care and are thinking of him, too."

"If you say so, Commander." Oghren eyed the horse. "But I still don't know."

"Mention it in the letter as a p.s. And trust me."

"All the other times I trusted you, you didn't let me down. Don't see why you would now. Thanks, Commander. I'll go and get this sent out right away." Oghren took the letter back and looked over the toy horse again. The more he examined it, the more Lisha could see he was liking the idea.

"Wait, Oghren," Lisha said, getting his attention before he could leave. "Do you happen to know if Nathaniel is in his room or not?"

"Uh, maybe," said the dwarf. "But last I saw him, he was with Zelda out on the training grounds."

Lisha frowned at this. "They weren't killing each other, were they?"

"No, they were just... talkin'. That was awhile ago, though. They're probably back in the keep by now."

"Thanks. I'll go look for them."

Oghren nodded to her as they both left the throne room, Oghren going one way while Lisha went the other. She wasn't sure where they could be, but she hoped they weren't at each others throats. She feared finding them in a room with one bleeding on the floor, dead. Lisha wished she had brought at least one of them to Amaranthine with her. At least that was one thing she didn't need to worry about.

There was laughter coming from the mess hall. Lisha stopped to find Zelda and Nathaniel within, to her surprise, drinking a pint together and apparently chatting happily.

"I can't believe I completely forgot about that!" Zelda laughed.

"Seriously?" Nathaniel said. "Because I remember you and Fergus laughing your heads off when I slammed into the wall."

"You were going pretty fast."

"The ice was slightly melted from the both of you already sliding on it for a long time. When Fergus dared me, I had to do it! Metal shield, starting all the way at the end of the walkway, and running as fast as I could. It was fun, but man, did it hurt."

"I think I remember you broke your arm."

"Yeah. And because of it, that was the winter I was forced to stay in the keep with my sister. Delilah and I did not get along that year."

This set Zelda giggling as she drank down some of her mead. "Oh, hey Lisha!" she said when she saw the elf standing in the doorway. "Look! We're getting along!"

"Just remembering a time when we didn't hate each other," Nathaniel said, half smiling.

"Oh... well, I'm glad to hear it." Lisha walked over to the table they sat at. "Does this mean you'll be able to work together now without me having to check every now and then to see that both of you are still alive?"

"Yes," they both said at once.

"Good." Lisha cleared her throat. "Zelda, do you think I could talk to Nathaniel alone for a moment?" Nathaniel eyed her suspiciously, something Lisha tried to ignore.

"Sure, sure." Zelda finished off her mead and stood. "I need to get some sleep anyway. After all that's happened, I'm finally able to relax. Come get me if you need anything."

"I shall." She watched as Zelda left the mess hall, waiting until she knew the warrior was gone before turning to Nathaniel. He was still sitting, looking at her with questioning eyes.

"Was there something you wanted to talk with me about, Commander?"

"Actually, there was something I wanted to give you." Lisha had been carrying the bow on her back. When she handed it to him, he stood and examined it. At first he wasn't sure what it was, but then realization crossed his face as he turned the bow round and round.

"Is this what I think it is? Yes, it is! My grandfather's bow. That's the Howe crest burned into the wood right there. I can't believe you found it. But... where?"

"Down in the cellars. And you said you didn't want anything from there."

"Well, if I knew this was down there, then I would have gone with you. Wow... this is... incredible!"

"I'm glad you like it," Lisha smiled. "I, or rather, Dayno found it in a pile that was labeled junk. The only thing wrong with it was it had no string and that crack in the wood. I restrung it when I was in Amaranthine, and that crack doesn't appear to affect the bow's integrity, so I'm not sure if you would like for me to fix that or not."

"No... no." Nathaniel ran his hand over the curve. "That crack has been in this bow for as long as I can remember. My grandfather told me this was a family heirloom, made for an ancestor during the Exalted Marches."

"Was this the grandfather who was a Grey Warden?"

"Yes. I remember finding it before Father sent me to the Free Marches. A shame for it to sit in storage. Thank you. It's good to have a part of my family's legacy again. Something to be proud of."

"You're welcome, Nathaniel," Lisha nodded. "I just hope you are able to use it. After all, it is longer than the bow you are currently using."

"I think I can manage." Nathaniel went back to examining the bow, pulling back the string and aiming at invisible targets. Lisha went to walk out of the mess hall, wanting to get back to Dayno and get some needed rest herself. If is was possible. She thought about checking on Arawin, but that could still wait.

"Have you told him yet?"

Lisha stopped half way to the door. She turned around slowly, seeing Nathaniel was looking at her with a serious face. The bow in his hand, hanging below his waist. "What are you talking about?"

"You know what I'm talking about. So does that mean you haven't told Dayno yet?"

Lisha turned fully around, not believing he was asking her this. "And why are you concerned about it?"

"I'm... just trying to figure things out. If you haven't told him, does that mean... it meant something?"

Lisha shook her head. "It meant nothing, Nathaniel. What happened—that kiss—was a mistake."

"If it was a mistake, why haven't you told him yet?"

Did she really need to? Lisha had thought about this, and thought it best not to tell Dayno. If the kiss really meant nothing, and it was never going to happen again, what was the point? Yet that small voice in the back of her head was telling her otherwise.

"Your silence can say more than words," Nathaniel said slowly.

"Look, what I do or do not tell my husband is between me and him. If I want to tell him, then I will, and when I am ready. Right now I have too many things going on to worry about something small like this!"

"Are you so sure? Because you're acting like it's a big thing."

Lisha hardened her gaze. She didn't like him questioning her like this. She didn't like where he was trying to make this go. "What are you trying to do, Nathaniel? Are you trying to get me to leave my husband?"

"No, that's not it at all. I just..." He looked away, sighing heavily as he did so. "I just want the truth from you."

"You have the truth, and I don't want to hear another word about this. Now, if you would excuse me. I'm going to my room, hopefully to get some rest with my husband. If anyone needs me, then that's where I'll be." She turned on her heel, not wanting to look at him anymore and briskly walked out of the mess hall.

He was right. She wasn't telling him the truth. It had meant something to her, but she wasn't going to tell him that. Or anyone.

* * *

><p>Lisha stood outside her door, hesitating to go in. Dayno was in there. Whether he was asleep or not, she wasn't sure. If he was, then she would just lay down next to him. But if he wasn't... She knew she really did need to tell him about her and Nathaniel. Their kiss. It didn't matter if it meant anything or not. Dayno deserved to know the truth. Lisha just wasn't sure how to tell him.<p>

She opened the door, light flooding into the tiny room. Dayno stirred on the bed, lifting his head to see who it was. When he realized it was Lisha, he sat up and smiled at her.

"Hey. I thought you'd never come."

"I'm the commander, remember?" Lisha said as she came into the room and closed the door. She positioned herself in front of the bed. "A lot of people need me."

"So... are you here to finally get some deserved rest?"

"I... thought you would be asleep by now."

"I was. For a little bit. I found it hard sleeping without you, and... Arawin and Zevran starting." Dayno rolled his eyes.

"Arawin and Zev—? Oh those children." Lisha stared over at the door leading to Arawin's room. "Must they always be like that?"

"I don't blame them." Dayno stood and took Lisha's hands, forcing her to turn back to him. "They missed each other. I know he missed her terribly. Just as I missed you."

"I missed you, too," said Lisha. "I just don't want them hurting themselves. Arawin still needs to heal."

"And I'm sure they know that." Dayno lend in and kissed Lisha softly, bringing her close. She let him, enjoying the closeness. "I distinctly remember I couldn't keep my hands off you after Ariel's birth."

"You also couldn't keep your hands off me before, either."

"Ah yes." Dayno cupped her face in his hands, looking deeply into her eyes. "And how could I not? You were so beautiful, carrying life. It was the sexiest thing I had ever seen and made me want you every time I saw you." He kissed her again, longer and deeper this time. Lisha really had missed him. Missed everything about him. But as she felt him leading her to the bed, she knew they couldn't. She needed to tell him now.

"Dayno..." Lisha took his hands from her sides. She stared into his confused eyes.

"What's wrong, emma lath? Are you all right?"

"I... no." She looked down at her feet, not wanting to stare in his eyes anymore. "There's something I need to confess to you."

Dayno took her chin and lifted her face to his. "Whatever it is, you can tell me. I love you, Lisha. You don't need to hide anything from me."

"I know, but..." She choked. This was harder than she thought it would be. Never had she done this to him. Never did she think it would ever happen. She was faithful, loved him fully.

Dayno continued to stare at her, concerned. His thumb rubbed the back of her hand, trying to comfort her. "Please tell me."

Lisha took a deep breath, her heart was pounding. She swallowed before finally speaking. "Something happened between Nathaniel and I. We... kissed."

She waited for it, but Dayno said nothing. He kept his gaze on her, his thumb having stopped its movement over her hand. She wasn't sure what he was thinking, but she hoped he would say something soon.

"You... kissed?" he finally said.

"Yes. It... it meant nothing, though," she tried to emphasize. She could begin to see the hurt in his eyes.

"But... When? How? Why?" He let go of her hand. He was confused, frustrated. He didn't understand what it all meant.

"It just happened," said Lisha. "I didn't start it, he did. I did end it, though, slapping him across the face. It was nothing. A mistake."

"If it was, then why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"When would I've had time? When you and Zevran arrived, we had to immediately go find Arawin. Then there were other things I needed to attend to..."

"No. There was time." Dayno took a step back. "You could've told me when we were down in the cellars. You could've told me when we were heading to Amaranthine, or coming back. Sigrun and Damien were both deep in conversation with each other on both trips. And Justice never payed any attention to anyone unless they said his name. So you can't say it was the presence of others that kept you from saying anything."

"Dayno... I..."

"It did mean something, didn't it?" Dayno crossed his arms, his eyes studying her.

"No," Lisha said shaking her head.

"I don't believe you."

"Why? You think I would lie to you?" Lisha was starting to become angry with him.

"I believe you think you're telling me the truth. You're probably lying to yourself."

"It meant nothing." She narrowed her brows. "I love you."

"I never thought anything like this would happen to us. I never believed you would betray me like this."

"I didn't betray you! It was just a kiss, nothing more."

"Doesn't matter. You didn't tell me when you could've. You kept it from me. I knew there was something else bothering you. I wanted to know, but I didn't push it. But I don't know, maybe it's all my fault."

"No-!"

Dayno held up his hand to silence her. "I was gone for a long time, not sending you any reassurance that I was still alive. I had hoped you would stay faithful, that you would know deep in your heart that I was alive and was returning to you. I guess I was wrong."

"I did believe you were coming back to me." Lisha took a step toward him, but Dayno pushed passed her, going to the door that would lead out to the hall.

"Maybe. But you still fell in love with another man. A... human."

"I do not love him, Dayno!" Lisha nearly screamed. It made him look at her, but she could tell he was not convinced. "I only love you!"

"I wish I could believe that." He left, going into the hall and slamming the door behind him. Lisha tried to go after him, tried to stop him from leaving, but she was stopped when the door closed in her face. She stared at the dark wood for a while, trying to figure out what had just happened. What she had just done. She couldn't believe it. She hated herself for it.

Slowly she looked down at the floor and made her way to the bed. Lisha sat down, her face falling in her hands as tears began to flow from her eyes.


	24. Storm Front

**Storm Front**

There was a rapid knock on her door, bringing Lisha out of a restless sleep. She hadn't even realized she had fallen asleep. She had only decided to lay down, close her burning eyes. She hadn't intended to drift, but as the knocking stirred her awake, she could start to feel how horrible her body felt and how much she wanted to go back to sleep.

"Hang on... I'm coming," she said groggily as she pushed herself to a sitting position. Lisha rubbed her eyes. They still burned. Before she went to answer the door, she checked in the small mirror on the wall to see if they were still red. They were, but one could probably guess it was from her being so tired and not because she had been crying.

"Yes? What is it, Sergeant?" Lisha asked, opening the door to Maverlies.

"Commander, I'm sorry if I woke you," Maverlies bowed. "But Seneschal Varel is requesting that you come to the throne room immediately."

"What's the problem?"

"The nobles are requesting a war council. Many of them are here right now, waiting for you."

"Elgar'nan!" Lisha cursed under her breath. "Why am I just learning about this now?"

"The Seneschal sends his apologizes. He would have told you about it sooner, but the nobles have just now come here, unannounced."

"Wonderful. Alright, let me... get ready and gather my Wardens. Go tell Varel I'm on my way."

"As you wish, Commander." Maverlies bowed to her once more. "Oh! And I nearly forgot. There was another thing we found in the cellars that I thought you would want to take a look at."

Lisha raised an eyebrow at her. "What did you find?"

"This ring. I'm not exactly sure, but I think it's made of lyrium." She pulled out a ring from her pocket and handed it to Lisha. "It could be useful to one of your mages. Or it could be worth some good coin."

"Or it could be just a ring." Lisha examined it, seeing that it was a deep blue color. It could have been made of lyrium, but she wasn't sure. "But I'll see if Anders or Velanna could have a use for it. Thank you, Sergeant."

"You're welcome, Commander."

As Maverlies departed, Lisha went back into her room to make herself more presentable. If she was going to have to deal with nobles again, she wanted to make sure she didn't look like she had just crawled out of bed. When she thought herself good enough, Lisha first went into Arawin's room where she found both Arawin and Zevran lying on the bed, talking.

"I see you two are doing much better."

"Very," Arawin smiled. "I think I'm ready to start taking over now, if you don't mind."

"Actually, I do. You're not ready yet, Iell. You still need your rest. And I'm assuming you're still having after pains?"

"Well... How do you know?"

"Have you forgotten I've had a baby before? Plus I've been the midwife to several Dalish mothers. Don't think you can fool me, Iell."

Arawin heaved as she lend back on the bed frame. "I'm sick of laying here in this bed already! I'm ready for some action now!"

"I'll give you your position back soon, but right now, I think it is best I deal with the situation at hand. Once I'm done and once I deem you ready, then you can take up your rightful place as commander."

"This is so unfair."

"Three days, Iell. Give me three days."

"Three sodding days!" Arawin stared at her horrified. "You want to kill me, don't you?" This made Zevran laugh.

"Yes. Now, seeing as you are fine for the moment, I came here to also tell you that the nobles are requesting a war council. I'm not permitting you to come, but if Zevran would like to come in your steed, he can."

"Oh! So I am allowed to attend this meeting?" Zevran asked, sounding excited.

"It's not a Grey Warden meeting, so yes, you can come."

"Damn it! This is..." Arawin growled, not being able to find the right words.

"Don't worry, Amora," Zevran chuckled. "I'll make sure your voice is heard."

"You better! I want these nobles to know they can't mess with me. I do not take bullshit!"

"And neither do I," said Lisha. "Now, Ion, if you are coming, get dressed and meet me in the throne room. I need to go and gather the rest of my Wardens."

Lisha could still hear Arawin complaining as she made her way down the hall. It made Lisha chuckle, glad to hear that Arawin was at least getting back to her normal self. If things hadn't have happened like they did, then Lisha probably would have given Arawin the commander title back right away. But then again, Arawin might not have wanted it just yet, as she would have been dotting over a new bundle of joy.

She found most of her Wardens in their rooms, sleeping just as she had been doing. Velanna nearly cussed her out when she was awoke, but stopped when she realized it was Lisha. She apologized and went on her way. It only made Lisha shake her head, knowing how she felt. Sigrun was less hostile, but not very excited to learn that something was going on that needed her present. Oghren wasn't asleep, but drunk as can be. He wobbled past Lisha, making her wonder if it was smart to have him come. Damien and Zelda were easy enough to get up and have them prepare to come to the council. Zelda knew immediately what needed to be done, and jumped out of bed. As a request, Lisha asked if she could find Nathaniel and tell him about the council. Zelda agreed.

Damien was with Keenan, and Lisha realized as Damien got ready, that he had told Keenan about Nida. Keenan looked devastated as he laid in the bed, holding a pillow in front of him. Neither of them said anything. Lisha hoped this wouldn't be a set back. Keenan had been doing so well.

When Lisha left their room, there were only three more Wardens she had to find. She wasn't exactly sure where Justice was staying. She thought to check Kristoff's old room, thinking he may be staying in there, but found he wasn't within. She wasn't sure where to look next, nor was she sure where to look for Dayno. She didn't even know if she wanted to find him.

As she came up to Anders's room, Lisha found the door was open and heard inside that both the mage and spirit were within. That helped because she didn't have to go looking all over the keep for Justice, at least. But the conversation she was overhearing didn't sound very good to her.

"Why do you not strike a blow against your oppressors?" Justice asked, his tone sounding firm. "Ensure that they cannot do this to anyone else!"

"I don't because it's difficult," said Anders. Lisha made her way to the door, seeing inside that Anders was getting annoyed. "Have you not seen how large the Chantry is?"

"Apathy is a weakness."

"So is death. I'm just saying."

"But you have a responsibility to your fellow mages!" Justice nearly yelled. "You know of the injustice they suffer. With your freedom, you must act to help them."

"Or I could just mind my own business, like you should be doing." Anders went over to his desk and began gathering several parchments and books. Justice followed him over.

"But you have an obligation. You need to use what you have to help those who cannot help themselves."

Anders moaned as he rubbed his face. "Please stop. I did not bring you here to lecture me on 'my duty' to my fellow mages."

"It is your duty. Just as you have an obligation to heal those who need you, you must also help free those who are oppressed by this grievous injustice!"

"Justice, I appreciate your help," Anders said slamming down the books on the desk. "But that's all I really want from you."

"Mage, I implore you!"

"Ah hem." Justice stopped whatever rant he was about to start and both he and Anders looked over at Lisha in the doorway.

"Oh, Commander!" Anders said, sounding relieved to see her. "Thank the Maker."

"Are you two having fun in here?"

"We are having a discussion of utter importance," Justice answered. "I believe that-"

"I heard," Lisha cut him off. "Listen, something is happening, and I need both of you in the throne room. Everyone else should already be there."

"Right, Commander, I'm on my way." Anders made his way out the door, eager to get away. Justice still stood in the room, staring at Lisha peculiarly.

"Did you want something, Justice?" Lisha asked, seeing how he was staring at her.

"I hear something on you. Something... singing beautifully."

"Um, I'm not sure what you're talking about."

"Do you have lyrium on you?"

"Oh. I might." Lisha pulled out the ring Maverlies had given to her. "Is this made of lyrium?"

"Yes, that's it!" Justice made his way to her front. "May I see it?"

"Sure. Here."

"This is... pure lyrium," Justice mused as he examined the ring. "Of all the things I have seen in this world, this is the most precious."

"Really? Isn't there lyrium in the Fade?"

"The version of lyrium that mortals dream of in the Fade... it is not the same as this. Here, it sings. The sound is something only a spirit could hear, but it summons an ache I didn't know I had."

"An ache for what?"

"I... it's hard to describe, especially to a mortal like you. You are no mage, and thus have no interest in lyrium. I would like to have this, if I may."

"If you wish, you may. It's not going to hurt you, is it?"

"I don't think so," Justice said as he slipped the ring on. "Kristoff's body is dead, even though it can still feel pain as I learned with the mage, Anders."

"Yes, I was going to ask you what the two of you were doing," said Lisha.

"He wanted me to help him with his research on spinal reattachment. Kristoff's spine is not severed, but the fact I am able to feel pain in a dead body intrigued him."

"That's all fine and good," Lisha said slowly. "But that's not what I heard the two of you discussing when I came in."

"Oh, that," Justice said, taking his eyes off the ring and looking at Lisha fully. "In the midst of a few experiments, we began conversing on things that happened with him before he became a Grey Warden. He told me about the Chantry and the Circle, and how they imprison mages for being what they are. I saw it was an injustice, and encouraged him that he should do something about it."

"That's not an easy thing to do, Justice," Lisha stated. "The Chantry is a Thedas wide religion. There is at least one Circle in every country. What you are asking him to do is an impossibility."

"It is not impossible. He can do it if he has the will, and I know he does. I am willing to aid him. I am willing to give the mages of this world the justice they deserve."

"Are you speaking of justice or vengeance? Because with you, sometimes it's hard to tell."

"Justice. I am a spirit, Commander. As a spirit, we only take on virtues. Justice is a virtue. Demons take on vises. But if vengeance is what Anders needs in order to do what needs to be done, then I will give him that."

Lisha raised an eyebrow at him. What was he planning? Did he already have an idea about what he was going to do? Bringing down the Chantry wasn't going to be an easy task. Not like killing the darkspawn in order to avenge Kristoff. "Whatever you are thinking, Justice, I want you to stop right now. From what I heard, Anders doesn't want to have any part of it, so leave him be."

"I can't help it if I see an injustice and wish to correct it, Commander. Especially if there is something I can do about it."

"There is nothing you can do about it. And you cannot solve every injustice you come across. There are too many in this world. It would be an impossible task."

"Maybe to a mortal who's life in this world is limited."

"Or how about to a spirit who resides in a corpse that is rotting away underneath him? Kristoff's body will not last forever."

"That is... wise." Justice looked away from her. "I still must try."

Lisha shook her head, knowing there was probably nothing she could do to talk some sense into him. He was a spirit, after all. A spirit of justice. She just hoped Anders kept his sense. "Just focus on avenging Kristoff. That should be your main goal at the moment."

"Yes, the darkspawn do call my immediate attention. I will focus solely on that, Commander. But once it is finished, the mages will have their vengeance."

"Be careful what you say," Lisha said narrowing her eyes. "Justice may be a virtue, but vengeance is a vise." With that, she turned and left the room, not wanting to discuss it with him anymore.

* * *

><p>She couldn't find Dayno. Lisha had looked everywhere, but had found no sign of him. None of the servants had seen him, nor had any of the soldiers. No one had. She wanted to keep searching for him, but knew she was needed in the throne room. They were probably waiting for her so they could start.<p>

When she entered the throne room, however, she was surprised to find him amongst the other Wardens. He was talking with Zelda and Zevran, looking as if nothing had happened between him and her. She wanted to go over and speak to him, make sure he was okay. Make sure they were okay. But she was stopped from going any further into the room by Varel.

"Commander, I'm glad you made it. The nobles here have gathered, and they want to know how you intend on dealing with the current darkspawn threat. Are you prepared to address them or do you need more time?"

"I would be more prepared if I had been warned," Lisha said stern.

"Sorry, Commander. This came on suddenly. I can stall them, if you'd like."

"No, let's get this over with."

"As you wish, Commander." Varel lead Lisha to the end of the room. Many of the nobles were talking amongst each other, but grew quiet once Lisha approached. "Lords and ladies," Varel began. "The Commander of the Grey. This council shall begin."

"Good, we've waited enough," said a man Lisha recognized as Lord Eddelbrek. "Those who are late will just have to be filled in."

"Lord Eddelbrek," said Varel. "This is the warden-commander's council, not yours."

"Yes, and I'm sorry, but we need to know what the commander plans to do. I've lost whole villages to the army—_army—_of darkspawn!"

"But I placed soldiers in the fields," Lisha heaved. "Were they not enough?"

"More lives were saved I'm sure than if they were not there, but the darkspawn numbers grow everyday. More needs to be done."

"The arling's soldiers are stretched thin as it is," Captain Gaverel commented. "We are not going to be able to send out anymore."

"Something still needs to be done." Eddelbrek fixed his gaze on Lisha. All the nobles did, waiting for her answer. Lisha wasn't sure what to do. From what she knew, the soldiers were spread out as thin as they could. Amaranthine was basically being protected by its own city guard and the huge wall surrounding the city. The farms and fields were covered, but not by very much. They were too huge to protect everything. Then there was the Pilgrim's Path. No soldiers guarded it, which explained why trade was still at a standstill.

Lisha took in a deep breath, not sure what she was going to say.

"Commander! Commander!" She was saved by a servant who ran into the throne room, pushing past all the nobles who looked less than pleased.

"What is it, girl?" Varel asked.

The servant stopped in front of Lisha, out of breath. "I have a report. A darkspawn army... is within sight of Amaranthine."

"Maker protect us," Eddelbrek breathed. "They're attacking the city?"

Captain Garevel cursed under his breath. "This is just perfect. Amaranthine has been undermanned for weeks. She will not last long."

"There is no way our forces can move quickly enough to get there in time," said Varel. "Commander? Any thoughts?"

This, Lisha found, was an easy decision. "I don't want any soldiers leaving the Vigil. I and a small band of my Wardens will leave to help the city. We'll make it in time."

"But... that's suicide!" Eddelbrek cried.

"Maybe. For anyone who is not a Grey Warden."

"I'll go with you, Commander," Garevel stated. "I do not fear these darkspawn."

"If you wish, Captain. Now, who shall go with me?"

"Don't even think about leaving me here, Commander," Sigrun said as she made her way to Lisha's side. "We'll be fighting a horde of darkspawn with almost certain death awaiting us!"

"Of course, you can some Sigrun. Don't think I'm going to deny you your death."

"I'm already dead—I've nothing to lose."

"Now let's see..." Lisha didn't have to think very hard on this one. She went with what she knew, and who would be the best to go with her. "Anders and Nathaniel, I'm going to need the both of you."

"Of course, Commander," Nathaniel bowed. "I'd very much like to go to make sure my sister makes it out of the city."

"And I suppose you want me, Commander, because I'm just awesome?" said Anders. "Because if that's the case, then... all right. I am at your command."

"I'm going too," said Zelda. "I want to help protect the city."

"Zelda, I don't think I can risk that," Lisha said. "We don't know if your still queen or not."

"Doesn't matter, I'm going anyway. I am no longer queen. I am a Warden who wishes to fight the darkspawn and protect the innocent."

"Very well, then." Lisha looked through the rest of her Wardens. "Dayno-"

"I request to stay here, Caun," he stated.

Lisha wasn't sure what that meant. He stared at her with a straight face, his voice monotone. "If... that is what you wish... all right. The rest of you will stay here at the keep."

"I'll make sure the Vigil's ale supple is safe," Oghren bellowed. "Just leave a few darkspawn skulls for me to kick in."

"I don't know why you are leaving me here," said Justice. "But I will respect your decision."

"This isn't the revenge you are looking for, Justice. That, I promise you, will happen later."

"As you say, Commander. Fight nobly and die with honor."

"Caun," Velanna said bowing to Lisha. "May the wind be ever at your back."

"Be careful," said Damien. "You know Belle will not be pleased if you come back to us dead."

"She's not pleased now," Lisha chuckled. "If she had her way, then I know she'd be going with us."

"Oh yes, zat I'm sure of."

"Are you sure you don't want me to come?" asked Zevran.

"Why would you need to come, Ion?"

"Because I feel like I need to. I feel useless at the moment."

"I'm sorry, but it's too dangerous."

"Hang on a second," said Zelda. "Zevran, there may be something you can do."

"What would that be?" he asked.

"You and Dayno were able to make it here without incident, yes?"

"We were. I made sure to go as fast as possible to get here after I heard about Arawin."

"Do you think if you go fast again, you could make it back to Denerim with a message?"

"Anything for you, my dear."

"Then I want you to give a message to Alistair. If he is able, have him send troops to Amaranthine. They probably won't make it in time to keep the city from being attacked, but they can at least help against the darkspawn, and later the rest of the arling."

"Sure. I can do that. But what do you mean 'if he is able?'"

"If he's still king. I have no idea. If Lady Dina won the Landsmeet, and I really am no longer queen, Alistair said he would denounce his throne. I really hope he didn't. I also hope Lady Dina didn't have him executed. I haven't heard anything at all, which worries me."

"Don't worry, Zelda, I'll get to him. And if he's in a dungeon, I'll get him out." Zevran nodded and Zelda felt relieved, knowing Zevran could do it. "Oh, and this Lady Dina... has she been giving you trouble?"

"Yes. Horrible trouble!" Zelda heaved. "I'm no longer queen because of her."

"Would you like for me to take care of her?"

Zelda thought about it, liking the idea. "Maybe... No, or at least not right now. Just give the message to Alistair and do what you can."

"I'll be on my way, then. Lisha, if you don't mind."

"Go, Ion."

"I'll just go tell Arawin first what is going on. She'll hate me for leaving again, but it's what needs to be done."

"Right." Lisha looked to the Wardens who would be going with her. "We should start heading out ourselves. If the darkspawn are in sight of the city, then I'm sure they will get there before we do."

"Maker protect you, Commander," said Varel. "And those traveling with you."

"And let the Creators guard the keep," Lisha bowed. "Let us go, my friends. We have much ground to cover." All the nobles bowed as she and the others passed to leave the throne room. Lisha had hoped Dayno would change his mind and come with her. She really wanted him by her side, but he still stood where he was, looking somber and unchanged.

* * *

><p>It had taken them longer to get to Amaranthine than Lisha would have liked, but the road leading to the city burned. They had to stop occasionally to take care of a few straggling darkspawn, ones that had parted from the main group to wreck havoc on houses and farmholds that were on the way. When they finally reached the city, they found it to be a mess. Black smoke rose from behind the walls, the smells of death were everywhere, and screams of torment and fear could be heard.<p>

As Lisha stared at the city in horror, a group of darkspawn flooded out from the main gate, chasing several scared citizens. She wasted no time, signaling for the others to attack as the darkspawn ran to them. They were Children, a few evolved along with a couple of regular genlocks. One Child flung itself at a woman, forcing her on the ground. It screeched, lifting its head, ready to drive its circling teeth into the woman's back. Anders released a stone fist, hitting it directly in the face and flying off the woman. She sprang back up and ran past them, getting away from the city as fast as she could.

The Children were proving just as annoying as before with their hard outer shells. Lisha and Nathaniel's arrows did nothing to them. The two archers instead focused on the genlocks as Sigrun, Zelda, Captain Garevel and Anders went after the Children. Zelda, at first, hesitated when she saw them, unsure on what they were. But she didn't hesitate for long when the others ran forward. Going after an evolved one, she slammed her shield into its chest, forcing it backwards. It squealed and started pushing on her, but Zelda kept her footing and flung her shield to the side. The Child lost its balance and fell. Zelda took the opportunity and drove Silverbrand right through its outer shell. She twisted the blade, ice forming over and ripped it out, opening the Child's guts to spill out. When it was dead, she went to help out the others, taking care of the rest in a similar manner.

"Maker's breath, what were those!" she cried.

"Those would be Children," answered Lisha. "Darkspawn abominations and not very easy to kill."

"Except you killed them quite easily," Anders said to Zelda. "It's a good thing your sword has an ice enchantment on it."

"Yeah, but I don't think that was the reason why I was able to slice through their armor so easily." Zelda studied her blade. She had done it many times before, seeing no real differences to it, but ever since she drove it into the archdemon, she could sense there was more to the sword. "This was the blade I used to kill the archdemon."

"Really? Wow."

"Commander! Commander! Please, you must help me!"

Lisha turned away from the city to find several peasants running towards them. "Yes? What is it?"

"My family's in there! You must get them out!" The man looked stricken, terrified that he might have lost everything.

"I..."

"Please, calm yourselves." Constable Aidan made his way between Lisha and them. "Warden-Commander," he bowed. "I am glad you arrived when you did, but I fear there is little that can be done now."

"What do you mean?" she asked. "What happened?"

"The swarm of darkspawn came on us so suddenly," he continued. "We had no warning. They just started coming up from the sewers beneath the city. They spread pestilence and destroyed everything they touched. Then more came and started attacking the gates. We didn't have enough men to defend against them. Warden-Commander, I'm sorry but... it's too late. Amaranthine is lost."

"The city is not lost, Constable," said Zelda. "I saw far worse in Denerim during the Blight."

"Your Majesty," the constable bowed. "Please forgive me, but... Amaranthine is much smaller than Denerim and can only take so much. The buildings may remain, but there are few to no survivors. The corruption they spread is so... virulent. At least a quarter of the city succumbed within hours!"

"That part is true, Zelda," said Lisha. "Do you not feel it? The darkspawn are different, and their taint is foul."

"I can feel. I was unsure what it meant, but their taint does feel alien." Zelda sighed as she stared at the city. "I still say it is not lost, though."

"Constable!" A guard came running, stopping next to the constable and pointing down the road. "There is a darkspawn approaching! Alone." Everyone turned to see a lone darkspawn making his way up the path. His hands were up, holding them above his head.

"Men, take him down!" the constable commended.

"Wait! Peace!" the darkspawn spoke. "Do not be killing. Only talk. The Architect has a message for the commander."

"They do speak," Zelda said softly, her eyes budging.

"Stand down, Constable," Lisha said, raising her hand.

"As you wish, Commander." Constable Aidan gestured for his men to back away. They did so, but still kept their weapons at the ready just in case.

Lisha then made her way to stand in front of the Disciple, acting not afraid. "Speak, darkspawn."

"I am the Messenger, here to tell Grey Wardens. The Mother's army, it marches to Vigil's Keep. She attacks now! The Architect, he sends me to warn you. You must save the keep, then finish the Mother in her lair!"

"What? Vigil's Keep is being attacked?" Lisha stared at the Messanger stumped. "Why?"

"The Grey Wardens are valuable to the Architect," the Messenger continued. "The Mother, she knows this."

"So why were you sent to warn us?"

"The Architect wishes to have the Grey Wardens' trust. He does not wish to see the Mother succeed."

"Commander, I suggest that we leave immediately," said Captain Garevel. "If we leave now, we'll be able to make it to the Vigil before the darkspawn army does."

"But what do you plan on doing about the darkspawn here?" Constable Aidan asked. "What shall happen to the city?"

Lisha turned back to the city. She could feel the corruption all over it, hear the screams from within. "We can't just let these darkspawn take the city for their own. And if the constable says the city can't be saved, then we should burn it."

"No, you cannot say that!" Zelda yelled. "The city can still be saved."

"Zelda, you may have fought darkspawn during the Blight and killed the archdemon, but these darkspawn are different. They're tougher, smarter, and their corruption works faster. The city it rank with it!"

"Then you and the others go back and save the Vigil," Zelda said getting right in front of Lisha. "I will go into Amaranthine alone and deal with the darkspawn here."

"Are you mad?" Lisha asked, staring at Zelda as if she were insane. "You would not be able to take care of all the darkspawn here."

"I can at least try."

"I am not sending you in there to your death!"

"Then I'll go with her." Nathaniel stepped next to Zelda. "I'll go with her to help secure the city. Commander, I agree with you, the city is lost. But I can't let Zelda go in there alone."

"You agree with her?" Zelda said, peering at him. "But this was your home. Why would you want it to burn?"

"It used to be my home. And even though I don't like the thought of seeing it burned to the ground, I would rather have that than the darkspawn claiming it. But if you're so eager to go in and hope for survivors, then I will follow you in. That is, of course, if the commander will allow it."

Lisha looked from one to the other, knowing Zelda wasn't going to back down and probably neither was Nathaniel. "Why are you doing this, Zelda?"

"Because I can't just let you burn a city that might have people in it! Yes, this corruption is worse than what I am used to, but that doesn't mean I still can't try and save all that I can. I _know_ there's still people alive in there."

"I also... want to make sure my sister made it out," Nathaniel added.

Lisha sighed. "Fine. The two of you can go in, and Anders will be joining you."

"Oh, yippee!" Anders said, rolling his eyes. "Just when I thought I was going to get out of it."

"They're going to need you, Anders. Plus, if Zelda is right, the people in the city will probably need you too."

"Even more reason for me to be excited about this." Anders stared at her with a sunken face.

"Zelda, you're in charge. Constable, you and your men will follow her. Captain Garevel, you, Sigrun and I will head back to the keep. Hopefully we'll make it in time to warn everyone and get our forces in order. Creators, I hope we have enough."

"I don't know if we do, Commander," Captain Garevel sighed. "But we should hurry."

"Commander, wait," said Sigrun. "I want to go into the city as well. Help where I can."

"No, Sigrun," said Lisha. "I'm going to need you. The battle at Vigil's Keep may be bigger, and I'm going to need all the help I can get."

"R-Right, Commander. I understand what you mean." Although Sigrun seemed reluctant to leave, she still followed Lisha and Captain Garevel as they made their way down the path and away from the city of Amaranthine.


	25. Into the Fray

**Into the Fray **

Zelda stared at the city. She felt the darkspawn within, feeling their difference, their strength. It wasn't going to be easy to reclaim the city back, but she had completed harder tasks. Much harder.

"Your Majesty," the constable spoke beside her. "What is your plan of action?"

"My plan?" Zelda turned around to see Nathaniel and Anders, the constable and his men, and the Messenger standing behind her, waiting for an answer. "We're going into the city. My fellow Wardens and I will attack the darkspawn and clear a path for you and your men, Constable. I don't want any of you fighting darkspawn unless you absolutely have to. Instead, I want you and your men to get any survivors and any who we send your way out of the city or to a safe location. Is that understand?"

"Yes, your Majesty."

"Alright. Are you two ready?" Zelda asked Nathaniel and Anders.

"As ready as I'll ever be when it comes to this," Anders moaned.

Zelda half smiled at him. "Anders, if you didn't want to fight darkspawn then you shouldn't have become a Grey Warden."

"Hey, I didn't really have a choice."

"Neither did I."

"Before we go in, Zelda," Nathaniel intervened. "Do you think we should decide on what to do with the Messenger?"

Zelda stared over at the darkspawn, wondering why he was still there. Never had she encountered anything like him. He could talk, but also seemed somewhat intelligent. He stared back at her with dark eyes, eyes that seemed to not be able to take themselves away from her. Taking herself over to him, he startled a little and backed away.

"Why do you shy away from me?" she asked him.

"You... The Architect was right," he said slowly. "The Hero does possess the song."

"The song?"

"The blood song. The song sung by the archdemon. It is faint... but beautiful."

Zelda looked down at her hands, wondering what he meant. She could hear no song coming from her. None of the other Wardens seemed to be hearing anything either, but then again, most of the recruits still couldn't hear the darkspawn through the taint. But maybe it was something Wardens couldn't hear, or something that only creatures deep in the taint could perceive.

"Should he be put down?" Constable Aidan asked. "He is a darkspawn."

"No, I think he might actually be useful," said Zelda. "You said you are the Messenger? Are you to deliver a message to anyone else?"

"The Architect only gave me one message."

"Then how about you help us defeat the darkspawn here? You are not appalled at killing your own kind, are you?"

The Messenger shook his head. "These are not my kind. They are of the Mother. She breeds filth. I have killed many of her Children."

"Good. Then you'll come with us. We'll head into the city and kill all the darkspawn within. Come. Nathaniel, Anders, we have a job to do."

Zelda brought out her confidence, her experience in the matter at hand. These darkspawn may have been different, but they still died the same way. She felt the others behind her, scared perhaps, but willing to follow her in. They were going straight into the lion's den. Straight into death's arms. Zelda smiled, remembering the good old days.

The city burned within. Darkspawn ran about the streets, chasing people and forcing them to the ground where they planted their weapons in their bodies, or dug their teeth into soft flesh. Zelda already had Silverbrand in hand, the Theirin shield holding steady in her left. "Cover me!" she cried to both Nathaniel and Anders as she raced forward. Her war cry got the attention of an alpha hurlock who was just about to slice a woman in half. Seeing her coming at him at full speed, he prepared himself, bringing his waraxe to his front.

Zelda collided with him, causing the hurlock to stumble backwards. He caught his balance quick, however, and immediately went to swing his axe, hitting her shield. The blow shook Zelda's arm, but she still pushed forward, slicing Silverbrand across the darkspawn's chest, leaving little ice crystals on his armor. She then pushed more, spinning as she used both sword and shield to smack the hurlock in the face, torso, and arms. The hurlock shrieked from the sudden blows, losing his balance and stumbling backwards again. He nearly fell on his backside, but was able to keep his balance. The darkspawn brought up his waraxe to block Zelda's next attack sequence, but was still not recovered from her first one. He spun backwards from a hit to the face. Zelda took the opportunity and speared Silverbrand into his back. Ice immediately formed down the darkspawn's spine. She then ripped Silverbrand out at an angle, splitting the hurlock's back open. He fell to the ground with a death gurgle.

"Holy shit! That was..." Anders choked, blinking at her.

"No time for flattery, Anders," Zelda heaved as she stared down the rest of the darkspawn coming at them. "Take down that emissary!"

"Right. Sorry!" Anders ran past her as she went to attack another alpha that had come around the corner of a building.

The emissary was standing in the middle of the street, dark magic surrounding him with several skeleton warriors. The Messenger barreled through several genlocks, cutting a path to the emissary. Seeing him coming, the emissary summoned his skeletons to attack, giving Anders an opening. He summoned a cold burst, freezing the emissary to the ground. The darkspawn growled at this, yanking his staff into the air and throwing a bolt of dark magic at Anders. The shield he put up disburst the dark magic around him, defusing it. When the cloud of black energy dissolved, Anders then felt the crackle of electricity as a lightning bolt came crashing down where the emissary was still frozen to the ground. It struck the darkspawn's shoulder, splitting him in half and sending charred chunks of flesh into the air. Anders cried out with joy, but was then sprayed with darkspawn blood from behind.

"You need to pay more attention, Anders," Nathaniel growled as he ran past the mage. He stopped in front and fired more arrows, hitting the genlock alpha in the back of the neck Zelda was fighting.

"What?" Anders looked behind him to see a genlock with half it's face gone and one of Nathaniel's arrows sticking out it's skull. "Oh. Thanks for that."

"Thank me later. Now please go help the Messenger with those Children!"

Anders nodded and was on it.

Zelda struck the alpha genlock in the side. The darkspawn squealed and went to lunge forward, but Zelda planted Silverbrand in it's neck before it could. She twisted the blade and pulled up. The genlock's throat ripped open and it's head went flying back, still connected to it's body, but barely. With the alpha dead, Zelda went on to dispatch a Child before it could clamp it's teeth around a man's head. The man thanked her and ran off in the direction she told him to go, toward Constable Aidan and his men.

They continued down the street, taking out all the darkspawn they came across with Zelda leading them. There were many dead bodies in the street, along with thick corruption that was growing all over the buildings. Zelda didn't like how things were looking, but they were still finding survivors, and getting them away and free from the darkspawn.

There was a blood-curdling scream that caught both Zelda and Nathaniel's attention. It was coming from a top the stairs. Zelda ran up them first to find hiding under a bazaar table a woman who was trying to keep from being taken by an evolved Child.

"Delilah!" Nathaniel screamed when he joined Zelda. He instantly fired an arrow at the Child, getting it's attention. The arrow bounced off it's outer shell. Feeling it, the Child turned it's attention away from Delilah and screeched at the two Grey Wardens.

"Get Delilah!" Zelda cried. "I'll take care of it." They went their separate ways, Zelda racing at the Child while Nathaniel rounded the bazaar to reach Delilah from the other side.

Zelda smashed her whole body weight into the Child, forcing both of them on the ground. The Child kicked, hitting Zelda in the head and bucking her off. She rolled away, feeling her head spinning and losing her shield in the process. She stopped on her back, immediately pulling Silverbrand in front of her as the Child came crashing down. It's teeth bit down on her sword, jerking it around in her hands. Zelda screamed with frustration as she held on to Silverbrand with all her might.

"Delilah!" Nathaniel cried as he reached out for her. Delilah screamed from his touch, but after seeing it was him, she crawled over and hugged him tightly.

"Oh, Nathaniel! Thank the Maker you're here! I... I was so scared." She cried in his chest, clinging to him like she was never going to let go.

"Are you hurt anywhere?" he asked her. He checked her the best he could, not seeing anything that would cause him to worry.

"No. I... I just want to get out of here. Please, Nathaniel!"

"Don't worry, I'll get you out of here. Come on." Zelda's scream then ripped through his ears. He looked up to see the Child on top of her, flinging it's head back and forth with her sword in it's mouth. "Stay here," he told Delilah as he made to go and help Zelda.

"No, Nathaniel! Please don't leave me!" Delilah cried.

"Just stay here. I need to help Zelda!" Reluctantly he left her under the bazaar table and ran out to the Child. He was half way there before he heard Delilah scream behind him.

"Nathaniel, look out!"

He turned just in time to see another Child leap into the air. He moved out of the way right before it could land on him. It squealed when it hit the ground with no prey under it. The Child then searched around before spotting Delilah under the table. It shrieked and made it's way after her. Nathaniel ran at it, but the Child was between him and Delilah and short enough to fit under the table. Zelda screamed again behind him, a cry that told him she was losing the battle. He wanted to help her, but Delilah was his first priority. Zelda would understand.

The Child reached the table before Nathaniel could get to it. Delilah screamed his name, making him jump and land at the darkspawn's backside. He grabbed on and pulled it away, but the Child fought him and bucked him off. With a triumphant squeal, the Child resumed it's pursuit on Delilah. It was nearly at her, it's mouth wide open, circling teeth ready to chomp down.

An orb of white light struck it's side. Ice quickly formed over it's outer shell. Another orb hit it again in the same spot. The Child wiggled out from under the table and shrieked just as Anders smashed the end of his staff where the ice had formed, breaking the Child into pieces.

"Delilah!" Nathaniel cried again as he made his way to her. He pulled her from underneath the table and held her close in a tight hug. "Delilah, I'm sorry I left you."

"It's okay, Nathaniel," she sobbed into his chest. "You just wanted to help a friend."

"Anders, please check on her. Make sure she's all right." Nathaniel handed Delilah to him and turned to see Zelda was still struggling with the Child. It had it's teeth clamped down on her shoulder, Silverbrand having been tossed to the side. The Messenger was next to it, smashing his greatsword on the Child's head.

"Let the song go!" he cried. "She is not yours!" Eventually it let Zelda go and turned on the Messenger. It leaped on him, bringing him to the ground. Zelda was finally free and able to scramble to her feet. She grabbed Silverbrand with her good arm, and even with her hurt shoulder, gripped both hands on the hilt and planted the ice encrusted sword into the Child's head. It stopped it's assault on the Messenger who pushed it's limp body off to the side.

"It is appreciated," the Messenger spoke as he pushed himself to his feet. "You really are the Hero of the Blight and slayer of Urthemiel."

"Yes," Zelda said timid. "And I was saved by a darkspawn. How ironic." Zelda held up her left shoulder. It ached from the bite and the thrusting of Silverbrand into the Child. She saw next to the table Anders tending to Delilah and was relieved to see she was all right. "How is she?"

"Nothing broken or horribly wrong," said Anders when he was done examining her. "She and the baby are fine."

"That is good to hear," Nathaniel sighed. "I don't know what I would've done if I had lost you, Delilah. Why were you not out of the city?"

"And where would I have gone, Brother? The arling is crawling with darkspawn. And Albert... I don't even know if he lives."

"You could have come to the keep. You would have been safe there."

"I don't know if I can ever go back to that place." Delilah looked down and away from her bother. "I don't even see how you can stand still living there."

"Just know that you are always welcome," said Zelda. "But right now we need to get you to safety. There are still darkspawn about."

Delilah looked back up at all of them. "I was heading to the chantry. I heard the guards were setting up a safe house there. Not unless the darkspawn have gotten to it already."

"Then that's where we'll head. Messenger," Zelda said, addressing the darkspawn. "Please take Delilah to Constable Aidan and tell him to head to the chantry and see if there is still anyone alive in there."

"As you wish," the darkspawn bowed. Zelda found the situation weird. Not only was she talking to a darkspawn, fighting alongside it, but it was also listening to her.

"Don't worry, Delilah, he won't hurt you," Nathaniel said, calming her down when she started acting scared about going with the darkspawn. "Or at least he better not." Nathaniel eyed the Messenger coldly.

"She'll be fine. He won't hurt her. But we need to keep moving." Zelda went to reach for her shield, but winced from her shoulder.

"We're not going anywhere until you're healed," said Anders as he began working his magic on her shoulder. "Dear Maker, this is bad!"

"I've had worse," Zelda breathed. "If you ever get caught in a broodmother's tentacle, make sure no one tries to hack the thing to death, otherwise you may end up slammed against a wall."

"Ouch. That doesn't sound fun."

"It wasn't."

When Anders was done, Zelda rounded her shoulder before picking up her shield. There were still many darkspawn in the city with many other people that needed to be saved. She was glad she had chosen to do this, had fought Lisha for it. Even if all they did was save one life, it was enough.

* * *

><p>"Your Majesty, I... I can't believe this." Constable Aidan stood next to Zelda in the chantry, seeing all the people within. Many of them were injured, some suffering from what looked to be blight, but not as many as he originally thought there would be.<p>

"I told you, Constable," said Zelda. "If we had burned the city, all these lives would be lost."

"If I had known..."

"It's alright. You were only doing what you thought right. You didn't know." Zelda was covered in darkspawn blood, the only thing not covered was her face. She had wiped it clean the best she could before entering the chantry. She walked down the pews, the constable slightly behind her. As she passed, everyone stopped what they were doing to stare at her, to see their savior.

When she got to the end of the chantry, Zelda looked to the left to a makeshift healing area where Anders was, doing what he could for most of the injured. Nathaniel was in there as well, sitting with Delilah and helping where he could. To the right, many priests went about, giving prayers and last rites to the ones who wouldn't make it.

"Your Majesty." A scout came through the pews and bowed to Zelda.

"Yes? What do you have to report?" she asked.

"The city has been eradicated of darkspawn, your Majesty. It's... remarkable, actually. But we fear there still might be some darkspawn underground in the sewers. That darkspawn that came with you says he can feel them."

Zelda thought as she took in the information. The Messenger had decided to stay out of the chantry so as to not cause a panic. It was a smart thing to suggest, since most of the injured would have been terrified of him, even if Zelda told them there was no need for it.

"Your Majesty?" said Constable Aidan. "What would you like us to do? Should we go after them?"

"No, let hem stay in the sewers," said Zelda. "My fellow Wardens and I will go after them later. Right now we need to rest. If they come out on their own, then we'll go after them. I want you and your men to stay here and keep everyone safe."

"But your Majesty," the constable tried to argue. "The three of you did good work killing all the darkspawn in the city, but we don't know how many are in the sewers."

"Less than a horde, I'm sure," Zelda smiled. "Relax, Constable, I know what I'm doing. Are there any reports of more darkspawn coming?" she asked the scout.

"No, or at least, they aren't coming here," said the scout. "All reports say that any darkspawn seen have been making their way towards the Vigil. And there have been a lot spotted."

Zelda sighed, hoping that Lisha had made it to the keep and that she would be able to defend it from the darkspawn army that was sure to fall upon it. She also hoped that she could pull through here. Although it was less darkspawn than during the Blight, Lisha was right about them. They were stronger, smarter, and harder to kill. But as long as there weren't any surprises, then Zelda knew they could secure and save the city.

* * *

><p>"C-Commander?" Varel stared stunned at the commander as she walked into the throne room, Sigrun and Captain Garevel in tow. He had been surprised to hear that the commander had returned, the reports saying she had arrived and with fewer number than she had left with. He wasn't sure what to make it of. The reports of the darkspawn army approaching the Vigil's gates had arrived right after the commander left. Varel had gathered the rest of the Wardens and nobles and anyone else who could contribute into the throne room to discuss the upcoming battle. He had not expected the commander to return, and so suddenly.<p>

"By the Stone! You came back!" Oghren bellowed. "Bet you didn't want Oghren to have all the death and glory to himself, did ya?"

"Yes, Oghren, that's exactly it," Lisha half smiled. The others gawked just as much at her and the others. She knew they were not expecting her.

"How did you get here so fast?" Velanna asked.

"We moved non-stop," Lisha explained. "When we reached Amaranthine, we were told about the approaching army that was heading for the keep. I knew we had to turn around and come back."

"So zen where is Zelda and the others?" said Damien. "Why are zey not with you?"

"When we arrived, the city was in chaos. Darkspawn had already infiltrated it and their corruption was spreading quickly. The constable wanted us to abandon the city, I agreed, but Zelda refused to give up on it. She, along with Nathaniel and Anders, stayed behind to fight the darkspawn there. I just hope they are able to pull it off."

"If any can do it, I'm sure it's the queen," said Varel. "And thank the Maker that you made it in time, Commander. The darkspawn army is right at the wall, and we could really use your aid."

"That's why I'm here, Varel." Lisha looked about the room, seeing who was all there. "Voldrik, how will the walls hold up? I hope you were able to finish with your reconstruction."

"All construction and upgrades have been finished, Commander," said Voldrik. "The Vigil is set and ready to take on anything. There will be no ogres bursting through your walls anytime soon."

"Excellent. Ah, Herren, has Master Wade been able to repair and make enough weapons and army for the Vigil's soldiers?"

"He has, Commander," Herren bowed. "Master Wade has been working night and day, as hard as ever to make sure your men are properly armed."

"Another thing I don't need to worry about, then." Lisha turned back to Varel. "How many men do we have who are able to fight?"

"Most of the soldiers have recovered from the last attack, Commander," said Varel. "But there aren't as many as we would like."

"The men I brought for the war council are still assembled here," Eddelbrek announced. "They will fight for you." Some of the other nobles announced the same thing. Soldiers they had brought would help to defend Vigil's Keep.

"Thank you, all of you," said Lisha. "We will need as many men as we can get."

"Don't forget about me, Commander," Maverlies interjected. "I know you're a decent hand with a bow, but I'm no green recruit. I can stay on top the Vigil's tower with others and fire at any darkspawn that need taken down."

"And don't even think about leaving me out, Commander!" Dworkin pushed passed his brother, eying up at Lisha with a toothy grin. "Darkspawn by the scores, and a handful of stone is all that separates us. Feels like home. And what will help you out is I was able to finish with my lyrium bombs I told you about. I can set them in the catapults and send those beasties to meet their maker at your word!"

"Then it sounds like we're ready." Lisha again stared about the room, a small smile starting to form on her face. "Varel, tell everyone to get into positions. The darkspawn are here and we need to prepare for action."

"As you command. You all heard the commander! Let's get to our positions!"

Lisha nodded as everyone went to leave the throne room. Captain Garevel stopped by her side and bowed. "Commander, I wish to fight by your side. It would be an honor."

"Of course, Captain. If you wish to fight on the front lines, then so be it. Just be careful."

"There is no careful when it comes to war. But I will make sure no harm comes to the Vigil so long as I still breathe." He bowed again before parting. Lisha sighed, hating that so many men had to fight the darkspawn. Many would die, and many more would suffer.

Waiting until everyone was gone, she made her way out herself, but didn't turn to go out to the front of the keep. Instead, she headed to Arawin's room. Lisha knew Arawin wasn't going to like what she had to tell her.

* * *

><p>"Iell, what do you think you are doing?" Lisha found Arawin racing around her room, digging through her closet, wardrobe, and chests, and flinging all the contents in the air.<p>

"I'm trying to find my armor," Arawin answered after slamming a chest closed.

"And why would you need armor?"

"So I can fight the darkspawn." Arawin spun on Lisha. "Or would you rather me fight them in my nightgown?"

"You're not fighting them at all, Iell." Lisha made her way over to where Arawin stood. Her face showing her displeasure.

Arawin shook her head. "No, you are not keeping me from fighting. I am going to go out there with everyone else and kill those darkspawn. And I am taking back my position as commander!"

"That is not within your power."

"Except it is!"

"You are still unfit. You need to keep resting."

"Unfit my ass!" Arawin stormed away from Lisha and made her way to another wardrobe and tore it open. "I'm more fit than I've ever been." She took out the clothes and threw them on the floor. Her fast movements soon caused a cramp to cross her belly. Arawin stopped and held her stomach, trying to keep her pain out of Lisha's sight. It didn't work.

"You're still having after pains," Lisha said crossing her arms. "That means you need to take it easy still. If not then you're just going to hurt yourself worse."

"I'm fine, I know I can do this." Arawin went and sat down on the bed, still rubbing her abdomen. "Besides, what are you doing here anyway? I thought Zevran said you were going to Amaranthine? I know Zelda's there... fighting."

"I was at Amaranthine, but came back to the Vigil after I heard a whole darkspawn army was marching for it. They're almost at the gates now. I'm sure you can feel them, which is why you're all up and about. Or you heard all the commotion outside your room."

"Both. And this isn't fair!"Arawin blurted. "Why am I the one left out? You, Dayno, Damien, Zelda... you all get to take part in this battle. Even Zevran is doing something! You're seriously telling me I have to wait on the sidelines and _watch?_"

"Iell, I know you want to join in the fray, but you just can't. You're still healing, and you can't push yourself too hard. Your body will not be able to take it."

Arawin clenched her fists in her lap, looking down and trying to hold back the tears. "You say that, but I know what I can and cannot do. I need to get back at him! I need to get my revenge!"

"Killing the one that did this to you is not going to bring Azyen back. He's gone, and you're gonna have to come to terms with that." Lisha looked down at Arawin with motherly concern. She knew Arawin's pain, but also knew of the path she was trying to go down. "Please, let me handle this."

"No, you can't handle it!" Arawin stood fast from the bed and glared at Lisha. "This is my job, my responsibility! I hereby claim my title back and take command of Vigil's Keep and it's armies!"

"Arawin Kallian Tabris!" Lisha shouted, catching Arawin by surprise. "Sit down right now!" Arawin sat back on the bed without hesitation. "Don't think you can speak to me like that, young lady. Now I'm only looking out for your best interest, so you better listen, and listen good. You are not the commander right now, I am. And as commander, I am confining you to this room. You are not to leave it at all until I say otherwise. Is that clear?"

"Yes, ma'am," Arawin said softly, turning her head away from Lisha.

"Good." Lisha eyed Arawin once more before turning around and making her way out the door, not wanting to give Arawin the opportunity to argue again.

She stood out in the hall, sighing deeply. "Creators, please. For once, let that girl listen to me." Lisha knew Arawin was more than likely not going to stay in that room forever. Eventually the itch to leave and fight the darkspawn would be too much and Lisha would find her on the battlefield. She knew Arawin was capable of taking care of herself, but she still worried. If Arawin did get hurt, making herself worse than she was, Lisha would never be able to forgive herself.

"Was there something you wished, Caun?" Dayno's voice caught Lisha off guard. He was standing in the door frame of their little room, and she stared at him, wondering how long he had been there.

"Dayno, I... What are you doing here?"

"I came to collect my weapons," he said, gesturing to the curved, red longsword and the round, wooden shield on his back.

"Oh, yes... I suppose you would need those." Lisha took another deep breath, feeling awkward around him. She hated feeling this way. It wasn't right.

"Was there something you needed?" he asked her again. It also wasn't right how he asked her. Generic like, as if they were no more than commanding officer and underling.

"Actually, there was something I needed," Lisha finally said after a slight pause. "I need to know about us."

"What about us?"

Lisha made her way closer to him, wanting to see his full reaction. This was something she needed to know. "I want to know how we are. Are we all right? Do you forgive me?"

Dayno stared at her without any change to his face or stance. He was just as her, able to hide his emotions fairly well when he needed to, but Lisha had also been able to read him even then. It scared her now that she couldn't.

"I don't know yet," he finally said.

"You don't know? What does that mean?"

"It means I don't know if we're all right. And I'm not sure I can forgive you. Not just for the kiss, but for the fact you didn't tell me when you could have." He looked away from her and down the hall.

"Dayno..." Lisha said softly. She wasn't sure what to do or to say. He really didn't know if he could forgive her? "What do I need to do?"

"You need to focus on this battle," he said. "Not on us. I'll do the same. Then when it's over, come back to me. I'll have an answer then." With that, he walked off, not looking back at her. Lisha stayed where she was, watching him go down the hall.

It took some time to finally sink in, but Lisha knew he was correct. Even though she wanted to make sure they were all right before the battle, that wasn't going to happen. She needed to focus on the darkspawn right now. Their problem would just have to wait until later.


	26. Relentless

_Author Note: Sorry this is late today, but that school work is finally starting to catch up with me. Even with one class, the work is enough for three! Anyway, here's the next chapter and I hope you enjoy. As always, Bioware owns everything Dragon Age. I'm just having fun playing in their sandbox. _

**Relentless**

The courtyard of the Vigil was busy as soldiers ran about, preparing and gathering for the battle that was to come. Lisha stood in the middle, shouting out orders and directions. The statue of Andraste loomed over her like a giant sentinel, its white marble reflecting the light from the lit torches. She hated that statue. More bad things had happened around it than she would have liked.

Lisha looked back at the Vigil. Everyone inside was rushing, the darkspawn would be on them soon. She could feel it too, the taint starting to become thick around the keep. It was that corrupted taint, the one that was different from the usual type. Lisha focused on it, feeling its strength as the creatures got closer, as they prepared themselves as well for a fight to the death.

It was still strange to her, these talking darkspawn. It was one of those things that took awhile to get used to, if one could get used to it at all.

"Incoming!"

She heard the warning, and looked away from the keep and to the sky, moving out of the way just as a large fireball landed next to her. It exploded, hitting the statue and shattering it to chunks. Lisha had covered herself, gotten out of the way of the fireball just in time, but the statue fell on her. She felt a bone in her arm break, and she cursed in her elven tongue.

"Damn darkspawn."

"Commander! Commander! Are you all right?" Varel ran out to her. He helped her stand when he noticed she was holding her left arm.

"I'll be fine, Varel," Lisha said as she stared up into the sky, looking for any more incoming fireballs. She hugged her arm to her chest, feeling it already beginning to swell.

"Commander, maybe you should go see-"

"Varel, continue to get the men ready. The darkspawn are obviously here."

Varel eyed her suspiciously. He hadn't known her for very long, but he knew enough not to question her orders. "As you wish, Commander." He bowed to her, but before leaving picked up her bow and handed it to her. Lisha nodded her head in thanks.

As he left, she looked at her arm. It was broken in the forearm, leaving her in no condition to fight. She would eventually have to go and find a healer, especially if she wanted to fight. But she didn't want to go in the Vigil. That's where Arawin was, and the pain Lisha was going through right now was nothing compared to hers. It was something Lisha could feel sympathy with. She just hoped Arawin would recover from it.

Looking away from the Vigil, Lisha stared back to the sky. Zelda was out there, another going through pains that none of them should have been going through at such a young age. Lisha felt sorry for the queen, and hoped that once the matter with the darkspawn was taken care of, she would be able to handle her problem.

"Commander, quickly, we need you!" Lisha saw Sergeant Maverlies gesture for her from the other side of the courtyard. Putting her bow on her back, Lisha made her way over as she passed through a line of knights.

"What is it, Sergeant? Are all the preparations ready?"

"Yes-" The keep shook as more fireballs flew through the air, hitting the walls and exploding in the courtyard. "Yes, Commander, we just need your word to open the gates."

Lisha could hear the twang of arrows as the archers on the walls began firing into the darkspawn on the other side. She hugged her arm closer to her chest and looked back and forth from Maverlies to the keep and then to the courtyard beyond to the gate. She could feel her comrades down there, waiting for the orders.

"Alright, open the gates. They'll swarm in, but we'll be ready for them. These darkspawn will learn one way or another."

"Yes, Commander." Maverlies turned her attention to men waiting out in the courtyard. To Lisha's fellow Wardens who stood at the front lines. "Open the gates!" she shouted.

Lisha watched as the main gate of the Vigil slowly opened only to burst forth with a flood of darkspawn. They thought it best to go ahead and open the gate instead of waiting for the darkspawn to open it for them. This way the darkspawn would only have one entrance and hopefully not make one of their own. Although Voldrik said that wouldn't be happening any time soon, Lisha still didn't want the darkspawn attempting it.

She looked down in the courtyard to see her Wardens fighting with vigor. Damien was at the immediate front, swinging both his swords in a terrible, bloody dance. Justice was along side him, the two warriors working hard to take out as many of the darkspawn as they could, but there were still many who got by them. Sigrun and Oghren took care of these bunch, or at least as much as they could. With all the darkspawn they already had killed, more seemed to be streaming in the courtyard. More fireballs flew through the air, hitting the Vigil's towers and hurtling screaming archers to the ground. Both Lisha and Maverlies winced when a tower close to them was hit and afterwards, several bodies hit the ground.

"Sergeant, start getting your men ready," Lisha said, knowing she needed to start doing something. "Have them focus most of their fire on the tougher darkspawn. Alphas, shrieks, and emissaries. And Creators forbid, if any ogres should happen to burst in here, take them out as soon as possible!"

"Right, Commander. Men, you heard the commander!" Maverlies made her way past Lisha, running behind her men to get them in position. With the sergeant gone, Lisha next started looking for Velanna. With Anders in Amaranthine, Velanna was the only mage they had at the keep. It made Lisha weary, wishing she hadn't sent Anders with Zelda, but he was probably needed just as much there as he was needed here.

"Velanna!" Lisha shouted when she spotted the mage throwing a large boulder at a genlock that was about to attack Captain Garevel from behind. She gestured for Velanna to join her when she looked over.

"Caun, what is it—Oh! Your arm!" Velanna immediately saw how Lisha was holding it along with the swelling.

"Yes, I need you to fix this," said Lisha. "Then I need to decide the best position for you."

"I'm fine where I was." Velanna took her arm and began healing it. "I can see the whole courtyard and can help where I can."

"That might be true, but I'm not really sure I want you in the courtyard. You're the only mage we have right now and I don't want to risk you getting hurt or worse."

Velanna scolded at her. "Don't worry so much about me! Worry about yourself, Caun. Let me deal with my own position."

"Alright," Lisha said reluctantly. "I trust you'll be fine, so go back to where you were and offer as much support as possible."

"Seriously, what are you worried about, Caun?" Velanna smirked. "These darkspawn are nothing. We have this! Especially with you here." She then ran back down the steps, taking back her position and summoning a ring of vines around her body. The vines twitched and struck out at any darkspawn that came too close.

"I don't know if that's true," Lisha whispered to herself. "I don't have a good feeling about this."

* * *

><p>The hurlock swung its sword right over Dayno's head. If he hadn't've ducked, it would have taken his head clean off. As the hurlock brought its sword back around, Dayno pressed forward. His curved sword spiked straight through the darkspawn's gut, causing it to gurgle blood and fall to the ground.<p>

With the darkspawn dead, Dayno took a moment to step back and catch his breath. They just kept coming, the darkspawn, pouring through the gate. It reminded him of Denerim, of what seemed like an endless stream banging against their defenses. He didn't think he would see anything like this again.

He heard an order and a blanket of arrows flew over his head and stabbed into the incoming crowd of tainted creatures. Some of them stopped dead in their tracks, but many still kept coming forward. Still banging and pressing them backward into the courtyard. Dayno wasn't sure how much longer they could take it before they would need to retreat further into the Vigil.

There was another shouted order and Dayno looked up to see Lisha standing at the top of the stairs. Sulhigil was notched with two arrows that she sent flying. They landed in the back of an alpha genlock that was attacking Justice. With the alpha paralyzed, Justice was then able to finish it off and go to help Damien who was fighting two hurlocks at once.

Dayno looked back up at his wife, seeing her completely focused on the battle before them. That was good. She needed to be focused. As much as he hated it, and as much as he wanted to give her an answer to the question she had asked him before the battle, he just couldn't. He already had an answer for her—the obvious one—but he didn't want to tell her it just yet. Dayno wanted to wait and see what her reaction was. He really wanted to make sure she was telling him the whole truth.

He felt it coming. The shriek crossed its sickled claws and went to cut Dayno in half. He placed up his shield to block the blow. It pushed him back, making his hands go forward to the ground to keep his balance. When Dayno regained his balance, he brought his sword up and across the shriek's chest. The tip of the blade caught the darkspawn's lower jaw, snapping its neck back. Several arrows came streaking through the air, embedding themselves in the darkspawn's back. It screamed, the sword still stuck in its jaw. Dayno pulled on his sword, ripping the lower jaw off. Another arrow took out its eyes and the shriek fell to the ground.

With it dead, Dayno took another breather, but it didn't last before another darkspawn came to attack him. There was still no end, nothing to show that the continuous stream of darkspawn was beginning to dwindle.

"Dworkin!" Lisha screamed at the top of her lungs. "The gates!"

Dayno didn't really know what the mad dwarf was capable of, but he knew enough that he and the others needed to get away from the gates as soon as possible.

"Damien! Justice! Come on, we need to pull back!" Damien understood as he finished off a genlock and ran after Dayno. Justice, however, scolded at their retreat but eventually followed when he saw the massive ball hurtling towards them from the keep. Oghren, Sigrun, and Velanna were already retreating back, but none of them were back far enough when the ball hit.

No one expected the outcome. Dayno assumed it would be something like a mage's fireball, exploding on impact and catching a few darkspawn ablaze. This did just that, but worse. The explosion was huge, ear-splitting with a shockwave so powerful it knocked Dayno and the others to the ground. Even Lisha, who was the farthest from the gate, was pushed to the ground and flung across the gravel. Dayno covered his ears, he felt the heat of the fire, and even with his eyes closed as well, could still see the brightness shining through his lids. He laid on the ground, curled up in a ball as his ears rang and the heat threatened to consume him. When it began to cool, when the light finally became bearable, Dayno opened his eyes to see the gates not only ablaze and destroyed, but no darkspawn in sight. Or at least not a whole darkspawn. They were scattered about in pieces. Chunks of burning darkspawn flesh rained down upon the scene. A thick cloud of gray smoke choked the air, making it impossible to see.

Dayno slowly stood, feeling the others beside him do the same thing. He couldn't feel any darkspawn anymore, making him wonder if that blast had really killed them all. He waited for a moment, searching the area through the taint to make sure before he cried out in victory. He was glad he didn't when he felt the powerful and alien feeling of one of the talking darkspawn.

They saw its frame in the smoke. The darkspawn slowly made its way through the hazy gray, stopping short and staring at all of them with its dark eyes. "The Vigil will fall," it growled. "The Mother will have her vengeance! The Herald will kill the warden-commander!"

Dayno stiffened from his words. He gripped his sword tighter and growled at the Herald. If he wanted her, he was going to have to go through him first.

The Herald laughed as all the Wardens before him prepared themselves to take him down. His laugh intensified as he raised his staff above his head. "Come, Children!" he cried. "Take the keep and kill the Wardens!"

From out of the smoke crawled and scurried Children of many levels. They came in a swarm, surprising the Wardens. Up to this point, neither of them had fought or seen any of them come through the gate. Now here they were, the Herald commanding them.

He wanted to go after the Herald, to keep him away from his goal, but Dayno soon became swarmed by Children. They came at him from all sides. The others being surrounded as well. Dayno tried to escape, but was unable to get past their circling teeth. He was forced to watch as the Herald casually walked by them all and up the stairs without residence.

* * *

><p>"Commander! We need to pull back!" Captain Garevel shouted. "We're not going to be able to last much longer. The darkspawn just won't stop coming."<p>

Lisha stared over at him, knowing he spoke the truth. No matter how hard her Wardens fought, or the Vigil's soldiers, no matter how many arrows she and the other archers could release into the swarm, there was no stopping them. She knew she had to do something, and quick.

"All set, Commander!" Dworkin yelled behind her. His voice was distant, but loud enough that she could hear him clearly. That was what she needed. If she could just get the darkspawn to stop coming for a short amount of time, then they would be able to retreat further into the Vigil's courtyard and rethink their strategy.

Giving the order for Dworkin to release his explosive, she tried to signal to her Wardens to retreat, but there apparently was no time. She saw Dayno had grabbed Justice and Damien to move back, but the large ball of explosives reached the gate before any of them could get far away enough. Lisha even felt it as the shockwave hit her and sent her flying to the ground. The massive amount of sound and heat was not what she was expecting. But neither was what came next.

Lisha felt him as he entered the courtyard. Heard him as he shouted for her death and the destruction of the Vigil. She stood and saw the corrupted darkspawn crawl out of the gray smoke and attack. The Herald slowly made his way up the stairs, straight to her.

"No!" It was a shout that came from the side. Varel suddenly appeared and landed on the Herald, bringing his greatsword down on the emissary's head. The Herald roared from Varel's unexpected appearance and pushed the human off. The two clashed together, sword against staff as the Herald fought the old warrior as if he wasn't unaccustomed to hand to hand combat. Lisha fired an arrow, but it did nothing, only bouncing off the Herald's thick armor. She could tell Varel was losing, as the Herald pushed him back further and further. She went to go and help but found she was too late when the Herald kicked Varel in the gut then struck his staff against the warrior's head. Varel fell hard to the ground and cried in pain when the Herald speared the sharp end of his staff into his back. The Herald then ripped his staff out and went to do it again.

"He is not the one you want!" Lisha screamed. An arrow embedded itself in the darkspawn's arm, stopping him from jamming his staff back down. The Herald growled and stared over at her, his staff still high above his head.

"You are not the one the Herald wants, either."

"You want the commander? I am her." Lisha raised Sulhigil to eye level, the arrow within pointing straight at the Herald's heart.

Lowering his staff slowly, the Herald turned to her. His eyes were dark, unrelenting, and determined to get to their goal. "You are not the commander. You do not possess the song!"

"I may not have the song you seek, but _I am_ the Commander of the Grey! If it is the Hero of Ferelden you want, then you'll have to go through me first."

"Is that so?" The Herald half smiled wickedly. "Then it shall be, _Commander_."

He moved quick, faster than Lisha thought was possible. The Herald ran at her, another thing she didn't expect. She released her arrow, but it was knocked aside by his staff. Lisha prepared herself as the Herald collided into her. Sulhigil and his staff banged against each other, the Herald pushing back on Lisha like he had been with Varel. Lisha had to use her bow to protect herself from his many blows. She could feel the power behind each one. In order to get herself away, she flipped backwards and landed with her hunting knife in hand.

The Herald growled at her and planted himself. A ball of dark energy formed in front of him. It shot forth from his hands. Lisha moved, the ball missing her but was still able to knock Sulhigil out of her hands. She rounded the Herald, digging her knife in his side. The darkspawn swatted at her, but missed as Lisha made her way to his other side and did the same thing. She hit a vital area causing dark blood to spill out on his armor. Backing away from him as the darkspawn howled with pain, Lisha picked up Sulhigil and re-notched another arrow.

"Why do you want to kill the Hero?" she asked. "I thought your Mother wanted the song for herself."

"The song left her," the Herald grumbled. "It was stolen from her. She told the Herald, if she cannot have it then she would not allow it to fall in the Architect's hands. It shall be destroyed!"

His wound no longer bleeding, the Herald again launched an attack on Lisha. His staff collided with her bow and they were locked in another clash. Lisha fought hard against him but he was much stronger than she was. She tried to get away once again, to stick her knife in another vital area, but the Herald already anticipated this. He cracked his staff against her bow then formed a small black energy ball that he sent straight into her chest. Lisha was unable to move in time before it hit. The black energy sent her flying back. She hit the ground and rolled, finally landing against the wall of the second gate. Her head spun, body stinging from the impact. She couldn't move, the spell had wrapped itself around her.

"The mighty commander will fall," said the Herald as he walked over to her. "The Heroes will fall, the Vigil will fall. All Grey Wardens will be destroyed and the Mother will have her vengeance!" The Herald went to strike her down just as he had done to Varel. His staff held high in the air, the blade at the end gleaming with bright blood. Lisha stared up at it scared. She couldn't move out of the way. Couldn't even scream for help.

"_No!_" A body rammed itself into the Herald's side, pushing him away and forcing him to drop his staff. The newcomer stood over Lisha, his eyes fixed on the Herald, sword and shield gripped tightly in his hands.

"Dayno... no!" Lisha said softly. She wanted to scream it, but the spell tightened her throat only allowing her to talk in a whisper.

"I'm not going to let him kill you, Lisha." Dayno's eyes shifted slightly to hers and she saw the concern in them along with rage and determination. His sword and shield were already covered in darkspawn blood, and his face was dirty with blood and cuts from teeth and claws.

"He's... too... strong," Lisha struggled to say. "Don't..."

Dayno looked back at the Herald. "You're the one, aren't you? The one that attacked and took my daughter. Took her child away from her. Ruined my family!"

"Your family is of no concern of mine," the Herald sneered. "And if you wish to get in the Herald's way, then it is assumed you have a death wish!"

Dayno didn't wait for the Herald to make a move, instead he bolted forward, meeting the darkspawn head on. The Herald was taken off guard by his sudden action, but was still able to block Dayno's swing. This time it was the Herald who was being pushed back, away from the Vigil and being forced to the edge of the stairs. Dayno worked vigorously on him, his curved sword striking the darkspawn's staff with many blows. In fact, Dayno was so focused on the Herald he wasn't paying attention to anything else. It proved hazardous when a Child suddenly came between them. It landed on Dayno, slamming him to the ground. He had placed his shield up just in time to keep the Child from clamping its teeth around his neck. He was able to push it off and stand, but then had to go on the defense when the Herald began his attack on him.

Now the Herald was pushing Dayno back, striking at his sword and shield with such force, Dayno's arms were beginning to burn. They shook with every blow and Dayno wasn't sure how much more he could take.

Lisha could move now as she felt the spell weaken. She strained her muscles to move, however. She felt heavy as she pushed herself up, trying to crawl over to where they were fighting. "Dayno...!" She reached out her hand, wanting desperately to get to him.

"Lisha, hang on! We're coming!" Damien shouted. He and Oghren were forcing their way through the Children. Lisha saw on the other side of the courtyard was Sigrun and Justice. They were trying to get through as well, but were having worse luck. Velanna had somehow gotten all the way to the gate, getting stuck there and unable to move forward as the Children surrounded her.

Dayno fought on, still by himself but able to get out of the Herald's mighty blows by rolling to the side. He popped back on his feet and struck his sword on the Herald's side. The blade hit the exposed area that Lisha's knife had opened. The Herald roared from the hit and turned on Dayno suddenly. Ice flung from his fingertips, hitting Dayno's shield and freezing it. The darkspawn then struck his staff on the shield and shattered it to pieces. Dayno stumbled back, surprised by the loss of his shield and from the impact. He quickly guarded himself with his sword as the Herald renewed his attacks. He struck harder and harder, Dayno quivering from each impact. He wasn't sure how much more he could take.

Seeing the Warden weaken, seeing he had nothing more to give, the Herald brought up his staff. The bladed end gleamed brightly with blood. Lisha screamed when she saw it pierce through her husband's body, straight through his abdomen and sticking out his back.

"NO!" everyone shouted. Lisha sprang into action despite her tight muscles and grabbed Dayno before he could hit the ground, right as the Herald kicked his body off his staff. Damien and Oghren rushed forward, pushing the Herald back and away from Lisha and Dayno.

"Dayno, please. Speak to me!" Lisha held him in her arms, lowering him gently to the ground. She investigated his wound, seeing it was deep and bleeding severely.

"L-Lisha..." Dayno said softly. His eyes, glazed over, looked deeply into hers. "I... I'm sorry," he struggled.

"Sorry? For what? You have nothing to be sorry about." Lisha stroked his head and looked around the battlefield. Velanna was still trapped.

"I do," Dayno said, bringing her back to him. "I should not... have made you suffer. I should have... told you."

"It's okay, Herven. You can tell me later. You'll get through this."

Dayno shook his head. "I just want you to know... I forgive you. For everything. And... I love you. I never stopped loving you."

"Dayno, shh, you'll be okay. I'll get Velanna over here and she'll heal you." Lisha touched his cheek and felt how cold it was. "Velanna!" she screamed. She saw the Dalish elf was trying to get over to them, but the Children never relented in their attack.

"Do you forgive me?" Dayno asked.

Lisha saw Dayno's eyes were starting to become hollow. "You did nothing wrong, love." Seeing Velanna wasn't going to get to them anytime soon, Lisha had to act fast. She quickly removed his armor and ripped up his shirt and wrapped it around his wounds to try and stop the bleeding. She wasn't sure how much that would help, but hopefully it would give them time before Velanna was able to make her way over. Once again, Lisha cursed herself for sending Anders off with Zelda.

"I hurt you, and I shouldn't have done that." Dayno's hand cupped Lisha's face while his thumb wiped a tear from her eye. "You didn't deserve it."

"I did," Lisha said choked. "I hurt you and you didn't deserve it. But yes, I forgive you, Herven. When this is over, I'll give Arawin her title back, and you and I can go somewhere and be together. Visit our clans again. See the world. Would you like that?"

"I would," Dayno said closing his eyes. "That would be nice."

"Good." But as Lisha held him, more tears streamed from her eyes.

Damien and Oghren both yelled as the Herald threw them to the side. They rolled on the ground and moaned, neither attempting to get back up. With those two out of the way and with the other Wardens still occupied with the Children, the Herald made his way over to Lisha and Dayno. He stood over them, smiling down with a black teeth grin. Lisha only held Dayno closer as she stared up at the emissary.

"Are you going to kill us?"

"All Wardens will be killed by the Herald. All will feel the sweetness of death. But the song is priority, the commander. If you are a commander as well, then you will be one of the first to die. Then the Herald is free to deal with the song."

He raised his hand as a swirling ball of black and red light came together in his palm. It shined brightly, reflecting in Lisha's tear-socked eyes. She gripped Dayno tighter to her chest. If they were going to die now, at least it would be together.

Something flashed past her eyes, embedding itself in the Herald's chest. It had extinguished the ball of light in his hand and had exploded in a burst of flame on his chest. The Herald stumbled back and looked down to see the handle of a blade sticking out of his flesh. A handle Lisha recognized. Looking to the Vigil, there standing at the far end was Arawin. Her eyes burning with rage.

"Leave them alone," she said in a low, malicious voice.

The Herald growled at her. He went to pull the blade from his chest, but when he touched the handle, flames spouted from the wound burning him all over and forcing him to roar with pain. He stumbled away from Lisha and Dayno, trying desperately to get the blade out before the fire could consume him.

"The song will pay for its treachery!" he screamed. "The Mother would have it destroyed!"

"Really, you want to destroy me? Do you think you can?" Arawin wasn't in her usually Dalish armor, not even in any armor. Instead, she was in a cloth wrap that went about her hips and chest, leaving her abdomen exposed. Her hair was down, fluttering in the wind behind her like a fiery mane. Her green eyes were dark and evil looking as she glared at the Herald. The stare alone enough to cause him to take a few more steps back. "I have been waiting for you." Arawin pointed another dagger she held in her left hand at him. "You took something that was precious away from me! So if you're really here to finish me off, then here I am!" Her feet pounded as Arawin ran at him. She let out a ferocious battle cry that rebounded all over the keep.

The Herald actually looked frightened as he once again gripped the handle of the blade inside him and ripped it out despite the pain. He threw it on the ground and stumbled backwards. Without missing a beat, Arawin yanked Fang from the ground and in one move, struck the blade to the Herald's up raised staff. Flames burst forth from the dagger, growing hotter and larger as the enchantment used Arawin's anger for fuel. The Herald kept going backwards as he continued to defend himself from Arawin's many aggressive blows.

"You want the song!" Arawin screamed as she continued her assault. "Would you like to see how I came to possess it? Would you like to know why I'm called the Hero of Ferelden? I'll show you!" Fang's flames suddenly turned blue and sprouted into the air, attaching themselves to the Herald's staff, scorching his hands. With a quick upward swing, Arawin broke the staff in half. The Herald then fell to his knees and Arawin stood in front of him.

"When you last saw me I was unable to fight back. I was easy prey. But not anymore. I can now fight back. I can now show you my true prowess, the reason why I was able to kill the archdemon! And now you will share his fate!"

Fang burned and the Herald screamed as Arawin sank the blade right between his eyes. She held it there as the flames consumed his head, swirling and melting his flesh. The Herald's cries of pain could be heard throughout the whole keep. Finally dying when nothing of his head was left except bone and liquidized flesh. Arawin then ripped the dagger free and the Herald fell to the ground, his skull cracking and dissolving into ash.

With their leader dead, the rest of the darkspawn retreated out of the courtyard. Some soldiers followed after them, but as the last of the darkspawn left through the gate, there was a loud cheer. They had won. The Vigil was safe.

* * *

><p>"Arawin!" Velanna quickly made her way over. Arawin was on her knees, her hand holding her belly while her face grimaced with pain. "Arawin, dear Creators! Let me see, you might have hurt yourself again."<p>

"No," Arawin said pushing Velanna away. "Go help Dayno. I'll be fine. He needs you more."

Although Velanna wasn't so sure, she left Arawin as she continued to hold her stomach. On her way, Velanna passed Captain Garevel as he knelt next to Varel. She could already sense the seneschal was gone and could tell Garevel knew it as well. He nodded at her as she went by and crossed Varel's arms over his chest.

"Velanna, hurry!" Lisha said, panicked as the mage made her way next to Dayno. "Please, don't tell me it's too late!"

Velanna worked on Dayno, hovering her hands over his wound but soon stopped when she realized the truth. "I... I'm sorry, Lisha. There's... nothing I can do."

"No, there is something! He's not dead yet!" Lisha took Dayno back in her arms and stared down in his calm face. "You're not dead yet."

"Lisha..." Dayno said softly. His eyes slowly opened, empty and nearly lifeless. "Don't cry. I love you so much."

"I love you, too. But please... don't leave me." There was no holding back the tears as they flooded out of her eyes. "I can't lose you. I won't be able to take it."

"You still have people who love you. Here and beyond. You won't be alone." Dayno rubbed his face into her palm. His eyes then brightened and Lisha saw a sparkle in them. "Ariel," he sighed out.

"Do you see her?" Lisha asked softly.

Dayno nodded his head into her palm. "She's come to guide me. _Don't cry, Mamae. Ada is with me now._" Lisha sobbed harder, bringing Dayno right to her chest.

"Le hannon, Iell," she choked. "Ma'arlath. Both of you."

"Navaer, emma lath." Dayno then closed his eyes and was gone.

* * *

><p><em>Sindarin Translation:<em>

_Ada (Ah-dah): Father_


	27. Armored

_A/N: Sorry this is late, but I didn't post last week because I was studying for a test. It was basically a test that determined whether or not I would pass or fail my class, so I made sure I studied! I passed, so I should be good for the quarter, but the final exam is in three weeks, so there might be another delay in the future. Just to warn you. Thanks everyone, and Bioware owns everything Dragon Age. _

**Armored**

Zelda stopped for a moment and stared at the wall. There was a sudden sadness she couldn't explain that washed over her. It made her eyes water, and she knew something had gone terribly wrong.

"Arawin..."

"Zelda?"

Zelda turned to see Anders standing behind her. Tears rolled down from her eyes which she quickly tried to blink away.

"Zelda, hey... what's going on?" Anders asked as he went to her. "What happened?"

"I'm...not sure. But, oh, my stomach." Anders helped her to sit as she held her abdomen. "I'm not sure what just happened, but I think Arawin might have been fighting, and..."

"She's not... is she?" Anders asked, looking concerned.

"No, Arawin's fine. In pain, but that's not the reason why she's so sad. I think I need to try and contact her. Try and figure out what happened at the Vigil." Zelda pulled out a black pendent from around her neck. She grasped it in the palm of her hand and closed her eyes.

"Your Majesty!" a soldier shouted as he ran into the room. "Your Majesty we need you!"

Zelda opened her eyes, slightly annoyed at the interruption. "What's going on?" she asked.

"Scouts are reporting the darkspawn are beginning to move! They're coming out of the sewers and attacking just outside the chantry!"

Zelda stood fast and replaced the pendent around her neck. "I'm on my way. Anders." The two men followed her out of the room as Zelda made her way to the front of the chantry. Constable Aidan was at the front, directing guards to prepare themselves in case the doors should burst open. Nathaniel was amongst the guards, but went to Zelda's side once he saw her make her way to the constable.

"Your Majesty," the constable bowed. "I'm afraid what we feared has come true. That darkspawn, the Messenger, he sensed them getting restless before they finally began to surface and started attacking the men I had scouting out in the city. What should we do?"

"Get all your men in the chantry and open those doors to let us out," said Zelda. "The three of us will take care of the darkspawn. I want no one else out in the city."

"Of... of course, your Majesty." The constable signaled for his men to move and open the chantry doors. Zelda made her way through, Anders and Nathaniel right behind her. When they exited the chantry, Zelda looked back to make sure they closed the chantry doors before she looked to her two fellow Wardens.

"Are the two of you ready?"

"I would say no, but I'm sure that wouldn't change anything," said Anders.

"No, it wouldn't."

"One question, though: Why are you only wanting us to fight the darkspawn?"

"Because we're Grey Wardens and I'll be damned if I let anyone else contract the taint on my watch. Besides, the three of us can handle this group of darkspawn. Just watch each others backs and we should be fine."

"Are you sure?" Nathaniel spoke. "That one Child was able to take you down, Zelda."

"It did because you were occupied with keeping your sister safe. I don't blame you for that, but it's one of the reasons why I don't want anyone else out here. Get it together, you two. We're Wardens. This is what we do. We kill darkspawn. Now let's move."

She could feel the darkspawn were close and making their way toward the chantry. As they descended the steps, Zelda took them right to where they were. They saw them crawling out of the tavern, the Crown and Lion. The Messenger was already there, a few darkspawn corpses surrounding him. He chopped at a shriek trying to climb through a window. It was trapped and swung its claws at the Messenger, but missed as the Messenger backed away. He then went forward, his sword impaling the shriek right through the chest. As the Messenger reclaimed his sword, a Child coming behind him was blasted with a cold spell by Anders. The Child went flying back and shattered when he then hit it with a bolt of lightning.

Zelda plowed her way in, pushing a genlock to the ground and slamming her shield into an evolved Child. The genlock was quickly taken out by Nathaniel's arrows before it could get back on its feet. This allowed Zelda to take on the Child without distraction. It lashed at her, its many little claws scrapping across the front of her shield. She pushed on it, one of its claws made its way around the shield and jammed itself right through her armor. It went straight through her shield arm, making Zelda grunt from the pain. She raised Silverbrand and sliced it across the front of her shield, cutting off most of the little claws. Screaming from the lose of its limbs, the Child burst forward only to impale itself on Silverbrand. Zelda kicked the body to the ground before removing the claw from her arm and moving on to the next darkspawn.

Several darkspawn came flying out from the tavern door. Nathaniel quickly took out one hurlock with a well placed arrow between the eyes. Zelda and the Messenger rushed forward, slamming into the coming darkspawn and taking them out as quick as possible. Anders stood on the opposite side of Nathaniel, freezing many of the Children and sending out healing spells whenever they were needed. It wasn't long before all the darkspawn were taken out, but Zelda could feel there were more hiding.

"We're not done," she heaved, catching her breath. "They've retreated. They're going back the way they came. We need to go after them and finish them off."

"Where are they coming from, exactly?" said Nathaniel as he peered into the tavern. The interior was completely destroyed, and the bodies of darkspawn and humans alike littered the entire area.

"From underground," the Messenger answered.

"There must be a secret passage or something in the tavern." Zelda made her way in, walking over corpses and following the trail of blood that went up the stairs to the rooms on the second floor. As she and the others made their way around a corner, they spotted a Child as it scuttled across the floor and into a room all the way down at the end of the hall. It looked back at them and shrieked before making its way into the room.

"After it!" the Messenger cried as he took the lead and forced his way into the room. There was a loud crash and as the Wardens made it into the room, they found the Messenger on the floor with the Child's hind-end disappearing through a trap door. "Through there, we must go." The Messenger pushed himself to his feet and pointed at the trap door. "We cannot let them escape to get to the Mother."

"We're not," said Zelda. "All darkspawn who attacked Amaranthine will die."

"They're trying to escape? But why?" Anders asked.

"The Mother is calling them," said the Messenger. "She must have failed at Vigil's Keep. That might explain why they are fleeing." The Messenger smiled, something Zelda thought she'd never see on a darkspawn.

"I believe you're right." Zelda smiled as well. "Even though I got a feeling of sadness from Arawin earlier, I think that might have been for something else. Otherwise, if the Vigil had been overtaken, I would have gotten a completely different feeling."

"What was the feeling about?" Nathaniel eyed Zelda.

"I don't know, but I'll find out as soon as we take care of these darkspawn. Come on. We can't let them regroup and strike again. We need to end this."

* * *

><p>Opening the trap door, they found a hidden, winding staircase that lead them all the way down to a tunnel that emptied into the sewers. Zelda lead the way, taking them through the sewers and killing any darkspawn they came across. It was easy pickings, as many of the darkspawn they came across were alone or in small groups. The closeness of the sewers messed with Zelda's senses, making her feel enclosed, but the fighting helped her to focus.<p>

They were doing good, but when they reached a large open area, Zelda sped through the doorway only to be bashed against the wall by a bolt of magic. It knocked the breath out of her and caused her to cough a few times before she could stand back up. By that time Nathaniel and Anders had already ran past her and began striking at the darkspawn coming at them. The hurlock emissary that had hit Zelda was locked in a power struggle with Anders. The two mages sent spell after spell at each other. Their magic shields flickering and wavering as the strong spells threatened to collapse them.

Nathaniel stood on the sidelines. He had picked up a quiver full of crude darkspawn arrows and fired them at the creatures as they attacked the Messenger. The Disciple had become surrounded by his own kind. They hacked away at him, drawing dark blood. He fought on, however, slicing a genlock's throat clean open and skewering another as it tried to flank him.

Finally stable from the blow, Zelda plowed her way into the group of darkspawn surrounding the Messenger. Several genlocks fell, dying instantly from either a sword or arrow. Zelda paused as a hurlock with a large axe kept her from going any further. He growled at her and swung. Zelda ducked his axe and stretched her arm out to sink Silverbrand straight into his abdomen. The hurlock dropped his axe and spewed dark blood from his mouth. It landed all over her face and chest. When she ripped her sword free, she then spit out what had gotten into her mouth and wiped the blood from her eyes.

At that point, Anders had struck the emissary with a fireball, but was still unable to bring the darkspawn down. Zelda could see the emissary was severally weakened and decided to ran after it to help Anders finish it off. Seeing her coming and seeing the rest of his fellows dead, the emissary screamed before bolting off, out of the large cavern and through another tunnel.

"Damn it!" Zelda cursed. "Don't let him get away!"

They followed the emissary through the tunnel which slanted upwards. It lead them all the way to another trap door that stood open. They crawled into what looked to be an abandoned house located outside the city walls. Once outside, Zelda found the emissary had run all the way back to the city. It stood in front of the closed gate, posed in a fighting stance with a shiny new shield protecting it.

"This one's mine," Anders growled as he made his way past Zelda. "I won't have these bloody things out doing me anymore." He stepped up, his magic crackling around his hands as he prepared to release a particularly powerful spell. A sudden roar from between the houses to his side caught his attention and Anders looked over. His face suddenly grew pale as he stared at the massive and shiny beast. He moved out of the way, losing his spell just as a gigantic boulder came crashing down where he had just been standing. The ogre came barreling out from between the buildings, its silver horns blinding as it took out a dilapidated house.

"Maker's breath!" Zelda exclaimed as she backed away from the ogre. "Who the sod decided to put armor on an ogre?"

The ogre stood and glared down at her. It pounded its gauntlet-covered fists on a steel plate covering its chest. Armor was completely covering its entire body, making it look bigger and stronger than regular ogres. In truth it might actually have been with all that heavy armor on and that it could move fairly easily and fast. It lowered its head and darted toward the Wardens. Zelda and Nathaniel quickly moved out of the way, barely being missed by the ogre's huge horns. The Messenger wasn't so lucky, getting caught in the ogre's path. He went to move just as the others had, but he was too slow. One of the ogre's horns caught on his foot and flipped him into the air. The Messenger landed and tumbled down the dirt path, losing his weapons in the process.

Zelda made to go help the darkspawn as the ogre advanced on him but was stopped when a bolt of lightning nearly struck her. She turned to see the emissary was still at the gate, taunting them with his staff and tooth-decaying grin.

"I'm on it!" Anders ran to the emissary, putting back up a magical shield and refocusing on the darkspawn. His hands swirled around each other as he conjured the same spell he was going to make earlier. The ogre, noticing the release of magic in the air, turned from the Messenger and snorted at Anders.

"No you don't." Zelda held up her shield and stared down the ogre. She wasn't going to let it get to Anders. Roaring and pounding its fists, the ogre charged. Zelda pumped her legs, slamming into the ogre's side as hard as she could. The impact made her whole body vibrate, her mind spun as she staggered backwards. The ogre had stopped its pursuit on the mage, but was less affected by the impact than Zelda was.

Shaking off the clash, the ogre turned on Zelda before she could fully recover. It went to grab at her but its hand was deflected away by an arrow. Snorting, it turned in the direction the arrow had come from. Nathaniel stood a good distance away, already having another arrow notched and pointing at the ogre's head. With an annoyed roar, the ogre started making its way to Nathaniel, determined to be rid of the new nuisance.

Nathaniel took his time as the ogre began to pick up speed. His aim had to be perfect since no arrows he possessed could penetrate the ogre's steel armor. Only taking one step back, he fired and the arrow went straight into the small slit in the helmet. It stopped the ogre cold as it roared from the loss of its vision, one eye gone. Nathaniel quickly grabbed another arrow and began aiming for the other one. The ogre wasn't going to let him prepare, this time going faster and reaching the archer before he could release the arrow. Nathaniel backed away but was caught in the ogre's tight grip. It held him in both hands and squeezed as it roared loudly in his face. Nathaniel struggled to get free, but was unable to move or even stab his knife into the ogre's hand due to its gauntlets.

By this time Zelda had regained her balance. She heard Nathaniel's screams as he was squeezed and again, with as much force as she could possibly provide, slammed her entire body into the ogre's side. This time she fell, her legs giving out and the air being knocked from her lungs. The ogre dropped Nathaniel from the sudden impact and staggered forward before regaining its balance. Nathaniel fell limply to the ground and moaned.

Becoming even more annoyed than before, the ogre turned on Zelda who was still on the ground trying to catch her breath. Seeing it was coming after her next, Zelda tried to stand but her lungs still burned and her muscles refused to move. She could barely keep her hold on Silverbrand, and when she went to lift the shield to defend herself, her arm couldn't get it off the ground.

The ogre reached down but was unable to clench Zelda in its hand as ice coated its armor. Zelda found she was able to move out of the way just in time before the ice encased fist could squish her into the ground. When she looked back, she saw Anders with his hands raised, hair all a mess as it was coming loose from its ponytail and clinging to his face from sweat. He was pale, exhausted, looking as if he would fall over at any minute. The emissary behind him was dead, the fight apparently having taken a lot out of him.

Anders went to summon another spell, fire this time. He released the fireball and it landed right in the ogre's face. The darkspawn roared and shook its head, but was otherwise unaffected. It charged forward, hitting Anders with the back of its hand and sending him flying into the wall of a house.

_No, no, no!_ Zelda stood, feeling every muscle in her body scream with exhaustion. She was the only one left now and this ogre didn't seem nearly as exhausted as she was. In fact there was no change in the ogre's speed or strength, and now with the mage down, it once again turned on Zelda and growled.

She prepared herself, lifting her shield up as high as her arm would let her. She held Silverbrand at the ready. The ice coating the blade hardening and glistening. With a cry from both of them, they charged at each other and collided. Zelda struck Silverbrand on the ogre's forearm. Ice quickly spread across the armor but wasn't enough to shatter it. She spun, flanking the ogre and running to its back where she struck her blade several times. Nothing happened, nothing changed. Ice would form on the steel but it wasn't strong enough to penetrate through. There was no place for her to stick her sword, even in between the plates. Her focus was also dwindling, her moves becoming more sluggish. Zelda wasn't sure how much longer she could last against the ogre.

The ogre batted at her. Zelda put up her shield but it was tossed clean from her arm. She then found herself in its grasp, face to face with the ogre's fowl breath filling her nostrils and making her sick. It seemed to smile at her, a black tooth grin that told her there was no escape now. Zelda tried to struggle free, but the ogre's grip was too tight. Silverbrand laid uselessly at her side, trapped in the ogre's grasp just as she was. With a triumphant roar, the ogre then began to squeeze. She screamed from the pain, feeling ribs cracking and blood being forced to the lower and upper extremes of her body. Zelda couldn't move, couldn't think as things started to become hazy. She just wanted it to end.

Suddenly it did. Zelda found herself falling, landing on her back and rolling to her stomach. She coughed and gasped for air. Her broken ribs stringing every time she took in a deep breath. When she was finally able to look up, she saw the ogre was still standing before her. Its hands were posed as if it was still holding her. Its whole body shook, struggling against something that was holding it in place.

"Maker's breath, Zelda!"

She looked around for the familiar voice, finally spotting him as he rounded the ogre and came to her. Several soldiers bearing the Denerim herald followed him but stopped to attack the trapped ogre as it continued to stand still.

"Al-Alistair?" Zelda blinked, not exactly sure she was seeing correctly. Ignoring everything that was going on behind him, Alistair replaced his sword and shield and grabbed Zelda from under her arms and dragged her away from the fighting. Zelda screamed from the sudden movement but told him to keep going when he stopped and said he was sorry.

"Zelda... Oh, sweet Maker, I'm glad I made it here in time." Alistair placed her down gently when they were far enough away. As the pain began to become bearable again, Zelda was finally able to see what was keeping the ogre from moving. Far behind stood Jowan, a look of complete concentration was on his face as he struggled to keep the ogre pinned. A streak of blood was running from his nose as he fought the ogre with everything he had. Zelda could tell he was beginning to lose his grip as the ogre was starting to be able to move, slowly lifting its feet and swinging its arms.

"Alistair, we need to help them," she said trying to stand. The sharp pains in her chest forced her back down and she gasped for air again.

"You're not doing anymore. We'll take care of this ogre. You stay here." Alistair checked to make sure she was breathing without too much of a struggle before reluctantly going to help the soldiers.

Zelda hated being left on the sidelines, but the pain in her chest and the way she was breathing told her she was in bad shape. As she looked around, she noticed more soldiers had joined in the attack on the ogre. Several others had gone to collect Nathaniel and Anders, dragging them away from the fight and to a safe point far away. She was on the opposite side where they were, but was glad to see they were safe and all right from what she could tell. Around her she could feel no more darkspawn. All had been killed except for the ogre that was still struggling against Jowan's spell and several dozen soldiers who had somehow been able to get part of its armor off. She watched as they stabbed it numerous times in the same spot creating a giant, hemorrhaging whole in the ogre's side. It staggered back and forth before finally falling to the ground and spitting up blood from its mouth. Alistair quickly climbed on its chest and removed its helmet to deliver a final blow to the ogre's throat. With it finally dead, he ordered his men to open the gate to the city and find any survivors before making his way back to Zelda.

"Hey, how are you?" he asked somewhat out of breath.

"Surprised, but happy to see you." Zelda held her chest with both arms and grimaced when talking caused more pain to flood her body.

Alistair wasn't happy to see her in such pain. "Jowan!" He gestured for the mage to come forward. When Zelda saw him, she wasn't sure he would be able to do anything. He looked just as exhausted as she felt. His struggle with the ogre left him pale and weak. "Can you help her in anyway?"

"I'll do my best," Jowan breathed as he went to his knees in front of Zelda. "I don't have much mana left."

"Don't strain yourself," Zelda told him. "I'm pretty bad."

"Not so bad, but then again, I'm not really a spirit healer." Jowan lifted his hands and placed them over her. A dark blue light shined from his palms and instantly Zelda found she could breathe better. When some of the pain subsided and when she saw Jowan looked as if he was about to pass out, she told him to stop. He wasn't done for she could still feel a few more broken ribs, but he wouldn't be any use to them unconscious.

"If you can, do something for Anders," Zelda instructed him. "I'm not sure how he'll be once he is revived, but he is a spirit healer and can help you."

"Right. I'll... I'll go do that now." Jowan was wobbly on his feet, but he did make it to where Anders and Nathaniel were laying.

"You're timing was impeccable," Zelda said, smiling at Alistair. "I guess sending Zevran was a good idea. Wasn't sure you would come."

"Why would you think that?" Alistair asked, looking surprised by her question. "You know when it comes to you nothing would hold me back."

"I'm glad. I just thought... after the Landsmeet, Lady Dina would have..."

"Would have what?" Alistair gently helped her to stand and hugged her close.

"Alistair, I..." Zelda encircled her arms around him and squeezed back, a few tears escaping her eyes. "I'm happy to see you too, but... what are you doing here?"

Loosening his grip, Alistair looked into her eyes and wiped away some of the tears. "Zevran came straight to me and I wasted no time gathering all the men I could and made my way here. More should be on their way."

"I know, but... didn't you have to pass Vigil's Keep to get here? Why didn't you stop there first?"

"We did pass Vigil's Keep, but it looked like it was fine. There were no darkspawn attacking it, if that's what you meant. Zevran stopped there, though. I would have too, but something told me to keep going to the city. I don't know how, but I knew you would be here, and I was right."

She placed her head on his chest, glad to be with him once more. There were still things she didn't understand, but she would have to ask him later. Right now she just wanted to enjoy being in his arms.

* * *

><p>The city of Amaranthine was in ruins, but it wasn't as bad as it could have been. Zelda, Alistair, Jowan, Anders, and Nathaniel stood in the middle of the street, observing the soldiers and city guard as they went about making sure all the survivors were accounted for and treated if injured. They also disposed of the dead, tossing darkspawn bodies and tainted corpses into a large bonfire outside the city. Many didn't like having to say good-bye to their loved ones in such a way, but burying them was dangerous. Their bodies could easily spread taint even when dead.<p>

"So what now?" Anders asked. "Are we going to head back to the keep?"

"Oh, the keep!" Zelda said shaking her head. She had nearly forgotten she needed to contact Arawin about the situation there. "I'll go speak to Arawin about that right now. You guys stay here, I'll be right back." She left them all standing in the street as she went to find a secluded spot in an empty building.

"Hey, Zelda, do you think we could speak for a moment?" Alistair said as he followed her in.

"Hmm?" Zelda had hoped he would follow her so they could talk privately. Even though she pretty much knew the outcome of the Landsmeet, she still felt that she wanted to know the answer. She also wanted to know what was going on with him. "Yeah, we can talk before I contact Arawin."

"I'm sure you're dying to know."

"I'm not _dying_ to know. I _do_ know the outcome. I'm not queen anymore, but what I'm trying to figure out is you. Did you decide to keep the throne?"

"I told you, if they voted against you I would denounce the throne. And that hasn't changed."

"But you're still king," Zelda said staring at him stern. "You have Denerim soldiers that followed you here."

"What? They can't be men who are loyal to me and deserted the army because of it?" Alistair gave her his cheeky smile. Zelda didn't budge.

"That's not going to work on me, mister. If you denounced the throne then that means Lady Dina would be queen right now, and I know the first thing she would do is have you executed. Or at least thrown in Fort Drakon with half the army watching you."

"I know," Alistair sighed. "But it was worth a shot, right? Listen, love, you're right, I am still king, but it's not because I decided to abandon you. I would never do that. _You_ are still queen. The Landsmeet voted _with_ you."

Zelda struggled to understand what he was saying. It wasn't possible. "No, that's... not right. That's not what they should have done."

"And why not? No one, besides maybe Lady Dina, would say you're a horrible queen. They kept you because I was able to persuade them."

This made Zelda laugh. "Really? _You_ were able to persuade the Landsmeet?"

"Hey, I've been getting better," Alistair pouted. "After I went back in, Lady Dina started the vote. It was going somewhat... neutral. The vote was basically tied. It wasn't until it got down to the last few nobles, which happened to be ones who were on the fence, that I stepped in and said something. I knew that Lady Dina had more than likely prepared for something like this. She had probably either threatened them or promised them something if they would vote for her. Before I let them cast their vote, I reminded them about all the things you've done. About all the bannorns, arlings, and teyrns you helped to rebuild after the Blight. What you did for Ferelden during it. I also then asked them to give us more time. That if we were unable to produce an heir, you would step down from being queen and I would remarry a woman who wasn't tainted."

"But I thought..." Zelda felt confused.

"I know I said I would never marry another woman, and I still stand by that." Alistair grabbed her shoulders and looked deeply in her eyes. "But I knew that's something you would say, and if that's what happens, then I guess we'll figure it out when it does."

"Then we're both still on the throne?"

"Yes."

"And how long do we have?"

"A year." Letting her shoulders go, Alistair then took her hands in his and stroked the top.

"A year," Zelda mused. "I'm sure Lady Dina will think of something else before our time runs out."

"She won't be a problem to us any longer." Alistair's smile was humorous. Zelda looked at him peculiar, not needing to ask as he answered. "When Zevran arrived with your message, he also asked me if Lady Dina was still in Denerim. When I asked him how he knew her, he then handed me a piece of paper that was nothing more than shipping supplies. It wasn't, though, but actually a Crow contract. He showed me how to read it and the contract revealed that Lady Dina and Bann Esmerelle were actually working together to get rid of every Grey Warden in Ferelden. Including _us_. You can imagine what I did next, right?"

"So she's locked away, awaiting trial?"

"That and her title has been striped. She has no claim to anything, not even her own family estates. I plan to have her and Bann Esmerelle tried for treason after everything here is taken care of."

"Bann Esmerelle you don't need to worry about," Zelda said letting go of his hand. "I've already taken care of her."

"You have? Um, am I going to have to intervene about that?"

"You probably will since she is dead, but I'll explain that all to you later. Right now I need to contact Arawin and figure out-"

"There's one more thing," Alistair interrupted.

"Okay, what?" Zelda gave him her full attention, wondering what else he had to tell her.

Alistair struggled for a moment, trying to figure out the best way to tell her. "This is something both good and bad," he began. "I'm not sure how to tell you this..."

"Just take your time, Alistair."

"Right." He cleared his throat and took a deep breath. "We have a year to give the Landsmeet what it wants, but I don't think we're going to need it."

"Why would you think that? Of course we're going to need it. We're probably going to need more, but I know that won't happen."

"I'm saying we're not going to need it because of this." From his pocket, Alistair pulled out a small vial that contained a clear liquid. Zelda stared at the vial, not understanding.

"What is that?"

Alistair sighed. "I know we don't talk about that night..."

Zelda shook her head, knowing exactly what night he was talking about. It was a taboo topic, one that neither had mentioned since Alistair's coronation. "If that has anything to do with Morrigan..." Zelda said heated.

"It does, but let me explain," Alistair said trying to calm her down. "Listen, there's really only one reason why I agreed to... well, two actually because I didn't want you to die, but this was the other reason." He held up the vial again. Zelda looked away, not wanting to have anything to do with it. "I asked Morrigan that if she could do what... she did for me and her, then maybe she could do the same for us. This is what I got, given to me right after you left the Landsmeet. And no, I didn't see Morrigan. I just know this is what I asked for."

"Are you really asking me to accept that?" Zelda said staring him in the eyes.

"I'm not asking you to do anything."

"I can't stand the thought of that night, let alone the thought of her." Zelda sighed heavily, not liking the situation Alistair had put her in. In that little vial held the very thing she had wanted for a long time. It was the reason why Zelda had denied Morrigan in the first place. Now she could have it, but it came with a price. One she wasn't sure she wanted to pay.

"I know, love. I know this is hard." Alistair clasped his hands in hers. "It's hard for you, but this is ultimately your decision. I can't make you do this." He withdrew his hands, leaving the vial within her own. "If you don't want to take this route, then I'll understand. We can keep trying on our own. And even if we don't succeed in a year, we can figure out what to do then, but know that I won't leave your side no matter what."

Zelda stared at the small vial. She had to fight the urge to smash it into the ground. This was something she needed to think about. Being rash wasn't going to be the best thing. "I'll think about it," she said softly. She placed the vial in her pouch and gave Alistair a small smile. "But right now I should speak with Arawin. Unless you have something else to say."

"No, I'm done for now." Alistair half smiled back and kissed her gently on the lips. "Go ahead, love."

Zelda then took her Grey Warden pendent in hand and sat down. She gripped it tightly in her hand and closed her eyes. Immediately she could feel Arawin and her pain. Both emotionally and physically.

* * *

><p>"So, what's the plan?" Anders asked when both Zelda and Alistair emerged from the building they were in.<p>

"We need to go back to Vigil's Keep as soon as possible," Zelda said. She took in a deep breath and wiped away the tears that had been falling from her eyes.

"Zelda, what happened?" said Nathaniel. They all looked concerned.

"Much death," Zelda muttered. "The Vigil has been saved. Lisha and Sigrun made it just in time to prepare the keep's defenses against the darkspawn, but... we still lost some good men. Varel, for one."

"No, not Varel," Anders said saddened. "I liked him."

"He died defending Lisha, but..."

"That's not all, is it?" Nathaniel peered at Zelda, trying to see what else there might be.

Zelda nodded. "That sadness I felt from Arawin before we went after the darkspawn... That happened right as Dayno departed."

There was silence from all of them, surprised and hurt from the news. A fellow Warden had fallen.


	28. Fell Apart

_A/N: The song for this chapter is 'Alibi' by 30 Seconds to Mars. I believe it goes with the mood of this chapter. _

_If everything goes like I plan, then there should be only two more chapters. Once I have them posted, then I will be able to start posting back on my DA2 story. I'll also post a few one-shots at some point, that will help to explain what happens to some of the characters in between this story and 'Blood Promise'. Thank you for reading, and Bioware owns everything Dragon Age. _

**Fell Apart**

It was a day of funerals.

Zelda, Anders, and Nathaniel had made their way to the keep as fast as they could once Zelda had given them the news. Alistair, although wanting to be there for Lisha, had decided to stay in Amaranthine to help the constable with organizing the city. He sent his condolences.

Arriving at the keep, Zelda and them found it to be bruised and damaged, but not nearly as bad as Amaranthine was. The walls still stood firm and many of the soldiers were still in somewhat high spirits besides much of the death that had occurred. They had survived. The keep had held, saving many. None of the occupants of Vigil's Keep would question dwarven masonry again.

It was the following day when all the funerals took place. One large memorial service was held to honor all the men and women who lost their lives at both the keep and Amaranthine. All were welcome and thousands of flowers were laid in the Vigil's courtyard by loved ones and friends of those who had fallen. The ceremony for Varel was held later that day inside the keep in the throne room. There wasn't enough room to allow for all who wished to pay their respects, but later the burning of his body took place in the courtyard. All the Vigil was there to honor the brave seneschal.

The last funeral of the day took place in private in one of the keep's gardens. Only Wardens, and one assassin, were present. It was actually two funerals, with two trees buried over the bodies.

Lisha and Arawin stood next to each other as they stared at the saplings which sat upon their loved one's graves. Zevran was on Arawin's other side, holding her hand and looking down at the ground. He had arrived at the keep right after Arawin had taken down the Herald. He felt horrible knowing he had been too late to help Dayno. To help any of them.

The others stood behind them, staying quiet and giving them support. Velanna went about the graves performing the Dalish ritual. She sang _In Uthenera_, the melody and lyrics sweet as they drifted through the air to every ear. The day was beginning to become cold, the sun setting and sending its light over the garden, casting it in shades of yellow, orange, and red. When Velanna was done, the last note dying from her lips, she stood in front of Lisha and Arawin, her hands upon their shoulders.

"They're with the Creators now," she said. "In a better place."

Lisha nodded. She was glad to see Velanna taking responsibility and performing the funeral, but her own mind felt numb. Dayno may haven been with the Creators, and with their daughter Ariel, but she was unsure about her place anymore.

"Ma serannas, Velanna," Arawin whispered. She was having a hard time keeping her emotions in check, but tears still dripped from her eyes. "That was very beautiful."

"It's hard losing someone so young. Someone who wasn't even able to experience life, but he will be cherished. Azyen will not be lost."

Arawin nodded and wiped away the tears as she stared at the tiny tree over her son's grave. "You can rest in peace now. The one who did this to you is rotting in hell." She felt Zevran squeeze her hand. Arawin looked into his eyes and saw he was grateful. They hugged and Arawin began to weep, no longer trying to hold back.

With the ceremony done, all the Wardens paid their respects to the dead and gave their condolences to Arawin and Lisha before they left the garden. Before leaving themselves, Zevran went to his son's tree and placed down the little wooden griffon he had bought in Denerim. He buried the griffon at the tree's base and stayed there for a moment before standing and sighing deeply. Smiling sweetly at him, Arawin took him back in her arms and together they left the garden. Lisha was the only one left.

As the sun continued its decent, Lisha stood with her eyes fixed on the tree that now represented her husband. It was the sapling of a Vhenadahl, a strong symbol. Slowly Lisha began to feel her control floating away as moisture collected in her eyes. She wiped them away and sniffed, body trembling as she took in deep, staggering breaths.

"I know you're there, Nathaniel," Lisha said softly, never taking her eyes from her husband.

"I wasn't trying to hide my presence." Nathaniel stayed where he was, a few feet away from her. He could see she was struggling. "You should let it out."

"You think I should with you here?" Lisha turned to stare at him with cold eyes. "Do you think now that my husband's gone, you may have a chance?"

"No," Nathaniel said calm. "I know your decision. Dayno not being here won't change that. I just... want to be here for you. I still care about you, Lisha, and this is a hard time. But if you want me to leave... then I will."

Lisha softened her gaze and looked at Nathaniel for a moment before turning back to the tree. Tears leaked from her eyes and she fell to her knees. "This... I expected it. I knew that with all I had lost, eventually I would lose him too. But... it hurts more than I thought it would."

"He was your husband. You loved him for a long time."

"I had loved Tamlen for a long time. I had loved my sister my whole life. Ariel was my treasure. Why...?" Lisha sobbed, letting the tears flow. She had been holding much back, not liking to show weakness in front of others. This was something she really only would have done in front of Dayno. "Why are the Creators punishing me by taking everything I love away?"

Nathaniel stepped forward and placed his hands on her shoulders. He waited a moment for her to shrug him off, but when she didn't, he squeezed her gently. "Not everything you love has been taken away. You still have Arawin... and Zevran."

"Don't remind the fates of them," Lisha spoke softly. "Eventually they'll be taken from me as well. I'm destined to walk Thedas alone."

"Not if I walk behind you."

Lisha slowly peered up into his gentle face. He was looking down at her with a compassionate smile. He was being sincere and she felt bad for treating him like she was. But what else could she do? Dayno was still in her heart. It hurt, and loving him back hurt even more. Time would maybe make it better, but how long? Would he wait for her forever?

"You shouldn't do that to yourself, Nathaniel." Lisha turned back around and looked at the ground.

"I'll do whatever it takes. And if that means all I'll be able to do is stand behind you and give you any support that you may need, then that's what I'll do." He let go of her and took one step back. Nathaniel stood quietly, staring off at the sunset.

Lisha sat on her knees and prayed silently to herself as she let the tears flow. The two of them stayed where they were until the sun was completely gone from the sky. When night finally engulfed the world, and the stars started to twinkle in the heavens.

* * *

><p>"Are you going to be all right?" Anders stood in the middle of the throne room, observing Arawin as she stood in front of the fire ring. The redheaded elf was staring into it deeply, seemingly unaware of everything going on around her. The throne room was busy with servants and soldiers walking through, giving their respects along with receiving orders from Captain Garevel who had been given temporary rule until a new seneschal could be chosen.<p>

"Huh?" Arawin looked away from the fire at Anders. "Oh, I'm sorry... were you talking to me?"

"Just wanted to know how you were feeling," said Anders. "Does your stomach still hurt, or..."

"I'm fine, Anders," Arawin smiled at him. "Both you and Velanna do good work."

"That's... good." He tilted his head away from her, the light from the fire making his cheeks look crimson, before he walked away to check and see if he was needed anywhere.

_I think he was asking how you might be feeling, _emotionally_._

Arawin squinted over at Zelda who was standing on the other side of the fire. _I picked up on that._

_Be careful, Arawin, _Zelda smirked. _I think you might have an admirer._

"How are you feeling?" This time it was Zevran who asked as he made his way to her side.

"Why is everyone so concerned with how I feel?" Arawin asked, staring at him. "I feel fine."

"That's good, but... I don't know if I could say the same thing." Zevran took his own eyes to the fire and Arawin could see he was hurting. She went and put her arms around him.

"Did you and Dayno become really close when you were in Antiva?"

"Yeah, I... finally thought I had found a father figure in my life. It was something I had been longing for for a long time." He curled his arms around Arawin's waist and placed his head on her shoulder. "I'm still not sure if I'm over losing Azyen yet, either."

"You think I'm over it? Killing the Herald helped to ease the pain, but it will never go away forever. We can get past it, but we'll never get over it."

"Hmm." Zevran rubbed his face on the smooth part of her skin that was exposed. "I'm just glad to be by your side again. That I didn't lose you, too."

"You're not going to lose me that easy. And don't think I'm ever going to let you leave like that again. Not without taking me, at least."

"Whatever you want, Amora." He kissed her tenderly on the lips, only parting when a commotion began to rise in the throne room. Arawin and Zevran let go of each other as they witnessed Sergeant Maverlies make her way around the fire and to Captain Garevel. She handed him a slip of paper that he took and read before asking her to go find the warden-commander. Maverlies bowed to him before making her way, but she didn't need to go far. Lisha slowly made her way into the throne room, Nathaniel right behind her.

"What's going on?" she asked when she reached Captain Garevel and Maverlies. Both Arawin and Zelda made their way to the discussion. All the Wardens present in the throne room also made their way so they could hear what was going on.

"I have a report, Commander," said Maverlies. "First, I am sorry for your loss, and wish that I could allow you time to grieve, but unfortunately this is a situation that _must _be taken care of."

"Thank you, Sergeant. Now, please, explain."

"We know where the darkspawn came from. After their leader was killed, the remaining darkspawn retreated. I had scouts go after them and they've come back with a report that the creatures left a trail. A trail that's very easy to follow, Commander."

"Do we know where it leads?"

"The trail leads to the west, and from what they can figure, it goes right to Drake's Fall."

"Drake's Fall?" said Zelda. "Isn't that the Dragonbone Wastes? But I thought the Mother's lair was in the Deep Roads?"

"It's possible Drake's Fall could lead down into the Deep Roads," Nathaniel answered.

"And I never said her lair was in the Deep Roads," Arawin spoke. "It was _like_ the Deep Roads, but I couldn't really get a feel for it. All I know is that when I was rescued, the dwarf took me through several tunnels that eventually turned into the Deep Roads."

"It doesn't necessarily matter where her lair is," said Lisha. "Just that we find it. And if it's at Drake's Fall, then that's where we're going. Now."

"Now? Are you sure, Commander?" Garevel asked.

"Yes. Now is the perfect time to strike. The Mother has suffered a major loss, and the longer we wait, the more time we give her to rebuild her army."

"The commander's right," said Maverlies.

"I know she is," Garevel nodded. "But our own army isn't ready for such a strike. We don't have enough able-bodied men to do it. We need time to heal the wounded and fix armor and weapons."

"There's no need for that." Lisha looked around the room at her Wardens who were present at the moment. Anders and Sigrun were there, along with Nathaniel and Velanna. "You four, go find the rest of the Wardens and bring them here. We're heading to Drake's Fall."

* * *

><p>"I need to speak to the two of you for a moment," Lisha said, taking both Zelda and Arawin to the side.<p>

"What do you need?" Zelda asked.

"I need both your weapons, Fang and Silverbrand."

"What? Why?" Arawin stared at Lisha confused. "Aren't we going to need them when we go to Drake's Fall?"

"That's the thing... neither of you are going with us." Lisha shifted her eyes between both of them, seeing the same reaction on each. They both protested, arguing they were fit to fight, and being senior Grey Wardens, should not be left behind. "I understand why you're upset, but I feel it's for the best," Lisha explained. "My decision has to do with this blood song the talking darkspawn keep mentioning."

"What about it?" Arawin said, glaring Lisha down.

"It's the reason why you were captured, Iell. And I'm sure if the Mother was able, she would have tried to capture you as well, Zelda. She wants the both of you and I'm not going to risk just handing you over to her if things should turn south when we face her."

"Things won't turn south if we go with you!"

"I'm not willing to risk it." Lisha refused to let Arawin's glare ware her down. She gave both of them a stern gaze. "If the Mother realized you were with us, she would probably try and do everything she could to capture the both of you. I also don't want to risk putting the commander and the queen in danger."

"So I am commander now?" Arawin asked. If it was true, she was about ready to use that power.

"No," Lisha said, seeing what Arawin was about to do. "I still don't think you're fit for it, nor have I released the potion to you yet." Arawin went to say something, but Lisha put up her hand, stopping her. "Please, Iell, listen to me. Let me take the rest of the Wardens and defeat the Mother. Once we return, then you will have your title back. I promise."

Arawin shifted her jaw and looked toward Zelda. They both stared at each other for a moment, having a conversation Lisha couldn't hear. "Why do you need our weapons?" Zelda finally asked.

Lisha sighed, hoping this meant they were relenting. "Because, from what I witnessed from Arawin, and what you told me, I believe Silverbrand and Fang will be very helpful in killing the Children. As I'm sure you noticed, their armored hides are incredibly hard to penetrate. Ice can break them, but I don't want Anders and Velanna to be exhausted and without mana by the time we get to the Mother."

"So you don't want them for the enchantments?"

"I already know the enchantments won't work as well for me as they do for you. But I'm hoping they can still cut through the Children's hides like they did during the battle at the Vigil and Amaranthine."

Zelda and Arawin looked at each other again before finally sighing together. "I still don't like it," Arawin heaved. "But fine. You can have Fang. Just make sure you come back." Taking her dagger from her back, Arawin handed it to Lisha. The Dalish elf took the blade, feeling the heat of the enchantment beneath the sheath.

"Thank you, Iell."

"You may also have Silverbrand," Zelda said, also handing Lisha her longsword. "May its strength flow into you."

The feel of Silverbrand's sheath was opposite of Fang's. It was cold to the touch as Lisha accepted the sword. "It is appreciated. I will take good care of your weapons, and they will be returned to you." Lisha bowed as she held both blades, already beginning to feel the power flowing from each of them. It was unnatural feeling, like she was holding another person's limb, but Lisha knew the two blades would aid her in her task.

By that time, the rest of the Wardens had entered the throne room and gathered around them. When they saw Lisha had both Fang and Silverbrand in her hand, they asked her what was going on along with questions about what she planned on doing about the Mother. Placing both the blades on her back, Suhigil settled between the two, she addressed all of them.

"We are heading to Drake's Fall, where we believe the Mother has her lair. Now is the best time to do this. Her army is weak and that leaves her vulnerable to attack. I know you all are tired and would prefer to rest, but unfortunately that would give the Mother time to regain her strength as well."

"It is best that we do this," said Justice. "Revenge will finally be served for Kristoff."

"Yes, it will finally be time for the Mother to answer for that. For her to answer for everything she has done so far."

All the Wardens nodded, understanding.

"Good. I will give you one hour to prepare. Afterwards, we shall all meet in the courtyard and head out." She then dismissed them, and they all left the throne room to gather what they needed.

"Are you all right?" Nathaniel asked once everyone was gone.

Lisha sighed and half smiled at him. "I'm fine, Nate."

"I just want to make sure you're not falling apart. That you're not making this decision just to seek revenge."

"No," Lisha said softly, shaking her head. "I know what that feels like. Besides, the one who killed Dayno is dead. And I will admit, I did fall apart at his funeral, but I am better now... thanks to you." She fully smiled at him which got him to give it back to her. It was nice to see it on him.

"I'm glad I could help."

"Yes. Now, go and get what you need. I myself need to prepare. It's been awhile since I've dueled with two blades."


	29. Blood Song

_A/N: This here is the last chapter, although there is an epilogue just like in the last story. I just want to thank everyone who has read this and left a review. I really appreciate hearing for my readers. It makes it more fun to write. Thank you, and Bioware owns everything Dragon Age._

**Blood Song**

Drake's Fall was dark, a thick cloud of either smoke or fog blanketed the sky, keeping the sun away. There was a stench of sulfur, and no vegetation grew from the ground. Giant bones of beasts long dead were scattered. Some still in the pattern of the once mighty dragon they used to support, now the great beast laying silently and harmlessly on the cold, ash covered ground in a forever sleep.

Lisha lead her Wardens down the beaten path the darkspawn had carved through the dragon graveyard. Along with Zelda and Arawin, Damien had also been left at the keep. Lisha hadn't realized how bad he was injured until after their meeting. He walked with a limp and his sword arm was impaired. She did not like having to leave him behind, but he would have been at a disadvantage and Lisha didn't want to risk his life. They would just have to deal with the Mother with seven strong.

"This is a cursed place," Justice whispered. "But it also has... power." As they walked through a hollowed out ribcage, he stopped and ran a hand up one of the ribs.

"You can feel it too?" said Anders as he watched the spirit be fascinated by the giant bone.

"Of course. Dragon's are magical. I know of them from what mortals dream. Their bones sing, almost like lyrium."

"Hey, you know what would be an awesome idea," Oghren said, staring up at the spine. "What if we took these bones and made them into weapons and stuff? Think of all the money we could make!"

"Are you mad, dwarf?" Velanna snapped. "Don't you think someone would've already thought of that? Obviously there's something wrong with them, otherwise I'm sure they wouldn't be here!"

"I told you, this place is cursed," said Justice. "You will not find a buyer for anything taken from here."

"Maybe not any local buyers," Oghren grumbled.

"Doesn't matter," said Lisha as she turned to her Wardens. "That's not why we're here. Come, we need to continue on." She made her way out from underneath the ribcage and they continued through the Wastes. The rest of their trek was in silence expect for the scuffing of their feet and the howling of the wind.

"Is that what we're looking for?" Nathaniel pointed out a temple in the far distance. It was broken, falling to pieces, nearly taken back by the elements.

"I believe so," said Lisha. She studied the darkspawn trail and found it was leading right to it. They made their way, the door creaking on its rusted hinges as they entered a large cathedral. Everything about it was cracked and lifeless, Tevinter in style and grandeur. And covered in darkspwn corruption.

"Wow," Sigrun said as she stared about the area, taking everything in. "Even with it covered, you can still tell this place used to be something in its day."

Lisha took a deep breath, taking in everything around her. The alien corruption was rampart here, strong and almost overwhelming. She could feel darkspawn all over the place along with two very strong presences. One she recognized, the other she didn't.

"Lisha, are you okay?" Nathaniel asked, seeing her concentrating.

"It's just thick here," she spoke slowly. "We are in the right place." She went to take a step forward, to move them through the temple as fast as possible before they were sensed by the Children. But before she could, another presence made itself known to her and stepped out of the shadows.

"I am glad to see you are well, Sister," said Seranni as she smiled over at Velanna.

"What... Seranni!" Velanna shouted. "Oh, thank Mythal you're alive!" She bounded toward her sister, delighted to see her, but the smile she had quickly faded. Lisha could feel the corruption in Seranni had grown, and it showed on her face. "Sweet Creators, what has the Architect done to you? Why are you with him?"

"He's kind to me, and tender," said Seranni. "He doesn't want to hurt me. Or any of you. He has a plan. The darkspawn are just like us. The Architect has freed them, and they search for a place in this world, just like the Dalish are searching. Everything he's done, he's done to help his people. You can respect that, can't you, Sister?"

Velanna looked on at her sister, her eyes huge as she struggled to figure out Seranni's words. "Seranni... but they killed our friends and so many others. Do you not remember?"

"I do," Seranni said lowering her gaze. "And this is why I must help them. They are like children—come into this world with no understanding of what is good and fair. They have a bestial nature, but I've seen them overcome it. They just need to be shown how."

"You think the darkspawn can be saved?" Lisha asked.

"I don't think, I know." Seranni peered at her. "He wants to talk to you. Just to talk. He would have done it earlier, but things didn't work out like he thought they would."

"Is the Architect here?"

She nodded. "He needs your help."

"Then come with us," said Velanna, bringing Seranni's attention back to her. "Come with us and we'll go see the Architect together."

"No," Seranni said looking downcast again. "I cannot come with you, Sister. I'm sorry. But you will meet the Architect nevertheless. He waits for you in front of the Mother's lair." She began to back away, back into the shadows.

"Seranni, no! Don't go!" Velanna cried after her.

"But I must go, Sister. The Architect will explain everything. Then you will see as I have seen." Seranni disappeared into the darkness, and Lisha could no longer feel her presence.

"No, Seranni!" Velanna went to go after her, but Lisha kept her from going any further.

"She's gone, Velanna. I'm sorry."

"I must go after her!" Velanna demanded. "I have to convince her to come home!"

"I don't think she wants to, or that... she can." Lisha sighed, seeing the hurt in Velanna's eyes. "Come on, let's get through this place. If the Architect wishes to talk, then I'll let him do that. Maybe he can explain everything to us. Give us answers."

Slowly Velanna relented. "Yes, Caun. There are many questions I'd like answered. Lead on."

* * *

><p>Silverbrand gleamed in the torch light. Its icy shell stained a shiny onyx, brilliant as it sliced through one darkspawn to the other. Fang right behind it, red and orange flames tailing behind the curved blade. Lisha wielded both weapons with ease, carving her way through the darkspawn that attacked them as they made their way through the temple. The two blades cut into the hard outer armor of the Children like it wasn't a problem. She was glad she had talked Arawin and Zelda into letting her borrow their weapons. There were many Children in this place. So much so they probably wouldn't have made it as far as they had.<p>

The temple was deep with spiraling staircases that keep them going down. Each level they went to had them fighting a swarm of darkspawn that had been waiting for them. With Lisha in the lead, Fang and Silverbrand in each hand, she carved a path through for the others. She sliced the armor open of the Children, allowing the others to finish them off. Anders and Velanna didn't have to use their ice spells as much, which gave them more mana when they had to face an emissary.

Running straight to the bottom of the staircase they were descending, Lisha plowed herself into a hurlock alpha. Fang glided right into the darkspawn's belly, the flames igniting its insides. The hurlock screamed and tried to get free, but found itself headless when Lisha lifted Silverbrand and cut the blade across the hurlock's throat. When the darkspawn fell, Lisha made her way to another one. The others were right behind her, jumping over the alpha's body.

Sigrun launched herself at a genlock, bringing it down to the ground and tumbling across the floor. The genlock roared and pushed her off. Sigrun quickly returned to her feet and lunged again, her daggers colliding with the genlock's crude axes. They exchanged blows, evenly matched before Sigrun went low to avoided a swing and stuck one of her daggers in the genlock's thigh. It stumbled backwards, giving Sigrun the opportunity to stick her other dagger in its throat.

As Sigrun took down the genlock, Oghren ran past and swung his waraxe, taking the legs out from under two hurlocks. Finishing both of them off, he then went straight for an evolved Child that Lisha had sliced into. The wound spread from its belly all the way to its back. Black blood oozed, along with a greenish pus that bubbled out from the wound. The Child shrieked and met Oghren halfway. His waraxe went right into the Child's wound, going deep and causing more blood to squirt out. Oghren then yanked his weapon out and the Child split in two.

Taking on a Child and a genlock at once, Justice kept his shield up most of the time, trying to defend himself from their blows. The Child snapped at his ankles, while the genlock attacked his side, trying to get past his shield. The spirit's sword scrapped against the Child's hard shell, but only made scratches. Deciding to ignore the smaller darkspawn, Justice fully faced the genlock and slammed into it with his shield. The genlock was taken by surprise from the sudden blow and fell to the ground. Justice then struck his sword straight into the genlock's chest before turning back on the Child. His shield was raised to keep the darkspawn from leaping on him. As he went to drive his sword forward, a blast of cold flashed in front of him, freezing the Child in place. With both sword and shield, Justice shattered the Child to pieces before looking up and nodding his thanks to Anders.

Anders stood on the stairs, Velanna and Nathaniel along with him, but further below. Each of them surveyed the area, helping where they could. Nathaniel sent out a shower of arrows, their heads imbedding in the weak points between darkspawn armor. Velanna's vines stretched out across the battle, entangling darkspawn limbs and allowing the others to finish them off.

As the battle raged on, Lisha found herself glaring down an emissary. The darkspawn, seeing the black blood dripping from her swords, sneered. It went to cast a spell, but an arrow jammed itself in the emissary's shoulder, keeping it from lifting its staff. Grunting from the misfire and pain, the spell went right past Lisha as she ran at the darkspawn. It put up its staff, only to have it break as both blades struck the side. A lightning bolt then crashed down on its head, followed by a boulder colliding with its abdomen. Fire and ice then struck the emissary's heart as it went down.

"Good work, everyone," Lisha breathed hard. She replaced Silverbrand and Fang as her Wardens made their way to her. "That's all the ones on this level."

"How many more levels are there?" said Anders as he wiped the sweat off his brow. "I don't know how much longer I can last."

Lisha saw that all of them were starting to show fatigue. Her own body was beginning to protest. They had gone down at least six levels, maybe more. She hoped they would reach the bottom soon. "I know this is hard, but we need to keep moving. I'm sure we're almost there."

_You are._

The familiar presence brushed against Lisha's mind. She quickly turned to see standing at the bottom of the stairs, half in shadow, was the dwarf she remembered from the mines. "Who...?" The dwarf slipped into the shadows and made her way to a dark door that Lisha knew would eventually lead to the next level. Without saying another word, she began to follow the dwarf, ignoring the questions posed by the others.

The dwarf lead them through the temple, an area that was interestingly absent of darkspawn, and down another spiral staircase. At the bottom, the ground was mushy and the walls were covered in the black corruption with purplish pods that pulsed and oozed. When they reached the center of the circular room, the dwarf then darted back into shadow, disappearing from both Lisha's sight and sense. She stayed where she was, however, the others standing behind her. She could feel they wanted to ask her what was going on, but instead stayed silent.

It was almost instantaneous when she felt his presence within the taint. Lisha looked up at the top of the stairs to see the Architect staring down at them. He was impressive looking, a darkspawn yet not. His skin was black and wrinkled, stretched over long and delicate bones. His robes were dirty, and looked to be sown together with different types and colors of cloth and material. A golden mask was placed across his face, covering his eyes. The mask was dull, having lost what luster it may have had long ago.

"And so we meet again," he spoke, his voice sounding intelligent and cultured. It caught the attention of everyone else as they stared up at the Architect with stunned curiosity. "I owe you an apology, Commander," the Architect continued as he began to float down from the stairs. "When last we met, I intended to explain myself. Fate, however, intervened." He landed in front of her, calm and nonthreatening.

"I escaped, you mean." Lisha kept her stance, her eyes focused on the golden mask.

"I restrained you only to prevent the misunderstanding that occurred with the rest of your order."

"You're calling that a _misunderstanding?_" Anders said not believing what he just heard.

"An unfortunate one," the Architect nodded.

"Yeah, the sort of misunderstanding that ends with a field of dead bodies," Oghren added. "Uh huh, I get those sometimes."

"I hope you can understand, I did not intend for what happened at the Vigil to occur. I sent the Withered to ask for the Grey Wardens' help. I should have anticipated that you might view our approach as an attack. I am rarely able to judge how your kind will react."

Lisha could feel the tension behind her. What the Architect had done was bad, but if it was a misunderstanding, then she wasn't so sure. It was hard to tell what the Architect was at the moment. Friend or foe. "Why did you want our help?"

The Architect appeared to sigh. "My kind has ever been driven to seek out the Old Gods. This is our nature. When we find one, a Blight is begun. Each time, we attack your surface lands, and you fight back until we are defeated. To break the cycle, my brethren must be freed of their compulsion. For that, I need Warden blood."

"Warden blood?" Lisha eyed the Architect, trying to read him, but it was still hard. "What does Warden blood do for darkspawn?"

"In order to become what you are, you drink the blood of my kind. To transform. Similarly, we must transform. I have created a version of your Joining that uses the blood of Grey Wardens. You take the taint into yourselves. What we take is your resistance. That is how my brethren are freed. In your blood lies the key to their immunity against the song of the Old Gods."

"I like my blood where it is, thanks," said Anders. "In my veins."

Lisha concentrated on the the darkspawn's words. What he was saying interested her. It explained many things, such as why some of the darkspawn could talk, and why they felt different. "So they change, are able to speak and think for themselves. They become resistant to the song? Do you mean the blood song?"

"If you are referring to the song within the Heroes' blood, then yes, but also no."

Lisha became confused. "I don't think I understand. What is the blood song? I've heard it mentioned several times."

"It is the song of the Old God, Urthemiel, which resides in the blood of the Heroes of Ferelden. I can't be sure, however, as I have not heard it myself. But if what Utha told me was correct, then that means my hypothesis was right."

"So it was Utha who saved Arawin," Lisha whispered. She stared back at the shadows the dwarf had disappeared into. Although she could no longer feel her, Lisha knew she was still there. She turned back to the Architect. "What did you assume about Arawin and Zelda?"

"It is not an easy task to defeat such a powerful creature," said the Architect. "I know all there is to know about Grey Wardens, and I know the two of them should have died that day, but they did not. One cannot destroy such a force, and not have an effect. I wasn't exactly sure what the effect might be, but the blood song was one of them. It's the reason why the Mother wants them so badly, and why I sent Utha to save the Hero already in her clutches."

"What is the Mother?"

"My most flawed creation." The Architect looked downcast, appearing ashamed. "I freed her, but the freedom drove her mad, and she poisoned the minds of the others. She is able to influence many who are not yet freed, and she gathers them like an army along with the abominations she creates."

"A broodmother," Sigrun retched. "It's all starting to make sense now."

"Indeed it is," Lisha agreed. "Let me guess... She wants the song back?"

"Very much so," the Architect nodded. "Which is why I'm glad you did not bring the Heroes with you. She would have fought you with everything she had to claim both of them for her own. If they were to become broodmothers themselves, her army would've been unstoppable."

"I'm assuming, then, that you needed our help for more than just to obtain our blood?"

"The Mother needs to be destroyed. She will not stop until she gets what she wants."

Lisha looked back at the others, seeing many were uneasy.

"I don't like this," Sigurn said first. "The last thing we need is darkspawn thinking for themselves. You see what happens when they do?"

"I know," Lisha spoke. "But it might actually help..."

"You really think that?" Justice posed. "I say we kill this creature, lest it make things worse than they already are."

"No, we cannot kill him!" Velanna countered. "What about my sister? Besides, I believe this was what she was talking about. The Architect is an ally, not a foe. This is an opportunity we cannot pass up!"

"I agree," said Nathaniel. "Darkspawn or no, the Architect has a good point. Do we really want to keep fighting and killing each other forever?"

"Personally, no," Anders added. "But this... I'm not so sure about. Just do whatever, Commander. As long as my blood stays where it is."

"I'll have to go with sparkle-fingers," said Oghren. "I'm not so sure about this either. Wardens are suppose to stop the Blights and kill darkspawn, but maybe times are changin'."

Lisha considered all they had said, but she still wasn't sure herself. "What about you?" she said turning back to the Architect. "How did you become freed?"

"I was born as I am," he answered. "An outsider amongst my kind. Why? I do not know. Why do some of your kind become Grey Wardens? Why do some possess magic? I have no answers."

"As best of an answer you can give me, I'm sure," Lisha replied. "But what are you really wanting? What will happen when the Mother is defeated?"

"If you do not wish to join with me afterwards," the Architect said staring at her even with his mask. "Then I will leave the Wardens here in Amaranthine alone. Utha, who provided the blood for the Disciples, is willing still to allow me to use it for more awakenings."

"Wait, she was a Grey Warden?" Anders said stunned. "She looks like a ghoul."

"A ghoul that still has her mind," Lisha pointed out.

"It's what happens to Grey Wardens who let the taint take them," the Architect explained. "She keeps her mind because of her resistance, but the music, just as with the Disciples is still there. Humming at the back of their minds. Even you, Commander, could hear it if you concentrated hard enough."

She knew what he was talking about, that little buzz that was ever present at the edges of her mind. Lisha heard it best when she was sleeping. It was a beautiful hum that was tantalizing and mysterious. It was starting to go away, however, but she knew that one day it would return which would signal her Calling was close.

"But if you decide to allow us to join forces," continued the Architect. "Then we can work together to help end the Blights for good. My kind will not be driven by their compulsion to dig and search. No longer will we gather on the surface to destroy and spread corruption."

It sounded good. No more Blights. No more darkspawn ravaging the surface and polluting the environment. But with everything that sounded too good to be true, she knew there was a catch. It all depended on whether or not the pros outweighed the cons.

"At the moment, you have an ally," she said looking the Architect straight in the face. "I will help you defeat the Mother. Afterwards... we'll see what Arawin has to say once she takes back up her position."

"Fair enough," the Architect acknowledged.

"No, no!" Sigrun shouted. "You can't do this, Commander! We can't ally ourselves with this monster!"

"Sigurn, we need to do this," said Lisha. "We need his help against the Mother. Arawin will make the decision on whether we help him with the other thing or not."

"I... I know." Sigrun backed down. "I just hope you know what you're doing."

"This is the right thing to do," said Velanna. "Seranni believed in it, and so do I."

"The dwarf may relent, but I sure won't." Justice made his way to Lisha's front. His cold, dead eyes stared into hers. "This is wrong. The darkspawn needs to be destroyed and he needs to be destroyed now! He created the Mother and the one who killed Kristoff. With his death, Kristoff's own will be avenged and Aura can have her husband back."

There was a silent battle as they both glared at each other. Lisha wasn't about ready to back down from him. "That is not my call, Justice."

"You think the other elf can make the decision? She will follow whatever you tell her. And even if she makes the right choice, by that time it will be too late. I cannot allow this to happen. It is an injustice!"

"It is not an injustice," Lisha said stern. "It is a hard decision made by weighing the good against the bad. This is my choice. The Architect will help us defeat the Mother, then if Arawin allows it, you may cut him down yourself. Trust my lead right now, Justice. You do not understand this world."

"I cannot trust this," the spirit said. "But... it appears I have no choice." He relaxed his stance and looked away from her. "I have no desire to confront you. There are too many injustices in this world that I must right before I am to depart from it. As you wish, Commander. Ally yourself with the darkspawn."

"Then it's settled." Lisha looked back to see if any of her other Wardens would protest. Some looked uneasy, Anders, Oghren, and Sigrun, but neither spoke. Velanna and Nathaniel nodded when their eyes met hers. She knew they agreed with her decision. "The Mother will pay for what she has done," she said to the Architect. "Are you able to lead us to her?"

"Thank you, Commander," the Architect bowed. "I realize what a leap of faith this is for you. I hope I prove worthy of your trust. However, I am afraid I cannot lead you to the Mother. Her Children protect her from my powers. Utha can show you the way, and I will help you in anyway I can from afar." Utha then appeared from the shadows again and gestured for them to follow.

_The Mother is close._

Showing her acknowledgment to the dwarf, Lisha gestured for the others to step forward as they followed Utha through the shadows and into a small tunnel coated with corruption. This, they knew, would lead them straight to where they wanted to go.

* * *

><p>The chamber the Mother was in was dark, damp, the floor a bed of slim and ooze that squished underneath their feet. The Mother sat at the end, her massive body sinking into the mush as two tentacles, sentry to her, swayed slowly back and forth. Her stalk of a torso was slumped forward, arms dangling loosely at her sides. Black bile oozed from her eyes as they stared at the Wardens as they approached her. A smile of pure contempt stretched across her pale face.<p>

"Now the pieces fall into place," she purred, head moving slowly to the other side. "The commander comes, an instrument of the Father!"

Lisha took them half way to her, Utha having only brought them so far before disappearing again. She stopped them in the mush and studied the broodmother before her. She was the same one Lisha had seen in her dreams, a broodmother of the likes she had never seen before. By her features, Lisha assumed she must have been human before becoming the insane creature that she was now.

"I am no instrument," she told the Mother.

"Oh, but you are." The Mother erected herself fully, her body wiggling with excitement. "Why else would you be here if it wasn't for the Father? He is nothing but a shadow. Oh, how my Children protect me! How they love me!"

Something shimmered beside Lisha and she looked over to see the Architect standing there, nothing but a smoky phantom. "I have told you, Mother, I am not 'the Father.' I am simply the Architect."

The Mother growled, her massive form shifting back and forth. "It does not change what you are! You took away that beautiful music. Twice! Leaving us with nothing."

"It was a mistake to free you," the Architect said lowering his head. "It has left you with nothing but madness. I am truly sorry."

"Yeah, a big, ugly mistake," Anders whispered as he stared at the Mother with a slightly green face.

"Definitely ugly," Oghren agreed. "Normally I'm a boob man, but not right now."

Lisha ignored their comments. "Everyone makes mistakes," she said to the Architect. "What's important is not the mistake itself, but how you deal with it. Which is what we're doing right now."

The Mother cackled at Lisha's words. "Ah, but perhaps the commander would like to hear how it was that the Father began the Blight? You want the source of the archdemon, the one who brought all our kind to the surface? Here he is!" She pointed accusingly at the Architect, who sighed out deeply and shook his head in shame.

"What?" Lisha said as she stared at him with disbelief. "_You_ were the one that awoke Urthemiel?"

"I knew something wasn't right," Sigrun fumed. "We should never have trusted any darkspawn."

"So the truth comes out," Justice growled, glaring at Lisha. "All of these creatures are irredeemable fiends! They need to be destroyed!"

"Hold on," Lisha said eying both of them. "At least let him explain himself. If the Architect really did start the Blight, maybe there was a reason for it."

"You're seriously justifying the start of a Blight?" said Anders.

"The Blight was going to happen no matter what. Whether it started earlier or later is superficial. But if the Architect intended to start the Blight, however..." Lisha glanced a stern gaze in the Architect's direction. "Explain yourself."

"It was not intentional," the Architect sighed. "I did find the Old God, Urthemiel, but I did not wish another Blight. I attempted my Joining ritual. My hope was that this would free all darkspawn, unravel the curse from its source. Alas, I was unlucky."

"So the Joining failed, and Urthemiel rose as the fifth archdemon." Lisha shook her head. She wasn't liking anything she was hearing, but it wasn't her choice what would happen with the Architect.

"I am sorry for what I did," the Architect continued. "But I did what I thought must be done. Just as the Grey Wardens do what must be done in order to stop the Blights. They are a menace to both our kind. To end them requires sacrifice and risk."

"And how lonely the Father was," the Mother said swaying. "How terrible to be the outcast, the outsider! He claims he wishes the darkspawn to be free. What he truly wants is to correct them!"

"However you feel about what I've done," the Architect said to Lisha. "The Mother is mad. She cannot be allowed to-"

"Begone, shadow!" the Mother waved. With a flick of her thin arm, the Architect disappeared from beside Lisha. "You cannot harm the Mother any more than you already have. And now the commander is alone." The Mother eyed Lisha, neither of them relenting as they stared each other down. "Oh, the Mother knows your ways. You will not let her be, no... not after what she's done. So it must end, it all must come crashing down! Perhaps we will hear the song again when we die. Oh, let it come. Let it come!" She screamed, mouth splitting into fours showing off rotten teeth.

"Move!" Lisha yelled as the ground underneath them began to shake. All the Wardens jumped into the air just as the Mother's tentacles burst from the ground. One nearly caught around Anders's leg, while another was able to strike Sigrun in the side. It brought her down and she skidded across the mucky floor.

Regaining his feet, Justice let out a primal roar before raising his shield and plowing toward the Mother. She sneered at him, showing her fangs while two of her tentacles shot forward and slammed against his shield. Justice stumbled from the impact, then brought his sword to the front and sliced at one of the tentacles. It cut across the flesh, drawing black blood. The tentacle whipped out and struck Justice in the head, nearly ripping his eye out. He moved to get past it, but the other tentacle wrapped itself around his ankle and pulled, forcing him to go face down into the mush. It then began to pull him toward the Mother, Justice clawing at the ground to keep from going any further.

"Ah!" The loud war cry came from above. Oghren jumped down on the tentacle and sliced it clean through with his axe, allowing Justice to get back on his feet.

"Thanks, dwarf," the spirit muttered.

"No sweat, just watch your back. I've fought these things before and it's no fun." Oghren swung in a wide arch, taking out a tentacle and knocking another one back. Justice acknowledged Oghren's warning and went right back into the fight.

Towards the back of the chamber, Velanna stood with vines all around her, acting like tentacles themselves. She sent them out, wrapping around the flesh ones and squeezing. The sharp thorns on the vines cut into the tentacles, allowing them to slice through and pop the tentacles off like daises.

With everyone fighting the tentacles, Lisha cut her way through to the Mother who growled and fidgeted in her place. "This is not over!" the Mother screamed at her. "The Mother will not go down so easy."

"You're wrong, creature," Lisha said. "Do you know what these blades are?" She brandished Fang and Silverbrand in front of the Mother. Seeing the two blades, the Mother growled and thrashed around.

"Those belong to the ones who killed the archdemon! The ones who possess the song! Oh, the beautiful song," the Mother moaned. "I must hear it again. I must have them!"

"You're not getting your hands on either of them," Lisha said through her teeth. "You've already taken enough from us. Life that should have never been lost! Life taken premature, and life that never got a chance to live! I will make you pay for your crimes." Lisha crossed Silverbrand and Fang in front of her, the two blades sizzling as their enchantments touched.

The Mother cackled insanely. "One day I may pay, but not now and not by you." She screamed again, louder this time, making Lisha and the others cover their ears.

Velanna, who was the farthest away, was able to resist the scream. She conjured a stone in midair and sent it soaring towards the Mother. The stone hit her right in the torso, interrupting the scream. Pleased with herself, as she saw everyone continue with their attack on the tentacles, she almost didn't notice the thing coming behind her.

The Child leaped over her protective vines. Velanna turned her head to see it but was unable to protect herself. It then stopped in midair, hitting a shimmering blue shield and falling to the ground before becoming frozen and cracking. Her vines finishing it off.

"You can thank me later," Anders smiled at her.

Velanna sneered. "I didn't need rescuing, human, but... thank you anyway."

"Oh, does that mean you're starting to like me now?" Anders teased.

"Just because I acknowledged you saving me doesn't mean I-!"

"You two, stop fighting each other and fight the darkspawn!" Sigrun yelled at them. Half her face and upper body was covered in slim. She went and dived at a Child who's armor was already broken off. Driving a dagger into its back, the Child screeched. It turned to try and grab her foot with its circling teeth, but Sigrun moved, flipping over the Child and sticking her other dagger in its side. She then ripped out the first one and the Child's guts went spilling everywhere, adding to the mushy ground. Another Child then presented itself, making Sigrun cross her daggers to defend herself.

Nathaniel ran about the battlefield, sending arrows out to stop any tentacles from sneaking up on the others and grabbing them from behind. He stopped to shoot a Child in an exposed area that was about ready to take down Lisha. The Dalish elf had been driven back from the Mother when the Children came. Many had ganged up on her, seeing she was the biggest threat to the Mother. Nathaniel went and knocked a Child away then stabbed a tentacle with his knife, cutting it open. Another tentacle snapped, hitting Lisha in the arm, nearly making her lose Silverbrand. It then coiled back to snap again, Lisha too occupied with Children to defend herself. Nathaniel quickly put himself between the tentacle and Lisha. It snapped and hit him across the chest and wrapped itself around his arm. Pulling, Nathaniel struggled to keep it from lifting him up and dragging him away.

"Nate!" Lisha cried seeing him struggling. "Damn it." She went to go help him, but a Child blocked her way. Everyone else was occupied. More Children were coming to help the Mother while her tentacles thrashed wildly. The Mother's own laughs echoed through the chamber, a wide grin streaking her face.

_We need help._

As if he heard her, the Architect suddenly appeared again by her side in his phantom form. He stared at the Mother, not saying a word as she growled at him, screaming for him to be gone. He raised his hands and suddenly the room grew hot, smoldering. Small balls of liquid fire fell from the sky, dropping down on both the Children and the tentacles. Each sizzled, screaming and thrashing as the liquid fire burned straight through the armor and flesh. The tentacle holding Nathaniel let go and he fell back, scooting away and toward where Lisha stood.

As the fire consumed the Children and tentacles, Lisha looked around to make sure her Wardens were not being hurt. Behind her, she saw Anders, Sigrun and Justice under a magic shield together, while Velanna and Oghren were under another. Nathaniel and herself were being protected by the Architect who still stood beside her, his hands raised and form beginning to vibrate.

This was her chance. This was when she needed to strike.

The Mother was defenseless now, her Children gone, tentacles destroyed. As the Mother cried and wiggled with anger, Lisha ran forth. She went straight for the Mother's front, jumping on her folds of fat and using them to propel herself up. The Mother tried to swipe at her with her thin arms, but Lisha smacked them away with Fang before driving the dagger right into the Mother's open, screaming mouth. The flames burst, igniting her head. Lisha then drove Silverbrand into the Mother's chest, the ice freezing around her heart. The Mother cried out and flailed. Lisha then regripped the two blades and ripped them out, away from each other. The Mother shattered and melted at the same time. Her head and torso fell and landed in the mushy ground.

* * *

><p><em>To my anonymous reviewer: Thank you for all the reviews you've been giving me. I would answer any questions you may have, but unfortunately because you are anonymous, I am unable to. If you got an account, then I could if we really wanted to know something. Either way, thanks again for your reviews, and I hope to still hear from you later! <em>


	30. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

It was over, the Mother defeated and the Children destroyed. With her gone, the darkspawn retreated back into the Deep Roads. When Lisha and the others returned to the Vigil to tell their tale, she gave Arawin her title back officially. After hearing about the Architect and all he had done, Arawin decided he was too dangerous to let live and lead a group of Wardens and soldiers to find him in the Wending Woods. They quickly found out that the Architect, along with his Disciples and Utha, had disappeared with the rest of the darkspawn. Wherever the Architect might have gone, or whatever he may be planning next, all the Wardens could at least agree that the Deep Roads were quieter than they had ever been.

With her title back, Arawin quickly fell into the role of warden-commander. It was a role she was born for, immediately able to gain the respect and loyalty of the Vigil staff and soldiery. During her fealty ceremony, seeing many of the nobles were still a little hostile to the Grey Wardens, Arawin told them what had become of Bann Esmerelle. She went on to say the same fate may happen to any of them who decided to cross her. It was a bold move, but one that got the nobility behind her. There were no more whispers of conspiracy afterwards, and no trouble brewed within the nobility toward the Grey Wardens.

As commander, Arawin quickly built the order up, recruiting more Grey Wardens and training them. With an entrance to the Deep Roads right below their feet, it was easy to obtain darkspawn blood, along with an excellent training ground for new recruits to learn how to fight darkspawn. Although much of the Deep Roads seemed quiet throughout Ferelden, the ones underneath Amaranthine and Denerim still had quite a few. No one really knew why, but the Wardens who knew believed it might have been because of Zelda and Arawin, and the way they attracted darkspawn to them with the so called 'song' in their blood.

Zevran stayed at the keep with his love where he also helped to train new recruits and to help spot potential ones. Although the Crows were still on his mind, they did not bother him for some time. It wasn't until a year after Arawin took back her commander position, did the Crows finally attack him again while on his way to Amaranthine City. These attacks continued every time he left the safety of the keep, no Crow willing to attack the Grey Warden base. After another year of this, Zevran couldn't take any more, not wanting to be locked in the keep for the rest of his life. He decided that he needed to go back to Antiva and finish what he and Dayno had started. Arawin, determined not to let him go alone, decided to go with him. Denouncing her position as warden-commander, Arawin gave the title back to Lisha permanently. Arawin and Zevran then stood before their son's tree, said their good-byes, then headed off together to fight the Crows side by side.

It took some time, but eventually Oghren received a letter back from Felsi. They traded letters back and forth for a while before Oghren made a trip up to Highever. He came back beaming, proud of his little boy. Occasionally Felsi and their son would be seen at the Vigil. It was always at these times when Oghren was the most pleasant. Their visits would alternate, with him eventually going to Highever more and more, and staying longer and longer.

Once the Mother was defeated, Sigrun started to become anxious. With the surface free of darkspawn at the moment, she spoke often of going back into the Deep Roads to finish what she started in the Legion. Not really wanting to see her friend go, Lisha kept Sigrun busy with tasks and new books she would buy from the market. Then one day when King Rylen announced he was going to send an expedition to reclaim Kal'Hirol, Lisha volunteered Sigrun to be the guide. Together, Sigrun and Sora reclaimed the thaig and cleared a path from Orzammar to Kal'Hirol so settlers could have safe passage. Sigrun became a treasured asset to the dwarven community, and no one ever questioned why she had yet to pay her debt to the Legion.

Velanna became obsessed with finding her sister, never really accepting her sister's word that she was better off with the Architect and that she would be safe. Finally, after much debate, Lisha gave in to Velanna's demand that they look for Seranni. Together, she and Velanna, along with Nathaniel, headed into the Deep Roads where they searched for some time, but found no trace of either Seranni or the Architect. Giving up, they returned to the keep months later. Since, Velanna has calmed down about the subject, but Lisha could always tell there was still something brewing behind the mage's eyes. Velanna was not going to give up on her sister just yet. Then one day, Velanna just vanished without a word.

Justice had been one of the ones to lead the expedition to kill the Architect, but when they found the mines empty, he became frustrated and angry. He felt as if his mission to avenge Kristoff had failed, and that Lisha was to blame. From then on, he kept to himself, eyes always hard and never seeming to relax. It was only when Aura came to the Vigil did he calm. She seemed to bring a peace to him like nothing else could. And despite the fact he felt he had failed, Aura was glad the darkspawn who had ordered Kristoff's death was destroyed. With that knowledge, she was at peace and that was what gave Justice his.

As time went by, and as Kristoff's body began to deteriorate to the point Justice could no longer function properly, he made his way to Aura and told her he was glad to have known such a beautiful and kind mortal. He wished that one day he may be able to find what she and Kristoff shared. Then with one last sigh, Kristoff's body fell, and the spirit of justice was gone, but it wouldn't be forever.

Free from the Chantry and the Circle, Anders was finally able to relax once the Mother was defeated. It gave him time to work on his research into healing a broken spine, allowing not only for the two pieces to be fused back together, but for the person to also regain the use of their legs and anything else that might have been lost. It was tiresome work, so much so, that it frustrated Anders to the point of quitting a few times. But with both Lisha and Arawin's encouragement, he kept going, despite the lack of breakthroughs.

Arawin also proved to be a distraction. He found he was paying attention to her more than the others, fancying her even though he knew she belonged to another. But even with that, he soon learned that she was aware of his stares. Arawin eventually invited him into her and Zevran's bed where the three connected in ways he had never before. It was casual at first, but eventually Anders began to feel as if he was falling in love with Arawin, but she didn't feel the same towards him. Her heart only belonged to Zevran.

When Anders realized he and Arawin could never be together in the way he wanted, their causal relationship ended and he became enclosed in his room, buried deep in his research. It was at this time when Justice approached him in his dreams, pleading him to take up the mantle to fight the Chantry and the injustice it inflicted on the mages of the mortal world. He said he would help Anders, and if they joined together, they would be unstoppable. Anders didn't relent at first, but after many restless nights and after getting a disturbing letter from a friend in Kirkwall, he finally accepted and he and Justice became one. That night he would leave Amaranthine for good.

Damien stayed at the Vigil for some time, helping Arawin to find and train new recruits. The search for his sister, Sacha, had been put on hold, and most believed he had abandoned it. But when Damien got a tip from a reliable source that she was living at the Gallows in Kirkwall, did he start the search anew. He asked Arawin if he could be transferred to Ostwick, the closest Grey Warden base to Kirkwall in the Free Marches. Reluctantly, she allowed him, knowing how much it meant for him to find Sacha. The thing she worried about, however, was what he would do if he found her.

Keenan was really the only thing that kept Damien from going right away. After he found out the truth about his wife, Keenan became depressed. Damien stayed by his side, one of the only things that kept him happy. With his friend's help, Keenan was soon able to forget about Nida and move on. He and Damien rekindled their romance, making it hard for Keenan to let Damien go. He convinced his lover to go to Kirkwall without him, knowing how much Damien needed to find his sister. Keenan remained at Vigil's Keep, helping out where he could, and waiting for Damien to return.

Once everything in Amaranthine was situated, Zelda, Alistair, and Jowan returned to Denerim. With her queendom still intact, Zelda wasted no time making sure Lady Dina was properly dealt with by the Landsmeet. She was convicted of treason against the crown and executed in the same manner Anora had been. It was bittersweet, and for the moment there appeared to be no more hostility toward her and Alistair staying on the throne. Zelda still waited for the whispers to begin, however, yet none never came.

Several months went by and Zelda still hadn't made a decision about Alistair's proposal. It was something she didn't like to think about, and put it off, always coming up with an excuse to withhold a decision. Alistair never mentioned it after Amaranthine, even though Zelda could tell he was starting to worry. With their one year deadline approaching fast, Zelda finally locked herself in her room and forced herself to make a decision. After many hours of struggle, she finally made her choice. A few weeks later, it was announced that the queen was finally pregnant.

Happy that he was no longer plagued by his past, Jowan returned to Lily from Amaranthine with much joy. He was finally free from his burden, and neither Zelda nor Lily had ever seen him happier. He stayed on and continued to be a guard for the queen, especially when it was announced Zelda was with child. He felt like he was finally doing something worthy in his life, and he never looked back at the past with shame again.

As soon as he was able, Nathaniel took a leave from the Vigil so he could go and see his sister. When he arrived at Delilah's home, he found her crying. Her husband had been found dead, ravaged by darkspawn, which left her all alone and pregnant. Nathaniel offered for her to come live with him in the keep, but she refused. Delilah wanted to continue running her husband's shop and asked him if he would help her. He stayed with her for several months, getting the shop back in order and supporting her in every way he could. When Nathaniel returned to the Grey Wardens, he would still visit Delilah every week. He would be there when she delivered his nephew, who she named after her husband. It was only a month after Nathaniel's nephew was born did he go in the Deep Roads with Lisha and Velanna, promising Delilah he would return.

After giving the commander title back to Arawin, Lisha was finally able to relax. She had defeated the Mother and kept the arling from falling apart the best she could. Many believed no one else could have done a better job, but she wasn't so sure.

As a senior Grey Warden, she helped to train new archers joining the Order along with the Vigil's own soldiers. She was renowned and respected throughout all of Amaranthine, and her name was a rallying cry for Dalish all over Ferelden. But despite her status amongst both humans and elves, Lisha felt empty. Every morning she could be seen knelt next to Dayno's tree, crying lightly and praying. It was hard for her to leave it when she, Velanna, and Nathaniel went into the Deep Roads to search for Velanna's sister. The only reason she went was to give Velanna support, while she knew Nathaniel only went to give her support.

Lisha found it sweet what he did, supporting her in whatever she did. Sometimes in plain view, other times hiding behind the scenes. She wasn't sure how long he would wait for her, but she wasn't sure if she would ever be ready to love again. It was hard on both their hearts, and as the years went by, she saw him with other women, but they would never last. Always he would return to her and she knew no matter what, she would never be alone.

When Arawin gave Lisha back the commander position, she took it with grace. It was nice to be in charge again, even though she would miss the peace she had when she was nothing more than a senior Grey Warden. With Arawin and Zevran gone, and many of the original recruits gone from the Vigil as well, Lisha was left only with Nathaniel for a time. It made her happy, and the day Dayno's tree bloomed with Elvhen Numin, she knew what her choice would be.

After the Mother was killed and the Architect disappeared, peace was brought to Ferelden for a time. The country celebrated the birth of their princess and it was believed the peace would last forever. But things began to stir in Thedas. Orlais became hostile toward Ferelden once more, and to the north in the Free Marches, rumors spread of a mage rebellion. Many didn't know or believed it at first, but what was going on in Kirkwall would eventually change everything, and make the future unknown.

* * *

><p><em>Sora (Dwarf Commoner): Rylen's lover.<em>

_So yes, here is the conclusion. I'm finally done with Awakening! Now, I will put much of my focus on 'Blood Promise', and hopefully start pumping out chapters. I also may start posting one shots, explaining about what happened to certain characters in between this story and 'Blood Promise' better. One story I've already posted is 'Justice is Blind' which explains what happened to Damien's sister, Sacha. Don't expect others any time soon, but I'll do my best. I know I do want to at least write the last scene in Witch Hunt. Can anyone guess who's going to pursue Morrigan? I'll give you a hint, it's neither Arawin or Zelda. In any case, thank you all for reading and reviewing, and I hope you continue to follow my DA2 story. Lots of love, and Bioware owns everything Dragon Age. _


End file.
